An Unexpected Hobbit
by elveriamoir
Summary: Is everything really as it seems to Thorin and company when they meet Bilbo. I do so love reading the comments you leave me :D Will end up containing mentions of Durincest and slash if this isn't your thing please don't read and flame me.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I do not own the realms or the peoples of middle earth. Their creation and ownership belong to Tolkien I am just borrowing them.**_

Prologue.

It was shaping to be a bright day in the Shire, not an overly hot day with excessive glare, nor a bitterly cold day that froze the bones despite the sun overhead, but a day with gentle warmth and a gentle breeze. With in the halls of a luxurious hobbit hole Bilbo was beginning to stir, the warm breeze blowing through his window chased away the last vestiges of sleep from his startling coloured eyes. He reached up to run his long clever fingers through his honey-amber curls and cursed softly in a language unknown by men, elves or dwarves as they encountered resistance. Still grumbling to himself he stumbled out of bed and headed down the hall to the bathing room where he proceeded to tackle his morning routine, swearing once again when despite his best efforts his comb still stuck in the back of his hair like a demented burr. Tugging at the offending tangle and enduring the sharp points of pain it sent through his scalp he finally succeeded in destroying the knot that had formed over several hours of rowdy partying the night before. Grimacing at his reflection he pulled at his clothes until they sat smoothly in place and he once again presented the picture of a respectable gentle hobbit. Finally satisfied with his appearance he decided to start breakfast for the several Took and Brandybuck Hobbits currently passed out in his guest bedrooms. He hummed happily to himself, steadfastly ignoring the pile of empty bottles in the corner of his other whys tidy kitchen and determinedly not thinking of the mess in his living room. Soon the smell of bacon, eggs, sausages, fried toast, tomatoes, mushrooms and black coffee filled the kitchen, followed shortly by the sounds of dismayed groaning echoing down the hall. With an evil smirk that did not belong on his cheerful features, Bilbo started to plate up the food. Before long his kitchen table was surrounded by pale hobbits, most of whom were holding either their heads or stomachs and glowering (politely) up at him as he smiled and greeted them with a cheery "Good morning, I hope you are all hungry."

His humming turned to whistling as he left the kitchen, knowing that despite their groaning his relatives would have soon cleared the table and feel better for it. Deciding to sort out their mess now rather than waiting until he had an empty home, Bilbo pottered about, soon Bag End was spotless and, he realised, suspiciously quiet. Groaning he crept back to the kitchen only to find it completely empty, bar the piles of dirty dishes piled up on the table, hob and in some cases even on the floor. Mentally slapping himself he set to work cleaning the piles of plates that seemed to be breeding. He lost himself in the rhythm of cleaning, the gentle clink and faint smell of lemons taking him back to the night before. He stilled unknowingly, his hands still in the hot water and a gentle smile on his lips as his memories took him back to the night before.

He'd been getting ready for a last snack before bed when a knock at his door had interrupted a peaceful night. He'd opened the door to find his old playmates grinning at him from the stoop. Hamfast already swaying an arm swung merrily around Drogo's shoulder, his Tookish cousins supporting between them a bust lip and a blackening eye. Little Rosemary, who he'd had to admit had grown into a fine lass, swirling round in a dance with Primula flowers woven into their curls and grass stains on their skirts. Samel and Reith with identical toothy grins, although on closer inspection Reith's canine was chipped. Drotho and Drella standing arms around each other's waists, dark eyes sparkling with mirth. Despite the nagging at the back of his skull repeating the words _respectable, calm, polite, _he had grinned back and opened the door wider, laughing as Primula and Rosemary tackled him laughing at the top of their lungs. From his position on the floor he'd grinned up at the laughing lads and bid them enter, barely raising an eyebrow at Samel and Reith who had already curled up on the bench pressing shoulder to ankle against each other. After untangling himself from the laughing girls, he'd dumped his smoking jacket onto a footstool and detoured into the kitchen on his way to the cellar, dumping Drogo and Hamfast there to sort out some snacks. When Bilbo had returned to the sitting room he'd had cobwebs in his hair and dirt on his nose, but he was grinning madly and holding several bottles of old, but very strong North Farthing port. His he had felt his grin deepen, when he noticed that on one of his low tables there had appeared several short, sturdy glasses, a bottle of what he recognised as the Old Took's own Lemon liqueur and a brown glass bottle sealed with green wax. Flopping down on the floor between the brothers Samel and Reith, he had ignored their protests at being separated and slapped a deck down on the table top. Their enamelled wooden surface had clattered merrily against the carved oak and he had innocently met the wide eyes of Rosemary and Drella. The night had gone down hill from them with him literally loosing his shirt, but still ending up the most dressed out of all of them. Something he decided he was proud of since he'd had decidedly less clothes on to start with. At some point Reith and Samel had disappeared off into a spare bedroom and their attempts at being quiet had been greeted with catcalls ( by the ladies present) and encouragement by the guys. Hamfast and Drella had entered into a drinking competition based off story telling, with Drogo and Primula taking score. Drotho and Rosemary had disappeared off somewhere only to reappear later a great deal more drunk. Bilbo had felt more at home in those long hours, that had yet finished to soon, than he had in the seventeen years since his coming of age.

A loud bang brought Bilbo sharply back to the present and somehow ended up with Gaffer Gamgee covered in soap suds and a bedraggled Hamfast staring cross-eyed down the blade of Bilbo's sharpest carving knife. The Gaffer's laughter brought Bilbo back to himself and he sheepishly apologised to his oldest friend and his gardener. He looked between the two trying to figure out why they were standing in his kitchen at … he glimpsed at the sun and just barely covered his shock… three in the afternoon. Deciding they weren't going to be speaking soon, as Hamfast was studying his toes and the Gaffer was holding onto his kitchen table howling with laughter, Bilbo sighed and set the kettle to boil dragging out some scones and jam (soothing himself that he would eventually get something to eat that day after he had gotten rid of his guests.) Ushering a still shaking Gaffer into a carver chair and shoving Hamfast down onto the bench, he served up tea, keeping a weathered eye on the two in front of him.

" So", he began uneasily, "What can I do for you two fine Hobbits today?" Avoiding Hamfast's amused gaze he stared determinedly at the Gaffer willing the older man to get to the point.

Finally calm enough the Gaffer took a sip of his tea deliberately drawing out the time it would take to answer. Bilbo merely repressed an eye roll and kept his gaze steady. Bilbo repressed a smirk that would have been unbecoming of a Baggins as the Gaffer's shoulders dropped and he sigh. The older hobbit looked uncomfortable as he began to speak. " Now Master Baggins don't take on so remember I have known you two and the rest of your little ragtag crew," he frowned over at his son at a snort before smoothly continuing," since you were all born. I know you all mean no harm by your little parties, in fact Personally I think you in particular (well you and this one 'ere) should get involved in them more often, 'twould do you the world of good. No matter how you try Master Baggins your mother was still a Took. Yes well were was I? Ah yes well even though I don' care some of your relatives *cough* lobellia *cough* otto *cough* don' look to highly on it. I thank you for your tea and scones Master Baggins and I will be off now," he raised a hand to stop Bilbo rising and answer the amused smirk, " yes well I didn' say any of that, Don' you be sending my Hamfast home to badly tonight now Master Baggins. Afte'noon." With a tip of his cap the Gaffer left Bag End the sounds of Bilbo's laugh echoing in his ears.

Bilbo's shoulders were shaking with the force of his laughter and as he looked at Hamfast's pleased and worried expression he gave up the fight and slid off the bench onto the floor howling with mirth. Hamfast slowly joined him and soon both were rolling around in hysterics. Hamfast was the first to hiccup into a form of calm, slapping Bilbo on the back to get his friend to calm down. He answered Bilbo's grin with his own. Bilbo smiled fondly at his friend and a hint of mischief crept into his grin, " Darts Master Hamfast?"

Half a bell later saw Bilbo and Hamfast ensconced in one of the darkest, deepest rooms in Bag End with both the front, garden and said room's doors locked. Whilst darts would seem like a harmless activity to, well to any one, this was a game thought up by their gang in the days of their extreme youth when they were old enough to drink but not old enough to be considered adults. Bored and fed up they had come up with many games, slowly filtering several out as they realised Bilbo had an advantage in most of the games, his sharp mind and quick reflexes putting him easily above his companions. 'Darts' was one of three games they kept on. Hamfast and Rosemary, had been the best originally, but Rosemary's changing shape had allowed Bilbo to over take her. The locked doors were a must especially in this area of the Shire where nosey neighbours combined with stricter than most morals. Hamfast was singing a racy tune as he wrestled with the boards and Bilbo was bouncing on the balls of his feet juggling several unsheathed blades. The simple bone handles and silver blades distracted from the deadly sharp edges and unless handled no-one would guess at the lead added inside the handles. The blades were adapted by Bilbo and Hamfast themselves after they discovered they had a knack for anything that required aiming and throwing. Drunken stories overheard at the Green Dragon had convinced the impressionable youths that no matter how quiet the Shire was now there was a chance they would need to defend themselves in the future. Bilbo shook himself and as Hamfast slipped to his side the both raised their hands and in sinc several blades embedded themselves deep with in a target. Both tutted and quickly a completion built between the two.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Several days later Bilbo was sitting on the bench outside Bag End, his pipe in hand, wincing as he tried to get comfortable, the bruises Hamfast and himself had gained from their Darts game yet to fade. He supposed he should be thankful that he hadn't ended up with a tooth missing as his friend had, although he had grudgingly allowed that Hamfast had won that round, before swearing to win the next. He forced himself to focus, his preferred version of the Longbottom leaf clouding his pain slightly and relaxing his mind. He allowed his eyes to glaze over, settling onto the bench with a grunt he closed his eyes and drifted in his mind. He realised he was being watched about ten seconds after the person had come to a stop. The hairs on the back of his neck were prickling uncomfortably as he forced himself to be still and examine the man staring at him. Keeping his eyes flat he took in the grey hat, hair, beard and dress the old human male seemed to favour. That he was leaning on a gnarled staff did nothing to lessen Bilbo's original opinion of the man being dangerous. Why the man spooked him when Bilbo had been around many stranger and much more obviously dangerous humans in his youth was something he didn't have time to ponder as one of the smoke rings he had been unconsciously blowing changed form and fluttered against his face. Appearing to come to Bilbo spluttered "g.. morning," whilst trying not to re-inhale the smoke. He really did not want to become even more clouded in his mind and second hand Longbottom Special would do that to a person. He suppressed a wince as he jauntily walked over to his mail box and removed several letters. Boring…bill…Oh heavens the Sackville-Baggins…Boring. He looked up to see the old man starting at him. Relying on his reflex and realising the man had been mocking his greeting he answered rather tartly, "Well all of them I suppose." He paused and later blamed the long draw he took on his pipe as the reason he continued the conversation. " I am sorry do I know you?"

The older man smiled, "You know my name Master Baggins, even though you have forgotten it belongs to me" face softened the human continued, " My name is Gandalf."

Fireworks exploded in Bilbo's memory and he blurted out, "Wait not Gandalf who used to come to the old Took's parties, I remember you fireworks exploding like great Hyacinths, Hollyhocks, Hellebores and Harebells," mentally berating himself and ignoring his true self's encouragement he continued, " I am sorry I did not recognise you, I had no idea you were still in business. Do you have much business in these parts today?"

This answer seemed to first please, annoy and then satisfy the Gandalf and Bilbo watched, face impassively friendly, as the emotions flittered across the older man's face, so impatient was he for a response he actually nearly missed Gandalf's answer again.

"…take part in an adventure." was all Bilbo heard and it had him scrabbling backwards up the stairs to his freshly painted door (Drogo'd had great fun paint rude symbols around the frame) and he heard himself stuttering out, "I can't think why. Nasty things adventures. Make you late for dinner." He paused nodding to himself, "I am sorry I cannot help you. Perhaps you would like to come for dinner. Are you free next Thursday?" He watched Gandalf's shock pass briefly across his face, and when the older man nodded he continued, "good then I will do fish, Good Morning," with that Bilbo nearly fell through the door shutting it almost rudely behind him.

Instead of retreating further into his home as the wizard obviously believed he would do Bilbo stood next to his front door looking cautiously through a peephole Drella had insisted he carve. He watched in astonishment as the meddling old man carved a symbol into his beautifully painted door, the vandalism actually annoyed him less than his words being ignored, but still it was the manners of the thing. He waited until Gandalf had strolled away whistling, before grabbing a sheet of parchment and a quill, stepping outside, plonking himself down on the stoop and copying the symbol over. Nodding confidently Bilbo failed to realise he was talking to himself, a habit he had picked up from living alone and with no visitors.

"Blasted old wizard…" he grumbled pulling books down from a shelf in a dusty back room. "noisy, irritating…I bet he's up to no good. Dammit I know I like letting my Took side out occasionally, But I am a Baggins." A horrible thought stopped him short and he rushed from the back room, symbol forgotten on the floor behind him. Pausing only to snatch up a basket and coin purse Bilbo rushed from Bag End to catch the market. " What was I thinking inviting him to dinner? I have barely any food in stock! Certainly not enough for whoever else the old coot will bring with him. I'll need wine and possibly ale as well. Yes, yes I will definitely need ale." He ran down the hill ignoring Lobilia Gracgirdle's catcall.

Reaching the market Bilbo forced himself to slow, No good giving them more rumours for the Mad Baggins theory, although if his suspicions were proved correct that would be his official title before long. He nodded his head at a store holder, "Morning Master Sandybanks, I would like to place an order with you as well as purchasing my normal if that's okay?"

The miller turned towards him smiling jovially. " Of course Master Baggins. How can I help you this fine morning?" Sandybanks handed Bilbo a wrapped package, winking slyly, "that's from the misses Master Baggins now if I didn't know better I would say you were courting each other."

"Now, now Master Sandybanks," Bilbo replied with a chuckle, "You know me, so you should know it's not your wife I would be courting." He winked at the miller, and smiled warmly at the scandalised gasp he got in response. Bilbo straightened from where he'd been scribbling on a spare scrap of parchment, sliding it and some money into the miller's hands." Right Master Sandybanks. I am likely to be getting visitors next Thursday. I don't know how many and I don't know what they like, but I will be making a great deal of food, after all we cannot have the Shire's hospitality stained."

"Right you are Master Baggins, I'll drop your order off next Thursday morning, freshest I've got." Another wink passed between them and Bilbo passed on to the next stall. As he was well liked he managed to joke his way around the market with few questions asked and a silent agreement that anyone asking for directions to Bag End would be helped not hindered, only if they asked mind. Rosemary was working at the Green Dragon when he arrived and eyed him speculatively when she realised he had arrived coatless and smelling of Longbottom Special. She grinned when he waved up at her and chucked several bottles down to him, he left a small pouch and folded paper on the wall as he left confident he wouldn't be disappointed in his favourite cousin.

Turning homeward he strolled in the dusk, whistling softly to himself and wondering what the next week would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Bilbo spent the week leading up to Gandalf's visit getting his home in order. Spare rooms were aired, beds made up with fresh linens, and from the rafters of each spare room he hung bunches of Lavender, Mint, Rosemary, Sage, Camomile, Fennel, and other herbs. He purposely moved all non Shire imagery, literature and furniture into his furthest cellar and locked the door. His old, expensive or even just particularly strong alcohol went into the next cellar, again with the door locked. He waxed all the wooded surface, dusted the beams, repainted the walls, swept the floors, dug out any and all spare towels to place on shelves in the bathing room, cleaned the windows and polished the brasses. Wednesday morning saw him directing barrels of ale into his company cellar along with cases of wine. The lunch time saw him receiving crate after crate of fresh foods, which he then spent the afternoon putting away into his company larder and filling the kitchen cupboard. He went to bed exhausted and hungry. When he awoke Thursday morning he carefully attached his knives to the straps he kept on his arms, the straps were a staple in the Shire and so any visitor would likely to have seen many on their way to Bag End, it wouldn't be Bilbo's fault if they didn't look passed that. He placed his spare keys into an envelope with a short missive to the Gaffer, mainly instructing him to keep the Sackville-Baggins' (and Lobilia Gracegirdle) out and sealed it. Sunlight peeked over the horizon and Bilbo got the two ovens in his kitchen going, working bare chested and in old trousers he soon had a large pan of stew bubbling away. It was an old family recipe and would sit and simmer nicely until he needed it probably around last supper tonight. He had no faith in Gandalf or any of his uninvited guests (and Bilbo would bet Bag End on getting uninvited guests), turning up before then. By the time he had started out into his garden to collect any and all fresh produce Sandybanks the miller had turned up. Bilbo rushed to great him, smiling from ear to ear. "Morning Master Sandybanks, you are just on time for a cup of coffee if you will take one with me. We'll move the sacks later."

"Aye Master Baggins, that would be agreeable that would, but I'll take it out here don' want to get flour all over you nice clean floor."

Bilbo had snorted at that and the two had spent a pleasurable hour chatting over rapidly cooling coffee. Bilbo took much ribbing for his lack of dress, and several oddities on his person and happily returned each jibe with a sarcastic comment of his own and pretend embarrassment. Soon they had unloaded the grains and flour Bilbo had requested and Sandybanks was ready to be off, he leant against the fence momentarily, "Ah Mister Baggins, looking at you today almost makes me wish you had courted me."

Bilbo chuckled, "you don' mean that Sandybanks, you'd never have got Marcca then," he grinned, "didn't realised you had such a wicked sense of humour though."

The miller grinned back, "put some clothes on before they, whoever they are arrive, we don't want you jumped on your own doorstep Master Baggins. Not often you see people in these parts with muscles like yours." Satisfied he had gotten in the last shot and watch Bilbo blush (a very rare event in anyone's book) he mounted the pony and rode off.

Bilbo returned to the kitchen his garden forgotten for now. He kneaded and mixed until his arms ached. Soon bread was proving on a sunny windowsill and scones, cakes and savoury pastries were filling the kitchen with smells. Bilbo returned to the garden and picked any and all ripe produce, setting them on the kitchen table for later. He's just pulled on a loose undershirt when a knock came at his front door. Frowning to himself he stomped to answer it, his mood lifting when he realised that even stomping on hardwood floors he made no noise. He yanked open the door and was brought up short by the sight of the local (and only) fisherman in Hobbiton. He blushed slightly scolding himself for forgetting he'd order fish. He smiled at the other and hand oven several jars of his peach liqueur. The fisherman left happy and Bilbo manoeuvred the ungainly basket of fish to his kitchen. He groaned when he realised he had spent all day cooking and resigned himself to spend the rest of it. He made short work of dressing the fish and soon had brown trout stuffed with a mix of butter, fennel and ginger roasting in a covered dish. He prepped the carp scoring the skins and slicing the last of his preserved lemons over them, he sprinkled with salt.

Food done He turned his attention to the rest of the hole, barely noticing the light fading outside, a chill breeze did have him banking the fires and he added a few pinecones to the pile of chopped wood by the main fire. Sighing he went out side to chop some more wood and soon all the spare rooms had a pile of kindling and wood. He lit the fire beneath the large vat of water that fed the bathing room. Using his strength he managed to drag a solid oak table into the hall to stand by his front door. He cursed and rushed back into the kitchen to take out his fish, thanking his lucky stars he'd remembered to take the cakes, and savoury pastries out earlier. He put the bread into bake and filled his two largest teapots with water and set them to boil. His second largest pan was the half filled with oats, dried fruits and spices ready to set away in the morning if his guests stayed over. A quick look round satisfied Bilbo that his home was no different (if a little bit more decadent) that an ordinary hobbit hole. He walked quickly to his bed room and upon a whim pulled out a set of well worn but warm comfortable clothes, these he laid on a chair while he rummaged around in a chest, he shouted in triumph when he found his old pack and sleeping roll, then grumbled in disappointment when he looked at the state of his travelling coat, before pulling out the waxed leather he'd been gifted by the Old Took at his coming of age. He had washed quickly with cold water and was buttoning his trousers when an imposing knock sounded on his front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

_He had washed quickly with cold water and was buttoning his trousers when an imposing knock sounded on his front door. _

Bilbo swore loudly and then slapped a hand over his mouth. Meek respectable hobbit he reminded himself. Meek respectable hobbit without a shirt he realised as he was halfway out of his room. With no time to wait to find another he pulled on the fine undershirt he'd had on all day and wrapped his smoking jacket around him. Walking confidently to his front door he forced his face into a questioning smile as apposed to an annoyed frown when he heard the hammering on the door again.

"I am so sorry To keep you waiting Gandal…" Bilbo let the name die on his lips when he saw that it was not Gandalf. He forced down a shout of delight at the very intimidating dwarf on his doorstep. The dwarf was bald with a thick beard and wearing heavy furs. His delight was short lived as the dwarf pushed through the door, massive muscles doing something strange to Bilbo's stomach. The dwarf shrugged out of his heavy cloak and thankfully hung it on the nearest peg before bowing low, "Dwalin at your service," he seemed to growl out.

Bilbo swallowed, "Bilbo Baggins at yours and you family's," he managed to squeak, mentally both kicking and applauding himself. Silence followed as he found himself under scrutiny. He repressed a sigh, resigning himself to being looked at as some strange species of bug for the night. "Master Dawlin was it?" At the slow nod he received Bilbo gestured at the others boots. "If you could master dwarf as I have only just cleaned the floors." He ignored the widening of eyes at this and continued, "I have also placed a table there for my guests this evening to place weapons, walking staffs, and so on. If you would like to hand me your pack I will place it in a spare room for you." He received the pack in silence and started to walk down the corridor, several steps away from his uninvited but not unexpected guest he turned and looked over his shoulder at the stunned dwarf. "I am assuming you will be staying the night having travelled so far, if you want to make yourself comfortable I will be back presently." His arms were protesting by the time he reached the first spare bedroom, and he shoved it open with his hip. Dumping the bag at the bottom of the bed he quickly returned to his guest worried as to what would happen if he left him for too long. He refrained from chuckling as he found the dwarf standing in stocking feet, deliberating as to whether to leave his weapons or not. "Master Dwalin, if I may make a suggestion?" he waited with a raised eyebrow for the dwarf to lower the axe he'd raised in shock. "Thank you, if you are uncomfortable being unarmed around someone you do not know, why not leave your heavy weapons here but keep your daggers with you." Bilbo gestured at the daggers concealed on the other's waist. "If you would like to follow me I will see if I can rummage you up some food good sir."

**Bilbo walked** quietly into the kitchen pondering. He turned and looked at the dwarf standing in the doorway and bit back a sigh. Right time to take charge Bilbo thought, I will not have him following me around like a kicked puppy. He took the large forearm and cautiously manoeuvred the other into the dinning room and pushed him into a seat. "Right stay here I will bring some food and you can start talking." He ignored the surprised look and huffed off back into the kitchen.

A full tray balanced on his arm and a pint pot of ale in his other hand he made his way back into the dinning room. Deciding to shove his manners he dumped the tray in front of the dwarf currently examining his silverware and shoved the tankard into a large hand taking the knife from it. The dwarf (Dwalin, Bilbo reminded himself) dug in with out so much as a thank you, fed up Bilbo showed a hint of pertness.

"Right I am willing to feed you, I am willing to house you for the night, I am willing to even offer you bathing facilities but I want some answers." He sat and glowered at the dwarf who had stopped eating and was sitting staring at him fork half way to his mouth, with out waiting for a reply Bilbo soldiered on. "First question: How many are coming? Second question: did Gandalf tell you to come here? Third question: did you know I was only expecting Gandalf for dinner and I knew nothing of any other guests? If you are here by accident I apologise for my temper, although then I will be curious as to why a dwarf is in the Shire." He stopped and looked expectantly at Dwalin with one eyebrow raised.

Dawlin seemed to realise this small, harmless looking creature in front of him wanted answers, and Bilbo watched the horror that dawned on his face when he realised his host had no knowledge of him coming, he actually was only expecting a friend for tea. Although Dwalin would have bet friend was a term to be used loosely at that moment. He swallowed nervously and took a swig of the surprisingly good ale to clear his throat of the delicious food he had been digging into like an uneducated heathen. " Master Baggins. My apologies for my unexpected and unknown arrival. I wish to thank you for you hospitality and the delicious food all the more if I am indeed not expected. We were informed that a hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins, was expecting us at a place called Bag End in Hobbiton, the Shire. There will be thirteen of us dwarfs arriving tonight at some point and the wizard. It was our leader who told us but I can only assume he was told by Gandalf. I don't think it is my place to tell you why we are …erm I mean…" Dwalin cursed himself for his inability to speak around a suddenly scowling Halfling. It wasn't as if the creature was dangerous, but the look on his face had darkened as Dwalin had continued and he had suddenly found himself wondering if at that moment his loyalty to his king was being over ruled by fear of a soft squishy looking creature. He was saved by a loud knock on the door.

The Hobbit looked at him, brow still furrowed but now appearing merely tired, a soft pat on his forearm had Dwalin looking at the Halfling in surprise. "My apologies again Master Dwalin. I will go answer the door, you eat the rest of your food and I will save my anger for the irritating fool who set this up." Seeing the large dwarf's still guilty look he patted the arm again, "Eat Master Dwalin, I don't bite, just please explain to the others that I was not expecting any of you bar Gandalf and I do not know why you are here." Dwalin unable to help himself nodded slowly and he was rewarded with a blinding smile that seemed to warm his cynical soul.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Thank you to those who have followed, favourited or commented on this story so far :D.**_

_**Unfortunately I donot own any places or creatures from the Hobbit, they all belong to Tolkien, they just came to mine for elevenses. **_

Chapter Five.

Bilbo made his way to the front door growling quietly under his breath and hoping he hadn't alarmed the big dwarf to much, he paused with his hand on the handle, carefully tugging his smoking jacket straight. Without fanfare he opened the heavy door with a cheerful "Good evening." The dwarf on his stoop appeared old than the first, although Bilbo could detect a similarity in their features that he couldn't quite place. Bilbo study the new dwarf for a second, taking in the red velvet clothes, two pronged white beard that seemed to match his curled boots and the grandfatherly twinkle, before stepping back and opening the door wide. "Do come in master dwarf," he beamed, "Bilbo Baggins at your service" he bent in a light bow from the waist.

The dwarf seemed bemused and return the greeting almost automatically, "Balin, son of Frenwin at yours and you family. Erm, pardon my saying so Master Baggins but you seem awfully young." The white haired dwarf stopped short and a light flush spread up over his cheeks as he realised how badly that could have been taken. "My apologise Master Baggins I meant no disrespect." He looked carefully at Bilbo and seemed relieved that the smile was still on his host's face.

Bilbo had felt his smile harden at the others unthought out words but forced himself to stay calm in the face of the other's embarrassment. "It's quite alright Master Balin," he said with a soft sigh, "do come in properly. Can I take your cloak and pack for you?" He took the proffered items with his slim fingers, hung the cloak next to Dwalin's heavy furs, shouldered the pack lopsidedly and smiled peaceful across at the still upset dwarf. "Relax Master Balin, you have no idea how many times my own folks have said that, and to your race I must appear a mere babe. Should I put you pack in with Master Dwalin's?" His smile widened slightly at the confused expression still on the dwarf's face as he nodded, Bilbo repressed another eye roll resigning himself to what ever the fate had thought up to send at him, as he continued prattling easily as he walked down the hallway. "If you would be so kind as to remove you boots Master Balin," he smiled wryly at the older dwarf, "it is that I have just had the floors done and they take forever to clean. May I also make a suggestion about the weapons you carry? I know I cannot expect you to wish to be fully unarmed but if you would like to leave your heavier or more ungainly weapons on the table by the door I would be most appreciative."

Reaching the same door as before Bilbo once again bumped it open with his hip, thankful the pack seemed lighter this time round. Rubbing his hands over his face he returned to the hall and found Balin bootless, sword less, with (what Bilbo suspected he thought) a carefully concealed dagger at his waist, looking around the hall in appreciation. "If you would like to follow me Master Balin I will take you through into the dinning room and see about getting you some food." He walked off hoping the dwarf would follow, and nearly sighed in relief when he heard the footsteps behind him. He got a shock when Balin brushed passed him to greet the other dwarf. Well, Bilbo mussed, brother would explain the similarities, he watched in amusement as they greeted each other by banging their heads together and gave them a moment to merely smile at each other (soppy family reunions he thought) before smiling winningly at Dwalin. " I'm sorry to interrupt Master Dwalin, but if there are 13 of you arriving this evening could you possibly give me a hand moving some stuff around?" At the dwarf's doubtful look, he forced his smile to dim slightly (I obviously worried him more than I thought earlier), "I don't bite Master Dwalin," (not unless you ask anyway), Bilbo paused pondering and asked almost questioning, "and you look strong enough to be able to help me." (That should do it, question his masculinity). Bilbo kept his face carefully blank as he looked at the two in front of him, Dwalin seemed torn between leaving with the scary hobbit (Bilbo internally snorted) to prove his worth or stay in safety with his brother. Balin's slap to the shoulder decided him and he moved forward. Bilbo nodded in apparent relief, "Thank you Master Dwalin, if you could follow me."

With the big dwarf once again trailing behind him Bilbo made it to the kitchen. Once there he took the bread out of the oven and started to direct Dwalin with what he needed as he made a tray up for Balin. Satisfied the dwarf understood Bilbo left him to it and carried the tray into the dinning room. He suppressed a groan when instead of sitting the dwarf, Balin, was admiring the carvings on his mantle, if Bilbo remembered correctly his cousin had helped carve them and he prayed Balin couldn't read his native tongue. " Ah, Master Balin, Our carvings are not really that good, would you like to sit and eat perhaps?" he chuckled at the dwarf's pleased expression and rolled his eyes as soon as the other's back was turned, carefully righting his features when he heard Dwalin puffing up the passage with a keg of ale. Really, thought Bilbo,( puffing?), I managed to move that myself with out a noise. "Thank you Master Dwalin," he called out, "are you okay with helping me get the rest out?" He smirked evilly as he walked down the passage hearing Balin's, "there, there brother he seems nice enough," and Dwalin's, "I think he's scary for a small thing and he didn't know we were coming."

Soon the large oak dinning table was groaning under the weight of food and Bilbo had trays laid up on the kitchen table and benches with more ready to go when he heard the bell ringing as if his cousins were hanging on the pull. Praying they weren't he rushed up to the door and opened it with a pop. On the stoop stood two young dwarfs, so young Bilbo had trouble believing they were of age, both with mischievous smiles. One was tall and dark with eyes that made Bilbo think of dark tunnels and messy unbranded hair. The other was fair with ice blue eyes, careful braids in both his moustache and hair. Dressed in blue and green Bilbo decided they made a pleasing picture and was about to usher them both in when his roving eyes fell on their boots. Their smiles slid off their faces when he glared at the, "you two boots off outside! Any greenery you have accumulate through your, what I suspect, was a mad dash through my neighbours gardens to the side of the step please." He stepped back and let the bemeaused twosome in when he saw they had done as asked, "Don't expect me to defend you when they come after you with pitch forks and garden spades." Both lads looked pale and worried now and he decided to cut them some slack, "Right lads give me your packs, cloaks go on the hooks, weapons on the table, bathing room is in there so you can remove some of that mud," he hefted the packs one over each shoulder missing their looks of surprise that he managed and didn't sway or fall down. " I'll be back in two minuets to take you to the dinning room."

Left alone the two dwarfs made quick work of cleaning themselves up. The blonde one groaning at the sight they made.

"Kili," he whispered, "I think any chance of a good first impression can be forgotten." He turned to look at the dark haired dwarf at his side, shocked by the pallor of the other, "Kili," he cried "what is it?"

"We didn't introduce ourselves Fili," he gulped, "we destroyed his neighbours' gardens," he seemed to struggle, "he looks younger than us and uncle has recruited him to go against a dragon!" His voice rose as he continued, "He scared me Fili, I'm scare of a 4 foot something, soft fluffy Halfling…" he was interrupted by a knock on the door, "Boys are you two ok?"

Scrabbling off the floor where they had sunk the blonde dwarf was the first to reach the door, swinging it open and standing protectively in front of the other. He ignored the gentle smile on the face of the creature opposite him, along with the good natured raised eyebrow and worry in the strangely coloured eyes. "Master Halfling my brother and I wish to apologise for any problems we may have caused and our disrespect in greeting you earlier." The dark haired dwarf moved to stand by his side, "Fili," "and "Kili," they introduced themselves, "at your service."

Bilbo chuckled they seemed likable enough lads and he bowed gently to them, " Bilbo Baggins at yours and your families. Now enough of the apologising, I will keep the neighbours off you backs _and_ I wont mention you liked the sound of getting clean more than remembering to introduce yourself if you do me a small favour." He smiled winningly at the two young lads in front of him simply oozing charm, they were already nodding their heads so it was unneeded but Bilbo needed some fun or he would crack and that would ruin the whole night, "How do you know what I was going to ask master dwarfs?" he chuckled deeply watching two sets of eyes widen and the lads in front of him swallowed nervously. He beckoned the closer and they leaned in reluctantly, "well I suppose since you already agree," whispered Bilbo, soft hands running suggestively over their chests, "you should follow me into the dinning room and enjoy the wonderful food I have laid out there." He swept away from the two stunned lads and headed to the dinning room smiling wickedly from ear to ear.

In the hall behind him two dwarfs stood stunned and silent. Slowly Fili blinked and Kili raised a hand to scratch his ear. They could hear muffled voices from the dinning room and slowly and cautiously moved that way, clasping hands as they did so. Peering around the door they could see Dwalin towering over the Halfling and Master Baggins appearing completely unimpressed, Balin was sitting with a tankard in his hands watching the two interact.

"You played me Master Halfling," growled Dwalin getting up close and into Bilbo's space, "I don't like being played."

Bilbo merely looked over at Balin and upon the others nod he hopped down from where he'd been sitting on the table and marched towards the entrance. The brothers drew back but found themselves stopped by strong hands on their free wrists dragging them into the room, "we had a deal," muttered Bilbo to the two eves droppers, "sit and eat." he pushed them into chairs next to each other, "relax boys I promise I will behave." Fili and Kili watched as the small but scary Halfling turned towards their old weapons instructor. "You can sit as well master Dwarf," he ground out stabbing a finger into the larger man's chest, "I invited you into my home, fed and watered you, put up with your original lack of manners and offered you a bed for the night and you object to my asking for a little help." Dwalin looked like he was going to object when a sharp push shut him up, "SIT!"

Dwalin not surprisingly sat. He glowered at his brother who appeared amused, then at the brothers who were watching the scene with wide eyes. They jumped slightly as Bilbo slammed to platters down in front of them with a growled "eat" and their eyes widened even more. Balin sighed softly, and in short work had the shaking hobbit in a chair with a warm drink in front of him. Crouching down he looked the fellow in his strange coloured eyes and patted him on the shoulder. The lad certainly wasn't shaking in fear, which was actually what he suspected when he'd first started trembling. Now he thought about it Master Baggins was not the average hobbit. Balin stayed crouched in front of the other grounding him with a heavy hand on his shoulder and a quiet presence. Behind him the royal brothers were eating quietly hands still entwined below the table, and Dwalin was still staring opened mouthed at the hobbit Balin came to a decision. "Master Baggins," he began gently and chuckled when the other shot him an annoyed glance that screamed don't you dare treat me like glass, "why don't you grab something to eat and I will answer the door for you." He held up a hand to forestall protests. " I know that isn't what hobbits consider good manners, but you need something to eat, I can warn the others that while you have welcomed us you were not expecting us, I know they have to take their boots off, leave the weapons in the hall," he paused as Master Baggins shot a sharp glance at the brothers who despite not looking up still shrank down in their seats and Balin realised the only weapon missing from them was Kili's bow and Fili's sword, he shook his head. "Trust me Master Baggins it will go down better with a dwarf telling them that, I assume you have a wash basin for those who are too dirty?" at Bilbo nodding mutely he turned with an exasperated sigh to the brothers and they in turn pointed down the hall. Nodding Balin sighed again and patted the hobbit's shoulder once more, "eat Master Baggins you have done enough." Bilbo merely nodded feeling rather relieved.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: The Dwarves and Bilbo only came to mine for lunch…the actually belong to Tolkien.**_

Chapter Six.

Bilbo hadn't realised just how hungry he was and under the gazes of three confused dwarfs he calmly consumed several plates of food. He reached automatically for his glass and uttered a soft curse in the language of the Shire before slipping form his seat and trotting off into the depths of Bag End.

Back in the dinning room the brothers turned to Dwalin and waited expectantly. The older dwarf sighed and rolled his eyes at their still childlike behaviour. He indulged them, the same way he had always done. "Master Baggins didn't know we were coming," he grunted and to the surprise of Fili and Kili he coloured slightly, " what you just witnessed was my anger at being played. It's my own fault though, I should have offered the Halfling some help when he told me he wasn't expecting guests rather than waiting to be asked." Dwalin paused and looked at the still too quiet dwarfs in front of him, "What did you two do wrong?"

Fili and Kili looked briefly at each other, then turned to Dwalin with matching innocent smiles that chilled him to the bone, their combined "Nothing" didn't help his nerves and when Bilbo wandered back into the dinning room several small, heavy glasses in one hand and a bottle of something clear in the other he turned to him with a relieved smile. Bilbo paused looked at him in suspicion and to the warrior's dismay walked swiftly around the table to sit next to Kili. Ignoring the older dwarf he placed two of the glasses in front of Fili and Kili whilst keeping one for himself. Dwalin watched confused as the Halfling opened the bottle with his teeth and shot a wicked grin at the two boys. " Something for the nerves," grinned Bilbo and was relieved when his grin was matched with two startling smiles. He forced down a blush and topped up their glasses, "I assume you two are old enough to actually drink?" he asked out of curiosity rather than any idea of stopping.

"Of course," Fili promptly answer sounding offended. Kili merely pouted at him so he raised his glass at them and slammed the contents back. He smirked wickedly as the two in front of him went to copy, and ignoring Dwalin who seemed to have guessed his game, downed their portions. Soon Bilbo was rolling on the floor in laughter as Fili and Kili coughed and spluttered before settling on downing the contents of their tankards, ignorant of the crowd of five dwarfs gathered in the doorway. Fili was the first to regain his voice, as Dwalin was sitting with his heads in his hands, "Dammit Master Boggins," He rasped out, "Did you have to get us twice?" Dwalin raised his head in interest, and the milling dwarfs silenced themselves. Bilbo hiccupped into quiet and grinned up at Fili from his position on the floor, "Sorry lad, this one wasn't meant to be one but I did ask if you were old enough to drink, didn't think you wouldn't be used to this sort of thing," he'd clamboured onto his chair and was waving the bottle around as he spoke. Turning to Kili he offered an apologetic smile, "I didn't scare you both to much earlier did I?" he nearly begged not wanting to offend the two dwarfs who seemed so much like himself. Kili smiled weakly back at him and offered a punch to his shoulder chuckling darkly when Bilbo rubbed the spot with a pout, "never mind Master Boggins," This time Bilbo clicked and rolled his eyes at the young dwarf), smiling as two glasses were held out to him, "Another Master Boggins." He grinned wickedly and soon the three were downing another shot.

"It's not as bad the fifth time Master Boggins" coughed Kili from his position draped over Fili's lap next to the fire. Bilbo had greeted the new dwarfs with a raised hand and often a wave of the glass before turning back to his drinking with Fili and Kili. Behind them the dwarfs were muttering quietly over the food, whether shocked with the discovery that their host hadn't knowing they were coming or the fact said host was sitting on the floor drink with the two sprawled out heirs of Druin, Bilbo didn't know and didn't care. He had drinking companions and Gandalf could deal with the rest of the dwarfs. He raised a glass at Kili, "Quite lad, Another?" In answer Fili hiccupped and held out his glass upside down, Kili smirked back at him glass held steady and the right way up.

From his spot at the table Bifur watched the goings on of the three camped out on the floor with interest. The only time the Halfling had shown any interest in any of them was when he'd called out a greeting in Khuzdul and that was only a flicker before he'd turned back to the brothers. Dwalin was muttering with Balin, Gloin and Oin, yet all the while keeping a wary eye on, not the brothers to the surprise of the others, but on the hobbit. Bombur was savouring the amazing food in front of him, for once eating slowly enjoying the flavours wash over his palate, he would have to get the recipes from the small creature later he decided. Bofur was sitting back watching everyone with a smile on his face, and his pipe stuck firmly between his teeth, full and warm with his brother and cousin safe he was happy, besides he was trying to figure out why the gentle chap on the floor was being dragged into their mess. Dori was fussing as normal, he thought the food was to heavy for his younger brothers and he was worried Nori would do something. Nori was admiring the Hobbit hole. It was well built and homely and he felt something tug in his chest, no Nori decided he would be on his best behaviour, there was something about the smaller being sitting on the floor that made him protective in a way he'd never felt before. Ori was torn part of him wanted to document everything he was seeing, from the fine flavour in the food, to the fascinating carvings on the mantle and table edge. The other half wanted to join the three on the floor they looked like they were having fun. He might be the youngest out of his three brothers but he was sharp. He'd noticed that though they should be used to it, Fili's fingers tangled in his brother's hair and Kili sprawled out across his brother's lap made the dwarfs around him uncomfortable. He had also noticed that rather than be made uncomfortable by their actions master Baggins had merely stretched luxuriously, raised a delicate eyebrow and cackled at their embarrassment at being caught looking at him. Yes Ori was torn and he was dithering aware he may loose his chance at having fun as normal. His mind was made up for him when to the surprise of the rest of the company he raised his hand automatically to catch the object Master Baggins had just thrown at him. He looked at it then and Master Baggins with a raised eyebrow. The hobbit's grin and the brothers' raised eyebrows had him on his feet and across the room faster than Dori could blink. Ori plopped down next to Bilbo legs crossed and holding out the glass a wide grin on his young face. Dwalin swore loudly when he saw that grin, and Ori bit back an all out laugh waving his glass impishly at Bilbo. He raised an eyebrow again and the hobbit held up 7 fingers. Ori considered for a second and then nodded. He slammed back all seven within a minuet and looked up to see two awed and one amused gaze on him, he winked at the Durin brothers before swinging around on his stomach and stretching out beside Master Baggins. Bilbo grinned down at his and leant to whisper in his ear, "You Master Ori are a wolf in a lambs clothing." Swivelling his head so he was nose to nose with the Hobbit and ignoring his older brothers' twin gasps and a deep growl from somewhere in the group he smirked at Bilbo. "It's much more fun wouldn't you agree Master Baggins," he questioned.

By the time a heavy knocking was heard at the front door, Dori had been forcefully pinned to his chair by Bofur several times. Bifur had drawn Nori into a discussion about blades that Nori understood only one word in ten and was yet enjoying himself. Balin and Oin were curled up with a large tomb on the art of healing and looking occasionally at Bilbo with disguised awe. Bombur had his legs stretched out in front of him, a plate balanced on his ample stomach, a pipe in one hand and a pint of smooth ale in the other. Gloin was snoozing in a corner and Dwalin was glowering over at Ori and Bilbo. Kili and Fili were curled fully around each other, trying to decipher how they had lost another game to Bilbo and Ori, while Ori and Bilbo were dancing in a circle whooping. Banging their heads on the floor Fili and Kili conceded removing another layer of clothes leaving them in trousers and an under vest. The heavy knocking sounded again and Bilbo sighed and headed to the front door. "Yes?" he queried as he opened the door. Another dwarf was standing there staring opened mouthed at him. Bilbo sighed again, stuck his head out the door looked around, seeing no sign of the wizard grabbed the strong forearm and pulled the unresisting dwarf into the hall, shutting the door behind him. He turned to get help as it seemed his newest guest despite being the most attractive person Bilbo had ever laid eyes on was currently under some sort of shock. He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out at the sight of Fili, Kili and Ori hanging on the door jamb arms around each other's shoulders. He beckoned them over and left them to sorting his guest out while he manoeuvred the pack down to his last spare bedroom. When he returned he stopped at the door and watched in amusement as Fili and Kili unsteadily scrabbled into their clothes. Ori was ducking around the larger dwarves hiding from hid brother Dori. Bifur and Nori were still at the table an array of daggers spread out in front of them and Bifur was gesturing wildly, both of them ignoring the dwarf standing in his shirt sleeves and bare feet in the middle of the dinning room. Bilbo took a moment to soak in the sight of the handsome dwarf. Deciding he preferred smouldering, angry dwarf to gormless dwarf he decide to rescue the rest of the party from his smouldering gaze.

Bilbo stepped smartly up to Fili and Kili piles of clothes in his hands ignoring the fact the glare was now focused on his person only, they accepted gratefully. He grabbed Ori handed him his gloves and pointed to the washroom that had a lock on the door, he received an eye roll and a chuckle in thanks. He slapped Bifur and Nori around the heads and pointed at the man in the middle of the room, daggers and knives disappeared onto Nori's person. He glared back at a now shouting Dwalin and raised an eyebrow, he forced back a grin as the bigger man subsided and sank into a seat quietly grumbling. He pulled Dori back and shoved him into a seat placing a mug of steaming lavender tea in front of him and patting him gently on the shoulder. He reached a hand to help Bombur off the floor, he must have fallen in fright when the knock had sounded, reaching round he placed a plate of geranium cream puffs in front of the large dwarf. Gloin shook his head with a small genuine smile just visible through his beard. Glancing around Bilbo rolled his eyes at the sight of Balin and Oin still hunched protectively over the old book, he marched over to them and slammed it shut, narrowly missing Balin's beard and Oin's nose. Feeling all eyes on him he slipped over and pulled his smoking jacket on before turning and offering the still glowering dwarf a smile and a short bow. "Bilbo Baggins at your service."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

The glare had lessened slightly and now he was merely being studied from under bushy eyebrows. Since his guest was making no effort with his manners or to reply Bilbo allowed himself to stare back. He started at the feet. They were strong feet he decided, not as hairy as a hobbits but not horribly bare either, they were actually quiet appealing. He allowed his eyes to roam upwards. Apparently strong legs although he couldn't tell how muscled since they were hidden in a pair of thick trousers. A wide leather belt framed narrow hips and a firm waist, the tight tunic not being very forgiving had Bilbo fighting back the urge to lick his lips knowing he was being watched. He lifted his eyes further, trailing them over a wide chest and down muscular arms, the lower half visibly scattered with dark hairs. Thick leather bands encircled the wrists and showcased strong work worn hands, Bilbo forced down the images that flited through his mind at the sight of those hands and allowed his eyes to reach the other's face, careless of the darkening of his own eye colour, after all he reasoned its not like the other would be able to tell. The face was well made, a strong jaw and nose being the most prominent features but the eyes caught the imagination, a strong deep blue currently focused slowly on Bilbo's own form and allowed Bilbo to pick out flecks of a silver blue and almost black navy in their depths. Shaking his head slightly Bilbo took in the short beard and thick black hair, just barely glimpsing thick braids ended with silver clasps. The blue tunic did great things for the dwarf he decided and stood back on a heel with one eye brow raised waiting for the dwarf to finish his own perusal.

Those watching were silent and Ori who had just slipped back in leant on the back of Fili's chair a hand on Kili's shoulder to stop them interfering. Like them he wished to speak in defence of the hobbit, but he was old enough to realise any interference on his part would not sway the king.

Thorin had bee having a quite trying day. He had gotten lost twice finding the blasted place and the creatures he'd bumped into had been less than helpful and looked rather timid and soft. It did not bode well for his mission. He would not take anyone less than the best. He was not looking forward to telling the others that their kin would not be helping them. He was going to try this with three barely adult dwarfs, only three warriors and an insane wizard. He was tired, annoyed, feeling let down and if he dared dwell on it slightly hurt. He push that down though as he found the door he was looking for and strode up the steps to knock imperiously on the green wooden door, shaking his now aching knuckles slightly as he did. He became even more aggrieved as no-one came to answer and a shout of delighted laughter both darfen and unplaced echoed out to him along with twin groans and a deep growl. He hammered on the door in a temper and had barely finished rapping the wood when it was yanked open and one of the strange Halflings appeared there. Thorin turned towards his host mouth open to say something scathing when he looked properly at the male in front of him. It wasn't until his nephews and the other youngster had stripped him of most of his travelling gear including his weapons and boots, and dragged him into the middle of a gathering he realised he must have looked like a gormless idiot. Fighting down the urge to run away and hide in a dark corner he straightened up, crossed his arms over his massive chest and glared menacingly at his collected brethren, only to have most of them ignore him. He lowered his arms feeling his anger and confusion mount. The only thing that stopped him loosing it completely was the sight of his nephews struggling to find their missing clothing. He supposed at least they were paying attention to him, he was confused as to why the were in pretty much their undergarments though. His eyes fell on the empty bottles and four used glasses by the fire. Before he could ask, a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned his glare on the Halfling. The brat had the nerve to get his company to respond when he couldn't. He appeared to cluck over his nephews and young Ori, helping the two find their clothes and the other escape Dori's grasp. He dealt successfully with a flapping Dori, seemed to have the respect of Bifur and Nori, dealt gently with a normally mocked Bombur, was accepted by a suspicious Gloin, Bofur was left alone, Dwalin seemed cowed, and he himself had to force down a laugh at Balin and Oin being silently took to task. He was startled when the Halfling addressed him calmly though and turned his attention fully to his host, unconsciously softening his glare so he was only staring.

His eyes started at the top of the young hobbits head. Masses of amber-honey coloured curls lay in disarray, falling over a delicate forehead and he could see the tips of delicately pointed ears sticking through it. He almost recoiled but closer observation showed him the were not really all that elf like. His skin seemed to be a soft, barely touched by harsh weather or hard labour. His cheeks were delicately flushed, his nose was straight and his lips seemed to be bitten red. Thorin couldn't see the other's eyes as they seemed to be looking at the floor, and for some reason it annoyed him, still he continued his observation. The slender neck, was followed by narrow delicate shoulders, the jacket, loose shirt and trousers hid most of his form but he looked unmuscled and seemed to have a small pot. He had some strange leather garments on his wrists but Thorin thought nothing of it as he'd seen others on his journey through the Shire, none as delicately etched though. The bottom of his legs seemed to be bare and were covered in fine hairs, the feet were large and the tops were covered with curly hair the same as on his head. Thorin finished his appraisal and couldn't decide if he liked what he saw or was disappointed that this gentle homey creature was not what he needed on his quest. He raised his head and was met with the amused eyes of the man in front of him. They took his breath away and he found himself reacting, he leaned in causing the other eyebrow on the delicate face in front of him to raise, he didn't care, the colours were drawing him in, he tilted his head examining the other's eyes trying to decipher the colour. To the rest of the dwarfs it would seem like he was trying to decide to Halfling's worth. Thorin drew back a slight frown between his brows. The other's eyes were a mystery he decided, neither blue nor green nor grey. Shrugging it off he returned the bow far too late and held out a hand. "Thorin Oakenshield," he offered. The Halfling raised an eyebrow and ignore the offered hand laying a small hand on his arm.

"Have a seat Master Oakenshield," his voice was soft and almost musical, Thorin fought down his reaction to the hand on his arm and turned to look at the man beside him. He was met with a mischievous grin far to reminiscent of his nephews before the other's face was wiped clear and he was smiling pleasantly. "Please Master Oakenshield, You must be hungry as I gathered you have travelled far and it is late."

Thorin felt himself smile minutely in response and stamped it down, "I did get lost twice," he admitted, frowning down at Dwalin who was trying and failing to stifle his laughter.

The Halfling's smile deepened, "Oh dear," Bilbo sighed, "my neighbours can be a bit protective, especially if you don't indulge their interest in where you are going, doing, saying meeting." Thorin was too slow to catch where Bilbo aimed his own glare, and was once again caught by that dazzling smile. Still dazed Thorin allowed himself to be pushed into a large chair and accepted a tankard of something. When he came to Bilbo had hustled off into the kitchen taking Ori, Fili and Kili with him and the rest of his company were watching him expectantly. Thorin had just clear his throat and taken a sip of surprisingly good ale when Bilbo bustled back a platter of delicious smelling stew and a hunk of steaming bread. Thorin turned his full attention onto the hobbit and was met with a shy smile. " I hope you like it Master Oakenshield, I didn't have much notice of guests and this lot eat as much as an hobbit tween." His smile brightened at Thorin's own nod, and the dwarf watch in amusement as Bilbo turned to the rest brandishing a wooden spoon. Bifur and Nori shrank back afraid of getting hit again, Dwalin slid his chair away the rest just merely looked bemused while Bofur smiled at him. Rapping Bofur on the knuckles Bilbo smirked as the dwarf pouted, "Now you all leave Master Oakenshield alone while he eats, I left you all alone," Thorin was intrigued by the 'sorry' mouthed at Dwalin here, "Even though I still don't have a clue why you are all here," with that Bilbo swept out leaving an amused Thorin behind him.

To the amusement of the three in the kitchen Bilbo sagged against the counter when he reached it's warmth. Fili and Kili were curled up enjoying the warmth of the range and Ori was perched on the table feet firmly planted on the bench, eyeing the two in contemplation. Bilbo joined him, nudging the young dwarf with an elbow as he did so. Silence reigned in the kitchen as the four met each others eyes with a mischievous grin.

In the dinning room eight dwarfs had slid to the end off the long table leaving Thorin in peace with his meal. He sighed thankfully at the delay and dug in. The first bite made him forget his worries completely as he let out a deep groan of appreciation drawing all eyes on him. Oblivious he destroyed the platter of stew and warm rosemary bread, before finding a steaming dish of some sort of pudding next to him. Going off faith since the main course had been rather pleasurable he dug in. A jug of a strange steaming creamy yellow substance stood next to it and he glanced at Bombur who nodded enthusiastically. His first bite decided him. He wasn't leaving the Shire he was just going to stay here and let the Halfling feed him. His dish was soon empty and he stared forlornly at the smudges resting in the bottom that Dwalin couldn't help himself and burst into loud gawphs. "Sorry Thorin," he managed to get out," you looked so much like young Kili when you first told him he couldn't have a bow that I couldn't help it." Thorin merely shook his head and held out his empty bowl, unknown to him his bottom lip was sticking out slightly. Balin sighed softly and slipped into the kitchen to see if the hobbit had anymore food. He paused at the door hearing soft laughter.

Bilbo knew someone was there but wasn't that bothered, "Kili," he stated, "I am afraid you do not understand hobbit courting at all," he smirked. "Those flowers you mock so much have a hidden message. You can either send an apology, an insult, a proposal, a love message, or let some one know you are jealous just by your choice of flowers." Bilbo paused and looked innocently at Ori, "if you are careful you can even let someone know you want them to do immoral and indecent things to you without your over protective relatives realising. Of course that isn't much use to any of you since I think you would just get a confused look if you tried presenting them to a dwarf."

"Wait," spat Ori, "are you telling me I could, with your help of course, pick a bunch of flowers that would state my intentions with out my having to deal with Dori being a mother hen or Nori pointedly tapping his daggers?" he paused and looked at Bilbo seeming betrayed, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"Ori," gasped Kili in amusement, "are you meaning to tell me lil ol innocent you wants a clandestine meeting with one of our company without your brothers knowing?" He raised a delicate eyebrow, "Why the hell didn't you say!"

Balin sighed as all four rolled about with laughter. Bilbo chuckling had just began to explain the meaning of certain flowers when he stiffened and pointed at the stove "Over there Master Balin" without turning around he continued, "After all a dwarf of high standing as yourself has no need to keep any dalliances quiet."

Balin sighed and quickly entered and left the kitchen daring not to linger. Bilbo watched him go before a finger prodded him in the side. "Master Boggins tell us more," hissed Ori and Fili.

Balin entered the dinning room chewing his lower lip. He shrugged off the questions shot at him and placed the warm dish in front of a sulking Thorin. He chuckled softly as the king brightened, then groaned as he inhaled the wonderful smell. Balin rolled his eyes and turned to converse with his brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

When Bilbo, Fili, Kili and Ori made their way back to the dining room all four were yawning. Bilbo and Ori actually ended up walking into the backs of Fili and Kili just inside the door way, not realising they had stopped. Peering over the brothers' shoulders they realised what had brought them up short and bit back sleepy chuckles. Bilbo took one look at the sleeping, or relaxed dwarfs and his hammered stash of Longbottom special and rolled his eyes, before taking charge. "Fili, Kili," he whispered getting the attention of the two, "Would you mind Ori Sleeping with you two tonight," when they shook their heads and Ori merely rolled his eyes Bilbo continued, "Right move his stuff into your rooms and the come back and help us get this lot to bedrooms please."

With the brothers gone he turned to Ori a sparkle in his eye. Ori nodded and without words they started manouvering unresisting dwarfs into rooms. Bombur and Gloin went into the nearest room being the heaviest. Dwalin was dumped unconscious on the bed in the next room and so it went. Bifur and Nori being the lightest were dragged, stumbling to the furthest bedroom. Dori and Bofur the one opposite them, Dori singing quietly and Bofur grinning like an idiot. Oin and Balin were carefully manoeuvred into the third best bedroom (Dwalin having got the second), tact allowing Bilbo and Ori to help them along. Seeing only Thorin left Bilbo shooed Ori into the room he would share with Fili and Kili, seeing them asleep on top of the covers of one of the twin beds he gently pushed Ori towards the other bed and tucked him in. Picking a blanket up he covered the brothers smiling as they moved closer to each other and felt a pang of sadness in his heart that he was alone. Pushing it down forcefully he decided to check on the other dwarfs before attempting to move Thorin. Dwalin was passed out diagonally across the bed feet hanging off the end, but he seemed comfortable so Bilbo left him alone. Oin and Balin were lying on opposite edges of the double bed on their backs and hands clasped loosely over the covers. Bifur and Nori were asleep on the floor between the two twin beds and Bilbo tutted, before he pulled the blankets and pillows onto the floor with them, chuckling silently when they curled up into the softness and closer to each other. Dori and Bofur were still awake talking quiet about what Bilbo decided was gibberish and he silently closed the door. Gloin and Bombur were asleep and snoring loudly on their twin beds. Retracing his steps to the dinning room Bilbo groaned as he realised the only bed free was his own and he ought to give it to his last guest.

Rolling his eyes at his own stupidity for agreeing with Ori, Bilbo managed to get one of Thorin's arms across his shoulders and hauled the taller man to his feet. Swaying slightly Thorin looked down at the Halfling supporting him and decided he would talk in the morning, his pipe had made him unusually sleepy tonight. By the time Bilbo had managed to get Thorin into bed and covered the sun was peeking once again over the horizon. As he went to move away from the bed Bilbo realised the dwarf had his smoking jacket in a tight grip. Sighing he untangled himself and grabbed a change of clothes. Knowing he wouldn't sleep Bilbo stumbled to the bathing room and sighed in relief when he noticed it wasn't trashed. Running the water as hot as he could stand it, Bilbo stripped down and slid into the tub groaning in relief as the heat washed away his aches and tiredness. Soon the sun had reached this window and Bilbo pulled himself out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist, moving to the mirror to sort his hair out.

Thorin groaned as he rolled over on the delicious softness, he hadn't been so far gone as his fellow dwarfs the previous night but he'd still had to be helped into a bed like a youth. He flushed as he remembered trying to keep the smaller man with him, although thankfully he hadnt said anything. Pulling himself up in the bed Thorin decided he actually like the Halfling's style. More wood than he was used to and more plants but it was homely and warm, he gulped as he took in the personal belongs and realised he'd been given the Halfling's own room. Shaking himself Thorin decided he needed to wash up and went in search of his pack and a bathing area. Carefully and quietly opening the doors showed him an array of amusing images. Deciding to savour them all (and use them later for blackmail if needed)Thorin crept quietly into the room which held his pack, snorting softly at the flower held delicately in Dwalin's massive hand, he doubted the other knew the message behind the flower was in no way innocent. Mussing over this Thorin approached the only door he hadn't checked behind praying it was a bathing area and, deciding he would find his host after bathing, he quietly opened the door and stood in shock. Before him stood the Halfling, nude bar a small towel covering his modesty, with water running over his skin and curly hair dripping onto his shoulders and down his back. Thorin followed a droplet running over the skin, and took a silent breath in shock. The hobbit had a tattoo. The delicate artwork was in bronze and blue, it swirled down from the Halfling's shoulder blade, diagonally across his back and seemed to continue around his torso. This was confirmed when Bilbo partially turned a hand raised to start to towel dry his hair, Thorin greedily followed the path of the markings down the Halfling's hip to where they disappeared under the towel. Confused Thorin moved his eyes up and realised that instead of the small pot and flat muscles he had assumed the clothing hide the previous evening the Halfling actually had a flat stomach and well defined muscles. Coming back to himself Thorin just managed to get the door shut properly before Bilbo turned fully frowning slightly. If the dwarf had stayed he would have seen a simple silver stud through one of Bilbo's nipples and with the hair brushed from them a similar stud through the inner flesh area of Bilbo's ear. Bilbo shrugged and turned back to the mirror. Satisfied his hair was untangled he shook his head once again hiding his ears and proceeded to dress.

The wrist guards went on first the soft leather clinging like a second skin, a crisp grey lavender fine linen shirt was buttoned up bar one and the cuffs fastened over his wrists a slit in them allowing him access to his blades. Deep blue stitched cord trousers followed, held up by leather bracers. Over the top of these Bilbo fastened a dark blue and purple waistcoat. Looking in the mirror Bilbo decided he once again looked like a safe, meek, polite gentle hobbit, even if the smirk spoiled the look. Heading out of the bathing room he saw Thorin looking rather shell-shocked. "Ah Master Oakenshield I hope you are well this morning. You are the first up. If you are looking for a bath it is in there," Bilbo indicated over his shoulder, "there are towels on the shelf and since you are a dwarf I assume you know the symbols for hot and cold. Enjoy your bathe Master Oakenshield." Bilbo walked away whistling, leaving a flushed, stunned Thorin behind him.

The sounds of Bilbo rustling in the kitchen broke Thorin out of his trance and he rapidly moved into the bathing room. He started to strip and remembering walking in on the Halfling locked the door.

By the time Thorin emerged from the bath he had calmed down enormously. By the time he made it to the kitchen he had pushed the images, pleasing though he found them, to the back of his mind. He stopped in the doorway taking in the sight of his nephews sleepily helping the Halfling set the table. Fondness shone in his eyes as Bilbo shoed a still heavy eyed Fili into a seat and placed a bowl of deliciously scented porridge in front of him. Kili shortly followed after getting his fingers rapped with a wooden spoon and sat pouting until he too was fed. Thorin decided he was also hungry and entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Halfling," he greeted, "I was not fully awake earlier and I was wondering if I could help you set up breakfast for the company." He stared at the Halfling waiting for a response. He had to hand it to the smaller man he didn't back down from his gaze, instead he seemed to be studying him.

"Hmmm no thank you Master Oakenshield, please do not take offence you seem to disappear into your head to often for me to consciously let you be around hot food. Sit and I'll bring you a bowl. There will be proper cooked food when the others wake up." Thorin sat looking at the Halfling in astonishment, "Oh and Master Oakenshield I do you the courtesy of calling you by your name, please use mine." Thorin tilted his head at the Halfling as the smaller man turned away, "Oh and I would much prefer it if you would quite referring to me as a Halfling, I am not half of anything I am a hobbit and proud of it." With that a bowl was placed in front of Thorin, smaller than his nephews he noticed, and Bilbo swept away. Just as he was about to demand he be given a large bowl, Ori rushed into the kitchen and slipped grabbing Bilbo by the neck. Rush apologises followed and a spluttered conversation about dares started before the young dwarf noticed Thorin's presence. He shut up quickly, sat down and stared at the table, Thorin heard Bilbo scoff and looked sharply at him, the Halfl…Hobbit wasn't looking his way though and instead was gently placing a bowl of porridge (still bigger than his Thorin noticed) in front of the other dwarf, pulling gently on the one braid Ori supported as he did so. Deciding to inform the hobbit of the traditions of dwarfs Thorin opened his mouth to speak, just as Ori looked up and laughingly batted the hands away, before sticking his tongue out and tucking into the hot food. Thorin tried again when Dori and Bofur stumbled in together and collapsed onto a bench heads on the table, Bilbo tapped the heads lightly with his spoon and when they looked up placed coffee and porridge in front of them. Bofur grinned and Dori nodded. Thorin had barely turned back to the hobbit when Gloin and Bombur wandered in a sat looking pleadingly at the coffee, Bilbo's chuckle went straight to the pit of Thorin's stomach and he had barely got his head on straight when Dwalin lumbered in followed by Balin and Oin, all squinting slightly and collapsing onto the bench. Thorin looked in confusion when Bilbo fed those three and placed another two bowls on the table before handing out coffee to those who were without. Thorin smiled when he realised he had the largest mug. The dishes were nearly cleared in fact his nephews were on their second bowl when Nori and Bifur strolled in both looking refreshed and clean. Thorin choked on his coffee when he realised the significance and Bilbo sympathetically patted him on the back.

Looking pleadingly at Bombur, who came to his rescue Bilbo started a cooked breakfast for the thirteen dwarfs and himself. Soon there was silence at the table as they all tucked into food.

Later that day, Bilbo was relaxing with a cup of tea, a plate of lavender cookies and his pipe on his front bench, he was shattered. Lack of sleep plus a week of running around was catching up with him. The dishes were done though, there was stew on the stove for dinner and Bombur was under strict instructions about the bread in the oven, he'd set out snacks in the dinning room if anyone got hungry. By snacks he meant a side of ham, bowls of olives and a chicken. Other than Nori, Bifur, Bombur and Thorin, the dwarfs were taking turns getting bathed. Bombur was playing in the kitchen, Nori was sitting on the front stoop sharpening some of his many knives, Bifur was sitting on the wall near him humming softly and seeming to enjoy the sun. Thorin was sulking somewhere Bilbo supposed, at the minuet he really didn't care. It was quite relaxing Bilbo decided and promptly jumped when two lumps landed against his legs and he had a head on his knees. He looked down to see Fili and Kili wrapped round a leg each eyes closed and faces turned into the sun. Ori was sprawled on the bench next to him and had plonked his head on Bilbo's lap. Shrugging Bilbo went back to his tea and biscuits.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

Evening drifted in to the Shire and a light drizzle had started driving the dwarfs and Bilbo into the comfort of Bag End. Under Thorin's watchful gaze and aware once again of the voice in the back of his head repeating, _modest, polite meek gentle hobbit, _Bilbo had refrained from cracking open his liqueurs, despite discreet pleading from Ori, Kili and Fili. The younger dwarfs were sing as they cleared the dinner table and Bilbo could hear refrains of "crack the glasses and chip the plates" floating along the hall into his study and smile softly to himself imagining Dori attempting to reign Ori in and Thorin staring morosely at his nephews.

A sharp tapping disturbed the merry making and sticking his head out the study door he met Thorin's dark gaze and his shoulders sagged. Seeing his message received Thorin pulled his head back into the dinning room. Bilbo realising it had to be Gandalf at his door straightened his shoulders and strode to the door. Opening it he greeted the wizard with a wry smile, "come in Master Gandalf, we were quite beginning to despair of you." He accepted the offered hat and staff before frowning up at the baffled man, "You are quite a full day late my dear sir, I hope nothing ill has befallen you?" He smiled sunnily, " I do hope you will come in and share what is left of dinner with me, if those ravenous dwarfs you have foisted on me have left you any." Bilbo continued prattling on as he led the way to the dinning room deliberately acting the part of flustered gentle hobbit, "at least you will have wine though Master Gandalf, they do not seem to have a liking for that. My food however…" Bilbo trailed off artistically with a depressed sigh, winking subtly to Ori as he did so. The young dwarf repressed a smirk and swatting his older brother away from him rushed off to help Bilbo in the kitchen. Gandalf watched bemused as the young dwarf seemed to brush off his protector's affection to follow the young hobbit like a puppy. He turned a questioning eyes to Thorin only to see the youngest Durin boys slip out after them. Smiling jovially Gandalf turned to the rest of the company only to be surprised when he was met with several annoyed pairs of eyes. He gulped as he met Thorin's blue ones and raised an eyebrow in questioning. He was even more surprised when it was Nori who led the attack.

"What were you think wizard?" he spat, "that poor young lad had no idea we were coming!" he got up close into the wizard's face shaking of his brother's warning hand and seemingly uncaring of his own fate. "We all turn up like a rabble of heathens, expecting a hardened burglar! I personally am ashamed of us all." Nori paused at a hand on his elbow and bent his ear towards Bifur,

As soon as Nori fell into silence Gloin was there, pushing forward bread and moustache bristling with anger. "Aye Wizard," he growled, "poor lad was only really comfortable around the young ones. We right scared him, and I'm not surprised not used to the ways of gentle folks. He and master Ori get on well enough, but that laddie is scared of his own shadow so I'm not surprised. Very kind the laddie was inviting us all in and givin us food and a bed." Gloin fell silent as his broth elbowed passed him and merely swatted Gandalf over the head with his hearing trumpet, before striding back off again to stand next to a severely frowning Balin. Dwalin pushed to his feet eyebrows jutting menacingly. "Aye shocked the poor lad was when I turned up he was, could o' warned the poor lamb." he sat back down breathing heavily.

Gandalf turned a pale face to Thorin. The royal dwarf glowered at him. "Burglar, Pfft, looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

He cursed quietly as a small jolly voice sounded from the door, "Why thank you Master Oakenshield. That is a lovely compliment." Thorin froze as the smaller man appeared at his side, before glancing confusedly at Bilbo's empty hands. The hobbit merely smiled peacefully at him and pointed discreetly at the wizard. Ori, Fili and Kili were setting the table without the wizard noticing. Forgoing his embarrassment at being caught comparing his host to a grocer (mainly because the other did not seem to mind) Thorin bent a questioning eye upon the hobbit and leant towards him when Bilbo seemed inclined to answer. He shuddered at the feeling of the smaller man's breath on his ear and forced himself to listen to the softly spoken words. "Ah you see Master Oakenshield, Much as I may wish to take our estimable wizard to task myself it would be considered rude as I am the host. I was also quite impressed with my defence," he moved closer to the dwarf pressing his chest against the broad shoulder, nimble fingers removing the thick leather cuff from the nearest arm. "You see Master Oakenshield I am indeed more suited to being a grocer than a burglar," he ran callused fingers over the inside of the dwarfs wrists marvelling at the soft skin their so different to the work worn hands. "I am a hobbit Master Oakenshield and I crave no adventure, nor riches or precious gems. I crave only good company, a good meal, a good drink and a smoke," he lowered his voice further feeling the muscles under Thorin's thin shirt bunch as the dwarf pressed closer to him to hear him clearly. Smirking at how easily he was playing the well-travelled dwarf, Bilbo continued, " I will help you all though if you would have a grocer along, after all Master Oakenshield, everyone deserves a home and I have grown quite fond of the three young ones. Even Master Dwalin has his good moments. I cannot say I am looking forward to playing with a dragon, but I suppose that can't be helped" Bilbo noticed Thorin about to reply and pressed a finger to his lips, "keep this to yourself until I join you tomorrow, and perhaps place some bets, I would quite like to see who actual sees me as more than a meek, polite modest, gentle hobbit." He patted Thorin on the shoulder and moved away slightly, hiding his smirk again when he realised no-one had noticed their exchange.

Leaving the dwarf breathing heavily Bilbo stepped forward and clapped his hands. "Right now that you all seem to be here, could someone tell me why you are all gathered in my home?" He smiled at Ori and sent the Durin brothers a wink. "You were all so kind in defending me but I do wonder why some of you seem to think I am a burglar. I am merely a well to do gentle hobbit, who's idea of an adventure is travelling to the Green Dragon with my gardener. I must admit to working less than the grocer your leader seems to think of me," he smiled softly at Thorin, "apparently he overestimated me." He held up a hand when Fili, Kili and Ori burst into thankfully illegible protests they stopped sharply and he smiled at them in thanks, "Now can some one please tell me what is going on."

Soon Bilbo had been told enough and was listening to Bofur talk of furnaces and melting bones and the like. He looked closely at the other dwarf understanding that he meant no harm and this was actually his idea of integrating Bilbo into the company. He turned to look slowly at the rest of the company before a sheet of parchment was shoved into his hands and he realised he was holding a contract. Skimming the lines he bit back a chuckle and had to ask "Incineration?", Bofur dwarf started again and seeing Thorin watching him carefully Bilbo decided on a course of action. "Nope," he squeaked before letting himself literally drop like a marionette whose strings had been cut. Lying on his hard wood floor he listened to the hell break loose around him and forced himself not to react as strong arms picked him up and gently placed him in his favourite armchair. Counting the minuets he listened to Fili and Kili berating Bofur, Thorin growling about being responsible for neither his safety or his well being to someone he assumed was Gandalf, and Ori standing guard over him. Deciding to come to Bilbo moved and groaned softly hearing the whole room come to a stop. Fluttering his eyelids he peeled them open and looked pathetically up at Ori, who crouched beside him patting his arm sympathetically. Making it look like eye was controlling a wavering lip Bilbo choked out, "Master Ori, they want me…me. To get passed a dr..dr..dragon? Me? Incineration?" Ori nodded gently and Bilbo hid his face in his arms shoulders gently shaking, he could here Ori move an arm to encircle his shoulders and felt the gentle weight. Making sure his shoulders were still shaking he turned his head so he could whisper directly into Ori's ear. "Bet for me okay."

Night had fallen fully and Bilbo had excused himself to bed feigning tiredness. He grinned as he leant against the closed door thank Rosemary for forcing him to do those awful plays she had wrote with her. He rested his head on the door and his grin dropped into a smile as he thought about Thorin's reactions to his proximity earlier. Happy he still had it Bilbo allowed him self to dwell of the cut off shudder, the almost silent intake of breath and the bitten lip. He knew if he hadn't made up his mind to travel with the company the feel of soft skin under his hands and the play of muscles under the fine shirt would have featured in his dreams for months to come and drove him crazy. Reflecting on that he realised Hamfast had been right all along, he'd always been a more sensual person than most hobbits relying more on his other senses than his sight. Although he enjoyed looking at something beautiful as well as the next person. Pushing silently off the door he locked it and set to work sorting his pack for the next day. Satisfied it was packed he pulled himself out of the small window and crept down the side of the hill to the nearest meadow.

Thorin lay awake on the hard wooden floor of the hobbit hole cursing the dwarf Bofur in his head and wondering if the interesting hobbit would dare join them now after that display of nerves. He shifted uncomfortably the floor unbarebly hard after a night spent on a soft mattress and a day in padded chairs. He allowed his mind to replay all the moments he'd had with the hobbit, all the things he had observed as he tried to make sense of the smaller man. Unbidden the image of Bilbo in the bathing room floated to the front of his mind and he let it linger there for a while. It was followed by Bilbo standing in a luxurious velvet patchwork jacket looking him over as he had made his own assessment of the hobbit. He replayed their whispered one-sided conversation from earlier, allowing himself to feel the reactions he had stamped down the first time. The warm breath over his sensitive ear had sent shivers over his skin, the feel of those gentle fingers on the inside of his arm had him gasping for air, and being pressed against the hard chest had him biting his lip. Thorin finally drifted off to sleep an unseen happy smile on his face.

Bofur was awake and staring at the wall, carefully ignoring Dori's angry gaze. He knew he'd messed up with the hobbit and he didn't need to be glowered at and reminded. He had only wanted to include the young lad in the company, but now he realised whilst his gallows humour was fine with road or war hardened dwarfs it was not so good with sheltered creatures. Dori glared at the dwarf sitting opposite him knowing he shouldn't be mad at the other but wanting to strangle him for scaring Master Baggins so much. He personally found the other's humour rather, well if he was honest with himself, and Dori usually was, kind of sexy, wrong but sexy all the same. He took in the defeated posture of the normally happy dwarf in front of him and repressed a sigh. Making his mind up he place nimble fingers gently on to Bofur's knee and was reward with the other dwarf finally looking at him.

Dwalin was sitting with his back to the room the Durin heirs shared with Ori. He had scoffed at the young scribe during the original meetings they'd had, but the time in Bilbo's house had opened his eyes slightly. Ori had long clever fingers that were deceptively strong, he'd seen the lad show their host his sling shot earlier in the day. His brain was always on the go and his sharp eyes never seemed to miss anything. The night before the lad had even downed some sort of alcohol seven times straight without wincing, the fumes off the stuff had made Dwalin want to cry. There had been mischief in his eyes as he teamed with Bilbo to help their host win against Fili and Kili and a maturity he had never seen the lad display around his older brother. Dwalin dozed off with his mind filled with confusing thoughts of the company's young scribe.

Fili, Kili and Ori were sitting huddle together on one of the twin beds they had dubbed their room. Golden, aurburn and black hair mixed together as they bent their heads over a book Ori had found stuffed down the side of his bed. It was hand written by some people named Ace, Gardener, Dart, Axe, Bow, Ale, Deadly Nightshade, Assassin, Warrior, and Scribe. The brothers hadn't understood why Ori had been so excited at first but they dutifully turned to the pages he had marked so far and their eyes had opened in wonder. It appeared to be a journal of some kind describing drunken exploits, new games, and pranks in great detail. Even though Ori promised the brothers that Master Boggins had said he could take any book he fancied they still poured over the pages until a sharp knock called them at dawn.

Nori and Bifur were sitting side-by-side in silence, both staring up at a dark beam that ran across the ceiling. Nori turned his head slightly so it was resting against Bifur's shoulder. "Do you think Master Baggins will be okay?" he breathed sadly. When a calloused hand patted his own reassuringly he allowed his eyes to close and differed into a disturbed slumber. Bifur sat awake much long pondering the question he'd just been asked and decided he would bet for Master Baggins.

Gloin slept soundly as did Bombur. No thoughts of the journey or the hobbit or their travelling companions plagued their sleep. They dreamt of holding their wives close and the laughter of their children.

Oin and Balin were awake and pouring over a large healing text by candle light. Oin had revealed master Baggins had gifted it to him before the wizard showed up and Balin was just happy to be spending time with the healer in a peaceful environment.

Gandalf sat awake before the fire, until the dawn came puffing on an unlit pipe. He was disturbed by his reception from the dwarfs who seemed to take Bilbo into their midst. Even Thorin Oakenshield was protective in his own particular way. A shudder passed through the wizard as he remembered the promise of pain in the normally peaceful Ori's eyes and the promise of revenge in the eyes of Fili and Kili. No Gandalf wasn't sleeping that night. Only Bilbo had reacted as expected in the end, but only at the end.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten.

Dawn came swiftly and saw Thorin running about trying to get twelve tired and reluctant dwarfs and one sulking wizard out of Bag End without waking the hobbit. He'd found tidily tided food parcels neatly lined up along the wall next to their boots and for some reason this helped cheer everyone up, other than the wizard. Thorin was beginning to get very suspicious about the wizard. Brushing all random thoughts out of his mind the dwarf king managed to get everyone out of the front door and on their way to the Green Dragon to collect their ponies. When the last dwarf and the very irritating wizard had disappeared out of the gate Thorin laid two pieces of parchment on the table in the hall previously containing their weapons. Without thinking of how it could be conceived he also left one of his own daggers by them, reasoning that if the hobbit were to show he would need some sort of knife. Taking a quick glance round to assure himself they had forgotten nothing, (travelling with his nephews always made him act like a mother hen he decided), and one lingering glance at the still shut bedroom door Thorin crept his way out of Bag End and went on his way to meet his companions.

As the door shut behind him a curly head popped round the bedroom door and taking in the paper smiled softly. Confident the dwarfs would not be returning Bilbo walked over and pick the paper up, one he recognised as the contract and this he quickly signed, the other was a single sheet of his own paper folded in half once and had the rune for Oakenshield marked on it. Intrigued Bilbo opened it to find a note thanking him for his hospitality and that the company would be leaving from the Green Dragon at eleven a.m. if he had been serious about joining them. Bilbo's smile deepened and he set about carefully locking up Bag End and dousing the fires. What little remaining food he had went into Hessian sacks and a quick note was added on his instructions to the Gaffer. Pulling on his spare walking jacket and cloak, he shouldered his bag and picked up a intricately carved iron wood walking staff. Pausing at the door he noticed the dagger on the table and assuming someone had forgotten it quickly pocketed the item before locking his front door and whistling merrily dropped his instructions to the Gaffer in the other's mailbox. Bilbo arrived at the Green Dragon to see his cousin Rosemary watching in alarmed fascination as the group of dwarfs milled around its yard taking bets on whether or not he would show. Rosemary of course didn't know it was him as they were taking bets over their burglar. Unseen he slipped up to her and poked her in the side, she turned startled and opened her mouth to shout. He slid a hand over her mouth and dragged her into the shadows of the storage barn. "Shut up Dart," he groaned, at her nod he removed his hand and looked at her carefully. "They been giving you a hard time." She sighed and took in his appearance, "You are the burglar? You?" she giggled, "Well I suppose it makes sense. Not trouble as such Scribe, just the one with the funny hair has been mopping all morning and then the three younger ones started to yell at the guy with the scowl and Scribe do you know you are going to be leaving the Shire to travel with dwarfs?!" Her voice had risen towards the end and Bilbo sighed resigning himself to his plan being ruined. "Lower you voice Dart," he hissed, not noticing three heads peering around the open door, "Please can you not inform the whole of the Shire before I've actually left it. They think I'm mad enough as it is. " he paused and looked at her seeing the tears in her eyes. "Ah no Dart don't cry on me. I'll come back I promise. I'll be able to tell you lots of tall stories which will probably be true." He broke off as she threw her self at him and he once more ended up on his butt. "you better come back Scribe," she hissed, "you better." He raised a hand to pat her gently on the back and as he looked up saw Fili, Kili and Ori looking at the scene in confusion. He waved a hand at them, "Might as well tell the others I'm here lads," he managed to get out.

Rosemary seemed to realise she wanted to meet the people her cousin was travelling with and pulled her self together. She forcefully wiped her eyes and linked an arm with Bilbo before they strolled out into the sunny yard. Ori was already sitting on his pony grinning as he collected sacks of gold and Bilbo gave him a jaunty wave and a smile. Pulling Rosemary along he handed the contract to Balin and pulled her over to meet the brothers Fili and Kili. Hoping she wouldn't talk to much he gave her an oppressive look and wandered over to Thorin. "You forgot this," he grunted, shoving the dagger into unresisting hands. "I would have thought you would be more careful with remembering you weapons." He turned sharply on his heel as a hand grabbed his shoulder and he came face to face with a grinning Nori. Before he could properly brace himself, Nori had picked him up and was swirling him around. Swatting at the hair he managed to get the dwarf to put him down and promptly fell on his butt. Glaring at the now pouting dwarf he moved cautiously away and hid behind Rosemary, "Dart," he hissed, "I must be mad." She giggled and slipped an arm through his again, causing Fili and Kili's eyes to widen marginally, " Ah I don't know Scribe," she sang out, "you've never been sane." With a quick kiss on his check she darted off, leaving Bilbo staring unimpressed after her. He turned to look at the brothers and found Ori had joined them. "What?" he asked suspiciously, "actually scratch that I don't want to know. I suppose I will need to get on one of these beasts then." At their nods he groaned and walked determinedly over to the beast pointed out to him, Kili's "That one's called Myrtle" wafting after him. Strapping his pack to the beast he nimbly mounted and settled himself into the saddle, he was glad no one spoke the language of the Shire or the may have learnt several new swear words. He manoeuvred the creature over to the group of young dwarfs and chuckled at their surprised expressions. "What?" he asked innocently, "every Gentle hobbit knows how to ride." He shook his head at them and leant in, drawing them closer to him, "I need you to help me figure out who the belongs you all left around my house belong to," he whispered, deciding they didn't need to know the owners of said belonging had never even realised them missing. As the company started to move off Bilbo moved between people returning their missing belongings. They all thanked the small creature for returning their belongs to them until he reached Nori. Bilbo approached the other carefully, fully aware that startling Nori could result in a dagger to the throat, the dwarf had been lucky the same hadn't happened to him earlier as Bilbo managed to over ride his natural reactions so as to not spoil his game, he didn't know behind him three young dwarfs were pointing to a name in a book and then pointing at him. Luckily no-one else did either.

Coughing Bilbo managed to gain Nori's attention from his brother Dori and silently handed him a simple dagger. Nori's brows furrowed and he reached a hand automatically to his chest, before his eyes widened. "Where did you get this Master Baggins?" he hissed. Bilbo merely looked at him with one eyebrow raised, Nori didn't back down, "I never take these off so I wouldn't have left it anywhere. Understand?" he growled at the hobbit." Bilbo chuckled and leant in disregarding the knife in Nori's clenched fist. Despite his anger Nori leant in, "Master Nori," breathed Bilbo, "Next time don't let others be called a grocer." He pulled back into his saddle fully and trotted forward to catch up with the lead of the group, looking back he met Nori's eye, "Oh and don't worry Master Nori, you were the only one to catch on." Nori grinned and relaxed in the saddle, he knew he had liked Master Baggins from the moment he had met him.

Thorin was oblivious to the hobbit working his way down the lines. He was thinking hard and ignoring the speculative looks Dwalin was throwing him. Dwalin he knew would have recognised the dagger instantly and realised he wouldn't have left it unintentionally and that meant Thorin was decidedly ignoring the other dwarf. He'd been over joyed when the hobbit had shown up, decidedly less so when his dagger had been shoved back at him. Confusion had settled in when the female hobbit (who called their child Dar,t really, he scoffed) had called Bilbo Scribe repeatedly, deciding she was confused as well Thorin had watched the interactions between his company before calling for them to move out. A gentle hand on his bare wrist startled Thorin, he looked down in shock at the warm tanned fingers resting gently on his paler skin and realised with a jolt he had lost one of the bracers his nephews had made for him. His carefully blank gaze met that of the Hobbit, whose own gaze seemed to study him. Thorin realised that Bilbo was holding something out to him and he focused in on it nearly letting out a whoop of joy when he realised it was his brace. He grabbed for it and then growled at the hobbit when it was pulled back out of his reach, he ignored Dwalin's snicker and twisted his body in the saddle to look at the smaller man. Bilbo raised an eyebrow and tugged pointedly at his wrist. Swallowing hard Thorin allowed the smaller man to replace the leather strap, steadily ignoring the feel of fingers ghosting over his skin and the shocked silence of Dwalin behind him. Making a mental note to ask either Dwalin or Balin to explain some things about dwarfen habits to Bilbo, Thorin raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer. Bilbo looked back in amusement, and murmured, " I told you that you get lost in your head to easily," at the grimace Thorin couldn't help making Bilbo's high cheerful laugh rang out making the rest of the company raise their heads and look towards their leader and their burglar. Aware of all their eyes on him Bilbo decided to mess with their heads. "You left it in the Bathing room Master Oakenshield," he loud whispered, resting a gentle hand on the other's arm and angling his own slender body towards the dwarf. He smiled at the now close face of Thorin Oakenshield, feeling the rest of the dwarfs hanging on his every word. "You know, yesterday morning before any one was up but the pair of us." Bilbo slid his fingers to slide down to the callused finger resting on a muscled thigh, before dropping back, that Thorin's eyes followed him merely added to the show he'd been trying to give.

Bilbo fell into step beside Ori and turned to look at a sniggering Fili and Kili, noticing as he did that the sun was now sinking in the sky. "What are you two sniggering at?" he asked innocently, peering at them and then looking at Ori for help, before back at the brothers. The young dwarf grinned at him, "We have to teach you to whisper _quietly _Master Baggins," Ori chuckled. Bilbo whipped his head to look at Ori, "What?" he croaked, hands massaging his now aching neck. His strangely coloured eyes widened and he looked back at the brothers, "Please tell me no-one heard that?" he begged. At their nods he groaned and buried his face in his hands, "Your uncle's going to kill me!" he stated plainly. The younger dwarfs made haste to try and reassure him, talking to him about random things and dwarfen customs. By the time the company stopped Thorin noticed the three younger members had gathered around their burglar, who was refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Deciding to find out what was wrong Thorin strode over only to find his way blocked by three young faces looking into his. He raised an eyebrow at them and when a small voice told them to leave him alone he might as well face the music Thorin became very worried. Pushing passed them he grabbed the hobbit by the arms he dragged him some distance from the company and turned to look at him, "What's wrong burglar? Are you ill? Are you hurt? My nephews didn't rope you into anything did they?" he paused at the shaking of Bilbo's head, "Then what Master Baggins?" he snapped, unaware his voice had carried back to the camp. Thirteen heads turned in their direction and movement stopped. Bilbo raised his head to look at the dwarf holding him captive and Thorin once again found himself captivated by the colour. Feeling Thorin's relaxed grip Bilbo sharply pulled his arms away and glared up at the dwarf's face. "Were you going to tell me?" he bit out, "about the bloody bracer? About what everyone else would think of me? I am a gentle hobbit Master Dwarf! Kindly stay away from me. I will burgle for you, but I would rather I didn't have to talk to you from now on," with that Bilbo turned his back and marched back to the group leaving Thorin standing in the dark. Squaring his shoulders Bilbo turned to the thirteen staring at him, "What?" he snapped, "Never seen a hobbit loose his temper."

_**AN: thank you to those of you who keep offering me your support. I do like hearing what you think of my story.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven.

With Bilbo sulking about his joke backfiring, Thorin sulking for being told off and everyone else on edge in case either of the affore mentioned decided to take their anger out on them, it was a quiet and subdued first night of the journey. Fili, Kili and Ori had set their packs to one side and were peering at a book, a book which was hastily tucked away when anyone else tried to join them, Bilbo merely shot them a level glance and decided to find out what they were up to later. Nori whether out of bravery or stupidity (Bilbo hadn't decided yet) was trying to convince said hobbit to eat. Dori was torn between pulling his brother away from the brothers or pulling his brother away from the hobbit and was (to Bilbo's amusement) seemingly dancing in the middle of the group because of this. Bifur and Bofur were trying to convince Bombur that his food was fantastic and Master Baggins had only turned it down because of his embarrassment (Bilbo thought they might have succeeded because the large dwarf was glaring at Thorin by the end). Thorin was sulking in a majestic pose on a log at the furthest point of camp away from Bilbo (he didn't actually know what he'd done wrong or understood how Bilbo's actions and words had been linked). Dwalin was sitting next to him solemnly sharpening his axe, knives and checking the edges of his hammers (Bilbo bit back a laugh to maintain his angry face as he noticed the warrior dwarf watching Ori). Balin, Oin and Gloin were sitting together, staring at the fire. Gandalf seemed to be in shock and was looking between Bilbo and Thorin with a gormless expression on his face.

Bilbo made his mind up and ignoring poor Nori he stomped over to sit with the three older dwarfs. "Gentlemen," he started, causing them all to look up in shock. To late Bilbo realised his voice was too calm for him to have been as angry as he was before, shrugging it off he ploughed on. "I apologise for my tantrum earlier. I was wondering if you could possibly help me?" He looked at them with pleading eyes and Balin was the first to relent patting the log beside him.

"How can we help Master Baggins?" he asked calmly, gesturing to Oin and Gloin beside him. He relaxed slightly as Bilbo smiled at them.

Bilbo couldn't help the genuine smile that came over his features when talking to Balin, the older dwarf was kindly and from what he'd seen didn't judge anybody. He allowed himself to relax on the log next to the white bearded dwarf and leant towards Oin and Gloin slightly to include them. "I need to know more about your customs Master dwarfs, as I obviously know less than nothing. I would have gone to the three younger ones but I honestly wouldn't put it passed Fili and Kili to try and feed me a load of old cobblers." Bilbo raised an eyebrow as Gloin snorted, the sound drawing the attention of most of the rest of the company. He raised a slender hand, "Please Master Gloin," he pleaded, "without the rest of the company knowing."

Thorin was oblivious to what was going on around the camp as he was thinking hard and scowling at an unfortunate, unsuspecting tree on the horizon. He didn't hear the hobbits scandalised "What!" as he was actually thinking of his interactions with the hobbit. He'd originally thought that Bilbo (and for some reason the hobbit was Bilbo in his mind not Master Baggins as was proper) had been flirting with him when they had been at his home. The gentle touches, the whispers in his ear had all seemed to be a way in which a gently bred hobbit would flirt (if they even knew the word). Even his chastisement in the kitchen of Bag End had seemed like teasing more than an actual telling off. When he'd had his dagger shoved back into his hand Thorin had been strangely disappointed for someone who had disregarded his people's own customs to leave a weapon for someone else. He hadn't known how to react and had once again been chastised by the hobbit. When the Bilbo had ridden along side him to return the bracer that Thorin hadn't even realised he'd left, the dwarf could have sworn his heart had missed a beat. He had even appreciated the hobbit attempting to whisper that he had forgotten something (and yes he didn't even mind the chastisement again), in fact he'd enjoyed being close to the hobbit that he'd allowed the other to act rather indecently (in dwarfen terms) without doing more than making a mental note to get someone else teach him some dwarfen customs. Being taken to task by the gentle hobbit had not even crossed his mind so when Bilbo had avoided him as they were setting up camp and then ripped into him when he had forced a confrontation Thorin had been (he felt) justifiably angry and surprised. Now he'd had time to think though Thorin was furious and embarrassed with himself. He had led the poor hobbit on, he was completely, solely to blame and poor Bilbo was the one taking all the flack. Coming to a decision Thorin pushed to his feet and turned to walk into the camp pulling up short at the sight of normally dignified Balin rolling around the floor in laughter, unshakable Oin with his head in his hands, unembarassable Gloin roughly matching the colour of a tomato and well-mannered Bilbo staring at the lot of them opened mouthed as he backed slowly away.

Bilbo was in awe. Yes he decided awe was a good way to describe how he was feeling. He hadn't realised there were so many ways to simply flirt in dwarfen culture let alone declare your intentions. He was also amazed at how many times he had flirted with or performed a courting action with their company leader. He was thankful that Nori and Dori hadn't seen him tug on Ori's braid of that he was certain, since the older of the Ri brothers was rather a stickler for the rules and the middle of the Ri brothers could put the entirety of his old group to shame. He was surprised at the Durin brothers' response to how he'd acted with their uncle and came to the decision they just hadn't clicked as they were young. The awe was soon overwhelmed when he saw the reactions of Balin, Oin and Gloin the how hobbits went about such matters. Gloin glowing an interesting red colour had started when Bilbo had mentioned some rather risqué uses for food in his society, Oin had buried his head in his hands when he had even suggested it was easily talked about, and Balin just seemed to find the whole thing amusing. It was when Balin cracked and started to roll around the floor in laughter that Bilbo made a strategically retreat. Deciding he was actually the sanest one there Bilbo made a break for his bed roll and curled up in it, determined not to open his eyes again until the morning, completely forgetting about the mischief he had seen in the eyes of Fili, Kili and Ori.

_**AN: I apologise for it being a shorter chapter than usual but I needed a link :D. Thank you to all you lovely people who have followed me, added me as a favourite and a big hug to those who left me a comment. It makes me feel all warm inside.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve.

The next morning (mostly thanks to Balin's hysterical laughter the night before) the company packed up and left in better spirits. All except Gandalf and Thorin that is. Gandalf was just generally sulking and Thorin was still trying to figure out what to do about the company's burglar. Balin was explaining to Dwalin about his laughter the night before and had the warrior dwarf turning even more red with every retold tale of Bilbo's. Ori was sniggering into his knitting, watching the two of them and determined to find some more of the flowers Bilbo had told him about. Fili and Kili were still trying to figure out when the hobbit who helped write the only book that had ever interested them had become so different that he was embarrassed by the events of the day before (neither of them even thought that he was merely annoyed because his joke backfired). Thorin was riding ahead maintaining a dignified silence and Gandalf was riding behind the party, sulking and smoking his pipe. Dori was talking to Bofur about the latter's progression from mining to toy making, while Nori was riding quietly beside Bifur and both were watching the rest of the company. Bilbo was riding beside Bombur just in front of Gandalf and trying to make up for upsetting the large dwarf the night before. Their conversation about food would have had the whole company drooling if any had been listening. Thankfully they were not. They rode all day, not stopping for lunch, which consisted of what ever they were able to grab that Bofur threw at them. Gandalf had a nasty shock when the pipe he was trying to light was replace with a stick of celery (that he actually managed to light), it gave Bilbo a good chuckle and Bofur just grinned fondly at him. Thorin was hit in the back of the head with an apple and the glare he sent round the company would have scared them half to death if anyone other than his nephews had been paying attention. Bilbo and Bombur did quite well as the one's quick reactions and the other's larger size meant they grabbed more than most.

Half way through the afternoon, when the sun was decidedly lower to the horizon Bilbo spotted a flower he thought Ori could use. Allowing himself to slip slightly sideways in the saddle and using one hand on the pommel to stop himself falling he scoped up several of the fragrant blooms, sneakily tucking them inside his pack and plucking several berries of a bush next to them to question Bombur about. Next to him Bombur watched in amazment as the hobbit he'd been talking to apparently slid sideways off his horse, just before he let out a startled cry the hand seemed to tighten on the pommel and Bilbo pulled himself up. Thorin turned in time to see Bilbo return to a seated position with cheeks flushed and hair mused, swearing in Kuzdul the dwarf returned to facing the front pushing down the need to ride back to the hobbit. Bilbo soon had Bombur immersed in conversation about the berries, but that did not mean he hadn't noticed Thorin's interest. He swallowed a sly grin and decide Ori was not the only one who was going to be giving out flowers that night. Bilbo smiled at Bombur and gestured at Bofur who was by then riding alone. Making sure everyone else was preoccupied Bilbo rode up beside Ori and gave him an innocent smile whilst patting his pack protectively. Ori's answering grin was no where near as innocent as he nodded across his knitting at the hobbit and proceeded to talk about the current pattern he was using.

The group settled for the night beside a collection of standing stones and Ori's eyes lit up his hands automatically reaching for his parchment and charcoals. Bilbo patted him on the head and left to help set up the camp easily shouldering Ori's work as well as his own. Mischief back in his mind he was sure to muttered or whine about the work when ever he was near Thorin, pretended to be embarrassed around Balin, Oin and Gloin, frowned repeatedly at Gandalf and Dwalin, nodded demurely at Dori, waved across camp at Bofur and Bifur, then dragged Nori across to sit and help Bombur all the while grinning manically when he caught the eye of Fili and Kili. By the time the company had sat down to eat and Ori had been dragged from his drawings by Dori, the Durin brothers were a bundle of nerves. Bilbo tried not to chuckle at the worried expressions they were throwing him and while he sat where everyone could see merely (at first) smiled innocently at them and the later on shuffled (seemingly nervously) closer to Bombur and Nori. As the dwarfs got more rowdy around the campfire and Nori was set for first watch Bilbo disappeared into the shadows surrounding the camp. Nori watched how he silently slipped unnoticed away from the group of dwarfs and smiled innocently back at the hobbit when he realised Bilbo was regarding him with a glint in his eye. Ori received a note and subtly read it as he ate the broth Bombur had made, his face carefully blank as he appeared to be studying something in his journal all the while his brain was dancing with glee at Bilbo's slight modification to their plans. Ori was pleased Bilbo had included only him in these as it helped Ori himself out as well, without revealing his rather more interesting side to, well, anyone. Fili and Kili's bedrolls were moved ever so slightly closer together, not so that it would be noticeable to the naked eye but definitely closer together. Ori kept a blank face complimenting Bombur on the stew and surprising Dori by (politely) asking if he could possibly have some more. Several sheets of parchment were lifted from Ori's pack and soon it's new owners had interesting drawings concealed within their packs (both Bilbo and Ori had worked on the drawings so the style could not be traced back to them). Nori had lost sight of the hobbit and was shifting nervously trying to find the smaller man when a gentle hand on his arm nearly made him shriek, only the small hand over his mouth stopping it escaping. He was quickly disarmed and the gentle chuckle in his ear made him relax. "Dammit Master Baggins," he panted when the hand was removed. He turned to face the hobbit, " Give a dwarf a heart attack why don't you." He grinned as Bilbo merely stuck his tongue out handing the dagger back carefully, "I wouldn't have thought you knew how to do things like that," Nori continued watching Bilbo carefully, when the hobbit merely shrugged Nori allowed himself to relax fully. "What can I help you with Master Baggins?" A slender eyebrow went up as Bilbo merely smiled disarmingly at him before handing him a bowl of stew. Nori mentally groaned and slapped himself before raising his eyes to find the hobbit already gone. Across the camp Nori's bedroll was being laid out by his young brother and Nori smiled at the tenderness he was shown. Soon all the dwarfs turned in for the night and Nori was bored and getting irritated. The night was quiet, the stars were covered by a thin layer of clouds and nearly everyone bar his baby brother and Master Baggins snored. Even Bifur and Thorin breathed heavily he decided. The Durin brothers he realised didn't seem to be asleep from the lack part conversations taking place, he turned to look at them and promptly looked away with a blush, it was unseemly to be curled around someone else like that. Bofur was sprawled out on his back, hat still on his head, Nori's brother Dori was curled up neatly on his side and Gloin was, Nori had to rub his eyes and even then struggled to believe what he was seeing, Gloin was breathing in moths and breathing them out _alive._

Morning eventually came around and the company awoke gradually, each setting about their own tasks. Bilbo and Ori outwardly stubbornly refused to wake at such an hour caught each other's eye across the camp. Soon muffled curses had them sitting bolt upright and staring in alarm. Practice had them hiding victorious grins easily as Fili and Kili, who had obviously woke up cuddled together gave a great shriek and jumped apart. Fili blushed first as he realised he was sitting on the ground outside his bedroll in naught but a pair of under trousers. Kili soon matched and had Dwalin's angry shout not distracted the group the brothers would have probably dug themselves a hole in the ground to hide in. Ori and Bilbo turned their eyes to a cursing Dwalin, raising identical eyebrows as they did (Gandalf gulped and backed away). Dwalin was gesturing at the garland of small purple and yellow flowers neatly wrapped around the head of his war hammer. A shriek from Dori had all eyes turning to the oldest Ri brother and his flushed face and dilated pupils as he stared at the parchment he held had Ori and Bilbo biting the inside of their cheek. Nori was staring at his older brother in suspicion and with his tri-pointed hair lopsided and threaded with blades of grass. Balin's yelp again had all currently unaffected members of the company turning towards him, suspicion crossing their minds as he showed an innocent face one hand held casually behind his back. Oin banging his head of the ground he was lying on as he stared at a crumpled sheet of parchment went unnoticed as Bifur let out a stream of Kuzdul and grinned happily, folding his own bit of parchment and pocketing it. Bofur was giggling uncontrollably next to his cousin a sheet of parchment held loosely in his hands and a blush staining his cheeks. Thorin's out burst made Ori and Bilbo jump and the looked up to see the dwarf king's cheeks flush brilliantly as he stared at the delicate purple and yellow flower he'd plucked from his braids. Deciding to start moving Ori and Bilbo turned from the rest of the company and let out twin yelps of surprise when they found a single large spider sitting in the top of their packs, they eyed each other, that definitely wasn't part of the plan. Gloin and Bombur turned in dread towards their own packs after finding or their weapons weren't festooned in flowers, their packs seemed to hold no surprises either and they glanced nervously at the group behind them. Well if no-one else was going to noticed they'd been sparred they were not bringing attention to the fact. A sly glance at Thorin's face as he removed violets from his hair had them hurrying to help get the company moving before they gave in to hysterical laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen.

The company had soon eaten breakfast, quietly and without eye contact, bar Thorin and Dwalin's swearing, and were on their way. Ori and Bilbo rode side by side, Bilbo with his thread spider perched on his shoulder and Ori with the spider sitting on his head. They got some funny looks especially from Fili and Kili who, as Ori had confided in Bilbo, had gotten the idea from the book he had shown him. Ori had looked so worried that Bilbo would be mad that the hobbit had merely laughed and, to the confusion of the rest of the company, had proclaimed "pleased to meet you Master Ori, I am Scribe." Seeing the Durin brothers nearly fall off their ponies at this had given the company a chance to laugh but soon embarrassment reigned when eye contact was made and silence fell once again, bar for Bilbo and Ori's laughter. Bilbo's quiet comment of, "But why did they go for the tamest prank in there?" had Ori nearly falling off his pony in laughter and was the cause of the Durin brothers finally meeting each others eyes. Soon they had pushed embarrassment aside and joined in with Ori and Bilbo's conversation about the book. The rest of the company tried to eves drop but all they could hear was an occasional comment.

"You play it with females present?" yelped Fili loudly, completely scandalised, before subsiding in silence at the questioning glance of his uncle who had finally gotten the flowers out of his hair and for some reason had woven them into the pony's. Fili decided it didn't make Thorin any less threatening when he glared.

Bilbo's scandalised "ORI!" followed by both the hobbit and the scribe's wicked laughter, had Thorin shifting uncomfortably in his saddle, and Dori glaring back at the group.

Kili was next to be heard his plaintive, "but that's a waste of chocolate!" echoed around the company and had any of them dared look made Fili eye him contemplatively. Ori and Bilbo looked at each other with wide grins when they saw this.

Ori was joking and laughing easily with the others, but had yet to raise his voice. When what he said was finally decipherable it made Dwalin ride into a tree branch, had Nori choking on his water and Dori letting out a great cry of anguish. Ori looked at them funny, "What?" he asked innocently, deliberately going all doe eyed at his brothers "I only asked how it was possible with three? Bilbo said…" he trailed off as Fili's hand closed over his mouth.

It started to rain the day after that.

The next day Dori forgot his still present shock at the loss of his baby brother's innocence and turned to Gandalf, "Can't you do something about this dratted rain Master Gandalf?"

The wizard gave a very tart answer and Dori settle for glaring at the back of the tall grey hat until a gentle hand brushed his and he met Bofur's wry smile with a grimace and shrug of his own. He couldn't help the shit eating grin he felt spread over his own face when Bilbo asked Gandalf, "Are they Great wizards are or they more like you?" the same as he couldn't help tightening his grip around Bofur's cold fingers, when they curled around his own.

Luckily the rain stopped about an hour before they set up camp on the third day, unluckily the three day deluge had made everything from their packs to the wood they collected for the fire wet. It was a miserable night with cold soggy rations been shared out over a smoking pile of sticks. Even Gloin hadn't been able to get a fire going, Dori glared at Gandalf sure the dratted wizard could have started one if he'd made an effort. Soon every made for their bed rolls groaning in dismay at finding them as soggy as their cloths. Dori looked at Bilbo who was staring at his pack and his eyes widened in shock as the hobbit beckoned Fili, Kili and Ori over to him. Under his instructions they placed their three bedrolls together and Bilbo covered it with what seemed to be a spare travelling cape, made them strip out of wet boots, capes, and outer clothes and shifted them onto the now dry sleeping area. Dori watched as the hobbit tested their blankets for dampness before shrugging and pulling what appeared to be a dry blanket out of his pack and covered them with it. Bilbo met Dori's eyes looked at the sky before shrugging off his waxed leather travelling cape laying that over the three lads as well. He met Dori's eyes sheepishly and pulled his own damp sleeping roll towards himself and laying it out settled next to the younger dwarfs. Feeling a sense of guilt in his belly Dori looked up and saw Nori moving to exchange a few words with the hobbit before setting up his own bed roll next to him. Dori met his brother's eyes and moved to the other side of Bilbo checking it was ok and shushing protests with a sharp, "Can't let you freeze for looking after Ori." The rest of the company quickly caught on and soon only Gandalf and Thorin were left standing. Gandalf drew himself up, and seeing a chance to make good with the dwarf king grabbed it with both hands, "I will keep watch Master Oakenshield," he said smugly, "you get some rest." Thorin glowered at him for a long moment before a sleepy voice, too high pitched to be a dwarf spoke up, "Oh bugger off wizard," Thorin looked for the source and found Bilbo eyeing the wizard suspiciously, before turning innocent eyes onto the dwarf himself. "Master Oakenshield," Bilbo began his sleepy voice making Thorin's insides feel funny, "I believe there is space between your Kili and Master Dwalin if you want to take the wizard up on his offer." With that the hobbit lay back down and sighed contentedly as Nori actually snuggled closer to him for warmth. Biting back a laugh at the sight of the hardened criminal Nori and prim and proper Dori snuggling, actually snuggling into the hobbit, Thorin turned his back on Gandalf and without bothering to find his bedroll, curled up in his furs between Dwalin and Kili.


	14. Chapter 14: trolls

Chapter Fourteen.

Bilbo woke the next morning feeling rather squashed and his cry of, "Get off you great lump," woke most of the company. Nori merely swatted at him trying to get him to shut up. By the time the hobbit had managed to wake the thief the rest of the dwarfs, bar Ori who had pulled Bilbo's coat over his head, were up and preparing to move out. To Bilbo's relief and Dori's horror the Durin brothers took charge of the stubborn scribe and the hobbit set about sorting his pack. To Thorin's surprise the hobbit was the only member of the company who didn't complain about breakfast on the move, instead the smaller man was humming to himself happily as he crunched into an apple. Thorin forced himself to look away. The hobbit was a creature that confused him greatly, absently running a hand down his pony's mane he felt the flowers and looked back at Bilbo in speculation before deciding that he was far too innocent to have understood the flowers' meaning. Thorin was just glad Dwalin hadn't been with him the day he'd learnt the meaning of some of the flowers. He glanced at the hobbit again to find him fastening a spray of Alyssum to Ori's knits. Thorin looked at the hobbit again hearing Bilbo's voice waft over the company. "Now Ori," he smiled at the blushing scribe, "Don't take on so please. I can't fight like the rest of you so this is the best I can do to offer protection." Thorin went back to staring straight ahead and so did not see the scribe nearly pull Bilbo from his saddle with the force of his hug, or the same thing occur when Bilbo grabbed Fili and Kili to do the same thing.

The rest of the day passed with that being the only excitement and by the time they reached a burnt out farmhouse even Thorin and Dwalin were ready to stop. Boredom overtaking their need to cover as much distance as possible. Thorin knew he was being petty when he argued with the wizard, but he was the leader of the group dammit and it wasn't like the old man had given any reason for them not to stop. Soon he had the company working. His nephews were guarding the ponies; the hobbit and Bombur were starting food. Dwalin was gathering wood and seemed to have gained a tag along in the silent Ori. The scribe's brothers were still moving the untied packs to the camp site, Nori looking to distracted to be bothered with his light fingered ways for once and Dori looking like a pack mule. Thorin smirked into his beard wizard had over reacted he thought and settled himself comfortably in a corner of the burnt out building the have a smoke.

A slight movement by the fire caught his eye and Thorin looked up to see the hobbit stalking away from the rest of the company towards the tree line with two bowls in his hands. He decided the hobbit looked annoyed and when Bofur rapped his brother's knuckles with the serving ladle settled back with a huff. As Bilbo attempted to stomp away, (really he thought, how am I supposed to show I'm annoyed if I can't make any noise), he caught sight of Nori fastening a spring of Alyssum to Bifur and his mood mellowed slightly. He slipped between the trees and up to the Durin brothers puzzled to see them standing stock still staring at the ponies. Really he thought I know Thorin told them to watch the ponies, but I think they are taking it a bit far. He handed their bowls to them and when there was no response from the two normally ravenous brothers sighed, "What's the matter?"

Kili answered with out looking at him, " Well we were supposed to be looking after the ponies," he paused and Fili took up the flow sounding a bit breathless, "Only we've encountered a slight…problem." Bilbo looked back at Kili knowing how this dance went a raised an eyebrow, Kili obliged, "We had sixteen," he groaned. Bilbo looked at Fili and the blonde dwarf turned to him, "Now we have fourteen." Bilbo resisted the urge to smack his own forehead and struggled to resist the urge to slap the brothers around the back of their heads, which was probably how he ended up agreeing to see if he could free the ponies himself. Once like a brown owl twice like a barn owl he snorted quietly, like the dwarfs would be able to tell the difference. He heard them blundering off behind him, hopefully to warn the others and he crouched behind a rock close to the three rather ugly, smelly creatures he had to rescue the ponies from. He mightn't like the beasts but even he'd had to admit they were useful. He listened to the three trolls talk. And decided the smallest of the three might actually have brain cells, trying to avoid that one Bilbo crept around to where they had the ponies tied, trying to ignore their conversations about mutton, to stop himself gagging or laughing he hadn't decided yet. Focus Bilbo, he chided ponies first you can get lost in your head later. Being as cautious as he could, which by all intents and purposes meant the trolls should not have known he was there until he was gone, Bilbo started to saw through the ropes hold the makeshift corral together. He would have preferred to throw the blade than get this close but he couldn't afford to lose weapons yet. He was so focused on his task that he didn't notice just how close he had come to the sneezing troll, until he found himself lying on his back covered in, Bilbo froze and looked up at the startled troll. Bugger he thought, I actually liked this jacket troll snot will never come out of the cord. He blinked at the trolls before deciding they were actually talking to him, "I'm a Burg…a hobbit," he spluttered out.

The troll with the completely squashed nose leaned towards him, "What's a Fluranurgahobbit then?" Bilbo quashed the urge to vomit at the smell of his breath, "Is there more of them?"

"Nope," squeaked Bilbo as the grip on his ribs tightened, before glowering when he was called a liar. He did not lie merely didn't tell all. There was no more of him. They were talking about holding his toes over the fire and his ribs hurt and he had hoped Fili, Ori and Kili had liked him enough to rescue him even if the rest didn't. As if his thoughts had summoned him suddenly the dark haired dwarf was standing there. Sword drawn, head flung back and a snarl on his lips. "Drop him," he commanded the trolls, obviously overestimating the things' intelligence.

The third troll peered at him, "You what?" he asked before turning to the other two, "Can we eat him too?"

Kili looked at Bilbo who shrugged from his now upside down position before throwing a thankful smile at the young dwarf. Kili straightened his shoulders and hollered "I said," he swung his sword menacingly, "drop him!"

Bilbo groaned when he felt the grip change, he knew what that meant, "Kili look…" his words were drowned out by laughter, "Okay," said one of the trolls, "catch."

Bilbo saw Kili's lips move silently echoing that last word, and sighed in relief as the dwarf tried to catch him. Of course they both went down. Bilbo straddling the dark haired dwarf. "Thanks," he muttered as a battle cry went up behind him, "sorry I squished you," he panted as he pulled the dark haired dwarf to his feet. "Duck," he squeaked as he heard a whistling of air behind him and he surged forward landing on top of the dark haired dwarf again. He raised a delicate eyebrow and Kili grinned up at him for a second before rolling him off and joining the fray. Bilbo watched with a raised eyebrow before deciding dwarfs were mad. He sighed and went back to releasing the ponies he managed and ducked just as a large hand went to grab him. "Stay still you," he looked with wide eyes at the troll who was demanding he stayed still to be captured before changing his previous statement, the Trolls were mad the dwarfs insane. He ducked again, rolling out of reach of a grabby hand. Grumbling to himself he got up and dusted himself down sliding his dagger back into its sheath and hoping the dwarfs hadn't noticed. He looked up in time to see Ori land hard on the ground and the fighting stopped. Nope, decided Bilbo I am not letting them get away with that. He stooped and picked up a shard of bone, using the silence as a distraction he stabbed it through the foot of the troll who'd throw Ori, "You Ugly," he pulled the bone free as the troll's howl shook the dwarfs from their stupor. Dwalin rushed towards Ori and the rest (dwarfs and trolls) looked in shock at the small very annoyed creature brandishing a bloody bit of broken bone. Bilbo knew he barely came up to the trolls' ankle but it had hurt Ori dammit. He stabbed again putting all his weight behind, "You Ugly, ignorant, smelly, How dare you?!" he screamed, pulling the bone free, Kili and Fili grabbed his arms pulling him back just as the large foot swung towards where they were standing. "Get off," he growled, "Concentrate on killing them, I'm checking on Ori." he pulled out of their grips and ran over to where Dwalin was crouched beside a groaning Ori. He slapped the large dwarf round the back of the head, "go fight," he grunted. Dwalin looked at him before nodding and running into the fray with an impressive battle cry.

Ori looked up at Bilbo, and reached a hand out to be helped up. "Urgh," groaned the scribe, "Ow." In the middle of checking Ori over Bilbo felt the swipe of air coming towards them and managed to get Ori out of the way. He knew he must look ridiculous and shot the scribe a don't laugh look before his arms and legs were grabbed a hold of. He frowned down at Thorin and was amazed when the dwarf leader threw down his weapon. Bilbo was now very confused and for the first few minuets of been thrown on top of the dwarfs in a sack he could only lie and look at the stars wondering which deity he'd pissed off in his youth. A movement next to him brought him back with a bump and he looked up to see several of the company on a spit above the fire, and Ori trying to stand. Understanding what the young scribe was trying to do Bilbo struggled to his feet and tilted his head sideways, hoping Ori understood. The scribe stopped muttering in Kuzdul (Bilbo made a mental note to get the lad to teach him some swear words) and caterpillar crawled into the shadows to the left. Bilbo hopped over to the trolls, ignoring the amazed stares of the dwarfs lying behind him, and the worried expressions of the dwarfs on the spit.

"Excuse me," he called, reverting back into polite hobbit mode. "I do believe you are making a mistake."

He tried not to flinch as the nearest troll leant in, "a mistake?" it questioned.

"Aye," squeaked Bilbo, before clearing his throat. "A mistake…with the seasoning. I think you will need much more than sage. I mean have you smelt this lot?"

He steadfastly ignored the outrage behind him, forcing back a grimace or a grin (he hadn't decided yet); as he thought the dwarfs were going to be much more offended by the end. The cooking troll, Bilbo decided he'd figure out what was wrong with that thought later, leant to wards him, "what's a fluraburga know about cooking dwarfs anyway?" it muttered suspiciously.

Bilbo paused, "I know you …need to," he saw a flash of grey. Bloody wizard he thought should have been here sooner. "erm…you need to skin them first."

His shoulder relaxed even as Dwalin screamed death threats at him from the spit and Bofur looked at him with betrayed eyes. The trolls were debating it and if they kept it up dawn would be upon them before they decided. He groaned mentally smacking himself for thinking to soon. Bombur was dangling upside down above a troll's mouth looking pleadingly at him. He sighed, the one out of the pile who had seemingly understood was going to be eaten; his shoulders straightened and for the first time n the journey he filled his coat out properly. He could feel Thorin's attention on his back but he glowered up at the trolls putting on, what he hoped was an innocent face, "No not that one he's infected," he yelped, "He's got worms in his tubes." The troll believed him and flung Bombur back onto the pile with a strangled yell shaking his hand. Bilbo decided to follow through, "in fact they all have, I wouldn't risk it if I were you there infected with parasites." He heard the dwarfs start up behind him and forced his shoulders to stay straight and kept his eyes on the trolls, as if daring them to contradict him. A flicker of wool caught his eye and at the same time the dwarfs changed their minds and were debating who had the biggest parasites. Bilbo kept steady as the biggest troll approached him, "How do we know he's not lying?" it whispered, "I know what its doing." A loud crack filled the glade (followed by a yelp of someone who missed their jump) and the morning sun streamed through just before the hand closed around him. Bilbo relaxed and hopped over to a large pot by the fire knocking it over and dousing the flames, as he did he met Nori's eye and the thief grinned at him, Bilbo forced himself to look innocently into eyes so much like Ori's and raised a questioning eyebrow. His yelp when a hand closed on his shoulder wasn't faked though and seemed to convince Nori. Bilbo turned sharply to look at Ori who seemed to be half his normal size, at Bilbo's questioning look the scribe merely shrugged and helped him out of his sack before going to help his brother's off the spit. Bilbo heard a sharp slap and a whisper as he turned away "How dare you Mister Dwalin," hissed the scribe, "next time he might just decide to let you be eaten."

Grinning Bilbo decided that Ori had a good idea and paused before letting Fili and Kili out of their sacks. They looked at him with puppy dog eyes and he stared down at them, before clipping them both around the ear. As he was helping the two pouting brothers wriggle free he heard some of the conversation between Gandalf and Thorin. "…no thanks to your burglar," Thorin had ground out; Bilbo listened more carefully to see if the wizard would defend him. When no defence was forthcoming he marched over to the two seething idiots. Standing behind Gandalf he coughed and forced his face to remain annoyed when they jumped a foot in the air. "Anything you wish to say to me Master dwarf?" Bilbo enquired sweetly. "No?" he tilted his head at them, "Master Wizard, same question." Bilbo drew both his eyebrows down, and despite being the smallest of the three the others took a step back. "Now let me explain something," Bilbo stated quietly and calmly, "Be offended all you want Master dwarf, but if it wasn't for the fact Bombur, Bofur, Fili, Kili and Ori were in as much danger as the rest of you I would have happily left you to your own devices. None of the rest of you respect or even like me. I can live without them, but I am fed up of the attitude of Master Dwalin and yourself. What ever stick you both have up your arse when it comes to regarding me, remove it. Promptly!" Ignoring Thorin's flabbergasted expression he turned to Gandalf who was trying to back away, "Ah no Master Wizard I have words for you as well. Stay!" Thirteen pairs of eyes looked on in shock as the wizard did as he was told. "You Master Wizard are a menace. I do not trust you. Yes yes I know I am a hobbit, sweetness and light and all that, doesn't mean I trust you. At all in any shape or form." Gandalf drew himself up as if to speak and Bilbo pointed a finger at him, "You want reasons? Fine! You vandalised my property after I had politely told you to go away. You invited strangers to MY home, with out any prior warning to me. What else?" Bilbo tapped his chin with a finger and turned away, his eyes taking in the rumpled dwarfs before him. His anger grew at the way Ori cringed, the heartbroken expressions on the faces of Fili and Kili, he took in how Bombur had one elbow drawn into his side as if protecting his ribs and the singing on Bofur's hat. "Oh yes Master Wizard I have an even better one than those," he hissed spinning back to the wizard and glowering up at him. "How about you beggared off in a sulk knowing where we had stopped was dangerous, muttering about stubborn dwarfs," Bilbo took a step towards him, "You threw a temper tantrum like a toddler when a King, a leader didn't just take your 'no' as an answer and wanted a reason why! You stormed off with out any warning to the rest of us knowing we were in danger. You didn't even manage to make it back in time to save us. That was up to Ori!" he stomped away from the two gob smacked beings behind him and started to check over the five dwarfs he had come to know.

_**AN: Thank you to all those lovely people who left me reviews. I hope I managed to keep this scene in line with the rest of the story, it was actually harder to write than I thought. Tolkien and Peter Jackson's humour is slightly different to mine. Please let me know what you think of it. I look forward to you reviews. **_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen.

Due to Bilbo's mood the dwarfs took his suggestion of resting for the day now the most immediate danger had passed with an easy acceptance. Oin watched in no small amusement as Bilbo fussed over Bombur, taking his displacement as healer with a pinch of salt. After all, he reasoned if the lad knew only and eighth of what was in the books at his home he was passed Oin already. Making his mind up he moved towards the hobbit shaking off his brother's worried hand. Bilbo greeted him with an easy smile and handed him a bowl of leaves and bark, "Could you grind that for me please Master Oin," he asked sweetly, "I don't mean to be stepping on your toes so if you want me to leave you to it I'll go." Oin took in Bombur's panicked face and gently shook his head. "No master Baggins," he smiled, " I believe you are more than capable of helping with or even doing all of the healing," he handed the bowl of paste back to Bilbo, "I will leave you too it and go deal with those to stubborn to see this." Bilbo smiled at the retreating dwarf's back and turned to Bombur. "Do you want me to do this Master Bombur or would you like me to fetch your brothers?" The large dwarf smiled easily at the hobbit, "No Master Baggins, I trust you not to laugh at me." he stuttered at Bilbo's frown, "Not that the others here do Master Baggins." He breathed in relief as Bilbo merely hmmed at him and proceeded to deal with the bruises Bombur had gained.

Balin turned as Bilbo placed a gentle hand on Bombur's shoulder before moving to check Bofur over. The behatted dwarf tried to swat the hobbit away but at a growl from the smaller man allowed himself to be checked over for injuries. Balin smiled as Oin approached him the roll of the resident healer's eyes putting him at ease. As his old friend settled next to him he turned slightly so Oin could read his lips, "I don't think you could have gotten the Ur brothers to let you check them for injuries that easily," he smiled pointing at the small hobbit now glowering at Bifur. Oin laughed easily, "Naw I definitely couldn't that old friend, Master Bifur would have slapped me by now if I glared at him so fiercely." They watched as the hobbit said something that made Bifur deflate, and let himself be checked as well. "I wonder what on earth Master Baggins can have said to gain that response?" muttered Oin and this time it was Balin's laugh that floated over the camp.

To say Bifur was confused would be a bit of an understatement, he'd gone over to the hobbit merely to apologise about his past behaviour and somehow the hobbit had managed to guilt him into getting checked for injuries. Still he'd had to admit the lad was efficient and seemed to know what he was doing. As Bilbo left to go see to the Durin brothers he turned to his cousins hoping to get some answers.

Bilbo had shrugged out of his jacket and waistcoat as soon as they had returned to camp but was determined to check on those he had started to care about before he cleaned them. He shook his head as he moved away from the Ur brothers. Dwarfs were more than stubborn but easy to sway if you had the right leverage. Fili and Kili were sitting next to the fire, still looking upset and he felt a twang in his chest for not going to them first. He laid a gentle hand on their shoulders and was suddenly swept up in a rather tight hug by to sobbing and apologising dwarfs. Deciding against mentioning his sore ribs he settled for rubbing soothing circles on their backs and whispering nonsense to them as he remembered his mother doing when he had been upset. He was unaware of the eyes from the rest of the camp on him, focused solely on getting the brothers to calm down. When their sobs had dwindled to hiccups, Bilbo pushed them back and forced them to sit down. He ran a soothing hand over their hair and they leaned into his touch. Looking up he met the eyes of Balin and the older dwarf bit back a chuckle at the confusion in the hobbits eyes. Instead he smiled encouragingly at the lad and turned back to his conversation with Oin. It took Bilbo a while to convince Fili and Kili he wasn't actually mad at them, or disappointed at them, or hate them. The list went on and on but by the time he had finished he gained to watery chuckles and a large yawn. Taking advantage of their tiredness he quickly checked them over for injuries and clucked his tongue at the state he found them in. promising them a rest if they let him treat them he soon had Kili's ribs bandaged and paste spread around Fili's blackened eyes. Pushing them together he fished a blanket out of his pack and covered them with it, sighing as they drifted off.

He stood and looked for Ori, hesitating when he saw him with his family, before making his mind up. Nori seemed shell-shocked and was shivering slightly his eyes blank, Dori was fussing over Ori's knits and trying to repair the ones the scribe'd had to damage to get out of his own sack. Ori was leaning back against a tree with his eyes closed and wincing every time he moved. Bilbo turned and walked to the Ur brothers. In a whispered conversation he had Bombur boiling water to make a tea for everyone. Willow bark, lavender and honey he decided, using up the last of his own honey. As soon as the teas was made Bombur started to make his way around the camp bullying everyone (yes even Gandalf and Thorin) into drinking at least one cup (he let Fili and Kili sleep for now, squirreling away some for when the lads woke up). Bofur made his way over to Dori and handed him a cup before trying to keep the other's mind from dwelling on the trolls. Bifur plonked ungracefully next to Nori looking worried when the thief didn't respond. Putting the tea to one side he fished out the burn paste Bilbo had pushed into his hands and started to work it into the Ri brother's hands, singing softly in Kuzdul as he did. Bilbo himself had made it over to Ori while the brothers' were distracted and led him away slightly. Knowing the scribe would appreciate some privacy they stopped just inside the tree line and Ori put up no fuss when Bilbo started to treat him. Peeling off the last of Ori's layers Bilbo was distraught to find the scribe's back was completely covered in dark purple-black bruising and there was a line of the same running across his chest. Scolding gently Bilbo set about softly applying the bruise balm and binding the lad's ribs. He was relieved to find no other injuries on Ori and led him back to his brothers, wrapped him in his waxed leather cape and handed him a cup of tea. Ori was just relieved his brothers seemed to be coming back to themselves; he supposed being turned on a spit would upset anyone's state of mind. He was still slightly worried about Nori though.

What neither Bilbo or Ori realised was that they had been followed when Bilbo checked Ori over for injuries. Dwalin was still sitting behind a tree staring at the spot where the hobbit and the scribe had been his mind a mess. The lad, someone he's thought unable to fight, weak, timid was actually able to sit through someone touching those bruises without making a single sound. Dwalin knew even he would have made some noise. It was with a start he realised that Ori must have had those bruises when he'd managed to break a rather large hunk of rock stopping the sun getting into the trolls' clearing. He was still sitting pondering when Bilbo did a head count and realised they were missing someone. He was sitting with his head in his hands when Bilbo found him and couldn't find the will to fight when the hobbit gently took him by the hand and led him back to the others, sitting him down with the youngest Ri brother. He couldn't find the will to fight when Bilbo stripped his armour off to check for injuries, nor when the young scribe taking up all of his thoughts pressed a mug of tea into his hands. He sipped the hot liquid gratefully and found it did sooth him slightly. He sat staring at the youngest Ri brother long after Bilbo left him.

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the warrior, knowing what had caused him to go into shock. He himself was proud of Ori, not shocked, but then again he hadn't taken the lad at face value either. He looked round the camp, before walking over to Balin. He grinned wickedly as Oin merely nudged his friend forcing the other to let Bilbo check him over. Then he turned to Oin who glowered at him before chuckling when the hobbit stared blankly back. Gloin was more of a fight so Bilbo merely handed the bruise paste to the older healer and left him to deal with is brother. Bilbo turned and dismissed Gandalf needing any help as the wizard had not been there. He eyed Thorin suspiciously and leant whisper to Balin. The white haired dwarf looked at him them nodded and strode over to the company leader. Somehow he managed to get the dwarf to see Oin and get the cut across his nose treated.

Bilbo winced as he moved wrong and chugged down several cups of the now cooling tea. The sun was warm above them and he decided to wake the Durin brothers to get some tea in them. Half way towards them he stopped and turned to Gandalf, "Master Wizard," he shouted across the campsite, drawing all eyes to him and waking Fili and Kili. Bombur saw this and forced a cup of the tea on them. Gandalf eyed Bilbo wearily, "Master Wizard, the trolls wouldn't have been able to travel during the day would they?" he asked, his higher pitched voice innocent. He turned back to the Durin brothers and nodded his thanks to Bombur.

Thorin mentally smacked himself as he watched the hobbit bustle around the camp. He was finding out the lad had a temper to rival his own when it finally snapped, but what he hadn't expected was the gentle hobbit to know healing. Nor had he expected the lad to forgive Dwalin as easily as he'd seemed to, although after seeing his oldest friend acting like a startled child he had to wonder if Bilbo was worried the warrior was broken and that's why he was being so gentle. When Bilbo called across to Gandalf, Thorin actually did hit himself. Really, it had taken a hobbit, an unravelled hobbit to point out the obvious to them all. Looking around his eyes settled on Oin, Gloin and Balin they were the least injured or shook up out of the company. He decided to take Gloin with him to search for a cave and leave Balin and Oin to keep an eye out.


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: I just realised I will be putting flowers and plants into my story with out any explanations. If you want to know anything about them I will happily answer any questions I get. I might also but up extracts from Ori's journal if I get the chance, or interest. **_

Chapter Sixteen.

Thorin and Gloin soon found the cave and after packing up camp the rest of the company joined them. Thorin was relieved to find Dwalin seemed to be back to his normal self, although Nori was still quiet and leaning on Bifur. He swept into the cave, screwing his nose up as he went at the awful smell. Determinedly not thinking of what could cause such a stench he systematically started searching. At the back of the cave the pommels of two swords caught his eye and he hefted them experimentally, surprised when they were lighter than he expected. The wizard strode down to him, seemingly back in control and informed him they were elvish blades. Disgusted Thorin went to drop the one he still held, but something about it stayed his hand. Gandalf was drivelling on at him, but Thorin grasped the handle and gasped in astonishment as the blade pulled clean out. It was a good weapon he decided, certainly better quality than the one he was currently using. The blade was still sharp and its design meant it would do a great deal of damage but not stick. Smiling to himself he turned to leave the cave.

As Thorin was admiring his blade and being talked at by the wizard Bofur, Gloin and Dori had been captivated by the gold and jewels. Admitting they were making a long term deposit to Dwalin, who was leaning on his warhammer watching them, (Bofur would swear he saw the giant dwarf's mouth twitch as though he were holding back a laugh)they set about burying as much gold as they could fit in a chest.

Nori was still leaning against Bifur the other's gentle singing slowly helping him come back to himself. He was ashamed at his response, being the only dwarf to go to pieces. It wasn't a reaction to the trolls though, it was a combination of horror and relief at what Master Baggins had said. So while he was glad his brother was under the hobbit's protection, he was horrified that his older brother and Bifur were not. Dori would be devastated that he had made anyone feel that way, especially a polite hobbit who seemed to love tea as much as he did, he would have to talk to Bilbo about Dori he decided. That he could sort, but the fact that Bilbo would leave Bifur to his fate disturbed Nori more. For a start he couldn't figure out why it affected him so badly, sure he was currently being held up by the other dwarf and he was sure it was actually Bifur who had treated his burns, but Nori was a thief and a criminal he had not cared for anybody other than his family for so long he had forgotten what it felt like. He also couldnt figure out why Bilbo would be against Bifur, surely the fact they spoke different languages wouldn't sway the hobbit. Nori straightened up thankful Bifur kept a hand ready in case he needed it, but made no other move to mother him. He smiled at the dwarf beside him and thanked him gently for his help, laughing as Bifur threatened to mess his hair up for being soppy.

Bifur was happy to see Nori coming back into himself, he had been worried about the other dwarf. He had seemed fine until part way through Bilbo's rant at their leader, they he had started to go to pieces. Bifur wasn't worried the hobbit did not place him in the same category as his cousins he knew he was hard to get on with, and he was just glad his family had another protector. He was annoyed at himself for getting captured and being toasted on a spit was not his idea of fun (the turning had meant it took him even longer to come back to himself than normal), he was more annoyed he had let any one else get hurt and he was (and he didn't question the fact) furious Nori had been hurt. He held a hand ready to catch the other incase his balance was still off but made no other move. the soppy smile Nori gave him had him making threats in return, but he thought as he met the brown eyes above him , the thief seemed not to mind.

Bombur was sitting next to Gloin, Oin and Balin as they checked through their packs. The sun was shinning but his ribs hurt and he was tired enough not to be hungry. He was glad Bilbo liked him, although he would have liked for the hobbit to have taken Bifur under his wing also. He knew his cousin had not meant to offend the smaller man in anyway, but had worried about scaring him. In avoiding the hobbit it seemed Bifur had made Bilbo treat him with apathy (although thankfully not the dislike he had shown others). Gloin and Oin were focused solely on their packs. Gloin's thoughts back with his family at home and Oin giving Balin the chance to think alone. Balin knew the hobbit had meant no offence by leaving him out of the list of people he would risk his life for, after all he had made no effort to truely befriend Master Baggins. He was worried however about the behaviour his brother had shown back at camp. Dwalin was a hardened warrior and neither being partially cooked on a spit nor the hobbit's harsh words should have shaken him up that badly. Yes Balin watched his brother carefully.

Fili and Kili were sitting between the roots of a tree. Fili's arm was around Kili's shoulders and their eyes were closed. They were not asleep though. The brothers were thinking their own thoughts, not hearing each other's as people seemed to think, but they ran along similar lines all the same and it may have eased their burden if they had known it themselves. Kili allowed his head to drop to his brother's chest snuggling (although he would deny it later) into the warmth and safety always provided by his big brother, and tapping down the strange thoughts that had been bouncing around his mind for the last twenty years . Fili merely tightened his grip around his younger brother's shoulders and smothered a wishful sigh in the dark locks before him.

Bilbo watched them pretending to be paying attention to the wizard in front of him, more interested in their interactions than fancy blade Gandalf had handed him seconds before. He realised it was an elvish blade, he wasn't stupid, if the meddling old man would go away he might be able to think of a way to help the lad's out. He could help Ori out with what he wanted, that lad had a sharp mind and merely needed Bilbo to provide the materials. Fili and Kili on the other hand, now they would be harder. He glanced slyly into the cave and his eyes came to rest on Bofur. He grinned, ignoring Gandalf's exclamation, he knew just who to ask.

His musings were interrupted when a man skidded to a stop in front of them on a rabbit (Bilbo rubbed his eyes here) drawn sled. It was soon discovered that he was a friend of Gandalf's (that lessened Bilbo's opinion of him) and he had grave news for the wizard. The two Istari were talking quietly when he heard it. He looked up and saw Kili looking at him with wide eyes, deciding that didn't bode well he tightened the belt around his waist and drew the small sword he had been given. His actions brought Fili and Kili to their feet, Kili carefully notching an arrow and Fili silently drawing two swords. Bilbo tilted his head towards the noise, it sounded like padding feet, he stiffened as he saw Nori turn horrified eyes in his direction and swearing loudly threw himself to one side. Apparently just in time. In front of him landed a large, deformed wolf. He started to shake much to the dismay of all watching. Dwalin's war hammer sent another creature tumbling dead to the ground and as the hideous yellow eyes of the one in front of him focused in on their pray. Fili and Kili stood strong side by side but Bilbo could see the terror hidden just under the surface, he knew if one of them fell, the other would loose the will to go on. Just as the beast lunged he brought the blade down on the tendon in it's hind leg. It stumbled towards the brothers and an arrow from Kili and a blow from Fili finished it. Panting they saw Thorin with his sword still buried deep in the side of one beast about to be attacked by another. Kili's arrow brought it down and Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief that he would only have to answer to Fili and Kili, he blocked out the sound of Gandalf shouting at Thorin and turned to pull them into a hug. Then Ori was flying down the slope yelling about the ponies being missing and he released them to pull on his pack. The strange wizard was cackling gleefully as his sled leapt away (pulled by those mutant rabbits), and Bilbo started when he heard the sound of howls being drawn away. Helping the young scribe on with his pack and wincing in sympathy for the other, Bilbo growled at Gandalf when he started to yell about running. He did follow though not wanting to be warg food (at least he thought that was what Bofur had called them). Gandalf was still shouting and panting slightly Bilbo turned to the dwarf running along side him, not bothering to be surprised it was Dwalin, "He does know those things can hear? Right?" he questioned the bigger dwarf and was rewarded with him pulling away to whisper something to Thorin.

Soon they were running in a form of silence, although Bilbo had to repress the urge to scream at Thorin slamming Ori against the rock face when he pulled him back, thankful as he was their leader had saved the scribe from becoming lunch. Behind him he could hear Gloin muttering about harebrained schemes and killing wizards, what worried him was when Dori actually agreed. Kili proved his worth again and (Bilbo hoped) finally silenced any complaints against his elvish choice of weaponry, when he brought down the warg who had sniffed them out. Unfortunately this one had been carrying an orc and it's dying screams brought the rest of the pack down on their heads.

Bilbo looked ahead and saw the wizards had disappeared, now he agreed readily with Gloin and stood in front of Ori and Kili offering them what protection he could while they tried to bring down as many beast and riders as they could. Bilbo decided he would not be annoying Ori if he was in range of that catapult. He was so focused on keeping them safe he did not hear the wizard's shouts and nearly killed poor Kili when he grabbed him to pull him away. Seeing the other's startled eyes, he lowered the blade and nodded in apology pushing the young dwarf to where Thorin was standing glaring at them.

Bilbo felt the skin leave his hands as he tumbled down the seeming natural slide, and from Kili's cursing the lad wasn't much better off. Springing to his feet Bilbo turned much to the shock of everyone in the tunnel and stood his ground as the sounds of a fight came from above them. Silence soon followed, causing a greater unease to settle amongst the company. The sign of an elf arrow in an orc corpse had Thorin seething and gave Gandalf the opportunity to get them to Rivendale. Bilbo knew he had dropped once again in Thorin's esteem when he breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the city, but he didn't care. It meant they could have food, sleep more easily and hopefully give his friends a chance to heal.


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN: And now they have reached Rivendale. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story, so please feel free to leave me a review. Unfortunately I do not own the characters; I only borrowed them from Tolkien.**_

_****conversations in the Shire tongue****_

_**conversations in elfish**_

Chapter Seventeen.

Thorin was not pleased. The last few days had not gone to plan at all. He had nearly been eaten by trolls ( and if he thought about it rescued by the company burglar), been told off like a wayward child, fair enough he had found his new sword (even if it were elfish), then he'd been chased cross-country by a warg park and now somehow he'd ended up in an elf home. He glanced at the relieved expression on the hobbit's face and bit back a growl, realising the smaller man had never shown that much interest to dwarfen customs.

Bilbo was keeping a worried eye on Ori, Kili and Fili as they meandered down into the valley. Ignoring the twinges in his own body he bit his lip hard to stop himself running to check Ori over as the scribe was slowly getting paler, his own lip clenched firmly between his teeth as he struggled not to cry out as his pack shifted. Fili and Kili seemed to be helping each other and Bilbo was distracted when they finally reached the last Homely House. He managed to catch Kili's eye and tilted his head at Ori. He allowed himself a relieved sigh as the younger dwarf moved to help the scribe off with his pack. Bilbo turned his attention back to what was going on around him and found him pulled behind the wide back of Thorin as hooves sounded in the courtyard.

Master Elrond called Gandalf stepping forward, Bright Blessings to you.

One of the riders drew to a stop and as the rest left Bilbo caught sight of grey eyes and dark hair, greetings Mithandir replied the elf, We have just ambushed an orc pack, I don't suppose you would know anything about that?

Billbo saw Thorin's shoulders stiffen and felt Gloins growls shake the sturdy dwarf's body. He himself merely started to shift subtly around the dwarfen king, one ear on the conversation between wizard and elf , the other on his companions.

Ah that might be our fault answered the wizard looking awkward, we come to beg your aid Master Elrond.

Bilbo lost it as an almost smug look was shared between the wizard and elf and pushed passed Thorin causing the dwarf to grunt in surprise and dogged the hand trying to stop him.

**How dare you wizard?!** He growled, getting in the space of the two tall beings, before turning his back on Gandalf and facing the elf. ** We do not beg anything from you elf, we merely ask that we may rest here a while and trade for any items we need.** He bit back a growl at the superior smirk the elf threw over his head (at the wizard he assumed), **none of us particularly want to be here Master Elf, myself especially I have not forgotten the Fell Winter, nor have I forgotten it was humans not our Elfish cousins who came to our aide.** He allowed himself his own smirk at the look of horror on the elf's face at being claimed as a relative to a small, completely inelegant looking creature, ** Well are you going to answer me? I know you speak my language!

The elf looked at him and then turned to Gandalf , We will have dinner on the sun terrace, and we can provide beds and bathing facilities he stopped and smirked over at the dwarfs completely ignoring Bilbo, they certainly need them.

Gloin stepped forward angrily pushing Bilbo behind him, pulling himself up from his stumble the hobbit had to force down a laugh at the sturdy dwarf, "What does he say," Gloin growled at Gandalf, "Does he offer us insult?!" Bilbo had to hand it to the red haired dwarf, he might not speak the language but he was sharp.

"NO Master Gloin," lied Gandalf blatantly and Bilbo looked sharply at him, "he merely offered you food." Bilbo snorted quietly missing the look that passed over Thorin's face.

"Well that's okay then, lead on." Said Gloin completely unembarrassed.

The group moved forward and Bilbo reached Ori's pack and slung it over his shoulder, knowing that in pain as the scribe was now he would be upset if he lost any of his belongings. Bilbo kept to the rear muttering under his breath in his native tongue and ignored several of the shocked looks that he was granted by the tall, graceful creatures that they passed. He sank heavily onto a bench beside Ori, happy that the scribe had gained some colour back in his checks. "Master Ori," he whispered and the dwarf turned to him, "we have also been offered bathing facilities, so after you've finished your lettuce if you want to bath and then I'll put some more of the bruise cream on your back and chest." Ori nodded smiling at him, before something seemed to dawn on him. He turned to look at the table horror written clearly across his face. "Lettuce," he whimpered ignoring his brother's whispered attempt to get him to eat, "I don't like green food," he wailed, Bilbo bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself laughing and looked around the table to distract his mind from his lack of hunger. Dwalin had picked his entire bowl's contents up and was looking underneath it with a confused expression. Oin seemed to be suffering under the playing of an elfish flute and Bilbo couldn't blame him for stuffing his ear trumpet with a napkin, the hobbit would have done so with his own ears if he didn't want to know what was going on, that flute was high pitched. Bombur was eating, but with a look of deep disgust. Bifur was enjoying the flowers from the middle of the table and Bilbo grinned at the meaning interwoven in the posy the dwarf was happily munching on. Nori was examining the cutlery with delicate fingers and a look of confusion on his face, Bilbo looked at his own and winced even he was likely to damage the tender looking things. Fili and Kili seemed to be watching him watching everyone else and the blonde dwarf nodded tiredly when he met Bilbo's eyes. Dori was fussing over his younger brother and Bofur was poking at his plate watching his cousin eat the flowers. Balin and Gloin had seemingly given up on the meal and were watching the centre table distrustfully. Bilbo turned to follow their glares and saw that Elf, Gandalf, Thorin and two more dark-haired elfs seated there. That Elf was examining the sword Thorin had found and the dwarf was seemingly managing to be polite, Bilbo strained his ears. Yes the dwarf king was definitely being polite, no mention of grocers, point-ears or tree shaggers, at all. Bilbo bit back a grin he would bet that the inside of the dwarf's cheek would be bitten raw with his attempts at not to say anything, and if mischief flashed in the hobbit's tired eyes as he thought about telling the company's leader about Gandalf and that elf's conversation, only Fili and Kili saw. Needless to say they didn't mention it.

After the not-meal as it had come to be known the dwarf company were led to a large semi enclosed platform and bags were dumped with relieved sighs. Bilbo grabbed the sleave of that Elf and stood his ground as an imperious eyebrow was raised at him. **You promised us baths** he grunted too tired and if he were honest annoyed to remember manners. Several dwarfs raised an eyebrow at his tone of voice even if they didn't understand his words. That elf shook Bilbo's hand off his arm and Bilbo scowled. Sighing the elf pointed along the terrace to a dark wooden arch hung with sheer curtains, Bilbo looked at the arch, that elf and then back at the arch, before sighing and walking over to Ori. He hoisted the scribe up onto his feet and pushed him towards the archway. Seeing that Ori understood Bilbo made his way around those he knew were injured, deliberately ignoring Gandalf's questioning eyes. Fili and Kili didn't argue when he whispered it was a hot bath and took off with, albeit tiered, twin cries of delight. Nori argued until Bifur pushed him and the thief merely eyed Bilbo and walked off shoulders slumped. Bifur hadn't been injured and turned to his cousins and glowered pointing, Bilbo smiled thankfully at him. Dori shook his head and set upon setting out a sleeping area for those who would come out of the bath. Gloin and Oin were getting a fire going, Balin had managed to rustle up a large bucket of water in which they could wash clothing. Bilbo ignored Thorin and Dwalin. The older dwarfs would bathe when the rest were done he knew. He rummaged in his pack and came out with parcels of his healing herbs. He chucked several cubes of the willow, lavender and honey tea at Oin. The group healer caught them and set them in water to dissolve before he heated it. In return he chucked his pestle and mortar at the hobbit. Bilbo caught them automatically and set about grinding herbs into healing pastes for when the others were done bathing. Satisfied he had enough paste Bilbo picked up the cup full of bruise paste, the bowl with his blend to be spread on open wounds, the jar he had left of burns paste, found Oin's supply of clean wrappings, and gathered the spare clothing Dori had dug out before shuffling tiredly into the bathing room. To the amusement of the watching Darrow's he sniffed disdainfully at the gauzy door covering before hammering (loudly thought Thorin) on the wooden surround.

As he disappeared into the room Thorin turned to Balin and raised an eyebrow. "Aye laddie," Balin answered his unasked questions, "There's more to that there Hobbit than meets the eye me thinks. Oin thinks he's a canny healer. The Ri brothers accept him. Our young scribe seems to be coming out of his shell around Master Baggins, Dori accepts he will look after his baby brother," He smiled as said dwarf nodded from where he was setting up a sleeping area, before continuing, "Nori seems to accept Master Baggins, to the extreme he didn't touch anything at Bag End," Thorin's eyebrows rose and Balin bit back a laugh. "What else oh aye, the Laddie had Dwalin behaving himself from within ten minuets of them meeting, he welcomed us all into his home," here Balin frowned disappointedly at his king, "a home he left to come and help us I might remind you." Balin took a deep breath, "Bombur willingly shares cooking duties with him, and they spent an entire day discussing recipes on the way here. Bofur and Bifur seem to accept him at face value. He had the balls to try and get our ponies free and then the brains to play for time. Don't forget laddie it was out hobbit and Ori who saved us. Don't tell the wizard this but I think he might have been right to pick out unadventurous gentle-hobbit for this journey." Balin nodded at a stunned Thorin, before turning on his brother to get his furs to clean.

Back in the bathing room, completely unaware of being the subject of a one-sided conversation Bilbo was working systematically. Nori and Bofur seemed to be going into shock again as the hot water came into contact with their burns. Stripping down to trousers, shirt and wrist bracers Bilbo waded into the water and ignoring several gasps of embarrassment quickly washed them down before pulling them out of the water and handing them fluffy towels. They managed to dry themselves off while Bilbo was checking everyone else was managing. The hobbit turned on them and soon they found themselves smothered in burn cream, injuries wrapped in light bandages and dressed in spare undergarments. Shoving their dirty clothes into their unresisting arms Bilbo pushed them through the doorway, "See Oin and get tea," he grunted exhaustion and pain setting in, "Bifur and Dori can sort hair. Shoo". When they left the bathing room, they found themselves besieged by Balin, Dori and Bifur. Balin took their dirty clothing, despite their half hearted protests and carried them off to clean. Dori and Bifur pulled their respective family member towards a bed roll and set about attacking hair and beards. Oin pushed a cup of steaming, sweet smelling tea into loose fingers. Bilbo watching from the shadows behind the gauze was satisfied and turned to the other. He turned towards Bombur and passed the larger dwarf the soap. Standing on the flags dripping water Bilbo saw Ori fighting to stay awake and so waded into the water to help the scribe. Being careful of the bruises that had Fili and Kili staring in awe, Bilbo washed Ori's skin and hair leaving the beard for the dwarf to manage. He then gently shepherded the scribe out of the bath and helped dry him off, Ori's bruises took longer to sort than his brother's burns, they were still vivid against his pale skin and Bilbo knew they would still be ridiculously painful. On top of that poor Ori now had bruises around his wrist and a sprained ankle. Once he had wrapped the poor boy up (Dori had added an extra jumper) he led him to the door way and catching Dwalin's eye pushed the lad threw. Dwalin caught him as he stumbled and Ori nodded his thanks accepting a broad shoulder to lean on as he limped across to his bed roll, he also allowed the warrior dwarf to push him down to sit on the soft cloth and accepted a cup of tea off the man. Dwalin chuckled and left him to it trying to fight down the anger that welled at the sight of the lad in pain and the shock that was still present at the lad's resistance.

Bilbo turned back to the bath to find Bombur was dressed in his under trousers shuffling nervously under the gazes of Fili and Kili. Bilbo threw a damp cloth at the boys and set about treating Bombur's bruises. They were healing better than Ori's and for that Bilbo was thankful, but his anger was stirring at the fact Bombur had felt nervous under the gazes of two dwarrows, he knew at that moment that while he hadn't heard it some of the company had wound the larger dwarf up about his side. That was something he would stop tomorrow. Bombur realised that he was done allowed Bilbo to help him into his under tunic and left the bathing room under his own steam, dragging his red hair and beard back into a simple braid he set about making some simple but hearty stew with the last of his supplies. Bilbo turned to the last two of his patients and was glad to find that they at least seemed to be able to wash up themselves. He chuckled sleepily as Kili tried to swat Fili's hands away from washing his hair. "Behave," sighed Bilbo, "I've managed to get enough water on the floor without you two fighting in the tub." Two pairs of eyes turned to the hobbit and identical apologetic smiles were aimed at him. To tiered to fight it Bilbo flashed a smile back and beckoned them out. He happily took in the picture they made, even with their cuts and bruises. Shaking himself he set about sorting Kili out, the lads ribs were still tender and he now had claw marks down one arm, the dark haired Dwarrow hissed as the balm came in contact with his new wounds, before sighing as the gentle heat from the bruise balm started to ease the pain of his ribs. He was left to dress himself as Bilbo turned to Fili, sighing as he took in the multitude of bruises that now littered the blonde dwarf's torso and legs. Pushing the dwarf down Bilbo worked quickly wanting the lads out so he could bath himself and treat his own ribs. Fili groaned as gentle fingers worked over his skin, he didn't know how Kili had stayed mainly quiet as Bilbo had worked as he found the touch soothing and exciting at the same time. He looked at his brother and was surprised by a look in his eyes. A slap on his shoulder brought him back to the realisation he was sitting naked in front of his brother and Master Baggins and he hurried to dress himself.

As soon as the brothers were free of the gauze Bilbo started to strip knowing he only had a few minuets until the older dwarfs decided they wanted to bath. He hissed as the water hit his bare skin the heat neither soothing nor increasing the pains he now felt. Adrenaline had wore off and Bilbo knew he had to be quick or he'd fall asleep, he couldn't let the company know of his own cuts and bruises as most of them were only starting to accept him, he also knew he couldn't let them see his tattoos or piercings. Quickly washing his hair and body, Bilbo flinched as a cool breeze blew in threw the gauzy covering as he pulled himself from the bath. The hot water had made him tired and he languidly covered his cuts and bruises with the correct paste, before binding his own ribs. Hearing movement outside he quickly dressed in his wrist bracers, clean trousers and shirt, he bundled the dirty clothing left up and picked up the wrappings and pastes. Pushing threw the gauze he saw Oin by the fire and a pile of dirty cloths to one side. Walking up to the company healer he dumped the pot, cup and jar in his hands, Oin smiled and filled his own mug for the hobbit. Bilbo smiled at him and gestured at the dirty clothes, Oin nodded and set the cup to one side. Extracting his waistcoat Bilbo dumped the dirty cloths on the pile and walked over to the tub of water Balin had rustled up. Under twelve bemused gazes and one shocked one he set about cleaning the item himself. It was soon hung on the line Dwalin had fixed to drip dry and Bilbo walked back to pick up the mug Oin had left by the fire when the older dwarfs had rushed to bath, when he had been cleaning. Bombur was still sitting stirring the stew and Bilbo downed his mug of tea, before filling it again and walking to help the larger dwarf. Soon he was scurrying about with bowls of stew, Nori was sorting Ori's braids out so Bilbo left theirs to the side of their bed rolls, Bofur nearly grabbed his out of the hobbits hands before nearly inhaling it. Fili and Kili both freshly braided to Bilbo's surprise thanked him and settled back into their own bed rolls. Motioning Bombur to eat Bilbo sat by the fire alternating between stirring the stew or adding extra lavender to the tea.

In the bathing room everyone bar Thorin had washed quickly eagar to get back to Bombur's good food and Bilbo's pain relieving tea. Noticing Thorin's distraction Oin left the bruise and cut balms on a bench to one side and being the last to leave laid a supporting hand on the wide shoulders, before whisking himself out of the room. He chuckled when he got threw the gauze. Kili and Fili were curled up together, the dark haired youth resting his head on the blonde one's chest and Fili's arm wrapped tightly around his younger brother's shoulders. Bilbo was curled up next to Bombur, the pair looking like they had fallen asleep while discussing something. Nori and Ori had fallen asleep while watching Bofur carving, said dwarf nodding off over said carving. Balin had his baby brother shirtless and was smearing salve over the brawny dwarf's many bruises as Dwalin tried to force down his winces. Gloin was humming as he braided his beard a bowl of stew balanced on his knee, Oin smiled at his brother and made his way across to the younger.

Thorin bit back a groan as he slid into the hot water, it was miraculously still clean and at the minuet it gave him time to think. He'd been confused from the start when he'd met the hobbit and it had only gotten worse as they travelled. The hidden tattoos (and from what he'd seen when the gauze had blown hidden piercing), didn't tally with how the creature behaved around the rest of them. Then there was the healing knowledge, Thorin was stumped at why a stay at home being would need to know that sort of thing. He was trying to figure it out he really was, but the water was so warm and the smell of lavender was starting to spread through the air. Thorin felt his eyes getting heavy and he heaved himself out of the bath and curled up on one of the towels. He'd just rest his eyes for a minuet then he'd get ready.


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: I don't own the characters they just dropped in for tea and scones. Ori has picked all my flowers and Bilbo is up a tree. Please let me know what you think so far, I like reading your comments they make me feel all warm inside. **_

_****the language of the shire****_

_**elfin tongue**_

Chapter Eighteen-Thoughts.

Fili was the first to wake, but he lay there staring up at an intricately decorated ceiling. He could hear the rest of the company snoring to his left and the weight of Kili was comfortable against his chest. He wasn't thinking of his brother though, he was thinking about the company burglar and the riddle the smaller man presented. When he'd opened the door at Bag End he had seemed a respectable, boring hobbit, with little or no skills to help them on the quest. The boring, respectable bit had been put to flight almost immediately for the brothers. His prank (and Fili was yet unconvinced it was all acting) had shocked them as they simply were not expecting it, the drinking and the game he'd manages to talk them into were fun (the blonde dwarf still didn't know how they'd got away with Ori being included in that or how they'd lost to a hobbit and scribe.) the conversations about flowers had been enlightening and Fili knew his little brother would never look at one the same way ( they had both been aghast at the message in the flowers Bifur had eaten the night before), then Ori had found the book. That book was a treasure, but it wasn't until they were well on their way that the names the two hobbits had called each other in the green dragon hit Fili. The hobbit had then acted a part which completely confused himself, his brother and Ori (again Fili wasn't fully convinced on that last one). Since then they'd been pranked, saved, healed, yelled at and saved again by the hobbit. Fili smiled smugly at the ceiling, the three youngest in the company (he knew Ori was more awake to Bilbo's true self than anyone else) knew their burglar better than anyone else. Their had been some glorious drawings and sketches in the book, mostly done by Scribe (Fili chuckled at the thought of the hobbit having the same nickname as Ori) and one or two done of Scribe by someone called Bow. The three studying the book had been shocked to see that they showed Master Baggins with tattoos and peircings. Fili longed to ask but how was he supposed to explain his knowledge of them to the others. They weren't in places one would normally see in public. Besides thought Fili, if Master Boggins wanted to prank the company then he wouldn't be the one to rob him of the opportunity. Fili's smile softened as he turned his head to look at Master Boggins, he would certainly help if he could, even if the man was an enigma.

Ori bit back a whimper as he sifted into waking, the pain relieving tea had worn off and his ankle was currently protesting even as he lay still. He'd gotten used to the ache that radiated off his bruises but the one in his ankle was still sharp and bright. So while he was thankful that Thorin had saved his life he did not like the other dwarf at the minuet. He could take comfort in the fact Bilbo didn't seem to like the other very much (well other than physically) at the minuet either. His thoughts directed to the company burglar he turned his head so he could see him. His brother was a comforting warm weight at his back and he could see the top of Bofur's furry hat above his head so he allowed himself to relax. The chorus of snores told him only Fili was awake and until he got his composure back Ori didn't want to face the heir of Durin. Bilbo was sleeping on his side arms clamped around his ribs and a clear hand print showing on his exposed shoulder, Ori winced in sympathy for him knowing the young hobbit had not had a chance to heal himself until they had reached Rivendell, before frowning slightly, even when they had reached here Bilbo had seen to others first. He had felt a kinship with the smaller man from first meeting him and the fact Bilbo had gone out of his way to include Ori in the games that first night merely made the young scribe feel it all the more. He was delighted when he realised Bilbo had helped write the book he had concealed in his pack, and even more so when he found out he was Scribe, Ori smirked suddenly wolf in sheep's clothing indeed, he'd wondered how Bilbo had known, it was because he was one himself. His knowledge of messages in the flowers and greenery around them was immense, his sense of humour was wicked, he didn't like those who picked on those weaker than them (and Ori would bet there would be words spoken about how the group treated Bombur), he knew his healing, and he was easy to get along with. The tattoos and piercing that he had only made him more like the company in Ori's eyes. He liked Bilbo, and through him he'd gained a chance to court the Darrow who'd caught his eye and made two new friends as well.

Nori was slowly coming back into wakefulness, he wasn't used to sharing a bedroll, but the feel of knits and the smell of lavender had him relaxing all the same. He hadn't slept so well in as long as he could remember. He had his family together and in one piece, someone had cared for his wounds (and although he could feel them itching he knew they were healing), he had been fed and he had a roof over his head. The bath last night had not been fun but the heat had actually taken the sting out of his burns (it had taken a while for him to realise that the pain had sent him into shock briefly). He raised himself slightly to look at the hobbit. Despite the lad's stuttering and blushing through his blunder on the first day, he had shown little embarrassment when faced with six naked dwarfs the night before. Nori took in the paleness under the tan and the shadows under closed eyes and bit his lip. He'd made a promise to himself back at Bag End and from the looks of the smaller man had failed to keep it. He would admit he was surprised on the first day of the journey when he realised the hobbit was handing him back his own blade, he hadn't figured out how the smaller man had managed to get it from him, but now realisation had him eyeing the sleeping form in appreciation. He'd had it swiped when he was swirling the hobbit around at the pub. The rest of the company (bar FILI, Kili and Ori) had belongs swiped at Bag End in retaliation for the grocer comment. Those three had stood up for Master Baggins and so had been missed out, he'd been got at the pub because the hobbit hadn't been able to get close to him with out raising the thief's suspicions. Nori's eyebrows rose as he looked at their gentle burglar, between his light fingers and healing skills, he was turning out to be full of surprises.

Bifur was perched precariously on a railing when he woke up with a crumpled piece of parchment in his hand. He smiled down at it glad it had survived so far, he knew it wouldn't last very much longer though. He had been the only one in the company who had appreciated the prank gift and he also thought (bar the culprits) he was the only one who had a suspicion as to who was behind it. Everyone bar Gloin and Bombur had been pranked, the two married men left well alone as everyone else was easy pickings. He knew the flowers in Thorin's hair and around Dwalin's hammer had to have some meaning, from the blush on their leader's face probably something embarrassing (lust maybe, but it was hard to think of such delicate flowers being connected with such an emotion). Bifur rolled his shoulders allowing hooded eyes to trail over to the true form of his picture. If everyone else had gotten an image portrayed the same way then he couldn't blame them for their embarrassment, the axe in his head messed with his feelings sometimes, but he did want to know who the others had got. Fili and Kili had seemed to be with out a picture, although how they had managed to get the usually light sleepers into that position Bifur couldn't even begin to hazard a guess, they hadn't gotten any pictures that he knew of but then again they'd been embarrassed beyond belief. Other than the two married dwarfs in their company the only two who had not been pranked with something embarrassing had been their burglar and their scribe. They were good actors, Bifur had to give them that, but he'd seen true surprise when they'd seen the spiders. They still had the creations several days later when the company had met the trolls, and since it was those two who had saved them all Bifur was going to keep their secret. It served the others right for continually underestimating them.

Bombur awoke and smiled at the sleeping form of Bilbo next to him. Ah the hobbit was quiet now but Bombur had seen the look in his eyes when the smaller man had noticed his unease in the bathing room. Well if Bilbo wanted to defend him, Bombur wasn't going to stop him. He'd just sit back and watch the fireworks. Maybe get the hobbit an extra portion for supper. After all, Master Baggins normally managed to pick the most devastating points to throw at people and his aim was brilliant. Bombur liked the polite, occasionally mischievous hobbit that would sit and talk for hours about recipes with him. He knew he should feel a twinge of pity as the lads in the company meant nothing malicious by what they said, but he just couldn't bring himself to. No he would let Master Baggins loose on them.

Dori rolled over and pulled his cloak over his head trying to drown out the sound of that bloody flute. It didn't help as it was stuck in his mind not in reality, resigning himself to being awake, he lowered the covering and turned on his side to see the company. Everyone looked peaceful and Dori didn't have the heart to wake them up. He was worried about his brothers though. They were curled up together so obviously Master Baggins' pastes were working, but he knew they had been badly hurt by the trolls. Just the thought of his brothers being hurt made Dori want to go on a rampage. That was the reason he had been so tough on Nori in the past, that would change now though. He'd seen that Nori could hold others and their belongs in regard and so now he ha dto find someone else to let rip at. Ori was out of the question, Dori knew he had been in denial about his quiet, book inclined brother's true character, but he knew if he tried to over react with Ori now his baby brother was well capable of giving him a set down. It had hurt to see the one he had helped raise turn to another for help, but looking back on his past actions Dori couldn't blame him. The hobbit would have at one time been where Dori turned his anger too, but he was honest with himself and knew that despite begrudging Bilbo the attention Ori paid him, he was happy Ori had made a friend, especially a friend so much like him. Bilbo was an enigma but he was one that would take care of his baby brother, joke around with his little brother and offer Dori tea when he needed it. The oldest Ri brother thought hard, and as he looked around the sleeping dwarfs he saw one that was missing. He also knew just who his temper would be turned on. He would just switch from being loud and aggressive to rather sarcastic and cutting. Dori smirked across at Nori and saw the other's eyebrow raise in question.

Kili awoke with a start and subtle shifted his hips away from Fili, if his older brother found out it would be rather embarrassing. He suspected Master Boggins knew, but after reading that book he also suspected the Scribe side of Master Boggins' personality would make sure the rest didn't mind. He much preferred Master Boggins to Master Baggins. Master Boggins got them drunk, flirted with them, played pranks on them, joked with them and defended them. Master Baggins told them to take their boots off at the door, made them wash up, expected them to use manners and wouldn't protect them from the neighbours. Master Boggins shouted at his uncle and at a wizard and still live, he was rude and annoyed with elves, he drew Ori out of his shell and got the brothers a friend in the scribe (Kili had been impressed to find the ori's mind was more convoluted than his own). Yes Kili liked Master Boggins and that was before he added on the healing and cooking skills of the other. The tattoos and peircings held no question in Kili's mind. They were to represent something or someone, or maybe he just like them, Kili didn't care, if Master Boggins wanted them to know he would have told them. His dark brows drew together was he thought, he'd seen Master Boggins watching their uncle at the not-meal last night and he'd head mischief in his eyes, now that Kili was interested in.

Dwalin was not thinking about Thorin when he woke up, He was not thinking about his brother, the thief in the company or the burglar. No when Dwalin woke up he was to busy trying to remember a dream, to ponder over the company. It wasn't often he had nice dreams if he dreamt at all. But he had awoken feeling refreshed and disappointed at the same time, so he was lying their trying to recall the dream to escape back into it. He could remember soft hands and gentle words, but he couldn't put a face or a place to the dream. He could remember lavender, although now he was awake he supposed the smell of Bilbo's tea and pastes would account for that. He grunted as he moved wondering how he'd managed to sleep with his bruises. That triggered something in his mind and his eyebrows drew downwards and lips pouted. There had been bruises in the dream, soft hands soothing balm over them, his own rough hands trying to be gentle as they applied the balm to soft skin. Dwalin sighed his shoulders dropping where he lay, it still escaped him. Maybe if he thought on it a little longer.

Balin and Oin woke up at the same time, their startled eyes meeting across the body of a sighing Dwalin. Curious they turned to look at him and smiled at the peaceful, almost child like expression on the giant dwarf's face. Balin raised an eyebrow at his old friend and the quietly got up and went to sit by the fire embers. The smell of Lavender was still strong and it helped calm their nerves. They sat in silence taking in the company. Neither realising that they were not the only ones awake, nor that their leader and wizard were missing. They were happy just to spend time in each other's company and enjoy the silence.

Bofur woke up to cramp in his hands, the pain overshadowing that of his burns. As he silently worked his fingers he realised that his burns were no longer painful as such, just itchy. Well he reasoned that was going to drive him mad, he shifted slightly feeling the rough weave of his shirt pull over bandages, nope that wasn't going to help, he thought, although I should probably leave them alone or Master Bilbo will have my hide. He turned to his head to look at the hobbit and chuckled, from this angle the smaller man looked like a child, especially as he was curled up beside his brother. He twisted his head more allowing himself to see the rest of the company. He bit back a laugh, his cousin had gone to sleep sitting on a railing of all things, Bofur squinted, and trying to see what was in his hands, deciding it was too early the dwarf gave up. His attention wandering his eyes fell on the heirs of Durin and he smiled, they looked so peaceful, not like the trouble makers they were when awake. Nori and Ori made his smile widen he'd never seen the thief take so much care of his little brother as he had the night before. Bofur twisted his body so he could see the oldest Ri brother, and bit back a gasp, he was awake but the grin on his face was worthy of the thief brother not polite Dori, Bofur realised he was unseen in his observation and settled down to watch the expressions play over the other dwarfs face.

Gloin awoke slowly, the dreams of his wife and son not eager to allow him to leave their grasp. He was happy about that, he would be gone to long from them as it was.

Bilbo woke up and tried to stretch, his gasp of pain had most of the camp sitting upright looking for weapons. The sight of Bombur rubbing soothing circles on to their burglar's back caused them all to stop and look at each other. The sight of Bilbo swatting his brother's hands away caused Bofur to scowl, but Bombur merely sighed in relief and chuckled at Bilbo. "Shut up," hissed the hobbit, "Least I didn't scream, I'll give you cramp in your foot and see how you take it." The company realised the smaller man was massaging one of his feet and breathed a sigh of relief. Bilbo looked up shortly to see them all staring at him. "Hmmm," he breathed, counting heads and checking them over with his eyes. Satisfied they were no more unhurt than before he turned to Balin, "Where's the wizard?" He managed to get out around a yawn, "and our illustrious leader?" Balin looked at him and he merely chuckled sleepily, "Don't look at me like that Master Balin. The rest of you might have gone up in my esteem but those two certainly haven't. did you know Gandalf lied yesterday, that elf was insulting you, although I couldn't disagree with the fact we all stank to high heaven."

The company stared open mouthed at him so Bilbo took his chance, "I also want a word with each of you by yourselves later, and there will be NO arguing." he continued as he saw Dwalin open his mouth, "Don't worry Master Dwalin, as I've told you before I don't bite."

Thorin awoke to goosebumps covering his skin and a little confused as to where he actually was, the sound of Bilbo's voice filtered through his sleep clouded mind and upon deciphering what the hobbit was actually saying he was through the gauze like a shot, "What do you mean the Wizard lied to us?!" he bellowed.


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN: I own none of the characters; they are property of Tolkien I merely smuggled them out to play. I would appreciate any feed back you are willing to give me. Thank you to those who have already left reviews I am trying to reply to those who I can and thank you to those who have added me as a favourite or as a follow.**_

_****Shire tongue****_

Chapter Nineteen.

Bilbo took in the naked, raging form or Thorin Oakenshield and if he was honest with himself was definitely appreciating the view, the choking gasps of Kili from behind him stopped him from staring and he merely raised an eyebrow at the fuming dwarf as he pushed to his feet, "Master Oakenshield," he began smoothly, "I believe you are traumatising your nephews." He tilted his head slightly as Thorin growled and stepped closer. Looking at the rest of the company Bilbo realised he would get no help there. Fili and Kili were embarrassed beyond belief. Balin, Dwalin, Oin and Gloin were going red in the face their shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter, everyone else bar Ori was staring intently at the ground. Bilbo rolled his eyes at the scribe and got a sheepish grin in return. "Dress Master Oakenshield," he ground out, striding up to the taller man and tugging him towards his pack, "Get dressed, calm down and then if you still cannot understand simple Westron come and find me. I will be with your nephews and Ori." Satisfied that Thorin would be capable of dressing himself, Bilbo swiftly left and pulled the Durin heirs away from the group by the simplicity of grabbing a hand full of hair. His fingers curled around dark and blonde locks he merely allowed Ori to follow them. The silence they left behind was soon filled with gwaphing laughter as Dwalin lost his battle.

Bilbo dragged the two dwarfen princes for about ten minuets before finding a suitably placed alcove. He ignored their protests and pushed them to sit down, nodding as Ori did the same. Kili fell silent at the look on the hobbit's face and even Fili changed his tune, "Really my hair Master Bogg…What is it? What's wrong?" he gasped out. Bilbo looked steadily at them, but it was Ori who answered, "It's about Mister Bombur." Two heads turned in his direction, "He's brought us here to talk about how the company treats him and because he doesn't know if we have said or did anything to make Mister Bombur feel uncomfortable he is going to talk to us alone." Ori broke off seeing the looks of confusion on the brothers' faces; he turned to Bilbo for help, only to see the hobbit grinning at him. "Well that reaction actually answers my question Ori," Bilbo looked carefully at them, "I know those two wouldn't have done it maliciously and you just wouldn't, so I can safely say I wont be giving you a bollocking with the others." His eyes darkened and he turned to Kili, "I do believe your uncle will be included in that as well," he looked at Fili and the blonde dwarf lent in to find out what had caused the twinkle in Bilbo's eye. "I want you two," Bilbo pointed at Fili and Kili, "to get Bombur, yourselves and Ori some nibbles for my show," he bowed slightly at their giggles, "now go on scat." he considered something as they ran to do as he asked, "Don't get caught!" Ori raised his eyebrows at Bilbo and as brown eyes met green/grey/blue ones, identical grins spread across the faces of both dwarf and hobbit. Bilbo slid onto the floor beside Ori and flung an arm over his shoulder. "Master Ori," he began staring into the other's eyes, "I believe it's time for phase two of our plan." Ori grinned and soon the pair were stretched out on the floor, parchment being passed between them. Bilbo chuckled when he was passed a particularly crude sketch to finish and Ori grinned mischievously when he was passed a risqué one. They knew their time was up, and to be fair they had just finished what they needed, when the sounds of Fili and Kili's laughter floated along the corridor from the dwarf's quarters. Bilbo pushed off the floor and helped Ori up, in tandem and with perfectly serious faces they walked back to the waiting dwarfs.

Dori sighed in relief as his brother and their burglar walked in, before a shiver ran down his spine at the cold look in their eyes. He'd been on edge since Fili and Kili had returned quiet and solemn. The Durin brothers had taken a seat next to Bombur and frowned at everyone, including their uncle. Then Bombur had said something and the pair had laughed, passing him something wrapped in greenery. Thorin looked up from where he had been talking with Balin and Oin about what Gandalf could have lied about, he had been refusing to believe that it was merely about bathing, he was about to demand answers from the hobbit when he saw the other's eyes and sank back slightly. Nori took one look at his brother and Bilbo, before deciding he really didn't want to be there. Unfortunately for him Ori stalked over to him and pretty much sat on him, so he was stuck watching Bilbo stalk to the centre of the group. A gentle hand on Bombur's shoulder and he was soon glowering at them all, causing silence to descend. Dwalin gulped and fidgeted, Gloin's eyes opened wide and the rest froze in place trying not to draw the attention of those eyes.

Bilbo straightened his spine and deliberately lowered his brows into a scowl as he fought back the combination of amusement and anger he was currently feeling, "You all make me sick!" he spat without warning. "You," he was pointing at Bofur, "are supposed to be family! Do you defend him? No! You even tease him yourselves." He raised a hand to stop Bofur's objections, noticing Bifur was staring straight at him, "Nothing you can say makes it okay to constantly belittle someone the way you do. It may seem like teasing to you but take it from someone who knows, it hurts and you start to believe it after a while. Besides at least one dwarrowdame likes him more than you, after all he has a wife and children, only Gloin can say the same." Bilbo turned his startling eyes staring straight at said dwarf, "I hope you don't teach your son that name calling is a respectable pass time Master Gloin?" Gloin shook his head, "No I suppose I have never heard you say anything as such, so maybe just how to look the other way when it's happening to others!" Bilbo turned ignoring the crestfallen expression of the red haired dwarf, instead he looked at a panicked Nori, "Thief," he hissed, watching the other dwarf flinch, "I don't really need to say anything else to prove my point to you do I?" Nori nodded sadly his eyes cast at the floor, and Bilbo felt for him, but he (bar Bilbo and Ori) should know how words can cause you to doubt yourself. He turned sharply from Nori, ignoring Ori leaning his head against his big brother's chest in comfort, and faced the oldest Ri brother. "Dori," he paused, "You have me confused," he looked straight into the other's eyes, "You fight tooth and nail if anyone so much looks at your brother wrong and yet you joined in the teasing of Bombur." Bilbo sighed, "You cant be both things Dori," he said almost sadly, "other whys you are just hypocritical." He turned from Dori, allowing his gaze to travel over to Oin, "Healer my arse!" he snapped, before turning to Balin, "I actually liked you two best when we first met, you know. I'm worried at how easy it is for you to ignore the wrong done to others though." He sighed and turned to and open mouthed Dwalin, "I know I said I didn't bite but unless you pack it in I might be tempted! I know it's how you show what ever counts for affection with you, I heard you and Balin, but please think occasionally, especially as not everyone thinks like you." He looked at Bifur, "Don't know but I hope you don't say anything against him, then again wouldn't know if you stick up for him either." Bifur smiled faintly at him and smacked his chest with a closed fist once, Bilbo shook his head, "No idea what that means either." His eyes alighted on Thorin trying to disappear behind the two oldest members of the company, he stalked forward until he was right in the dwarf's space, a growl rumbling in his throat as he remember all the bitter words he'd over heard about himself, the sheer distain after the trolls. Bilbo simply let rip. "And You!" he spat, "You should know the power of words. You should be aware of what is going on in your own company. You should have the balls to stop things like that happening." Bilbo sneered and Thorin felt his heart plummet, "But no! Instead you try and hide behind others. Like a coward. Certainly not like a leader or a king. I will give you some advice for free Master Dwarf," he spat out, "stop sulking like a child over small things and you might be able to see what is going on under your very nose!" Bilbo turned away from Thorin unable to take the hurt in his blue eyes. "I have agreed to follow you Master Dwarf, I have agreed to help you, I have even tried to get along with you and in that respect I am as much to blame as those of you who have buried your heads in the sand to the bullying of Bombur. He hasn't said a word to me but I have been there so I should have stopped you all from the start or at least I should have tried." Bilbo shut his eyes and forced down a sob, his voice still cracked however and the company flinched at the pain he showed if only for a moment, "Your company's sort of teasing, Your own distain Master Dwarf, that can destroy a person."

A muffled laugh rang out across the courtyard and Bilbo's slumped shoulders straightened and his head came up with a snap. In seconds he was striding across the slabs towards the sound. The company stood in shock as a resounding slap echoed around the veranda and Bilbo's voice bounced angrily in their ears. **What the hell is your problem?!** Bilbo snarled dragging the hidden elfs from their hiding place by their ears. His face was twisted angrily and despite the two graceful forms being bent almost double no one found the sight amusing. They were merely relieved that the hobbit's anger had not been as obvious when he was snarling at them, they did however want to know what he was snarling at his captives but not one amongst the company could understand the language Bilbo was using. **What did your mother never teach you any manners?!** he snapped, and twisted their ears slightly so they sank lower in pain. Bilbo smirked evilly, his own experience of sensitive ears telling him how painful this was for the elfs. **Your father insulted us yesterday, badly I might add,** he forced his voice to calm and the company watched the two in his grip shudder as it became flat and calm, **and now I find you two eavesdropping. You know in the Shire I would have put you both over my knee. As it is you are entirely to gangly and I really cannot be bothered. So here's what you two are going to do.** he looked steadily at them, before pushing them away from him, Thorin's eyebrow rose as he took in the sight of the company burglar standing over two sprawled elfs and he forced down an unknown wave of emotion. He couldn't afford to be distracted while the hobbit was so dangerous, any wrong move on the company's part could have that anger directed at them. His eyes flew from the elfs to Bilbo when the hobbit started speaking again. **I will never like your kind, but I am not evil or cruel I am merely a hobbit,** he smirked at them, **I need the flowers of the red Hibiscus.** His smirk grew as their mouths fell open and eyes widened, Thorin gulped his mouth suddenly dry, **about twenty each I think, and you are not going to tell _anybody_ until the company and myself have left. Understand?** The elfs of the floor nodded frantically. "Good now go away." Bilbo suddenly sounded tiered and as Ori, Fili and Kili rushed towards him the elfs rushed away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO

As Bilbo was surrounded in a three way hug, the company turned to look at each other and in a rush converged on Bombur, apologises falling from their lips as the larger dwarf stood there gapping. A muffled sob soon caught Bombur's attention and he pushed threw the apologising dwarfs and rushed to Bilbo's side. Making the most of his large size he pulled the group into a bear hug, arms easily encircling the more slender dwarfs and the hobbit squashed in their centre. Kili was sobbing into his beard, apologises muffled by the red hair. Ori was stroking Bilbo's head and scowling across at Dori. Fili was merely holding Bilbo with all of the strength he could and crying quietly into the curls under his cheek. It wasn't until Gandalf reappeared that anyone moved from their positions. At the appearance of the wizard Bombur gave a squeak that drew a watery chuckle form Bilbo and concerned glances from the wet eyes of the Durin brothers. Ori merely scowled at the wizard and drew their group away to one side. Bombur turned his back and went to his cousin and brother to pull them into a hug. He hadn't seen Bofur this upset since Bifur was injured, he knew his brother considered the hobbit to be a friend and to have him disgusted at him would cut the normal cheery dwarf deep, especially since Bombur knew his brother didn't even realise what he was saying sometimes.. Bifur looked and was frustrated beyond reason, he wanted to communicate with Bilbo but he knew he hadn't stood up for his cousin enough and the symbol he'd made was to reassure the hobbit he would from now on, but the hobbit hadn't understood. Oin and Balin drew away from the wizard with lofty looks and huddled together in self-hatred, they hadn't meant to ignore what was going on around them, and it was just easier for them to feel less old if they talked between themselves. Gloin and Dwalin were bristling at the sight of the wizard, and if Gloin's glare was slightly weak Dwalin couldn't blame him. Nori had withdrawn as soon as Bombur had left the group apologising and he was currently glaring across Rivendell in dismay. Dori looked at the wizard, at Thorin and decided he couldn't find enough energy to be angry at anyone but himself, so he merely closed his eyes and blocked them from view. Thorin glared at the wizard, hands clenched at his sides and growled loudly at Gandalf when the man merely raised a bored eyebrow.

His growl drew Bilbo's attention and before Thorin could open his mouth, the hobbit was on his feet and striding towards the wizard. Thorin felt guilt well up inside him at the sight of the tear tracks of the other's cheeks and cursed fluently in Kuzdul, his own cheeks flushed. Bilbo ignored his outburst and Thorin wondered if he even cared to learn anything about dwarfs if he didn't know any swear words yet. Bilbo was completely focused on the wizard, but hearing Thorin he again made a mental note to get Ori to teach him some swear words. "Gandalf," he hissed on hand on his hips. "I do so hope you enjoyed the company of _that elf _over our own. It was especially kind of you to bugger off before seeing we were settled especially since you led _that elf_ to believe we were willing to beg for help." Bilbo paused and tilted his head at the wizard, Thorin choked back a gasp at the gleam that shone in the hobbit's eyes. "Oh you forgot to mention that, same as I forgot to tell you I am fluent in Sindarin." he looked innocently up at the wizard, biting his lip. Thorin felt his eyes widen and lust flooded threw him, he forced himself to focus on what Bilbo was saying. "Oops, silly me. Now it wasn't very nice lying to Master Gloin was it Gandalf. Especially as I really don't appreciate being called names any tween in the Shire could surpass in creativity." Bilbo paused and looked at Thorin eyes widening at what he saw in the other's face, unbidden his tongue touched his bottom lip and Thorin's eyes followed it. Bilbo kept his eyes on Thorin and slipped in to his native tongue, deliberately lowering his voice. **Now I know you understand my language wizard, so listen carefully. Tell _that elf_ that further insult will be acted on, and take heed of this wizard, I will not play your little game anymore.** Knowing he needed a visual to enforce his words he walked swiftly to Thorin's side and reached a hand up to the broad shoulders, **I stand by Thorin Oakenshield, and the company** he gestured with his free hand, biting his lip smugly at the feel of Thorin's muscles twitching under his fingers, knowing Gandalf would merely see it as nerves. **We are not pawns in a game of chess wizard, make up your mind if you actually want to help us or play with us.** His breath hitched silently as Thorin's large callused hand closed around his fingers and he was tugged closer into the dwarf's side. His actions had obviously spoken to the dwarfen king even if the other hadn't understood his words. A rustling told him the company had moved to stand beside or behind them and he smiled grimly across at the now shocked wizard.

Gandalf merely nodded, before turning and walking swiftly out of the veranda. Thorin waited a heart beat and turned to Bilbo, "What did you mean? What does that mean?" he gestured at Gandalf's retreating back, "what did you say? What the hell is going on?" He was silenced when Bilbo's hand covered his mouth and he looked to a no longer fuming or upset hobbit. Instead the sight of Bilbo standing there with one eyebrow raised had him leaning in as he had on their first meeting. Bilbo sighed and his shoulders lost some of their stiffness. "I honestly don't know Master Oakenshield," he began quietly, "I told him nothing more than what most of the rest of you wanted to say, although possibly I was more … no scratch that I was definitely more polite than you would have been." He removed his hand from Thorin's mouth and wagged a finger, "I might not understand your language, now I think about it I don't even know what it is called, but I do know when somebody is swearing. So the wizard thing I don't really know anymore than you. I was speaking in the language of the Shire. No I cannot teach you it as it is forbidden, you couldn't learn it even if you married one of our lasses." Bilbo frowned, his brows drawing together and he tugged his hand free of Thorin's, "My standing by you doesn't mean I forgive any of you for your behaviour mind you. My list of people I like has shrank down to four." Thorin opened his mouth and shut it again, before merely bowing, "Thank you for explaining," he said hoarsely, before moving away.

Fili and Kili moved to Bilbo's shoulders and Ori stood behind him, the four of them watched as the rest of the company scattered, Bilbo's words coming back to them. Kili turned to him, "So then Master Boggins," he began with a grin, "Why don't you like elfs?"


	20. Chapter 20-Hobbit History Lesson

_**AN: I own none of the characters I merely wanted to play a while.**_

Chapter Twenty-Hobbit History Lesson.

Bilbo snapped his head round to look at Kili and swore loudly and proficiently, before taking a deep breath and promptly changing his mind about answering, "Not here," he mumbled before shuffling off. Fili and Kili looked at each other then at Ori, before the trio raced after him, "Wait Master Boggins! We want to know!"

Left alone in Rivendell the rest of the company were still struggling to come to terms with what had happened that day. The peace left behind after the quartet's departure was mainly welcomed, despite being an uncomfortable peace with little conversation or eye contact. Well it was uncomfortable until Dwalin rounded on Thorin, "More like a grocer than a burglar?" he gaffed, "The wee laddie took down two of _that elf's _best warriors." Beside the surly warrior Gloin's shoulders were shaking with mirth at the memory of their faces. Without Bilbo there and in a release of nerves the company suddenly found that incidents amusing, deep chuckles could be heard around the veranda. Chuckles that turned to outright belly laughs when Thorin merely buried his head in his hands, wailing, "I didn't mean it as an insult!"

Bilbo had wandered back to the alcove in which the quartet had spent part of their morning and he made himself comfortable so he could tell the story without getting cramp. He had barely settled when the three dwarfs caught up with him and flopped to the stone floor. He took in their puppy dog eyes and stuck his tongue out in response to Fili's "Tell us." Laughter echoed across the air to them and Bilbo allowed himself to relax. "Fine Fili, Fine" he muttered, "Nosey Dwarfs." He returned their grins as he wondered how to start. "At the beginning would you say?" he asked Ori. The scribe nodded and the three dwarrows pulled themselves into a sitting position. They looked so much like young hobbits waiting for story time in that instant that Bilbo allowed himself to relax despite how personal his tale could become. He curled into Ori's side and lit his pipe.

"Well the beginning was a very long time ago by Shire standards. While we may be longer living than most races of men, we have shorter life spans than those of dwarfs or elfs. We come of age at 33 and ten-score years is considered an average life span for us. We have no written history of our people, we do not particularly care for the power struggles and wars that go on outside of the Shire borders, but in the past we have offered what little aid we could to outsiders who have begged our help. That is why there are hobbits at Bree, those who had strong enough minds to leave the Shire found themselves changed to much to return home…but I am getting off track." Bilbo paused and took a draw from his pipe, his mind wandering back along stories to be condensed with out contaminating his people's history; none of the four noticed a pointy haired dwarf standing in the shadows with a dwarf with an axe in his skull. Bilbo continued, "Bree is off track, but those hobbits who settled there are not. Those that left were mainly of the Took and Underhill families, hobbits with a strange taste for adventure, a knowledge of weapons and the ability to sway others to their mind set, some had all these qualities, others only one. Those who stayed were those who had a love of farming, how to take what they could from the land with out destroying it, these were the families such as the Baggins and Gamgees. Those that left fought in bloody battles and acted as spies. Those that stayed provided food and medical supplies to the people we had agreed to aid. The only cost we asked was that should the day come we be provided with the same sort of aid. Should we need protection we would receive it, should we need food or medical aid it would arrive. We had treaties signed with men, elfs and dwarfs, it seemed simple at the time, for we are simple folks and a promise is a promise. Our only trained fighters were lost in those times, and we became complacent with very few taking the time to teach themselves to fight. Archery competitions faded in to dart tournaments, jousting rings became dances, those from Tookland and Buckland on the borders of the Shire still kept some of the old ways, but over all we became (and still are to the most part) naive of the dangers that lay around us. The spring of 2911 was a bad one with unseasonal wind and rains when we should have been planting, the rains washed much of the crops away before they could root and the winds destroyed much of the blossom before it could be pollinated. The summer seemed halcyon at first, with much sun and gentle breeze; I can remember I was as brown as a nut by the beginning of the seventh month. That soon changed lightening storms ripped across the Shire, setting blazes in both homes and storage facilities. Wind storms ripped threw the orchards destroying many of the trees and scattering what little fruit we had before it fully ripened, I can remember my father throwing pans across the room when even his Baggins genes could get chutney to come form the early falls. We had three weeks of scorching weather after that, lasting all the way threw until the end of the eighth month, water shortages were rife, the fishing lake dropped so low Radison lost half of his salmon, while the rivers ran so low they were barely a trickle. The Took sent riders out shortly after the dry spell had started they made quite a sight to a young hobbit, barley starting his tweens. Even my friends and I had realised something was wrong and we spent out days scavenging to find what food we could, I became good at climbing trees that year. The riders had barely returned when the hot spell ended, they brought no good news with them, the towns of men had little spare and what they need would be used for their own people over the coming winter, they had no soldiers, like the Shire the past wars had wiped many out and the rest had not returned. The elves had given no answer and no assistance, despite their valleys still being lush, the only small help came form rangers who managed to bring some game from further afield, even then they could not provide much but at least they honoured their oaths. The dwarfs offered us what they could from their supplies, well some did our envoys were chased away from the Iron Hills."

Bilbo paused taking another deep draw on his pipe, not noticing his audience had grown from three dwarfs to nine. Kili was silently seething remembering the horror in the Blue Mountains that year when the people had found out their rationing would be tighter than ever to allow their people to honour an oath, no one had realised it was to help the only people who had allowed them to survive. Ori was writing it all down, his quill pressed so closely to the parchment that his hands were covered in ink, he could remember the heat of that summer well, he still had scars on his arms from the sun burn, to think that his new friend was out hunting for food in that heat, he shuddered. Fili was staring at Bilbo in horror; he could remember how bad the winter was that followed. Bilbo seemed to draw more into himself. "If the weather had decided to be kind that winter we might have survived on that help. The rains came shortly after our riders had returned. The ninth month was relentless; we lost livestock, people and crops to the rain. Flash floods swept through the valley, destroying homes and storage facilities. The mill was damaged beyond repair, kindling and wood for fires was washed away. The cold winds came shortly after that and illness crept in. my own father was a healer and he and mother were away from home most days trying their best to keep people alive. With little herbs and less hope it was probably a loosing battle, but they kept trying. My dad stopped eating just before the snow came, a week into the eleventh month we lost him. He was burnt on a pyre with the others we couldn't burry due to the frozen earth." The rest of the company had gathered by now and held their breath when Bilbo paused, taking in his glassy eyes. "Hamfast lost his grandmother the same week, Drogo, Drotho and Drella lost both parents and their baby sister that week, Primula lost her older brother and her baby sister and was barely hanging on herself, my cousin Rosemary lost pretty much everyone and everything in a week, while Samel and Reith lost their mother. Well watching our loved ones burned those of us with Took and Underhill blood may have snapped, and despite what followed it is probably a good job we did. Those I've talked to in their tweens are similar to myself and don't remember much after that point until we were burying yet more dead in the third month of 2912. Lack of food, lack of sleep and illness had us irrational, but we have been told by the elders we seemed to spend the entire time in a cross between a hibernation and a berserker mode. At some point during this time wolves and orcs crossed our borders. We held them off, few and weak as we were for many weeks, rangers eventually showed up the week it began to thaw, a few dwarfs showed up as well and they helped us to victory and to rebuild. For most of us it was a hollow victory. We had lost over half our population, we had no crops to see us threw the hunger gap and despite both dwarfs and men showing themselves to be true, our cousins the elfs had become oath breakers to us."

Bilbo blinked at the now heavy darkness, swallowing over a scratchy throat before smiling sadly at his three friends.

"Out of my group of friends only Hamfast has a parent surviving, the Gaffer became a father to all of us, especially since none of us were of age. He is probably the only reason we came out of the haze. Our subconscious is probably what formed out alter egos Ace, Gardener, Dart, Axe, Bow, Ale, Deadly Nightshade, Assassin, Warrior, and Scribe." Bilbo looked up to see ten gob smacked dwarfs standing around his friends "I'm not telling you what we did or which one I was either" he huffed, before turning back to Kili, "So you see Master Kili, I am not overly fond of elfs."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pandemonium now reigned on the dwarfs' veranda. Most of the company were torn between wanting to hug their hobbit or strangle the elfs. Ori, Fili and Kili were trying to out argue both sides. Bilbo was sitting by the cook pot casually making stew for when the dwarfs got bored of shouting and wanted to eat, he was actually glad the dwarrows around him had focused more on the nasty oath breaking elfs point of his story and less on the bomb shell that he wasn't a sweet, innocent gentle hobbit with a temper.

In the end Fili, Kili and Ori won. They had to help Bilbo force feed, ten sulking dwarfs but they managed to save Bilbo from being smothered and save the elfs from being slaughtered. It wasn't until Fili and Kili made it to their bed rolls that Ori let himself meet Bilbo's eye. At the hobbit's wicked grin and raised finger Ori sighed in relief, his friend would be okay.


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN: I don't own I just took them out of the toy box.**_

Chapter Twenty One.

Thorin awoke on his second full day in Rivendell with a sense of dread. He lay for a few moments trying to place why he should be feeling that way, when it all rushed back to him he sat up suddenly and promptly flopped back down again as he turned dizzy. He lay there mulling over the last few weeks (months? He wasn't sure) he just knew that he had to apologise a lot, possibly grovel to their company burglar. He had insulted, belittled, and misjudge the smaller man repeatedly. If anyone had spoken to him that way he knew they would have felt the pointy bit of his new sword. The hobbit seemed to bottle it up inside of him until a badly placed word or action made him snap. Like the trolls, or with Bombur. Thorin paused Gandalf was probably just an emotion high, even he as a king didn't have big enough balls to tell off a wizard twice. Wait, thought Thorin as his mind kicked in again, it was probably intentional. He wasn't a stupid dwarf and had realised back in hobbit on he found the other man attractive, he had dealt with it the only way he knew how and kept on messing up unintentionally. He hadn't meant to get the burglar teased by the company for not understanding dwarfen customs; Balin had fixed that for him. His brain didn't seem to function after the troll incident and he'd opened his mouth and spat, well complete and utter crap. He'd screwed up badly with the Bombur incident and then with eves dropping with the rest of the company straight after that bollocking. He was honestly surprised Master Baggins (Bilbo his mind supplied unhelpfully) hadn't hauled them literally over hot coals for that. It was only then that he noticed the silence around him, cautiously sitting back up he realised he was relatively alone. The only other person in the camp with him was the one person he couldn't face until he'd sorted his own mind out. Sighing softly Thorin stood, "Master Baggins?" he questioned forcing down a blush when he met those fascinating eyes, "Could you perhaps tell me where the rest of my company has gone so early?"

Bilbo eyed the sleep ruffled dwarf cautiously. He'd pretended to sleep when the rest of the party had left and really didn't want to have to deal with pity or anger straight on. The only ones who didn't have a comment about his story the previous night had been Fili and Kili who had been desperate to try out the combat range and Ori who had left to start on their prank. Thorin didn't appear to be either pitying or angry so Bilbo tiredly waved him over. Thorin felt himself relax a little after Bilbo finished examining, he was a bit put out that the hobbit hadn't answered his question though, so he loomed over the smaller man waiting for one. Bilbo scowled up at him, "Sit!" he snapped quietly, "You're gonna give me neck ache to go with my knackered throat!" Thorin sat quickly sprawling half across the hobbit as he did so, Bilbo pushed him off tutting, "Bloody lump," he whispered. Thorin hung his head, a blush staining his cheeks. "Your Blushing!" exclaimed Bilbo quietly, "Sorry Master Oakenshield I wasn't trying to be rude there. It's just I'm tiered, I hurt, my throat hurts and I think you managed to hit half my bruises when you landed on me." he smiled shakily at the dwarf, "What were you asking?"

Thorin shook himself, "My company, where are they?"

"Oh," muttered Bilbo, "Bar Ori, and your nephews probably shouting at an elf who has no idea what is going on. You want porridge?"

Thorin grinned and relaxed back against someone's pack. "Thank you, that would be nice," he paused and tilted his head at Bilbo, "Would you pour it over my head if I apologised for being a complete twit over this journey so far?" Thorin shifted back at the wicked look on the hobbit's face, before returning the gentle smile. "No Thorin, I won't pour it over you. Thank you, I know that must have been hard." Bilbo nudged Thorin playfully as he handed him his porridge, causing another blush to rise up the dwarf's cheeks, "You know perhaps there is a king in there after all." Thorin grinned widely at the hobbit embarrassment forgotten, before tucking into his porridge with relish.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Fili and Kili were sparing at the range having decided drawing attention to their ranged skills wasn't the best of ideas around people who claimed the skill as their own particular specialty. They were annoyed at what Bilbo had told them, their previous knowledge of Shire folk outside their friend having led them to believe it was something trivial. Their sparing was great stress relief and they were actually drawing a crowd that weren't completely disdainful. It wasn't until the two gate crashing elfs demanded a match that they really let loose. It wasn't until half way threw their second single match (they'd swapped brothers and had won their first) that the Durin brothers realised elfs could be loud. It wasn't until they decided to try a double spar that Fili and Kili really let loose and Elledan and Eleroih realised they had gotten off lightly with the hobbit the previous day.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ori had made his way to the library and his innocent chuckling had the librarian sweating and slipping discreetly out of the door. Ori was immersing himself in the lives of Scribe and co. he was overjoyed Bilbo had let him keep the book and was impressed that instead of following the pranks outright they only use them for inspiration. He was also interested by Bilbo claiming that they should include themselves in the next prank. It suddenly hit him why. His laughter switched from innocent little book worm to that of a pranker.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gloin, Dwalin and Dori were huddled in a corner glaring darkly at the wizard and _that elf._ Nori, Bombur and Balin were wandering the gardens, talking in whispers about the information Bilbo had given them. Oin was encamped in the healers' quarters trying to absorb everything he could. Bofur and Bifur were sitting in what appeared to be a communal area whittling figures from the firewood.


	22. Chapter 22-Peace? Nar!

_**AN: I don't own the characters from the hobbit I just snuck them out to play with them. Thank you for all my lovely reviews. I look forward to more. Thank you to all the people who have followed me or added me onto their favourite lists, can you all do me another huge favour and let me know what you think of my story**_**. :D**

_**Thank you to FallenDarkness666 for allowing me to pick your brains and giving me much needed ideas. I hope you like the bit of this chapter I wrote for you. **_

Chapter Twenty Two-Peace? Nar!

The peace that had fallen over Thorin and Bilbo lasted until the rest off the company joined them that evening. The two had spent the day in relative silence, the return of an excitable Dwalin and Gloin (Bilbo thought they had found the forge) and a voluble Ur family put paid to the quiet and both hobbit and dwarf sighed un-noticeably as they were joined by hyper dwarfs. It wasn't until Fili and Kili returned smirking evilly and wreathed in Columbine, Carnations and Clover that alarm bells started to ring in Bilbo's head. He was curious as to why they were wearing flowers indicative of courage, strength and success, so made his way over to them with a cocky grin. "We beat them Master Boggins!" cried Kili upon spotting their burglar making his way towards them, white and red blooms shimmering in his dark hair. Fili turned his head to greet Bilbo, the flowers in his magnificent blonde mane dancing as he did so, "The elf brothers he means Master Boggins, the ones who butted in yesterday." Fili grinned as he took in Bilbo's raised eyebrow, "Kili," he cried, "Master Boggins doesn't believe us." he nudged his dark haired brother, as they both turned puppy dog eyes on the hobbit, pouts pulling at their full lips. "You wound us Master Boggins," they chorused, drawing the attention of Thorin who started to make his way quietly towards them. Not seeing their uncle the heirs of Durin threw an arm each around Bilbo's smaller shoulders, "We are telling the truth master Boggins," pouted Kili. "Yes Master Boggins," cried Fili, Bilbo resigned himself to the neck ache he had managed to avert with Thorin and turned his head to Kili, fighting back a grin as he spotted Thorin standing just behind the young dwarf and the eyes of the full company on them. "We beat them at single matches, then at doubles…"

"Kili drew with them at archery…"

"and Fili drew them in the wrestling…"

"and then they showed us the kitchens and they have actual meat there so we may have relieved them of some."

"We have sausages for tea."

Bilbo couldn't help it between the babble of the two and Thorin's dumbfounded expression, he gave up the fight with his amusement. Under the bemused gazes of the company, he doubled up in laughter, "Alright, I give." he gasped out from where he was chuckling on the floor, "You made new friends." he gestured at the flowers adorning their hair, "got dressed up as hobbits," he met Thorin's eye and at the dwarf king's wicked smirk fell into laughter again, unable to continue. He practically howled when the two brothers jumped as Thorin's voice took up the teasing behind them. "I am assuming you mean hobbit maids Master Baggins?" his deep voice quivered with humour and something darker that no-one (bar possibly Balin) could place, "I suppose I can let you off the fact you only drew some of your matches," he raised an eyebrow, "If," he let the word hang in the air as he extended a hand to help a still laughing Bilbo up, "If you really did bring us sausages." The company burst into laughter at the astonished look on the brothers' faces, Thorin grinned at the smaller man who was still holding his hand and pulled him slightly away from the sight of group, "My apologies for my temper throughout the quest so far Master Baggins," he began, when gentle fingers covered his lips and he lost track of what he was saying staring down into the eyes of Bilbo that seemed to be glowing a green-gold today. "Hush now master Oakenshield," whispered Bilbo causing Thorin to duck in to hear his words all the better, the husky tone of the hobbits voice sending a shiver down his spine, "Kings don't apologise twice in one day. I have drawn a line under the quest so far." Bilbo leant in so his lips were touching the shell of Thorin's ear and the dwarf forgot how to breath as his warm breath caressed the shell, "After all Master Oakenshield, Tomorrow is History, Tomorrow is a mystery, and Today is a gift. How do you plan on making the most of that gift Master Oakenshield?" Thorin's eyes fluttered shut as under the gaze of his nephews Bilbo pressed closer, their bodies fitting against each other from shoulder to hip. He bit down hard on his lip to stop a whimper as those deceptively strong fingers wound in his hair, scratching gently against his scalp, the other hand resting lightly on his hip. "Your hair is far to soft Master Oakenshield," muttered Bilbo his breath still ghosting across the shell of his ear, "I really would like to braid it," Bilbo sighed his eyes fluttering shut for a second the lashes brushing against Thorin's stubbled cheek, "I really shouldn't say things like that to a dwarf though," Bilbo started to pull away. Thorin's brain had shut down completely at the mixture of sensations, logical thought had given way to just feeling so it was only years of training that let him let Bilbo slip away, even so it took a while for the hobbit's parting words to filter through his lust ridden mind. "maybe you should braid it before I throw propriety to the wind."

Bilbo turned to Fili and Kili and they gasped at his dark green eyes, "Oh shut up," growled Bilbo, he flung an arm around Kili's shoulders, grabbed Fili by a hand and tugged them still further away from the company, "you've read some of that book, Scribe needed to come out at some point." He didn't let them go when he stopped out of ear shot of the group but with Thorin still in eye line, he sighed, "I didn't mean to break your uncle though." He felt the chuckles of the brothers vibrate down his arms, he looked at them and found Fili eyeing Kili over his head, "Fili can I talk to you alone tomorrow?" he asked and got a concerned look and a nod from the blonde and o prod in his side from Kili. "Hey now Kili," he yelped, "be careful I still have bruises," he looked into hurt brown eyes and patted the shoulder his hand was resting on gently, "it's nothing personal I promise you," he looked back at Kili deliberately letting his eyes darken more, knowing Kili would see an almost navy blue swirled in the green. He waited until he saw Kili's eyebrows rise before continuing, "I didn't think you would want to think about your uncle being a lust raising being Kili," he growled into Kili's ear so that Fili couldn't hear, "personally I don't think Fili will but I sure as hell am not talking about any of this to Dwalin." Pulling away from the brothers Bilbo flopped on the floor and gestured to a still shell shocked Thorin, "What the hell did I do to break your uncle?" he asked plaintively. Kili was merely looking at him in horror (whether at the thought of his uncle being an object for anybodies lust or the thought of talking about such things to Dwalin Bilbo didn't know), Fili chuckled. "You got in his private space Master Boggins," he flopped down next to Bilbo pulling his shell shocked brother down so the dark haired dwarf was sprawled across his legs. "You also broke my brother, but I guess I'll find out what you said tomorrow." Bilbo nodded at him and he grinned, running fingers threw his brother's hair. "It could also have been the fact you dared touch his hair, it is either a family or personal thing amongst our people after all." Bilbo hid his head in his hands, "I know," he muttered so quietly that Fili had to lean into hear him, "Just couldn't help it."

A loud bang broke the moment and shook the two shocked dwarfs from their stupors. Bilbo turned to Fili and Kili, and managed to catch the identical guilty looks flit across their face before they reacted by pulling out a weapon. Elfish cries of shock reached his sensitive ears and he sank onto the ground, putting his head back into his hands in place of banging it against the wall behind him. "Sit down" he hissed, before looking at the troop of armed dwarfs looking around for the noise, "never mind," he sighed before pitching his voice slightly higher to be heard by the rest of the company, wince as he felt it rub at his painful throat, "it came from the dinning hall thing we were in our first night." He failed to see Thorin notice the wince as he pushed to his feet, and pointed at his ears when Dwalin seemed about to ask him how he knew. "Put the weapons away and go in cautiously like good little guests concerned about their hosts please. Running in with weapons drawn will not end well." He glowered back at a disgruntled Dwalin, "They have archers remember!" he snapped, "actually Dwalin," he allowed his worry for Ori seep threw, "can you go check on Ori from the library? He should have been back by now." Dwalin took off almost instantly to the amusement of most of the group bar Nori and Dori. Thorin took charge and sheathing his sword led the company into the dinning hall, Bilbo at his side. The scene in the dinning hall was chaos. _That elf_ was screaming at Fili and Kili's new friends and Bilbo had to bite his cheeks to stop himself laughing at their denials and protestations of innocence, Ori was much better. _That elf_ was covered in greenery, as was the red haired elf standing at his side. There was green goo splattered against the delicate carvings, and shredded root vegetables spread out on the floor. He turned to the Durin brothers, impressed despite himself. How they'd managed to find out that the two Ell elfs were pranksters he didn't know but to then blame the prank on them was sheer genius. They looked blankly back at him, neither giving anything away or looking to innocent, he tilted his head, not just Ori he amended, Fili and Kili were better as well. He sidled closer to them somehow his movement away from the hall caused the rest of the company to move away from the dinning hall back to their veranda, his eyes were back to their normal mix of colours and so the brothers new it was safe to talk to him. "What else did you do," Bilbo whispered to them, "actually don't tell me I'm not as good an actor as you two. Just tell me it can be linked to someone else." They grinned subtly at him and nodded, "a little payback on the wizard Master Boggins," whispered Fili. "Aye I don't like being lied to," muttered Kili out of the corner of his mouth as they reached their veranda, "Ori!" they cried in sync.

Bilbo met the dwarf's brown eyes and the blank, innocent Ori look he received had him chuckling quietly as he made his way over to Bombur to see if he needed help. Uncerimonially shooed away, Bilbo grabbed Bofur, dragged the surprised and protesting dwarf away from the group. He stopped when he reached the much used alcove and sat down on the floor pulling Bofur with him. He held up a hand to stop the other talking, before taking a deep breath, "I want to apologise for my over reaction to your input towards the bullying of your brother, I know you didn't mean any harm by it. It's just I know that such teasing can hurt."

Bofur smiled crookedly at him, "Nothing to apologise for Master Baggins, I should have realised I was over doing it, perhaps you could do me a favour though." Bilbo looked at the dwarf who was now playing with his moustache, before nodding, "Give Bifur a chance lad," blurted the dwarf, "he means well and he has been trying to interact with you, but you don't understand anything he says or gestures."

Bilbo frowned thinking, "Okay master Bofur I'll give him a chance, will need you to translate though." He smiled guiltily at the cheerful dwarf, "I have a confession to you. I didn't just drag you here to apologise. I need some advice and you are the only person I am comfortable with and who will be cautious enough not to blurt it out if they figure out who I am talking about."

Bofur leant in, intrigued in spite of himself. "So spill Master Baggins."

Bilbo grinned "I know most of your courting rituals and stuff like that Master Bofur, master Balin was kind enough to explain them to me, no this is about your people's opinions and beliefs." Bofur nodded and made himself comfortable; Bilbo looked at him, "Several questions. Firstly, What is your people's views on same sex relationships? Secondly, do your people only have intimaticies inside of their relationships?"

Bofur nodded, "interesting Master Baggins, yes our people accept same sex relationships, we don't really got much choice, not many women, not all women want to marry. Second one is, well," Bofur rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "If you mean sex then only in the relationship with your one. Kissing, especially on the lips, never in public and only in a relationship. Erm hugging hand holding etc family, very close friends and in a relationship. The Durin brothers have actually been rather touchy feely with you, but then I think they and Ori see you as family. The sleeping in a huddle is normal in travelling." He sighed in relief seeing that despite being shocked, Bilbo understood, then sighed at Bilbo's answer.

"None at all, until you find your one?!" Bilbo could feel his voice rising but couldn't help himself, fighting for control he merely stared at the dwarf in front of him in horror until he could speak in a normal pitch that didn't hurt his throat. "Right that has to be uncomfortable at times," Bilbo cleared his throat, "glad you told me that though I am now disturbed and appalled," He looked sharply at Bofur, "Self help when it gets to much?! You wont all judge me if I don't follow all your rules will you?!"

"Calm down Bilbo," begged Bofur, hands out palms facing Bilbo "They might hear you if you get much more high pitched and I thought you didn't want them to hear. I wont and Ori and the Durin brothers wont judge you, just don't do it in front of them and I doubt the others will even guess. It's not frowned upon, just rarely talked about." Bofur cut off realising he was rambling.

Looking at Bofur's shocked face Bilbo took calming breaths. " Sorry," he grinned embarrassed, "Just shocked." Bilbo cleared his throat, "erm thank you for answering these if it's not talked about, I have one more questions and then I promise you I will never bring it up again." he looked at Bofur hopefully.

The behatted dwarf grinned, despite his bright red cheeks, "As long as I can come to you for advice if I ever find my one Master Baggins and you can have your question."

Bilbo grinned, "back to Master Baggins again aye? Of course you can have your advice, I'm just thankful you answered these questions. You only have one who your heart is matched for yes? So do you judge if the relationship is closer than normal before hmmm how do I put this?" Bilbo paused and took a breath, " You're going to hate me Bofur," he met the other's eyes, "Can blood relations ever announce that they are each other's ones in your society?"

Bofur looked confused for a moment before answering, "hmmm. It has been known to happen occasionally. Cousins, and the like. Siblings very rarely happen. Is that what you went through all that to …what the hell is that?!"

Bofur ended the conversation in alarm, both he and Bilbo were back on their feet hands on their weapons as they took in a small crackling bird seemingly made of light. Bilbo's ears picked up several pops and he hurried Bofur towards the company. Ori was flat on the floor staring up at a fiery figure dancing around the Durin brothers who were frozen in place. Thorin was growling at several green gold sprites singing his hair, (only Balin heard him compare their colour to the company burglar's eyes in amongst the rant). Dwalin was swinging his axe at a shower of glinting red arrows that were disappearing into sparks as soon as the axe connected. Loud bangs echoed down the halls, followed by shrieks of surprise. Bilbo raised his head and followed the sounds Bofur on his heels. In the enclosed hallways, fireworks bounced off white walls leaving smouldering black marks. The destruction seemed more (even though it was still only cosmetic) as they reached closer to the rooms the wizard had been given. A greater racket seemed to be coming from a curtained storage area. Peeking round the door frame, they both had to duck as a large golden spark and grey smoke bumble bee flew out of the door. Lying flat on the floor the spotted a pile of boxes marked with Gandalf's rune, smashed from the inside out lying around. Bilbo spotted dwarfen flint on the floor and one of Fili's buttons. He slithered inside the room ignoring Bofur's hissed warning and scooped both items into his pocket. A loud WEEEEEE alerted him to his danger and he just made it out of the door and round the corner, Bofur hot on his heels as a Catherine wheel smashed into the wall to their left, before bouncing off and colliding with a blue and silver rocket, resulting in a loud bang and several smaller offshoots. Bilbo and Bofur exchanged glances before turning tail and running for the group's veranda, screaming at the top of their lungs.

Peace didn't descend until after _That elf_ completely lost his temper and the company was treated to the sight of a grumpy, sulking wizard being screamed at by an elf lord whose dark hair was standing on end. The moon was full in the sky when the company finally made their way to bed still chuckling at the aged wizard being treated as a misbehaving child. In the hubbub Bilbo had slipped Kili his flint and snagged Fili,s shirt to sew the button on. Just before rolling into bed himself he returned Fili's shirt, and exchanged packages with Ori.


	23. Chapter 23

_**AN: I don't own the characters I just play with them occasionally. I'm sorry it has been so long since I got a chapter up RL interfered. If you have any requests I am willing to see if I can add them. I would also love to hear (well read) what you think of the story so far. **_

Chapter Twenty Three

Bilbo took along time to get to sleep that night, his bruises hurt and his brain was stuck on replaying what he could remember of the Fell Winter. Eventually the chorus of snores around him lulled him into a sense of comfort and with the warmth of the three dwarf bodies surrounding him easing his pains, sleep claimed him. Thorin awoke to the sight of his nephews, the company scribe and the company burglar wrapped around each other and he found himself smiling at the easy affection they all showed each other. He knew the hobbit didn't understand most of the dwarfen customs but the fact Fili, Kili and Ori were willing to throw away years of teaching showed him that at least some of the company saw Bilbo as family. He felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched Ori smooth a hand through the hobbit's copper curls and pushed to his feet deciding action would stop that train of thought. Soon the smell of breakfast wafted around the company and slowly they woke stretching and groaning. Thorin looked up and blushed when he realised Bilbo was watching him with sleep heavy eyes and an unplaceable look, he plated up what he had cooked and took five portions with him so he could sit with his nephews. He shook his head as Ori stood ready to leave and handed him a plate. The rest of the company watched this by play with interest, but when the Durin brothers, the youngest Ur and Bilbo merely tucked into their breakfast hungrily decided there would be no entertainment there and followed their examples.

As soon as he had finished his meal Bilbo pushed to his feet and pulled Fili away from the group with out waiting for the blonde dwarf to finish. Kili, much to the confusion of his uncle, paled as he looked after them and pushed the rest of his breakfast onto Ori's plate, muttering about no longer being hungry. Thorin wrinkled his forehead in worry and placed a large hand on his nephew's forehead to check his temperature. Kili flushed and pushing to his feet fled the veranda. It was Ori's gentle hand on his arm that stopped Thorin following. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the young scribe. Ori swallowed his mouthful of food, "Don't know. Don't care. He'll get over it." as Thorin merely frowned more, Ori sighed and looked longingly at his food before pushing to his feet, "He's not ill, but I'll go check on him." Thorin nodded thankfully at him and pushed his plate at him indicating for Ori to take it with him. Bofur had wandered over to Dori and Nori during this interaction and plopped down next to them, he leant slightly into Dori and grinned across at the thief. He waggled his braids and Nori grinned back at him before they both turned puppy dog eyes on to Dori, who sighed. Bifur was sitting in front of Bombur who was attempting to tame his hair, and failing miserably. The rest of the group were merely sitting eating sleepily.

While all this was going on Bilbo had dragged Fili off to a quiet garden, Fili unprotesting despite leaving half his breakfast, he owed Bilbo far to much for that. The young dwarf looked at the hobbit in confusion as he was pushed to sit on a stone bench and was glared at. He gulped at the look in Bilbo's eyes, the smooth brow was furrowed deep and the smaller man was pacing. "erm…" Fili began cautiously, "Bilbo?" Greeny blue-grey eyes flashed to his own ice blue ones, "What did you want to talk about?"

Bilbo sighed and sat next to him, "Several things Fili, Several things." he looked at the young dwarf again, studying the face, "But my throat still hurts so I'll just go for the jugular. Do you like your brother?" He closed strong fingers around Fili's wrist as the dwarf surged to his feet, denials falling from his lips. "Fili," he growled, and just like that the fight went out of the young dwarf. "Yes," he whimpered sinking to sit against Bilbo's legs, "I like him. I more than like him. I dream about him. I think about him at inopportune moments." Bilbo curled his free fingers into the golden curls, "and?" he prompted gently. "And nothing Bilbo!" Fili rasped sounding so broken that past of Bilbo broke for him, "I can't act on this You know. He's my younger brother I shouldn't want to do the things I do to him. I don't know if he feels anything more than brotherly affection for me. He's my younger brother, I shouldn't wonder what his mouth tastes like. I can't disappoint my mother through falling for someone of the same sex. He's my younger brother, I shouldn't want to feel his hands on my bare skin or my hands on his bare skin, doing more than patching up scrapes and bruises. I'm Uncle Thorin's heir I need to have an heir. He's my younger brother, I shouldn't want to try out that thing with the chocolate you mentioned on him. I shouldn't wonder at what sounds he'd make if I try that thing with my mouth that's in your book, I shouldn't wonder what I can do to get his eyes to darken with lust. He's my youn…" Fili cut off as the fingers on his wrist and hair tightened subtly. "If you say he's my younger brother once more Fili I swear to Vaccras I will shave your moustache." The fingers in Fili's hair were soothing again and Fili leant into the touch, "What am I going to do Bilbo?" he rasped, "I don't know what to do." Bilbo slid down next to the blonde dwarf and draped an arm around his shoulders, he studied the dwarf carefully, taking his time on answering. Fili's eyes were dry, but his shoulders were tense and he was swallowing nervously. Bilbo pulled him in closer forcing Fili to relax into the hug.

"Fili, you know I'm not an expert on dwarfen customs, but I'm going to talk and I want you to listen and think about what I say." He felt the blonde nod against his shoulder, "Right, I talked to Bofur, no names no details nothing. I doubt anyone else even noticed how you and Kili act around each other. They are to used to you." Bilbo shifted them so they were leaning against the legs of the seat. "Now Bofur said that same sex relationships are not frowned upon in dwarfen society, in fact from what he said they are almost the norm yes?" Fili pulled away from him and looked carefully at Bilbo's face before nodding. "So that is the whole disappointing your mother thing because your both male out yes? That argument was also null and void by the fact she is your mother." He shifted so he was looking at Fili. "Bofur also mentioned that your One is your One yes?" Fili nodded again, "It has been heard of for siblings to be each others' Ones. Of course distant relatives are more likely but it has been heard of," He eyed Fili, "So that's that argument gone. Your uncle is still young enough to have his own children, so if he kicks up a fuss I'll punch him for you." Fili grinned at this before slouching again.

"Gah Fili," groaned Bilbo, "Do I really have to show how wrong all your objections are?" Fili nodded sheepishly, "I know it will take more than me ranting at you to change your mind, but know you have my support and the support of Ori. If need be I will glower at everyone else until they shut up and accept it. The fact he is your younger brother is something you will have to deal with, I cant help your mind there that's up to the two of you if you get passed this whole I cant act on it stuff." Bilbo pushed to his feet and looked down at the curled up form of Fili, he laid a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "If you think he doesn't look at you like you are worth more than all the Mithril, all the gems, any mountain in the world then your eyes aren't as sharp as you like to think." He walked away from Fili, "Oh and Fili," he called over his shoulder, "I'm not saying go jump his bones, but I wouldn't mind seeing that show." Bilbo walked away chuckling at the red hue staining the blonde dwarf's cheeks.

Meanwhile Ori had tracked Kili to their alcove and was trying to get any sense out of the shaken dwarf. He was having very little luck until he snapped "Oh for the love of the Arkenstone, Think of Fili naked!" Dark eyes snapped to him and Kili seemed to stop breathing, Ori sighed and rubbed his face with one hand the other unconsciously echoing Bilbo in curling around Kili's wrist an anchor against him escaping. "Please Kili, it was kind of obvious to me for the first time I met you. You growled when I looked at his arse, he growled when I grabbed your arm, neither of you responded when I sat and stared at D…Someone for the entire meeting without taking any notes. You …Like…Fili! As in like, like." he smirked at a still shaken Kili, before pushing to his feet, anxious to keep to his times that Bilbo had set. "What you going to do about it?" he called over his shoulder.

Thorin had been dragged to the range by Gloin and Dwalin and was working out some kinks from his old sword. Oin and Balin had discovered the library. Nori, Bifur, Bombur, Bofur and Dori had made their way down to the training grounds and Nori was trying to teach Bofur and Bifur some of his tricks while Dori hid his face in his hands and Bombur was rolling on the floor laughing. Bilbo and Ori had the terrace to themselves, as Fili and Kili had still not returned. Ori was doing a couple of quick sketches after Bilbo made a suggestion, while Bilbo after hunting the elfin twins down was making flower posies, and Hibiscus tea. They were being very careful this time to include everybody as to keep suspicions from being aroused (although if Bilbo was to be believed his tea might arouse something else, Ori had only agreed to it when he had promised it would only work to show the drinker's One). Thorin, Gloin and Dwalin were the first of the company back, starting Ori from where he was leaning against Bilbo's legs having just finished. He sighed wearily, "Kili's fine" he got out before the dwarfen king could ask. "Tea?" offered Bilbo innocently, rattling his and Ori's cups in a show of it's safety. Ori really couldn't blame the others for the funny looks they gave the bright red tea, it looked deadly, but it was actually rather nice, he was personally on his fifth cup. Soon the rest of the company returned and were sitting around drink the red tea as Bombur made dinner. Fili and Kili stumbled back, at roughly the same time and looked around the peaceful settings. Bilbo was trying to teach Ori a complicated knitting pattern, but from the way they were both giggling it wasn't going well. Thorin was perched on a railing, fingers wound in the honeysuckle growing their and seemingly half asleep. Nori and Bifur were oiling blades were they lay on the floor, touching from shoulder to ankle. Dori and Bofur were huddled over something, the brother's couldn't tell, but they both had a cup of some scarily coloured tea. Kili walked up to the pot at gingerly tested it before happily scooping two mug full's out. He flopped down next to his brother where Fili had slouched next to Ori and handed him a mug. Bilbo and Ori shifted slightly so Fili and Kili touched shoulder to hip where they were leaning against the railings. Fili shot Bilbo an evil look that was unnoticed by Kili, because the younger brother was glaring at Ori. They were of course ignored an soon put the day's discussions behind them to argue a point with Ori.

Bombur roped Dwalin into helping him dish out his stew and soon everyone was happily eating away, freshly filled mugs of Hibiscus tea washing it down. Dwalin had dropped next to Ori when he was done handing out dishes and soon the scribe had drawn him into a conversation about how he was supposed to fix his sling shot when there was no leather to be had. Bilbo grinned into his mug as Dwalin seemed oblivious to the fact Ori was flirting with him, far enough bar the weapons talk he was doing it hobbit stile, but the big dwarf should have noticed something. His grin deepened as he noticed Fili and Kili had dozed off. Kili's head was on Fili's shoulder and Fili's hand was wrapped around his brother's hip possessively.

He coughed gently drawing everyone's attention to him, "I think we should turn in," he said quietly, "after the fireworks and drama of the last few days an early night would do us good." He pointed to Fili and Kili, "besides if we keep talking we will wake them up and they look far to cute to do that." Dwalin tutted beside him covering the brothers with a cloak, before backing him up, "Aye an early night sounds good, they wont think so in the morning though." Bilbo looked at the big dwarf, "they'll slide down during the night, they always do. You'd best get Thorin off his perch before he thinks he's a bird." As Dwalin moved off Bilbo and Ori leaned together, the dwarf being the first to whisper "Tonight?" Bilbo looked at Ori, "with that tea, not a chance, your dreams might be slightly … erm…vivid." Bilbo grinned wickedly, before resting his head on Kili's knee and pulling a cloak over himself, "G'night Ori."


	24. Chapter 24-Dreamers

_**AN: I apologise if this isn't a long chapter (as in plot line) :D I think it will be worth it though, I (hopefully) will be updating again at the weekend, but I thought I would post what I have so far so that those of you who are following me and letting me know what you think of the story so far have something to chew over until I can get a proper chapter up. I don't own the characters I am just making them dance to my tune. **_

_**Yana5:**__** Bilbo will get revenge at some point I promise, it may have to be in a side shoot of the story though.**_

_**FallenDarkness666:**__** Bilbo and Ori want to thank you for your kind words and hope they continue to please. Fili and Kili are happy that their youth did your pranks justice. **_

Chapter Twentyfour-Dreamers.

_Dwalin was lying in streaming sunlight. He was shirtless and this should have worried him but the cautious hands soothing over his unbruised skin calmed him. He sighed in contentment as he felt gentle touches brush over his scars and tattoos. There was a smell of lavender in the air and from the corner of his eye he could see red flowers dancing in the warm breeze. He was lying on a carpet of sweet smelling, tiny, white flowers and his weapons were once again festooned with glowing delicate purple and yellow blooms, the flowers seeming to contain smiling faces. He gasped as the exploring fingers pressed down on the tense muscles of his broad shoulders. Goosebumps rose on his skin following their path, and he could feel a warmth settling in the base of his stomach. He tried to turn to see the face of the one who had him displaying such weakness but strong fingers held him in place. He felt the soft, yet scratchy material of the others shirt as they leaned over him to whisper in his ear. He nearly missed the words as the new sensations of hot breath over his ear short circuited his rational responses. "Not yet Dwalin. Not yet my one, Miz Hrunar. You would not yet accept me. Not fully. Give it time my one, my world."_ The dream faded and Dwalin settled into a deeper sleep, fingers curling around the smooth wood and leather he still held cautiously in his left hand.

_Nori could feel his hair loose and flowing down his bare back. Work worn fingers were carding through it, the gentle scratch of nails on his scalp driving him slowly insane. He was sitting on a wooden floor, between someone's knees, their warm weight brushing his shoulders occasionally. The floor was littered with his daggers and a brilliant red flower, the likes of which he had never seen before, they glowed with the setting sun. The hands in his hair changed their movements, twisting and tying now rather than brushing. He leant in to the feeling unconsciously baring his throat, he trusted this person without guarantee or proof. That should have scared him, but the feeling of safe and home, along with the growing feeling in his gut pushed continuous and ingrained reactions to the back of his mind. Warm breath blew against his ear as the person plucked one of the red flowers up and entwined it in the braids now woven into his hair. "Miz Duzkakar"._ The light faded and Nori shifted in his sleep, the smell of alyssum flooding his sleep deprived senses soothing him.

_Oin was sitting at a small wooden table, a heavy tomb was opened before him its thick creamy pages covered in delicate script and brilliant coloured images. In the centre of the page was a scarlet flower, intricately caught in full bloom. He could feel a heavy weight at his shoulder and the scent of ink and velvet filled his senses. The walls were covered with deep red velvet, the hand covering his was as aged as his. He shivered as the gentle fingers ran up his wrist encircling it in a long forgotten question. He felt rather than heard the words whispered in his ear, and the awakened thoughts long forgotten. "Leib Vaen noz Gamul"._ Oin turned on his side sleep dragging him away from the warmth of his dream.

_Thorin was lost, it was a feeling that wasn't unusual to him, what was__unusual to him was that he was lost in just his trousers and under vest. His bare feet could feel the small purple-yellow flowers being crushed under foot. The red flowers were tickling his chest and shoulders as he pushed through the foliage surrounding him. He could hear a sweet yet husky voice singing and he was becoming distracted trying to find it. He didn't understand the words, but it called to him, caused heat to grow in his belly and goose bumps to form on his bare skin. He paused before a silver green bush with purple flowers that seemed familiar to him, the scent wrapping around his mind causing the thought of gold-green eyes to flash through his mind. He pushed on the heady smell of the red flowers making him hear a high pitched giggle. He stumbled into a clearing and the signing stopped, he spun in place feeling bereft without it. Gentle hands on his back stopped him, he leaned back into them as they smoothed up his shoulders, a gentle kiss was placed between his shoulder blades and he whirled to catch the person. He was alone again, but soon a bare chest was pressed to his muscled arm, he could feel a metal stud brush against his skin as long fingers curled around his bare wrist stroking the skin there. He shivered and closed his eyes giving up on trying to catch the person. Sharp nails scraped across his scalp as the fingers on his wrist tightened, he groaned feeling hot breath against his neck as hair tickled his nose. All his people's restrictions on touching fled his mind. The fingers ran through his hair tilting his head the hand on his wrist forcing him to kneel. He kept his eyes shut as he felt gentle pressure on his lips, he groaned again at the contact, his skin was hyper sensitive his nose filled with that familiar smell. He knew he had never experienced this before, he knew he would never experience it in reality if he didn't find his one, but at the moment he didn't care. He pulled his hands free catching hold of slender hips and running them up and across the bare skin in front of him. Eyes still closed he pressed into the kiss trying to learn. His hands mapped the body in front of him, and as the brushed across the metal stud in the others nipple he felt them shiver. Without warning the person was gone and he opened his eyes to find himself alone and kneeling on a wooden floor, the floral smell was covered by that of rich food and pine cones on a fire. He barely heard the whisper that followed him from a dream into his sleep. "I might not know your language, but I know your customs, and you will have to come to me. I will not force you."_

_Bofur was sitting in shoulder deep warm water in a large room, he was leaning against a warm, muscled chest and could feel muscled thighs around his hips. He shifted slightly and heard a groan from behind him. Strong hands clamped on his hips stilling him. A bearded chin rested on his shoulder and he tilted his head to allow the other to nose along his jaw line. The steaming water smelt of lavender and Bofur vaguely recognised the trinkets on the shelves surrounding them, and a vase of red blooms on the window sill. The bronze of the bath glowed as the strong hands on his hips loosened and moved up his chest and sides. He allowed his head to fall back as they brushed over his nipples, and bit back a groan. "Miz berr," growled a voice in his ear, "Leib Mornit."_ Bofur allowed the heat of the water and the heat of the forbidden hands on his skin to lull him into the darkness.

_Fili felt familiar hands on his skin but he couldn't place them. He was naked and lying on his front vulnerable and open. There was a smell of lavender in the air and a minty oil was being rubbed into his skin. Strong fingers ghosted over his ribs, while long hair brushed across his shoulder blades sending sparks racing down his spin. He shivered and the hands stopped their movements, momentarily. He made a sound of protest, until lips were pressed to the top of his spine, lips and tongue following the fingers that now pressed with the right amount of pressure down his spine. His fingers scrabbled for purchase his breath coming heavily and he clawed them into the earth. His back arched as the fingers and mouth stopped just above the curve of his arse. The body moved back over his and he felt the bare thighs settle either side of his hips. He fought to turn over until the warm breath across his ear made him pause, "Lyggag nos miz," the person breathed. _Fili's eyes rolled in his head and he fell into dreamless sleep.

_Balin was in a stone room, herbs hung from the ceiling, the smell of lavender filled the air. In his hand he held a single bloom, the red petals were silky as he caressed them. Jars filled wooden shelves, the labels written in a slanted script. He wandered the shelves admiring the range of salves and pastes present, he hadn't seen some of them since Erebore fell and some he had never heard of. He reached the granite table in the centre of the room and bent to study an open tomb there, a warm hand fell on his shoulder and he fought the urge to turn, instead placing the red bloom down gently and reach to grasp it with his own. He felt skin, soft and worn, aged in a similar yet different way to his own. The grasp on his shoulder tightened and he was pulled back so the person could rest their head on his shoulder, he felt the whiskers tickle his ear and a long dis-regarded thrill went through him as words were spoken quietly in his ear, "Miz drukat taaloma". _Balin grinned in his sleep, the feeling of safety following from his dreams.

_Ori was standing in a field of flowers, he could see lavender, and the red hibiscus flowers dancing in a warm breeze. He had a wreath of violas in his hair, their heady sent bringing a wicked grin to his face. He could see a figure lying shirtless on their front in the sunlight just paces away from him. Tattoos ran down its back, white pale scars gleamed against creamy skin. He stepped quietly to the figure, kneeling softly next to it, he ran a gentle finger over the warm skin on show. The figure stirred and he placed both hands on its back. His eyes drank in the tattoos normal hidden from view, while his nimble fingers traced out the story they told. He leant in close, his lips inches from a wicked looking scar, he dragged his fingers along it, relishing in the wriggle it got him. He smoothed his palms up the broad back and over the wide shoulders. Feeling the muscles under his palms tense he started to add extra pressure the gasp sent images dancing through his mind and he was nearly too carried away to stop the other turning to see his face. He leant forward to whisper in the other's ear, curling peacefully into their side and drifting to sleep in his own dream._

_Kili was confused he was standing in a tired room, in naught but his under trousers. Warm hands were in his hair and on his back. The feel of nails against his scalp was strangely soothing and exciting at the same time, while the feel of stubble and moustache were strangely familiar at his shoulder. He couldn't place why they were familiar as a warm mouth was at his neck, licking a trail over his shoulder. He knew it was wrong and yet it felt so good. He felt vulnerable and yet so safe. The hand on his hip slowly moved over his bare stomach and he felt the muscles quiver. A flash of blonde was at the corner of his eye and he turned his head to look, only for the hand in his hair to tighten and prevent him, he gasped in surprise at the pleasure it sent through his veins. He tilted his head back leaning it on the other's shoulder, gasping "Lyggag nos miz" in his hazed state._ Kili groaned in his sleep and curled further around the figure next to him.

_Bifur was lying on a soft bed, he was fully dressed as usual, but unusually he could feel someone pressed next to him. The warmth was comforting, the hand on his thigh was exciting and his thoughts were completely clear. Bunches of flowers hung from the ceiling and he could hear a soft singing next to him, he rested his head on the shoulder next to him, breathing in the familiar smell and feeling fully at peace. He snuggled into the person's warmth not bothering to look at their face. He knew who he could imagine it could be, and he didn't want to be disappointed. He reached a hand and laid it on their chest. "Miz meri, miz azki," he breathed not wanting to interrupt the song._

_Dori was sitting in a warm room wrapped in a soft towel. He felt at peace and comfortable even with his wet hair being braided by an unknown person. The smell of pipe weed hung heavily in the air and a cup of cooling tea was set at his side. The tea was a bright red colour and seemed familiar. He allowed the person braiding his hair to do as he liked. Their work worn fingers were soothing and Dori felt excited at the thought he could one day have this. He didn't want to turn his head to look in case they vanished. He could smell lavender and alyssum, along with the faint smell of woos chippings. The hands in his hair moved onto his shoulders and traced the lines of muscles there with a gentleness that had Dori gasping. He turned his head as snatches of a familiar song fell from the lips of the person behind him, "Zongag nos miz, tanz nos miz." _In his sleep Dori started humming the familiar song.

_Gloin sighed as he ran his fingers through Grette's thick red hair. It flowed like molten copper down her creamy back, and he thought it more beautiful than any metal. Their weapons stood sheathed in the corner and she was singing softly under her breath. He twisted their marriage braid in swiftly marvelling at the still silken texture of her hair. She turned to him and together they leant in for a chaste kiss. He poured all his love into the gesture, and felt her do the same in response. He rested one calloused hand on her hip, the other on her bare back. She ran her own hands up into his unbraided hair and beard tugging affectionately at the now silver streaked red. He smirked across at her and she leant further in to his warmth. Mouths barely apart the whispered "Miz Khazat" their breath and words blending together. _In his sleep Gloin smiled and clasped the locket hanging under his clothes with a gloved hand.

_Bombur was in the kitchen, he was standing shoulder to shoulder with Reiter, her chocolate brown hair was pinned back simply their marriage braid standing out from the rest to tie it back. Her blue eyes were twinkling across at him every time he looked at her. He took in her strong fingers kneading the bread, her ample curvy form swaying to the tune he was humming. He grabbed her hand and she turned and planted a kiss on his nose._ _He dropped one on her forehead and then they turned back to their tasks. He slipped a hand around her waist pulling her closer to him so they were pressed shoulder to hip. He breathed in her unique sent and peace settled over him. _In his sleep the stress left Bombur's body and he relaxed fully for the first time since leaving the Blue Mountains.

_Bilbo could feel himself smirking as he sang an old ballad his mother had taught him. He was dress in a pair of leather trousers, his tattoos and piercings visible and he had flowers woven in his hair. He could smell the lavender and alyssum, the flash of red from the hibiscus changed his smirk into a wistful grin, the Violas growing in the grass smiled cheerfully up at him, and he sung louder changing the tune but not the words. He caught the scent of leather and smelted ore, and turned his feet in that direction. He followed the smell to a clearing and took in Thorin standing there. He smirked wickedly and stopped singing. He knew what this was and how to manipulate this to his own thoughts. He was surprised to see Thorin in this kind of dream though since the two had only come to a vague understanding less than a day ago. He certainly didn't feel love for the king, Bilbo allowed his instincts to reel Thorin in, and he hadn't though the dwarf had any strong emotion for him. He was fighting back the urge to turn this dream into a hobbit's version, instead of something Thorin would enjoy. He had learnt dwarfen culture but when faced with a kneeling Thorin he couldn't help place a gentle kiss on those chapped lips. That the dwarf deepened it caught Bilbo by surprise he was betrayed by his body, the shiver that flooded through him when rough fingers brushed against his stud. He pulled back deliberately putting space between them. He knew that the dwarf had no experience and much as he wanted to take advantage of whatever was between the two of them in this dream he wanted (if it were to go that far) anything else to be real. _Bilbo rolled in his sleep and ended up face planting the floor.

His yell awoke the company who all looked rested and at peace if a little confused. From his place on the floor he watched Ori jumping around like an idiot, grinning manically. He sighed, thinking he should have stopped the scribe at his third cup.

_**AN: translations. **_

_**Miz Duzkakar- my love forever.**_

_**Miz Hrunar-my one forever.**_

_**Leib Vaen noz Gamul-You are more beautiful with age.**_

_**Miz berr-my treasure.**_

_**Leib Mornit-you rest/sleep.**_

_**Lyggag nos miz-Lie with me.**_

_**Miz drukat taaloma-My home forge.**_

_**Miz Khazat-my fortress. **_

_**Miz meri-my friend.**_

_**Miz azki-my spy.**_

_**Zongag nos miz-sing with me.**_

_**Tanz nos miz-dance with me. **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Tiger DeRanged. I hope this is updated soon enough for you :D I have a weekend off work so you may even get a couple of chapters it depends if I can get the characters to play nicely. I can't promise any of their relationships will go anywhere anytime soon, have you guessed who I'm trying to set up with who yet? I'd love your opinion on what you think of the pairings if you have. Thank you for your kind words, they made my day, I'm glad you like my work. **_

_**Yana5 :-)**_

_**FallenDarkness666. I am beginning to think you are cruel, your mind is as warped as mine :). Welcome to the fun:P **__** As you have probably guessed Ori at least won't be awkward. I am glad you are still following the story. I might have Fi and Ki blow something else up for you. **_

_**AN: I don't own any of the characters, I just play with them. Please let me know what you think of the story so far, I live for your reviews. I promise they will leave Rivendale at some point I am just having too much fun with them being safe at the minuet. **_

Chapter Twenty Five

Having been awoken by Bilbo's yell the company sat and stared open mouthed at an oblivious Ori, who was still dancing around Bilbo and the Durin brothers and had moved from grinning onto chuckling manically. Bilbo decided the stone floor was much more interesting than his friend currently acting like a tween and pressed his forehead onto the cool surface. Fili stiffened when his brother buried his face into his chest and burst into giggles at the sight of the scribe. Dori and Nori were looking at each other and then at their brother in complete confusion. Gloin was grumbling under his breath about not being able to recapture his dream of home, yet it wasn't until Ori's dancing made him knock the last of the red tea to the floor and the scent of Hibiscus flooded the room that anyone else remembered their dreams. Suddenly everyone was alert, even the sight of Fili and Kili jumping apart could provide any light relief, Ori was still dancing despite the growing tension in the room and Bilbo thought he better get the scribe to sit down. He scrambled to his feet, shirt hanging loosely off one shoulder, it's fineness showing the shadow of the tattoo underneath, diving for Ori. "Stop it." He hissed in the scribes ear, "act sane please", he looked at the now still scribe, "Awww don't pout Ori." The scribe merely looked at him with huge pathetic eyes, "I had a nice dream," the bottom lip jutted out and quivered, "why can't I be happy about that?" the sparkle in his brown eyes caused Bilbo to twig onto what the scribe was doing, "fine Ori," he sighed "dance away and find out why everyone else looks so…" he trailed off and took in the rest of the company, "traumatised." He pushed Ori towards Dwalin, "I will start breakfast."

It was into a strange scene that Gandalf walked not twenty minutes later. Ori was bouncing on the balls of his feet between his brothers, trying to tug Dwalin to his feet, both the scribe and warrior wearing matching expressions of stubbornness. While Nori had his head in his hands hiding his glowing face and being less than helpful to Dori who kept trying to pull Ori away. Bilbo was hovering over the cooking fire, with his back to the rest of the company. Fili and Kili were at opposite ends of the room, looking at anyone but the other. Thorin was curled up with his head on his knees (Gandalf was sure he was muttering something about not forcing quite happy), being talked at loudly by Balin and Oin, and obviously ignoring them. Bofur was sitting with his hat pulled as low as he could on his head, he appeared to be sitting with Bombur listening to the large, red haired dwarf who had a sappy expression on his face. Gloin was staring at his open locket and grinning stupidly as he stroked the images in it. Bifur seemed perfectly relaxed, smiling slightly across at the sight of a glowing Nori, whilst muttering "Miz meri, miz azki." Shaking his head the wizard walked cautiously over to the seemingly unaffected hobbit, he was wary as the last time he'd been in Bilbo's presence he'd been figuratively handed his head on a plate. He looked around the room as he came to a stop beside the smaller man and wondered if it was a good idea to let any of the company in the same room as an elf that day. When he looked back to Bilbo, he jumped a foot in the air to see the hobbit standing directly in front of him, peeling knife pointing at his nose. "erm," Gandalf began, "I was…" he trailed off as Bilbo snorted and turned from him, the knife falling inches from the wizard's boots, "Bilbo Baggins don't turn your back on me," he shouted drawing the attention of the thirteen dwarfs, who until that moment hadn't realised he was present. That Bilbo still ignored him stoked the wizard's temper. Bilbo for his part had deliberately walked away from the wizard, not wanting to lose the happy glow from his dream, even if it was Thorin who had gave him it. So ignoring the wizard's shout he headed over to the dwarfen king and flopped down next to him, to Thorin's surprise. Bilbo shuffled slightly to get comfortable and drew his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and rested his chin on them. Back turned to Gandalf he deliberately copied Thorin, letting the wizard know subtlety and unsubtly that he was still in the dwarfs' camp. Thorin leant in unconsciously, and Balin and Oin crouched down next to them. As if this was a catalyst the, uncomfortable feeling spread around the company left rapidly as they crowded around their leader and their burglar, shielding them from the wizard's view. Gandalf huffed and turned sharply on his heel left the room, coming dangerously close to flounce away from the company.

Bilbo waited until the hem of his grey cloak turned the corner, "I swear down that Istari exists merely to piss people off Master Oakenshield." He rolled his shoulders back making the dwarfs wince as they popped, and face Thorin squarely "since you made such an excellent breakfast yesterday would you help me today?" he asked innocently.

It took a lot of work on Bilbo's side but it seemed to him by the time the dwarfs were fed that the uncomfortable atmosphere had disappeared. Yes they still wouldn't meet each other's eyes, and yes Fili and Kili still kept either Ori or himself between them, but at least everyone was talking to each other, and no one was wearing stupidly soppy expressions, or shouting. He sighed in relief and rolled his shoulders again. His bruises were giving him pain again, his healing slower than that of his dwarfen friends. He knew Ori, Fili and Kili were as good as healed by now, those with burns were merely itchy by this point, but his own bruises were still a dark mottled purple blue, only starting to show signs of turning greeny-yellow. He pushed to his feet, biting back a wince and grabbed his pack. Ignoring the protests from Fili and Kili, along with the questions from several of the company he made his way into the curtained off bathing area. As the gauzy curtain sung down behind him the company looked at each other curiously.

Bifur rolled his eyes as several of his fellows wouldn't meet each other's eyes, it was getting ridiculous, they all needed to get over their embarrassment or whatever it was they were feeling. He didn't know what was wrong with the group but if Ori and himself had enjoyed their dreams, if Gloin and Bombur had dreamed of home and their one, the rest of the company probably had interesting dreams as well. He wanted to dwell on his dream without having to deal with the stupidity of the rest of them. They were all adults (well all bar Kili), but they were acting like tweens, he tilted his head and looked around the group again, sighing he pushed to his feet and ignoring the rest of the company who were staring after Bilbo made his way from the veranda. He allowed his feet to take him where they would. In his hands he held a withered, almost dead posy of small white flowers. He stopped walking at some point, where he neither knew nor cared.

Nori's head snapped round just as Bifur rounded the corner out of sight. The star haired dwarf, counted heads curiously, wondering what had made him come back to the present. The rest of the company were sitting in a group still, in relative silence, not one of them had actually gone after Bilbo to check he was okay. Nori didn't feel he stood on good enough ground to do so himself , but he thought his brother or the Durin lads could have gone, besides if Bilbo just wanted to escape them for a bit he couldn't blame the hobbit, they had all been acting weird (well weirder than normal) since they got to Rivendell. When Nori realised who had gone he, got curious. Much as he liked Bilbo he was more curious as to why Bifur would have wandered off without telling anyone. Nori wasn't stupid, he was just a cautious dwarf, but as he sat there wondering why Bifur had wandered off something clicked inside his brain. His jaw dropped ad he groaned out loud startling Dori and Ori from their own trances. Shaking off his younger brother's gentle hand and ignoring his older brother's glance, Nori pushed unsteadily to his feet. As he walked for the veranda, his fingers went into his hair, unbraiding it with practised ease. The auburn mass fell down to his mid back as it slowly unravelled. Uncaring that he was walking the halls of a potential enemy Nori allowed his mind to wander, he dwelt brief on what he had dreamed the night before, relishing the feel of those fingers. It moved swiftly to dwell on more realistic touches, rough fingers soothing a healing balm over his skin, a hand on his hip supporting him when he was unsteady, a friendly push, and the brush of skin when comparing blades. All innocent by themselves but adding up to more when combined. Nori sighed and came to a stop in a clearing. He perched on a stone seat, the cool of the stone seeping through his under trousers while the heat from the morning sun fell across his face and seeped through his rough spun shirt. He tilted his head back allowing more of the sun's rays to fall on his face, his hair a weight down his back.

A hand in his hair startled him, as he had heard no one approach, it was the voice and smell, rather than the spoken words that stopped him with a hand on a dagger. The fingers brushed hesitantly through the auburn length, gentle and unsure. He stifled a groan, his eyes fluttering closed and leant in to the familiar touch. It was unbecoming he knew, unbecoming and forbidden, but the touch felt of home. A warm body was sitting on the bench next to him. A knee pressed against the small of his back, another against his own knee. A second hand, brushed the hair from his face softly. "Likkag ath bar ar, miz azki," the words were spoken softly, so quietly that Nori felt them against the skin of his cheek rather than heard them. He shivered slightly and turned to face the person seated next to him. "Miz Azki Bifur?" he asked. The older dwarf started to pull away, a question and fear in his eyes. Nori rushed to grab his bare hands in his own, toppling them both from the bench onto the planked floor. He landed underneath Bifur, automatically resting his hands on the other dwarf's hips to steady him. Bifur was straddling him, his face inches from Nori's own. "Ai," whispered Bifur his breath brushing Nori's lips, "_Miz _Azki!" the older dwarf stressed, the fear gone from his eyes now, their dark depths showing heat and certainty, he dragged his eyes from Nori's own down to the auburn haired dwarf's lips and back up, "Miz azki," he repeated softly, hi seyes softened the heat still visible but tinged with a softer emotion now, "Uz?" he questioned. Something in Nori snapped. He tilted his head again, bring his lips with in touching distance of Bifur's. "Ohr leibzen azki," he gasped out before pressing his lips against Bifur's. Nori groaned at the sensation a simple kiss flooded his body with, as he groaned his lips parted and Bifur took the opportunity to nip gently at the bottom lip. Nori tightened his grip on Bifur's hips. Nori was lost. He was heedless of his loose hair spread out around him, he was heedless of Bifur's shorter hair falling around them like a silver streaked, dusky curtain. All he could concentrate was Bifur's finger tips moving against his scalp and sending sparks of pleasure into his blood, the strong hand on his side that was slowly pushing his rough spun shirt up, trailing callused finger tips against his bare skin and turning his bones to jelly. He tried to gain some control by deepening the kiss, but when Bifur responded by nipping his way down Nori's long neck all the thief could do was groan and arch his back giving Bifur more access to his skin. He gasped as he felt Bifur's sharp canines sink into the juncture of his shoulder and neck, then moaned loudly as the older dwarf soothed the bite with his tongue.

Bifur pulled back and looked down at Nori sprawled out beneath him. His normally perfect hair was mused, his vivid green eyes were unfocused, his lips kissed red, and the mark he'd made stood out vividly against the thief's pale skin. He was amazed this was happening, he'd known for a while he liked the middle Ri brother, but had never dared dream that he would have the feelings returned. He dipped his head and pressed a gentle kiss against Nori's lips, slowly bringing the auburn haired dwarf back down to earth. Gentle fingers touched his face and Bifur smiled softly when he saw his own wonder reflected in Nori's green eyes. Nori's fingers sprawled on his chest over his rapidly beating heart and he returned the gesture. They stayed silent and still, just looking at each other for a long while until Nori surged forward again catching Bifur's mouth with his own.

Bilbo groaned as he stripped off his clothing, he glanced down at his body. It was definitely still mottled black and purple. He wince, most likely not a good look to be showing any of the company. He had just started getting them to respect him. He assumed that to still be bruised as badly as he was would lower him in most of their eyes. After all he reasoned dwarfs healed fast. He sank into the hot water, biting back a gasp as the heat came into contact with his grazes and bruises. Forcing himself lower he sank down until the water covered his shoulders. Soon the heat started to sooth his aches rather than add to them, and he allowed himself to relax against the side of the tub. Resting his arms lightly against the side of the bath he settled comfortably on the seat running around the edge. Deciding to turn the pain into something bearable Bilbo ran his hands over his skin. He was used to doing this at home, it distracted his mind and he needed to distract his mind he had too many thoughts on top of the pain. He imagined callused hands caressing him, strong fingers grabbing his hips and arse, he imagined the bruises were formed by pleasure rather than in pain. He moaned and whimpered uncaring of anyone hearing as the heat, his own hand and imagination gradually lulled him into a sense of peace and he drifted in his mind, not quite awake nor yet fully asleep. He failed to notice the gauze curtain shift and Thorin join him in the bath.

Thorin had been sitting staring at the gauze where Bilbo had disappeared from view, mulling over what he had learnt about the hobbit so far. He wasn't stupid and the clues his dream had given him had made him curious. He would admit to being attracted physically to the smaller man from the moment of meeting him, but he was surprised to have had him feature in (what for an unbonded dwarf was) a rather risqué dream. From listening to his sister (and since the start of this quest Gloin and Bofur) talk about finding their One, he had found out about a Khanneh Mornit, and his dream last night had seemed to follow all the hints they had given. From the smells and sounds to the touches. It seemed that his dwarfen mind had picked the hobbit as his One, even if he himself had only just started to form any kind of bond with the man. His keen ears picked up the small whimpers of pain and unbidden his feet took him through the curtain. Deaf to the shock of the other dwarfs Thorin had stepped through the gauze to find it took his eyes a few seconds to adapt to the still dark warm bathing room. When they had he could see the haphazard piled cloths by the door and Bilbo reclining in what appeared to be almost steaming water. The smell of Bilbo's healing herbs hit Thorin's nose and he felt almost compelled to join the company burglar in the bath. They were travelling companions and as company leader he was entitled to make sure all of his men were in good shape, guilt ate at him as he took in the hand shaped bruise on the hobbits collar bone. He had obviously failed that task if one of his company could keep such bruising hidden from him. He remembered that Bilbo had admitted to being bruised only a couple of days before and so pushing his dream and new revelation to the back of his mind, Thorin stripped off and settled into the bath next to the hobbit. He winced at the heat of the water and reached out a hand to gently touch Bilbo's elbow. He wasn't expecting the yelp, or splash the hobbit made as he was brought back to reality and so fell off the bench himself. He surfaced to see an open mouthed, red faced Bilbo staring at him. A loaded silence fell between them as Bilbo desperately tried to cover his piercing and tattoo and Thorin stood and stared. "Right," squeaked Bilbo before clearing his throat and grinning wickedly. The grin sent heat pooling in Thorin's lower belly and he shifted slightly, as Bilbo swept his eyes down his wet chest, licking his lips as he did. When the hobbit took an almost unconscious step towards him Thorin let out an unkingly gasp and took a step back. Bilbo's grin deepened and Thorin could swear his eye colour did also, the hobbit taking another step towards him drove this from his mind and he stepped back again. Bilbo uncrossed his arms and made a seemingly unconscious gesture that drew Thorin's eyes to the stud in his nipple. Thorin's eyes widened as flashes of his dream came flooding into his mind, distracted he failed to see Bilbo step closer to him again. A warm hand on his arm had him stumbling backwards until he was brought up sharp by the feel of cold marble across his shoulder blades. He gasped as Bilbo bracketed him in, the muscle arms pressing against the stone bath either side of Thorin's waist. He knew he was breathing deeply, yet he couldn't pull his mask into place as he stared into the now green-navy eyes of the young hobbit in front of him. He felt the muscles in Bilbo's arms flex against his sides and he shuddered, his eyes travelled down Bilbo's face to his plump lips and Thorin unconsciously licked his own. "Now Master Oakenshield," whispered Bilbo, his voice husky and sleepy, "You shouldn't creep up on a person when they are bathing," Thorin's mind stopped when he felt a cold blade against the outside of his thigh, "it could get you hurt. Especially when said person has only just started to trust you." Thorin stared at Bilbo, willing himself to not find the situation attractive and make it worse for himself. He realised he was fighting a losing battle when Bilbo trailed long fingers across his stomach under the water and walked them up his chest. He shut his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose, focusing on calming himself. A low splash made him open his eyes and he found himself looking at Bilbo's bare back, he trailed his eyes down the blue and bronze tattoo, cursing the trousers that blocked his view. Bilbo turned slightly giving him another glance of that piercing as he pulled his shirt over his head, "Master Oakenshield," he breathed, stepping closer to the bath again, " I would appreciate it if you would keep quiet about the piercing and tattoo." He waited for Thorin to nod before sweeping from the bathing room.

Thorin watched him go open mouthed. He was shocked, turned on and in awe all at once. Bilbo's voice floated back to him through the gauzy curtain, "Your uncle is fine Kili. I didn't kill him. Get _OFF_ me Fi. No Ori, Just No! No Dwalin the king does not want company. No Oin he does not need medical help. Gah Gloin that's just wrong! Balin make them stop." The pleading tone in the hobbit's voice sent Thorin over the edge. Satisfied he wouldn't be disturbed and unperturbed if he was Thorin waded deeper into the water. He closed his eyes and imagined Bilbo's hands on his skin. He pulled the dream to the front of his mind and ran a callused hand down his muscled stomach, he braced a hand on the edge of the seat as he moved his hand lower, remembering Bilbo dragging his fingertips across his lower stomach, and he gasped at the sparks of pleasure rushing through his body. The scent of lavender was heady as it swirled up from the steaming water. He focused on his dream feeling long clever fingers stroking the inside of his wrist, he imagined them moving over his skin as those soft lips kissed his neck. He imagined the hands moving across his chest, and down his stomach as the kiss deepened, he pushed his imagination beyond the end of his dream and pictured the hands moving lower, finger nails digging in to his hips as those lips kissed down his throat. He ran his hand lower, feeling himself harden as he did, he imagined Bilbo kissing across his stomach and the scar that ran over his ribs, he groaned softly as his head tipped back as he grasped himself, the sensations entirely new.

"What the hell happened to YOU!?" The sound of his nephew shrieking like a girl broke through his lust addled brain. Swearing loudly Thorin forced himself to think of anything that would return him to his normal state. Dragging himself from the bath, Thorin dressed quickly as soon as he was able, throwing on his clothes haphazardly over his wet skin. As he walked through the gauzy drape, his own mouth fell open at the sight in front of him.

_**Translations.**_

_**Khanneh Mornit- Seeker Sleep.**_

_**Ohr Leibzen Azki –I am your spy.**_

_**Uz-us**_

_**Ai-yes**_

_**Likkag ath bar ar-like liquid red gold. **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**AN: As much as I wish I did I don't own these characters: (I just borrow them occasionally. **_

Chapter Twenty Six. 

_Dragging himself from the bath, Thorin dressed quickly as soon as he was able, throwing on his clothes haphazardly over his wet skin. As he walked through the gauzy drape, his own mouth fell open at the sight in front of him._

Bifur and Nori stood hand in hand in front of nearly the entire company. Thorin rubbed his eyes and looked again. Yep he decided they were deffinately holding hands, his jaw dropped even further as he caught sight of a deliberate bite mark on Nori's neck. His eyes widened as they took in the fact the thief had his hair streaming down his back. He looked around and his surprise was pulled up short at the fond expression on the company burglar's face. That Bilbo had Kili gripped by the ear, and Ori had Fili's hair in a warning grip, merely pushed his surprise further back. Thorin shut his mouth straightened his shoulders and strode forward, heedless of the wet hair dripping down his back or the cloths clinging to his damp skin. He smiled warmly at the two, "Congratulations to the two of you." They grinned back at him, then Bifur dragged Nori away from the group, to a quiet corner. Thorin looked around and stepped back automatically at the pissed off look on Bilbo's face. He was not disappointed.

"What the hell were you all thinking, if you were thinking at all?" he hissed. Without waiting for a reply he slapped Kili round the back of the head and ignoring the pout from Bofur and Thorin's uncles walked away from the group and detouring by his bag, towards Nori and Bifur. Thorin couldn't hear the words said but they were obviously words of congratulations as Nori enveloped the smaller man in a hug and Bifur clapped a hand on his shoulder gesturing widely. Thorin ignored his company for now and watch his burglar interact with the two. There was a wistful smile on Bilbo's face as he offered the two something. Thorin couldn't see what it was and suddenly he felt like he was intruding. He turned with a frown to the rest of the company. "Well?" he demanded, "anyone want to answer Bil...Master Baggins' question?" he paused and met Ori's eyes. "Anyone except Master Ori?" they looked to their feet ashamed, he sighed, and "I am surrounded by idiots. Master Ori if you could release my nephew I would be most grateful, go to your brother." He waited until Ori scampered off, his manly squeal reaching back to them all, " Fi, Ki your mother brought you up better than that. Balin, Dwalin, Oin _Really?!" _he snapped, "Bombur, Gloin you two found your One you should know better than anyone here. Dori, he's your brother be happy for him, Bofur same about Bifur just replace brother with cousin." He shook his head. "Tell me it was just the shock and you don't actually have any objections?" they all shook their heads and started talking at once. Thorin sighed again, "I hate you all," he muttered under his breath and caught Kili look at him sharply. "Ki next time squeak so I can bathe in peace!" Kili merely shook his head and grabbing his brother ran to offer apologises and congratulations to Nori and Bifur. Slowly the others followed suit.

*** When Bilbo had joined the newly bonded couple he had offered them a small gift. It was traditional in the Shire and he didn't know what else to do. Nori stared at him as Bifur fingered the two tiny pieces of delicate filigree metal work. As the older dwarf turned it over in his hands realisation dawned and he looked sharply at the hobbit. Bilbo merely raised his hair and showed of the ball and hoop through the fleshy part of the centre of his ear, before dragging his finger to the pointed tip. Any words Nori or Bifur might have said were drowned out when Ori tackled them, Bilbo watched as Ori welcomed his new brother. When they were joined by the rest of the company Bilbo left quietly, making his way silently to Thorin's side. "Master Oakenshield?" he whispered, looking at the new couple, "What would dwarfen culture dictate I get a newly bonded couple?" he turned to look at Thorin at the dwarf's intake of breath. He raised an eyebrow at the dumbstruck expression on the king's face, "Oh don't look at me like that, I've been trying to learn some of you culture, you're all just so damn secretive," he huffed, crossing his arms defensively over his chest. Thorin nodded, and just like that Bilbo relaxed. "Sorry" he muttered, "so what can I get them in your customs?" He eyed Thorin's wet unbraided hair, "Now you know Balin filled me in on the whole courting, flirting stuff you do and it's way too confusing for a simple hobbit like myself." He pushed on watching Thorin out of the corner of his eye (eyes that Thorin noticed were currently a pale turquoise colour), "Bofur filled my in on your Ones or as much as he can tell an outsider. He didn't volunteer I asked, and coerced and bribed to get that information," Bilbo paused as Thorin opened his mouth and raised an eyebrow again when the king merely closed it again and gestured for Bilbo to continue. With a huffed laugh that saw Thorin raise his own eyebrow he did, "I never asked about this sort of thing. Never thought I'd need it, most of that lot," Bilbo gestured to the company, "except maybe bar Ori, are too dense to see what's under their own nose. I've given the two of them a hobbit courting gift, I probably shouldn't have, I'll get hauled over hot coals at home for that if I ever, you know, make it home or they ever find out about it. I'm not planning on telling but I suppose if we make it through I will be inviting some of the company to treat my house as their own. No I don't know who so don't look at me like that." This last was said in response to Thorin pouting. "Now are you going to answer my question?" he looked Thorin in the eye waiting. Thorin seemed to be studying him. "Okay," the dwarf rumbled, "I'll answer that one if you answer one of mine."

Bilbo stepped away and looked at the dark haired dwarf carefully. He mulled it over. "hmm, okay, but I get to decide what question I answer. I assume you have more than one by now." Thorin nodded, and Bilbo grabbed his wrist to pull him away from the terrace, noticing as he did the dwarf hadn't replaced his bracers. Thorin bit his lip as the long, hot fingers closed on his skin and followed obediently not asking why he couldn't just ask and answer there and then. Bilbo stopped them by an alcove and flopped to the floor, letting go of Thorin's wrist as he did. He looked up at the king, just as Thorin sank down beside him, stretching his legs across the opening and leaning against a pillar. Thorin cleared his throat. "A gift?" he asked and Bilbo nodded watching him carefully. "hmmm," rumbled the dwarf, "we tend to go for something hand made," he paused watching Bilbo brighten, "not normally food, but something material. Maybe something personal, depending on how well you know the people." He looked carefully at Bilbo, taking in the hobbits sparkling eyes and happy smile, "I take it your gift covered that then, so you don't have to try and make them something while we travel, I do want to know what you gave them you know," he teased, "but I don't want to waste my question. Will you answer one now or will you chose to mull them over and answer later?" He gave the hobbit the option, "You know your own people seem to be as secretive as my own."

Thorin bit back a groan of lust as Bilbo flashed him a grin, he couldn't stop the goose bumps that rose on his skin as the hobbit settled next to him eyeing his hair again. "I suppose we are," agreed Bilbo, still watching the red sunlight reflecting off wet strands of hair, "Like your people we have reason to be though," he smiled wistfully, "It would be easier if we didn't have these secrets." He shrugged at Thorin's questioning look, "Less fun, but easier."

Thorin chuckled next to him and rested his head against the pillar. "How about I ask some of what I want to know and you can decide then." He held up a hand, "give me your word you will answer one of them." Bilbo entwined their fingers and Thorin marvelled at the contrast at the colour of their skin, his subconscious revelled in the simple touch nearly making him miss Bilbo's nod. "Fine," he smiled softly at the hobbit, curling his fingers around the long, slender ones. "Question one. Do the colours of your tattoo mean anything?" he paused and looked at Bilbo who just smiled. Thorin sighed and reached a finger to tap the hobbits nose, "You are a pain. Fine. Question two. Do you have more than one tattoo or piercing," he cocked his head at Bilbo, "would asking where if you do count as more than one?" Bilbo shook his head and Thorin grinned, while Bilbo rolled his eyes pinching the skin on the inside of Thorin's captive wrist. The dwarf gasped in surprise and lust before glowering at the hobbit and hoping he didn't catch it. "Fine," he grumbled, "you know about our One's, so Question Three is do hobbits have a set One?" Thorin ducked his head, suddenly unable to meet Bilbo's eyes, "Related is Question four, is erm…physical…erm oh dammit. I don't know how to put this." A gentle hand pushed his chin up and he found himself looking into forest green eyes, the hand in his tightened and the hand on his face stroked his stubble gently. Thorin took a deep breath and looking into those eyes continued, "Question Four. Do you have physical relationships before you find your bonded? By physical I mean more than the hugs you share with my nephews or the joking you have with the company. I mean Kissing and more." He could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks, but the hand on his jaw made him push through. "I have never found my One, so I don't really know what else there could be so erm, would you indulge me by answering what else there is if you do have and if you do do anything?" The hand slid into his hair and he stopped talking and breathing for a second, before it resumed its place on his jaw, "Right I was rambling, a tip on dwarfs, this is classed as physical outside a relationship," he saw Bilbo's eyes widen and cursed mentally as the hobbit went to pull away, "Hey it's okay," he choked out, "you must be uncomfortable with the lack of physical interactions between none family members, I mean you are a member of my company so if it makes you feel more relaxed, besides my nephews have already adopted you…"the hand on his jaw wrapped around his mouth physically shutting him up. He met Bilbo's eyes again and noticed the panic was gone. Bilbo raised an eyebrow and Thorin felt his blush deepen. "Right," he muttered, forgetting Bilbo's good hearing, "rambling. This is your fault." He gulped as another eyebrow was raised. "Right, Question Five. This is random I know and I sound like a tween, Do you find any of the company physically attractive?" He paused and examined Bilbo's face, the eyes were the same colour, Thorin sighed, the hobbit had an excellent mask. He wondered briefly how much of what the company knew of the hobbit was an act. "Final question I promise," he chuckled, unconsciously leaning closer to Bilbo's warmth, and tilting his head to whisper in the other's ear, "How much of yourself have you let us know?"

Bilbo gasped silently as Thorin's warm breath ghosted across the sensitive tip of his ear. He was confused. The questions Thorin asked, mainly related to him rather than hobbit culture, even the questions about a bonded and relationships seemed focused. He turned their still clasped hands and turned his head so he was nose to nose with the dwarf. He knew his eyes were a dark green colour, and after Thorin's stunt with his ear they would be flecked with navy. He understood Thorin was being far too lenient with his physical contact with the company, he also knew the dwarf was way outside his comfort zone with how he had acted today. He remembered his promise in his dream and turned his head to look at the setting sun. "Can I answer later?" he whispered. Thorin's hand tightened on his before he felt the dwarf nod next to him. Bilbo rested their entwined hands on Thorin's thigh and felt the dwarf's breathing pick up. "You don't have to humour me you know Master Oakenshield." He sighed, "With the physical contact," he waggled their hands slightly, "push me away at any time. Ori and your nephews have blurred the lines of where your people's physical contact boundaries lie." He felt Thorin stiffen next to him, before the dwarf seemed to force himself to deliberately relax.

Thorin's subconscious wanted more than the contact he currently had, hell his conscious thought wanted more than he was getting, but he knew he couldn't deal with emotions. Not the ones he needed to let himself accept Bilbo as his One, yet even as he denied the bond he could feel it forming. He forced himself to relax against Bilbo's side. He had pushed the hobbit away and still the smaller man was by his side. It had to mean something. Yet at the same time Thorin realised it could mean nothing to the hobbit. Belatedly he realised he should have perhaps focused his questions better. He relaxed his grip on Bilbo's fingers and pushed to his feet, "We best get back," he rumbled down at the still sprawled hobbit, "Ki and Fi might have blown something up." He reached down a hand to help Bilbo to his feet. He was surprised when the hobbit accepted, and grasped his wrist trailing his fingers over the sensitive skin. He was even more surprised when Bilbo answered, "They won't blow something up. No-one's annoyed them today." Thorin grinned at the hobbit by his side and they wandered back to the company's quarters.

Bilbo left Thorin's side when they reached the company and so missed the look Kili threw at his uncle. A look that had Thorin wanting to run and hide. Fili drew his attention back and Thorin shook his head glad they had gotten over what ever had been wrong earlier in the day. He couldn't deal when they didn't talk to each other it was unnerving. Thorin shook himself and went to talk to Balin.

Bilbo was helping Bombur with the meal, apologising profusely for not being there to help from the beginning. He forced Scribe down, ruthlessly stomping on the side of him that wanted to play match maker with the rest of the company. Bombur started talking about his children and Bilbo joined in with vigour, laughing slightly at Bombur's impression of his oldest. He was just glad Bombur wasn't like Gloin and carry pictures around with him. In fact the dwarf had told Bilbo he didn't need a painting he carried their images in his head and his heart. Bilbo had found it rather poetic and cooed. Between the two of them the meal was soon ready and after Bilbo had helped serve it up he retreated to a shadowy corner with his portion. He had meant to think things over but he found himself eyeing Thorin speculatively, growling at himself he shovelled the food down and caught Ori's eye. The scribe gleefully left Dori's company, leaving his older brother with a thoughtful Bofur. He plonked beside Bilbo, "Tonight?" he hissed. Bilbo looked up and met his eye. "Tonight." He agreed a devilish smirk gracing his features as he turned to gaze across the room. Ori followed his line of sight, and a grin spread across his own features. Across the room Fili and Kili shifted uncomfortably where they were talking to Oin. Yet when they looked up, Bilbo and Ori were talking over Ori's knitting again.

While Fili and KIli might have missed the grins, Dwalin hadn't. The grin on the hobbit's face had him panicking, he'd seen it on that innocent face when Bilbo had gone after the two elves. The grin on Ori's face distracted him from that lone of thought. He felt heat rush to his cheeks as he stared at the young scribe. That grin did things to him. Things that Dori would kill him for if he ever found out, the thief brother would just laugh at him. Dwalin looked down ashamed, he shouldn't have thoughts like this for anyone but his One, the figure who had visited him in his dreams last night. Resolutely he pushed the thoughts away and turned back to the conversation he'd been having with his brother and king. Balin was arguing a point with Thorin, the same point he'd been arguing since before dinner, "Balin," Dwalin interrupted, "I need a drink." His brother looked at him, and grinned, "I've just the thing." Dwalin grinned back. "It's not that stuff from Master Baggins' is it?" he begged to Thorin's confusion. Balin laughed outright, "Hell no!" Thorin raised an eyebrow. "The hobbit can drink" the brothers chorused, sounding eerily like Fili and Kili.

Strangely as soon as the bottle was brought out the rest of the company crowded around. Balin merely laughed and dug through his pack unearthing more alcohol. Bilbo politely refused and left the group to sit on his bed roll. Ori followed him like a puppy and soon their giggling had caught the attention of Fili and Kili. "OI!" yelped Kili, "not without us you don't." Fili surged to his feet and rushed across to join them, Kili snatched up their mugs as he joined them. The brothers collapsed in front of Bilbo and Ori holding a mug out each. They all met each other's eyes ignoring the rest of the company, "So what" chirped Bilbo smirking, innocently at Fili. "Game," sung Ori innocently, smirking at Kili evilly. Fili and Kili looked at each other then back at the two Scribes. They cocked their heads, "Are we," continued Fili with a challenging eyebrow. "Playing" finished Kili with a huge grin. Bilbo and Ori waved several bottles and glasses in their faces. The hobbit and knit wearing dwarf looked at each other before turning innocent faces to the brothers who gulped. "I never!" chorused Bilbo and Ori.


	27. Chapter 27-I never

_**AN: Well aren't you all lucky the site went down so I took the time to write another chapter. I hope the last two have been up to people's standards. Again I don't own the hobbit, I've just borrowed the characters. Please feel free to tell me what you think about the story so far, I like getting your comments. **_

Chapter Twenty Seven – I never.

Ten dwarfs stared in bemusement as Fili, Kili, Ori and Bilbo arranged themselves in a small circle around the bottles Bilbo had magicked from somewhere. The four had a full mug in front of them and several of the watching dwarfs could smell the alcohol from where they were sitting. Ignoring their audience the youngest dwarfs were watching Bilbo's face expectantly, well Fili and Kili were Ori was merely looking at him in amusement. "That's it?" chorused the brothers, sounding disappointed. Bilbo merely grinned at them the nodded to Ori who picked up his mug. The dwarfen scribe thought for a second, "Starting slow Scribe?"

To the confusion of the watching dwarfs Bilbo nodded and Ori grinned back, "fair enough" he tapped his chin with a finger, "I have never…" he looked up at the ceiling away from his brothers. "I have never drank under age." Bilbo rolled his eyes and looked around the circle, before shrugging and downing his mug, "why do I feel like I am getting completely plastered this game?" he asked Ori chuckling. Ori downed his own mug, followed by two now nervous brothers. Bilbo nodded at Fili who glanced worriedly at his uncle from the corner of his eye. Bilbo refilled the mugs and waved a hand in boredom, not bothered by the listening group. Fili swallowed noisily. "I have never…" he swallowed again, "Oh stuff it, I have never drank so much I couldn't remember the night before. He slammed his drink back, followed swiftly by Kili and then turned to the other two, who were pouting at their drinks. Unnoticed the rest of the company crept closer listening in. Bilbo refilled the brothers' mugs. Kili frowned at him and mouthed "never?" at Ori who shook his head still pouting at his glass. "hmmm," pondered Kili, "I have never smoked pipe weed." He shrugged innocently at the three incredulous glances he got, before downing his drink, "What, you said start slow." Bilbo shrugged and downed his own mug, followed by Fili and Ori. When the mugs were refilled three faces turned to Bilbo, he smirked deciding to up the game again and start answering Thorin's questions at the same time. He decided if the rest of the company wanted to eavesdrop then they would have to deal with the mental scaring. Fili and Kili looked at his face and paled, the grin had the opposite effect on Ori who leaned in expectantly. Bilbo sighed at the two brothers okay, maybe he wouldn't up it too much. "I have never, "his voice sounded clearly in the now quiet room, "I have never gotten a tattoo." He drank without looking at the others knowing it was a dwarfen tradition to get at least one when they came of age.

Ori caught on to his plan when he met Bilbo's eyes when the mugs were refilled. "My turn" he sang almost giddily, and snickered when he heard Dori slap his forehead behind him, "So don't listen brother" he called, grinning at Bilbo, "I have never," he deliberately looked Bilbo up and down, "I have never gotten more than one tattoo." Bilbo rolled his eyes at him and yawned before drinking, then raising an eyebrow when only Ori followed suit. There was muttering from those behind who had caught on to what they were doing, mainly shock that Ori and Bilbo had more than one tattoo when the Durin brothers didn't. Dwalin had been playing from the first time he heard the words 'I Never' the rest catching on and joining in later. Thorin raised an eyebrow as he got part of one question answered. Fili was next "I have never gotten a piercing," he stated solemnly looking at Bilbo who rolled his eyes and clinked mugs before the two of them chugged their drinks. Ori just shrugged and looked at Bilbo who nodded and after digging in the pocket of his bag for a second tossed him something, the dwarf smiled in thanks and slid it into the pocket of his leather trousers. Kili looked between them and refilled his brother's and the hobbit's drinks. "I have never," he smirked at a confused Bilbo, who paled slightly when he met the dark eyes realising just how many of his secrets the brother knew from that book he'd let Ori have. Kili smirked, whispering "Pay back Master Boggins," before raising his voice, "I have never broken a member of the company." Bilbo sighed in relief before meeting Kili's eyes and downing his drink, pouring himself another one and downing that. "Two master Kili," he smirked to the confusion of the watching dwarfs. Ori was chuckling, as he choked back his own drink. Fili shook his head, and refilled the mugs. "Ask something I can drink to Master Boggins," he whined, "I feel so boring." Bilbo smirked "okay," he agreed readily, as Ori moved around so he was lying propped up on his elbows. "I have never," began Bilbo watching Thorin from under his eyelashes, "I have never found physical pleasure in myself," he paused a second as the first part of the statement sunk in, "to a thought of someone in the company," he finished watching Thorin turn scarlet, as he drank deeply. Dwalin was pouting at his drink, Ori's drink was gone, Fili and Kili slammed theirs back in sink, both glowing a lovely colour. Bilbo raised an eyebrow. The results of that one were unexpected, everyone bar Dwalin, Gloin and Bombur he thought deliberately holding Thorin's gaze as he slowly drank his own measure.

Ori snorted slightly, "I have never," he began topping the circles drinks up, "I have never gotten a private piercing." Bilbo frowned at him and to everyone's amusement only the hobbit and Dwalin drank. Dwalin tilted his head, "Where master Baggins?" he questioned. Bilbo shot him a look, "that wasn't part of the game Master Dwalin, but which do you mean?" Thorin stared at him opened mouthed, as Dwalin swallowed. "erm what do you mean Master Baggins?" Bilbo shot him a look that scream 'Really?' and sighed, "Which piercing are you asking about Master Dwalin I have four." Thorin clicked and looked at him sharply, Bilbo merely grinned, "You've been good thought I'd answer more than one, besides you said I had to tell you where if I had more than one." Everyone bar Ori and Thorin looked confused as to who Bilbo was talking too. He rested his chin in his hand as he stared across at Dawlin and Thorin, "I have One in each ear," he lifted his hair to show them the simple ring and ball in the fleshy part of the centre of one ear and the opal extender in the lobe of the other. He ran a hand over his chest. "I have a nipple done Master Dwalin. A simple dumbbell bar." He smirked as Thorin went red guessing at the only other place he could have done, "and my head" Turning his back on the watching dwarfs he smirked at a shaking Ori. "Shall we?" Fili snorted, "I think you broke most of the company," Bilbo rolled his eyes, "Okay," stated Fili getting into the swing of it, "I have never wanted to lick melted chocolate off someone's chest." Bilbo grinned taking a drink, "That's my boy," Ori chuckled as Kili muttered "waste of chocolate" and Fili drank deep. Bilbo tilted his head and Fili grinned his cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling, "He'll change his mind," stated Bilbo. Fili smirked, "Oh I hope so," he whispered and Kili's neck cracked as he swung his head to look at his brother. It took Bilbo pinching his ear to get his attention, "Right sorry all," he croaked swallowing, glancing back at Fili. "I have never wanted to experiment with my mouth and ice cubes on another's bo…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Fili surged to his feet dragging him up with him. "Later," barked FIli dragging his brother from the room. Ori and Bilbo met each other's eyes. Bilbo waved the bottle at Ori, "seems a waste," he stated sounding bored. "Agreed," stated Ori sounding equally bored. They turned their heads and looked at the shell shocked expressions of the group. "What!" they exclaimed as one.

TBC…

_**AN: I like messing with Thorin's head so I do apologise. I know this seems rather out of place in a hobbit fan fiction but I needed to get it out of my system. I've had an image of Bilbo, Ori, Fili and Kili sitting around playing this game since I saw the film and it has just grown and grown. Please don't hate me. Also let me know what you think of the story so far. Pretty please. **_


	28. Chapter 27 continued- I never, Hobbit

_**AN: I apologise now my brain is warped. **_

_**Yana5: I take it you approve. I aim to please.**_

_**FallenDarkness6666: I'm glad you liked Nori and Bifur, I hope the drinking game lives up to your expectations. **_

Chapter Twenty Seven Continued – I never, hobbit style.

_He didn't get to finish his sentence as Fili surged to his feet dragging him up with him. "Later," barked FIli dragging his brother from the room. Ori and Bilbo met each other's eyes. Bilbo waved the bottle at Ori, "seems a waste," he stated sounding bored. "Agreed," stated Ori sounding equally bored. They turned their heads and looked at the shell shocked expressions of the group. "What!" they exclaimed as one. _

Dwalin looked at the two innocent expressions, before moving to join them. "Explain the rules properly." He stated with a straight face, "so I don't do something wrong like before." He gestured with a large hand to the remaining bottles, "as you said Master Baggins, it seems a waste." Dwalin kept looking at the hobbit almost daring him to back down. He felt Ori shuffle closer to his side while Thorin and Bofur joined the circle. The rest of the company moved off discussing the disappearance of Fili and Kili. Bilbo smirked across at Ori who had aligned himself so he could see every move Dwalin made but could not be seen by the giant dwarf, Ori raised an eyebrow obviously as amused as Bilbo at the thought Dwalin expected the hobbit to back down. "Hobbit style do you think Master Ori?" queried Bilbo. Ori tilted his head smiling innocently up at the group from where he lay, "Aye I think the gloves should come off Master Boggins." Dwalin snapped his head to look at Ori as the scribe chuckled, the sound being far too familiar. Bilbo breathed in, and deliberately sprawled out, drawing Thorin's attention back to him. "Right rules," he smirked, "You drink all of it if you have done it. If you actually have never done it, then you don't drink." He rolled his shoulders and Ori snickered, "I still think I'm going to be the only one drunk Ori." The snickering continued, "Nar Master Boggins, unlike these you can drink," Ori tilted his head aware of Dwalin's eyes on him, deliberately bearing his long neck, "besides they should drink to the I nevers if you remember they are unbonded dwarfs." Bilbo nodded and deliberately topped up all the mugs, "alrighty then who wants to start?" Ori raised a hand in the air and waved it. Bilbo smirked, returning Ori's mischievous expression, both aware of eyes watching their every move. "Sure, let's start then."

Ori raised a brow carefully taking in Thorin and Bofur, deliberately ignoring Dwalin and shifted so his shirt rose slightly, baring his lower back. "I have never," he swirled the liqueur round his mug staring at the deep amber, "I have never killed." He stated simply, turning the tone dark momentarily, before Bilbo rolled his eyes and took the first drink, Dwalin chuckled darkly and soon everyone in the circle had drank. Dwalin cleared his throat and Bilbo nodded as he refilled the mugs. "I have never," rumbled Dwalin, "I have never flirted to get what I want." Bilbo eyed Ori and the scribe sighed and drank long, followed by Dwalin and Bilbo. Thorin and Bofur stared at them. Bilbo shrugged refilling the three mugs, "I'm a hobbit, dunno about them," he stated uncaringly. "So my turn, I have never," Ori leant in anxious to pick up some tricks, he was not to be disappointed. Bilbo leant forward and met Thorin's eyes his shirt fallen open at the front showing a glint of silver. "I have never," Bilbo dragged his lower lip between his teeth, "wanted somebody so badly that I would throw my people's teachings to the winds." Ori watched closed mouthed as Bilbo swallowed the contents of his mug, whilst still keeping eye contact with the king. Following suit the scribe slowly drank his own portion, knowing Bilbo could see him, but that Dwalin and Bofur were focused on Thorin and Bilbo, while Thorin seemed entranced with the hobbits eyes yet again. Dwalin shook himself out of his stupor and to Ori's surprise drank deeply, pulling a face at the strength of the liqueur. Thorin slowly raised his glass, and sipped it. Bofur just grumbled under his breath as Bilbo turned his eyes to him. "Your turn Master Bofur." Bofur picked up the empty bottle pointedly, Bilbo looked at Ori directing attention to the scribe. Ori grinned and uncapped the next bottle with his teeth. He poured the dark purple liquid into mugs, the sheer joy on his face making Thorin and Bofur gulp and Dwalin stare. Ori patted the large dwarf on his knee and deliberately left his hand there, he smirked across at Bilbo when he felt Dwalin's heart rate increase, then kicked Bofur in the hip as he hauled himself into a sitting position. Bofur rolled his eyes and hitched his normal cocky grin onto his face, "Yes well, I suppose it's my turn. I have never, skipped out of paying my round." Ori burst out laughing as he and Bilbo drank, Thorin gasped scandalised, Dwalin muttered under his breath before drinking and Bofur chuckled, "Your turn Your majesty," before downing his own drink.

Thorin topped the mugs up, roughly stamping on the urge that made him want to reach out and touch Bilbo's visible skin. "I have never," he began warily, "been physically attracted to …." He trailed off as a surprised elfish shout came from around the corner, he hung his head. "Now what?" he questioned. Bilbo merely shrugged his shoulders, while Ori groaned and dropped his head into his hands, causing Dwalin to pat him gently on the shoulder, his rough fingers lingering on the bare nape of the scribe's neck. Bofur was on his feet walking towards the noise, Dori instantly at his side, Bifur and Nori closing ranks with them. Bombur, Gloin, Oin and Balin were looking around them in confusion. They weren't kept in suspense long as one of the elfen twins rounded the corner at a run, shock written on his face, crashing into the group of Bofur, Dori, Nori and Bifur sending them all sprawling. Bilbo pushed to his feet and walked towards the group, raising an eyebrow as the second twin rounded the corner appearing pale. His question was answered when Fili and Kili rounded the corner, with almost shocked expressions on their faces. "Hide me," whispered Elledan, from at Bilbo's feet. The hobbit raised another eyebrow, "Please begged the elf," his twin kneel at the hobbit's side grabbing his hand and wringing it. "Please," he also begged. Bilbo looked at Fili and Kili, before glancing back at the shocked looking elfs. "Fine," he sighed, "it'll cost you the same as what you got me before, plus Longbottom special." The twins looked at each other and nodded. Bilbo rolled his eyes and grabbing them by their ears dragged them to the bathing room, before pushing them into the water without ceremony. He emerged and looked around him. "Right since elfs, dwarfs, wizards and Vaccras knows who else seem determined to stop me having fun we need to stop standing around like a bunch of idiots." He flapped his hands at them, "Shoo."

The drunken and disorientated dwarfs took off in different directions, leaving the confussed Durin brothers, a grumpy Bilbo and an almost relieved Thorin alone on the terrace. Thorin pushed his nephews towards the stairs leading away, "You heard Bil…Master Baggins." He stated, "Shoo." Bilbo let his head fall forwards and sighed in frustration and relief as Fili and Kili left them alone. He turned to look at Thorin, "thank you, I will explain the elf thing later. Now," he looked the king in the eye, "now I just want to get drunk, want to join me?" Thorin stared at the hobbit in amazement as the smaller man made his way back to the discarded bottles and mugs. He bit his plump lower lip as Bilbo sprawled out on one of the sleeping rolls, legs spread and shirt slipping off his shoulder. Bilbo turned his head to look up at Thorin, a light smile on his face, "Hey you get me drunk enough I might answer all of your questions." Thorin smiled back easily, "Might be worth the hangover then," he agreed, seating himself next to Bilbo. "What's this I'm drinking then?" he asked holding up the mug off deep purple liqueur.

Fili had been unable to stand hearing his brother's voice say the things he was coming out with, and he would later blame Bilbo's strong liqueur, but the little voice in his head grew exceptionally loud. He had found himself on his feet and hauling his brother way from the company before it registered that it could be a seriously bad idea. He barely waited until they were hidden from view before pushing his brother hard against a carved railing and invading Kili's space. He braced his hands either side of his brother's hips and brought himself flush to the other dwarf's front. Kili was slightly taller and as Fili tilted his head, his brothers lips caught his eye, he groaned out loud, feeling his arousal shoot through him, "Kili," he gasped, fighting to hold himself back, "say something". His eyes slid shut and so he missed the look of shock on his brother's face be replaced with interest and lust. "Say anything" Fili begged, pressing closer uncaring if his brother could feel him hardening under his trousers.

Kili was struggling to breathe. He could have sworn he had heard his brother say he wanted him to be interested in having chocolate licked from his skin. He himself had stuttered something about ice that he'd read in Bilbo's book, before Fili had dragged him away. Now his brother had him pressed against a hard surface and was grinding up against him, his normally velvety voice hoarse with need. Kili's head was spinning as the emotions and heat rushed through his veins. He gasped when Fili begged him to speak, but was unable to form words. Feeling his brother pull away he grabbed the familiar slender hips and pulled him flush against him again. He lowered his head, lips millimetres away from Fili's his hair forming a dark curtain around them. Their breath mingled and Kili could feel his brother trembling were he grasped his hips, he forced himself to look into Fili's eyes and he gasped at the sight of his brother's pupils blown, the icy blue colour nearly black.

Fili groaned again as he felt his brothers archery callused fingers close tightly on his hips. His brain was short circuiting and when one of the hands slipped further down, dragging the rough cotton of his trousers against his flesh his brain stopped. He zoned in completely on kili's lips millimetres from his own, pressing forward yet again. He could feel his brother's hardness against his hip, the warm breath panting against his lips. He was unaware of his brother's hands moving until Kili tangled one in his hair and pulled sharply. Fili moaned loudly, baring his neck to his brother.

Kili bent his head lower the tip of his nose skimming along the sensitive skin of Fili's neck. He breathed in the unique scent of his brother. The warmth that was always there, the aromas of leather and coal soap. He unconsciously tightened his fingers again, relishing in the groan it drew from his brother. He swept his nose along Fili's collarbone, the strands of his the blonde dwarf's short beard and braided moustache, tickling his ear. He could feel Fili's trembling increase as he blew gentle on the skin in front of him, he lowered his mouth wanting to taste the skin in front of him. He paused and painfully loosened his grip giving Fili a chance to run if he so wished. The blonde dwarf pressed closer, his breathing erratic and Kili smirked against the soft skin. He licked his lips, hearing the gasp as his tongue brushed across the downy surface of the throat in front of him.

A loud crash had them breaking apart and staring around the wildly. Instinctively they drew side to side, conscious of having no weapons between them. To their surprise the elfen twins stood before them, panting and looking around them worriedly. A shout caused the two elfen heads to shoot up meeting the eyes of Fili and Kili. "Run" they breathed in unison, taking off. It wasn't until Fili and Kili saw a Blue haired elf making its way towards the walkway with a scowl on it's face that they took off.

They reached the dwarf's terrace only to be promptly thrown off it. In the darkness of the night they looked at each other uneasily. Neither wanted to be the first to bring up what happened only minutes before.

Kili sighed and sank down onto the grassy step, he deliberately kept his eyes on his brother waiting instinctively for Fili to make the first move as normal. Instead of speaking Fili merely sat down next to him, feet resting on the step beneath them, knees bent and broke their eye contact. "Fi," croaked Kili, "I …" he broke off on what wanted to become a sob, but he figured he'd cried enough on this journey and he had to know how his brother felt. "Fi, I would love to say I'm sorry for what happened." He stated, looking at his brother's ear. When he got no response he reached out a callused hand and brushed it through Fili''s golden locks, he smiled slightly when Fili leant gently into the tough. "We need to talk Fe, because even if you don't want a repeat of that I need to know. I can't keep wondering, I can't keep hiding this from you. I've felt like this for twenty years Fi, and you didn't push me away before, in fact you started it." Kili paused for breath and moved so that he was straddling Fili's knees. He was tensed to be pushed away, yet still pushed forwards with what he was going to do. He cupped Fili's face in his hands and forced the blonde dwarf to look at him. Fili's breath quickened as Kili straddled him and he could feel his own lust stirring, but he pushed it down ruthlessly embarrassed and ashamed of his own feelings. KIli wasn't stupid though and had heard the quickening of Fili's breath and saw the darkening of those blue eyes, so he deliberately moved closer. Sliding forward he didn't stop until he was a finger's breadth away from the blonde dwarf's chest forcing Fili to lean back to keep the distance he was fighting (poorly) to keep. Pushing his victory Kili slipped closer, soon he had Fili lying on the grassy ground and was straddling the older dwarf's hips. He leant forwards, bracing his hands either side of Fili's head, tangling his fingers in the blonde mane that was spread out on the ground. He felt Fili's hands twitch where they were by his side and brought their faces closer so that they were almost nose to nose. "Fi?" he breathed, watching as the brush of air he exhaled had Fili, licking his lips, "Say something," Kili ground his hips down and Strong hands wrapped around them desperately trying to stop him from moving. Kili smirked and moved his head lower, his breath brushing over Fili's lips, jaw and pausing at his neck. Kili smirked pressing his lips against the downy skin chastely, in contrast to the hips he ground downwards. Beneath him Fili arched his back, baring his neck to Kili's lips. Determined to get an answer from his brother Kili pushed on, ruthlessly stamping down his own arousal. He licked a strip up the bared neck in front of him, relishing in the breath moan it drew from Fili. "Fi," he crooned, sliding his nose along the collar bone, before kissing back along it. Fili shuddered underneath him, hands tightening on his hips, "Say anything," growled Kili echoing his brother's words from earlier, before nipping at the exposed skin with his sharp canines. His actions causing Fili to snap, "Kili," groaned the blonde dwarf, getting a hold of the dark locks and using them to force Kili back up so they were face to face, the younger dwarf grinned down at him and Fili surged upwards claiming his lips in a punishing kiss.

Kili was the first to pull back, pinning his brother to the ground beneath him. "Fili," he gasped, groaning as the older dwarf shifted his hips under him, "Dammit Fili, STOP!" he growled. The blonde froze and looked at him with fear in his eyes. Kili gasped for breath and closed his eyes. "We need to talk Fi," he lowered his head so he could bury it in the crook of his brother's neck. "Dammit I don't want to stop but we need to talk."

Fili sighed in relief his fears rushing away as quickly as they had arrived. He wrapped his arms around Kili's slender shoulders. "Okay then," he laughed, his voice rough and low, "but you will really have to move off me or I will not be able to think." Kili looked back up, his dark eyes almost black, and swallowed, before simply rolling to lie on the ground next to his brother. Fili broke the silence first, "Twenty years Ki?" he asked softly, "how did you know before me?" Kili looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realise until Thorin told me you would have to stay behind. When I realised I couldn't go without you I knew. Maybe I knew before, I don't know but it definitely clicked then, then we met Mister Boggins and Ori showed us that book and my mind has been in overdrive since…Kili!"

Kili had moved closer and was now pressed to his brother's side, well more draped across him, "Shush Fi, I needed to touch you. That book needs to be burnt you have become way to obsessed with wasting chocolate." He snuggled closer and Fili curled an arm around his shoulder, "Yeah Fi, Twenty years. I knew when you got hurt in that bloody Tournament at the Iron Hills. So yeah it clicked earlier for me." He curled a hand around FIli's side, "what Is this between us Fi?" he asked seriously.

Fili looked at the top of the dark head. "I don't know Ki," he whispered, "I don't know but I don't want to lose it now I've got it." Kili tilted his head meeting those blue eyes, his eyebrows questioning. "We started this Ki," continued Fili, "so you're stuck with me until the end."

Kili relaxed against him, his warmth soothing Fili, "Good," answered the dark haired dwarf sleepily, "because I don't think you will ever be rid of me." Fili wrapped his other arm around his brother, and they drifted to sleep beneath the stars.

Bofur and Dori had been left alone when Bilbo had shooed them from the terrace. Nori and Bifur had wanted time alone to explore their new relationship and neither had wanted to be a third wheel to that. So it was that the pair found themselves wandering aimlessly, Dori tilted his head as he heard Bofur singing softly under his breath, he listened hopelessly caught by the chorus of the song.

"Tanz nos miz,

Zongag nos miz.

AI miz meri,

Tanz nos miz,

Zongag nos miz.

Mornit miz meri,

Leib likkag dur felekan khazat,

Leib likkag kestaz taaloma

Leib likkag kheluz kasr,

Ai, miz meri, Leib likkag drukat.

Tanz nos miz,

Zongag nos miz,

Ai miz meri,

Tanz nos miz,

Zongag nos miz,

Mornit miz meri,

Lyggag nos miz.

Ai miz meri,

Lyggag noz miz."

Bofur finished singing and looked at his silent companion, "Ah crap," he muttered in his strong brogue, "my apologises Master Dori, I shouldn't be singing that in company." He turned puppy dog eyes to the oldest Ri brother, "Can you forgive my slip up."

Dori looked at Bofur carefully. He was sure the other dwarf had meant no offence, in fact he was sure of it, that the other dwarf was comfortable enough in his presence to forget himself was something Dori found flattering. He smiled simply at the other man, "Of course Master Bofur, Nothing to forgive." (I just wish I could remember where I'd hear that song, he added silently) shooting the behatted dwarf a large smile, "Shall we find the kitchens and investigate the elfen beverages?"

Bofur smiled brilliantly back at him, "Thank ye Master Dori, that would be delightful, however I doubt they can hold a candle to your own brews." He held out an arm that a now chuckling Dori eagerly accepted and they turned their feet in the directions of the communal kitchens.

Ori was sitting in the dark staring at the back of Dwalin's head in frustration, when they had all been kicked off the terrace the large dwarf and himself had joined up with Bombur, Balin, Oin and Gloin, and were now at the arena annoying the sensitive elves. Being slightly tipsy hadn't clouded Ori's judgement much and he'd decided that he'd given enough away tonight and reverted back to his shy introverted character. Now though he was sitting with his chin on his knees wishing he could throw his long term plan in the air and run around the arena in nought but his under trousers, although he was doubting that would get the larger dwarf's attention at the minuet. He sighed and stretched his arms upwards, careless of the shirt riding up and showing his faintly muscled stomach off. Oin and Balin had fallen asleep in the stands a while back, Bombur had wandered off at roughly the same time leaving Ori to watch Dwalin and Gloin spar. He shifted on the wooden bench stretching his leather clad legs out and shoving his hand into his pockets. He frowned when his fingers closed around a small piece of cold metal, he pulled it out examine it carefully and his frown was replaced by a wicked grin. He'd have to get Bilbo to do it for him tomorrow as he'd never seen any of the likes in dwarfen culture. It definitely wasn't a traditional piercing. He started humming a rude song to himself suddenly wide awake and very happy he had stuck to the long term plan.

Dwalin was not as oblivious as Ori thought, he was watching the scribe out of the corner of his eye and was so distracted by what he saw that he kept messing up his matches with Gloin. Hence the reason they were still going. When the scribe stretched up and showed his stomach, Dwalin fumbled a swing allowing Gloin to get inside his guard, and trip him. Lying on the sand red faced Dwalin took a moment to enjoy the scribe's gently muscled form, the tanned skin of his stomach, smooth bar a trail of bronzed hair gently undulated as he stretched hold Dwalin's eyes. He swore as Gloin clapped him round the head and pushed to his feet dropping in to a starting position again and pushing thoughts of the scribe to the back of his mind. He found himself on the ground again when another movement caught his eye, this time he didn't mind. Gloin had dropped to the sand beside him panting but Dwalin's full attention was on the taught, lithe form of Ori. As his eyes travelled up the leather clad legs he licked his lips, he was unknowingly cataloguing everything he found appealing about the scribe and all thoughts of his One disappeared. He had wondered what Bilbo had meant earlier in the night with his comment about self pleasure and using one of the company, but now he got it. Watching Ori grin wickedly, his lips pulling back to show white teeth and eyes sparkling Dwalin felt heat flair in his stomach. His eyes trailed over the younger dwarf, forbidden images flashing through his mind. As dark eyes settles on long clever fingers a shiver travelled down Dwalin's spine as he imagined them applying pressure to the muscles of his shoulders and back, he swallowed hard as he imagined how they would feel tracing his many scars and tattoos. The giant dwarf's eyes dropped lower and lingered on the leather clad legs and, here he blinked, bare feet. Something about those feet set steadily into the sandy ground of the arena sent Dwalin over the edge of logic. He jumped to his feet and ran off into the surrounding trees.

Gloin looked over at Ori in surprise and gulped at the self-satisfied smirk on the scribe's face. Deciding he didn't want to know he set about waking his brother and Master Dwalin. Ori started whistling to himself as he walked away from the arena. He did hope he could play with Dwalin's mind some more. Bilbo was right, it was sooo much fun.

Thorin and Bilbo had drank themselves in to a gentle haze by the time the elf twins had extricated themselves from the bath. Bilbo merely waved at them as they squelched away and Thorin grinned. The dwarf rolled his head so he could see Bilbo better from where he lay. "SO!" he drawled, running a hand over the back of Bilbo's arm as he reached for his drink, "Questions." Bilbo chuckled and grinned across at him. "Of course." He stretched, Tapping his lower lip with a finger, "Where to start." He tilted his head, "I'm not answering all of them." Thorin pouted and Bilbo chuckled again, "Nope definitely need more alcohol. So!" he drawled in imitation of Thorin, "Tattoos. I have three. One large one on my back, going around my side and ending at the front of my pelvic bone. Two small ones, one," here he stopped and lifted his hair so Thorin could see, "at the base of my hairline, Rosemary designed it, don't ask I can't tell. Second one on the inside of my thigh." He grinned at Thorin, "You have any?"

Thorin chuckled, "We aren't talking about me hobbit."

Bilbo sighed, "Fine, I answered about my piercings, well the traditional ones anyway. I have three embedded ones. You have seen the one on the nape of my neck when I showed you the tattoo, well I have one on each hip bone. What else do I want to answer, hmmm." He tapped his chin, "during the game of I never I admitted to finding at least one member of the company physically attractive, you never asked who." He stuck his tongue out at the dwarf leader, he leant in so he could whisper in Thorin's ear forgetting momentarily how much it distracted the dwarf. "How much I've shown the company of myself, depends on how close you all are to me." He leant back and smirked almost guiltily at Thorin's glazed eyes. Ori chose that moment to walking, closely followed by Gloin, Oin and Balin. He stood and looked down at the tipsy dwarf and hobbit, "You broke our king again," he complained, just as Dwalin ran onto the terrace, squeaked as he saw Ori and ran to hide behind his brother. Bilbo raised an eyebrow, "So," he responded, "you broke Dwalin."

_**Translation.**_

"_**Dance with me,**_

_**Sing with me.**_

_**Yes my friend,**_

_**Dance with me,**_

_**Sing with me.**_

_**Rest my friend,**_

_**You are like a fortress of carved stone,**_

_**You are like the holy forge,**_

_**You are like a strong foundation,**_

_**Yes my friend, you are like home.**_

_**Dance with me,**_

_**Sing with me. **_

_**Yes my friend,**_

_**Dance with me,**_

_**Sing with me,**_

_**Rest with me,**_

_**Lie with me. **_

_**Yes my friend, **_

_**Lie with me."**_


	29. Chapter 28-the hangover

_**AN: I apologise now my brain is warped. I don't own any of the characters I am just corrupting them.**_

_**Yana5: *Giggles* I do appreciate the laughter. Is it hysterical or happy or evil…oh Vaccras I haven't broken you have I?**_

_**Arlewena-Welcome to the fun. Yes I suppose they do and they probably will do again, they (well Bilbo at least) need new victims, but I find their current ones just far too much fun to write. **_

Chapter Twenty Eight-The Hangover.

Bilbo and Ori had continued to drink into the night, deliberately staying up until all the older dwarfs had to call it a night. Once Thorin's snores had joined the chorus, Ori met Bilbo's eyes and mutely held out the strange stud. Bilbo blinked at him. "This will hurt like nothing else you've ever felt mind," he warned.

Ori studied him, "But you said you had three, so I can't back out of one," he pouted.

Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle, "Aye Ori, but I'd had four other piercings done, two of which were in very sensitive place, one of which I passed out while they were doing it." Bilbo cocked his head, "But I can tell you seriously want this as opposed to a normal one so where do you want them?"

Ori grinned and hitched his shirt over his head and pointed at his collar bones, noticing Bilbo wince as he did so. "Can they be placed there?" he queried, "or will that be too hard with what you have?"

Bilbo shook his head watching Ori's face fall, before grabbing the scribe's hand and dragging from the terrace. When they reached the alcove he handed Ori a piece of wood. "Sit down, hold on to the railings and bite that. Wait!" he held up a hand and passed Ori a full bottle of liqueur, "Down that first."

When he was sure Ori was sufficiently drunk Bilbo quickly applied the first stud, he was impressed when the dwarf didn't pass out or scream, merely moaning into the wood. Satisfied his friend could take it, Bilbo moved on to the other side making sure they were equal before he pushed it firmly into place. Ori shut his eyes and breathed through his nose. "Gah," he slurred, spitting out the wood, "Liqickker, diddlnt work Bils," Bilbo patted his shoulder and helped the intoxicated dwarf pull the shirt over his head. Supporting his drunk friend Bilbo made his way back to the terrace, once they managed to make it back after Ori stopped to peer closely at the engravings several times, he carefully tucked Ori under a blanket making sure he was on his side. Dori and Bofur walked up the stairs seconds after Bilbo had flopped to the floor beside Ori, and the hobbit breathed a sigh of relief that Dori hadn't caught most of what had just transpired. He might be forgiven for most of what he involved Ori in but Bilbo doubted the eldest Ri brother would forgive him for getting his baby brother completely sloshed. Closing his eyes and praying Ori didn't have to large a hangover in the morning Bilbo drifted off to sleep, completely missing the fact Nori and Bifur hadn't returned along with the Durin brothers.

Morning came to Rivendell quickly, its bright rays waking the sleeping dwarfs brutally. Thorin groaned and flung an arm over his eyes to try and shield them. Balin hissed and buried his head into Oin's shoulder, waking the healer and flinging his brother's head to the floor. Oin merely patted Balin gently on the head. Dwalin was not impressed and curled up into a little ball holding his head. Bofur and Dori awoke with the noise and grinned wickedly at the suffering dwarf, both feeling quite clear headed thanks to Dori's tea the night before. Gloin didn't wake, but curled into a different shape, hugging his axe carefully. Bombur opened his eyes and looked across the room wondering whether he could be bothered to get up to make breakfast, his stomach rolled and he decided against it. Ori opened his, groaned loudly and rolled over burying his head into his pillow until two burning pains in his collar bones had him jumping back up with a quiet cry. He deliberately kicked Bilbo, who groggily opened his eyes and peered blurrily up at the dwarf. Wincing in sympathy he handed Ori a small jar of salve and turned over to try and get a few more hours sleep, when Fili fell up the top step into the terrace, Kili crawling up the steps next to him. The two Durin brothers looked around at the state their comrades were in and curled up by a pillar with relieved sighs. As the groans and moans slowly filtered through Bilbo's mind he cursed fluently in Sindarin and his native language before sitting up, and looking around the room, realising as he did that Nori and Bifur hadn't yet returned. He smirked and gingerly levered himself to his feet and trotted to the bathing area to check on Ori. He found the scribe prodding at his new additions and trying to look at them. Taking pity on him Bilbo returned to fetch the elfish platter the Durin brothers had liberated the sausages on a couple of days before. Ori squealed a little when he saw them, before putting his hand to his head and turning an off white colour. "Hangover?" whispered Bilbo. Ori merely nodded and Bilbo tutted. He once again helped the scribe replace his shirt, before the hobbit trotted off to try and make some of his grandfather's hangover cure.

The sounds of Bilbo rattling around the cooking area made most of the company groan, but Dori wandered over to see if he could help. He chuckled at the still rose colour of the hobbits cheeks and smirked victoriously at the eyes crinkled against the bright morning light. Bilbo looked back at him and smiled softly before handing the steel haired dwarf some ginger to shred. Dori settle next to the hobbit and in companiable silence they went about making the tea.

When Nori and Bifur returned fresh and giggling a couple of hours later it was mid-morning and the tea had just finished boiling. Nori took one look at the state Dwalin was in and his giggles became a full blown belly laugh. Bifur smiled fondly at his One and pulled him over to sit with Bilbo, Bofur and Dori. The five sat happily sitting tea, where they were soon joined by a hung-over Ori, Dori tutted and handed him a mug of tea. Ori merely groaned his thanks and Bilbo chuckled, "You shouldn't even be functioning Ori." He looked apologetically at Dori, "I forgot how strong liqueur from the Shire is for those who aren't used to it." Dori looked him up and down before merely shrugging. Ori was conscious enough to raise a disbelieving eyebrow at that but didn't argue.

It wasn't until Gandalf sauntered onto the terrace mid-afternoon that the rest of the dwarfs even thought about moving. Ori was somewhat back to normal and cautiously carried a cup of the tea over to a grey coloured Dwalin. The giant dwarf accepted eagerly, downing the cup before holding it out to Ori with a pout, silently asking for more. Ori shook his head and handed the pouting dwarf a full water skin. Dwalin accepted with a small huff, waiting for the tea to kick in. Bilbo was busy handing out mugs of tea to the dwarfs who had suddenly surrounded the cooking fire when the wizard had arrived. Gandalf chuckled at the not subtle attempt to shut him out and merely waited until they dwarfs had sat back down with a steaming mug each. He deliberately waited until Thorin had taken a drink of the spicy smelling, minty tea. "Ah Master Oakenshield," he began placidly, making Bilbo look at him sharply, "I do believe," Gandalf continued on not noticing Bilbo push to his feet his eyes narrowed, "You really need to show someone who can read De KhuzdTunng runes." Bilbo stalked over to stand behind the wizard. Oblivious Gandalf continued, "I believe Master Elrond can still decipher these." Bilbo clenched his knuckles the serious annoyed look on his face the only thing from stopping Thorin from exploding in anger as the rest of his company seemed to be doing. The dwarf king calmly sipped the tea he'd been presented and mulled over the wizard's words. That elf might be able to help, it was just a shame it had to be an elf and that Bifur could only understand De KhuzdTunng verbally.

"AH," Thorin hummed, pushing slowly to his booted feet. He held up a hand and just like that the company fell silent, "I do believe you may be right Master Gandalf. I do however ask that I take two of my company with me to this meeting to ground me." Thorin looked around taking in his fellow dwarfs and their hobbit. "Hmm perhaps Bi…"

"You should take Bilbo Thorin Oakenshield!" Boomed Gandalf," He will be a calm head in the midst of your biased dislike of all elfish folk."

Thorin merely raised a stately eyebrow and nodded, Gandalf obviously knew nothing of the hobbit. "Fine wizard," he snarled, "Balin will also accompany us." He looked at the white haired dwarf, and realised they all looked rather rumpled and hung-over. Excluding Bil…Master Baggins who always seemed to look put together and respectable (something niggled at the back of Thorin's head that told him the hobbit wasn't as respectable as he appeared, but he only had hazy memories of the night before. "We will be ready in three bells Wizard," he huffed, "No! that is final Gandalf."

The grey haired Istari jutted, his eyebrows huffed and appeared to be readying himself for a fight. Bilbo growled low and grabbed an ear, the technique working as well on the wizard as the elf twins. He unceremoniously towed Gandalf from the terrace and deposited him at a walk way. Without saying a thing, Bilbo turned his back on the wizard and stalked away back to the rest of the company.


	30. Chapter 29-snippets

_**AN: I apologise now my brain is warped. I don't own any of the characters I am just corrupting them. I have also included some song parts…but this is not a song fic! I personally think Halestorm are genius.**_

Chapter Twenty Nine-Snippets from the journal of Ori.

While the three who were to meet with the elfen leader set about getting ready Dwalin looked for something to distract him. His head was still pounding and his stomach was rolling, but thanks to Bilbo's tea and the water Ori had provided him he felt almost able to function quietly. A leather bound book caught his eye. It had a simple brown leather cover, unadorned with any embellishments. There was no title on the cover and from its slightly dog-eared appearance Dwalin assumed it wasn't of elfish descent. He pulled it cautiously towards him, not daring to move rapidly or far, and settled himself against the wooden wall behind him. He peered at the cover trying to see if there was any indication there of who it belonged to. Upon finding nothing there he opened the cover and found an intricately drawn image of the company. His eyebrows crept up his head and he eagerly turned the page. The smooth parchment was silky between his fingers and the writings and drawings that covered the pages kept catching his eye. A familiar blossom caught his eye and he stopped to read.

He was in awe of the chalk sketch of the bloom, it's white petals and yellow centre leaping from the page, but he wanted to know more about it so he allowed his eyes to turn to the words written next to it. _Daisy: __(also known as Chrysanthemum leucantheum/Bellis perenis) its common name in the Shire is Llygady Dydd. It's common name in Khazdul is Maudlinwort. It is known to the elfs as Moon Daisy – this writer does not know the name in Sindarin. The flower is mainly used to symbolise lust and/or love. It is believed that whoever picks the first daisy of the season will be possessed of "a spirit of coquetry" beyond any control-this writer believes that is what makes the Hobbit folk so different to our own. To sleep with a daisy root beneath your pillow is supposed to return an absent lover to you. To wear a daisy blossom brings love. _

Intrigued Dwalin flipped through pages until he found another familiar bloom. _Violet:_ it read, _(also known as Viola odorata). Its common name in the Shire is Blue violet, it is known to the elfs as Sweet Violet. Our own race appears to have no name or use for it. The scent of the Violet's bloom is supposed to induce lust in a person when combined with the scent of lavender. To weave violets either onto a person or onto an item of significance to a person shows that you find them physically attractive and that you wish to bed them. If given to a person in a posy of alyssum they symbolise an offer of protection to a loved one. To keep a violet given to you means you wish to follow through with the physical attraction-I can't see this working outside of the Shire though. I mean really what dwarf knows the language of plants. I wonder if Thorin knows that by keeping those blooms he is showing he is interested in a physical relationship, from the look on his face he certainly knew they represented lust. Dwalin didn't know either but he was rather gentle when removing the blooms from his hammer-maybe he just didn't want to hurt the pretty flowers. _Dwalin blushed a lovely red colour, causing Nori who was watching everyone to elbow Dori and point to him.

Oblivious Dwalin flipped through more pages stopping on a page that showed a sprig of tiny white blossoms. _Alyssum._ It read and Dwalin knew the whole company recognised it by now. He didn't read any further, he wanted to believe it had only the meaning of protection. It was almost sweet the way the hobbit had given them out to those he cared about. Dwalin had seen Nori do the same for Bifur, despite not being related and now they were together. Yes Dwalin decided it was rather sweet.

A couple of pages in a brilliant flash of scarlet caught his eye and he leant forward to peer at the picture carefully. It was definitely a showy flower, with brilliant red petals and a stamen that stood out proudly. Curious Dwalin read the text next to it and was annoyed to find several short hand symbols half way down the page that he couldn't decipher, before the flow of words continued again. _Hibiscus.__ Known as Kharkady in the Shire, it is unknown to our people and to the elfs it is known as Graxa, the elfs seem to have a different use for it than those of the shire. The flowers of the red Hibiscus flower are…..(shorthand symbols)… When used properly this is also used to divine a person's true soul mate, normally through their dreams. If mixed with the stamens of the crocus blossom and the burnt leaves of the Mastic then it becomes a more devious divination device. The blossoms are used in love incenses and sachets. They are placed in wreaths in marriage/bonding ceremonies amongst Hobbits and elfs. _

Dwalin hummed and rolled so he was lying on his stomach, the book open in front of him. His hangover had receded as he was reading and he was absorbing the information in front of him. He wondered if Ori knew this stuff, or if the scribe was as ignorant of it as the rest of his people. Idly Dwalin flicked back to the front of the book, determined to read form the beginning this time.

_Song translated from the language of the Shire,_

"_You made a mistake, _

_On the day that you met me and lost your way,_

_You saw all the signs,_

_But you let it go,_

_You closed your eyes!" _

…_I couldn't manage the rest of the verses and our company hobbit won't help me, even though he seems impressed I got this far, I did manage the chorus though, and I think the song reflects me slightly. _

"_I tear you down  
I make you bleed eternally  
Can't help myself  
From hurting you and it's hurting me  
I don't have wings so flying with me won't be easy  
Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel."_

_I don't know if it's fun to be seen as I am or really annoying that I know have to keep that façade up. _

Dwalin raised his eyebrows again and scanned over the sketches that covered the next few pages. There were drawings of all of the company singularly, the artist had caught his expression well (to well though Dwalin) at the moment where he was trying to peel the chain of blooms from his war hammer without snapping it, he still had one bloom tucked in his pack, although now he knew what it meant he flushed again. There was a sketch of their hobbit without a shirt and Dwalin tilted his head as he took in the visible part of the tattoo and the piercing, he decided the hobbit was having them all on. The only image missing was one of Ori which made Dwalin feel insulted for the little scribe (not so little his mind supplied), he gulped and turned the page. Eyes widening in shock at the rather graphic image drawn there, he blush scarlet. Someone had a very good imagination, he thought. He rapidly turned the page becoming steadily more embarrassed as he failed to find any innocent images, just as he was about to throw the book away from him, he turned a final page and his breath caught in his throat. On a double page was a sketch of Ori wearing naught but the leather trousers that had caught Dwalin's eye the night before. He blinked in shock, before returning to study the picture. It didn't cross his mind that it was an image he really shouldn't be looking at let alone trying to remember. The scribe was balancing on a log, his leather clad legs spread wide to keep his balance. His feet were bare yet again and Dwalin could feel the heat begin to pool in his stomach, he took in the tendons standing out on the feet, the way the toes were spread and planted as if owner of those feet could run leagues. His eyes trailed up the legs clad in those sinfully tight leather trousers, the muscles in the legs were delightfully flexed, defined in detail thanks to the leather of the trousers. He swallowed hard, the image of the knit wearing, ink stained scribe not joining with the one in this picture. He moved his eyes higher, the belt he at least recognised, he had grabbed the scribe by it to stop him running into wargs just a week before, but the difference in how it looked then and now was extreme. The heavy leather sat low on narrow hips, the way it was casually slung, drawing the eyes to the trail of hair hat ran down the gently muscled stomach to disappear into the top of those trousers. Dwalin couldn't believe a picture could be so explicit and yet so innocent at the same time. The scribe's stomach and chest were bare, and it was obviously cold, but Dwalin couldn't drag his eyes away from the unmarred downy skin of the scribe's stomach, he remembered how the shirt had rode up repeatedly the night before. He finally looked elsewhere and took in the wide shoulders and strong arms that the lad normally kept hidden under layers of knits. His eyes widened further as he realised that in this image the scribe had forgone his woollen mittens and was wearing a single leather glove on his right hand and a leather band around his upper left arm, He shot Ori a look from under his lashes and wondered if the scribe wore those items under his normal knits or if he'd donned them so whoever this was could draw the picture. Dwalin turned his eyes back to the page. The expression of the scribe's face was familiar yet different at the same time. Dwalin had become used to the smirk, oh it still did things to him, but when Ori was dressed in his knits and roughly spun trousers, Dwalin could handle it. On the face of the Ori in this book, it caused Dwalin's brain to go into melt down. He gasped out loud and shoving the book back under the pile of sleeping rolls where he had found it rushed for the relative privacy of the bathing room.

Across the room Bilbo broke off from his argument with Bain to smirk at Ori. Everyone looked after the direction Dwalin had ran to, then followed Bilbo's eyes to an Ori who was looking at them with puzzled innocence. Bilbo bit back a snort of laughter when his friend raised an eyebrow at his brother, the question 'who me?' written clearly on his face.

Thorin stood from where he had been prepping, "Enough Hobbit," he growled, "We have to go meet that Ef." As if on cue Gandalf appeared and Bilbo rolled his eyes at Balin their earlier disagreement forgotten.

Slowly the three followed the wizard to meet with the elf.

Ori smirked behind his mask as he watched Dwalin make a break for the bathing room. He'd argued with Bilbo about the necessity of including that image, but now he was glad he had. He was even sure that his little act the night before had made it even harder for Dwalin to look at the image without fidgeting. Oh Bilbo would be proud of him, that little act hadn't been planned. Ori shifted uncomfortably as his new stud caught on his rough spun under shirt. Swearing softly, using a few words he'd demanded Bilbo teach him in return for teaching the hobbit Khuzdul ones, Ori turned his back on the company and mannovered his layers so he could apply the balm Bilbo had supplied him. The discomfort didn't faze him much however and he was soon back to staring at the gauzy entrance through which the warrior had disappeared. He ignored the strange looks he was getting from the rest of the company and stood. Peacefully he made his way over to the pile of sleeping rolls, and satisfied the warrior wouldn't be back for a while, crouched beside them fishing out the leather book. He swiftly tore two pages from it and carefully tucked it back into his knits, placing it securely into the pocket he'd designed to keep it safe. The pages he'd liberated he folded with practiced ease and sauntering over to his pack, pretended to be rummaging through it as he slid the pages into the top of the warrior's pack. He stood and met Nori's eyes from where his brother was watching him from across the room, He smiled and waved jauntily, causing his brother to raise an eyebrow. Ori shrugged mischievously and placed a finger to his lip. Nori rolled his eyes and turned back to talk to Bifur. Satisfied he was safe, he knew Nori at least wouldn't talk to Dwalin, Ori crept from the room to retrieve the images Bilbo had made him hide the night of the hibiscus tea.

Bilbo was annoyed. He stood silently as Gandalf forced Thorin to show _That ELF_ his family map and, then fumed silently as the wizard proceeded to tell the elf their plans. Balin was standing with his arms crossed a hand hiding his face as he watched the company burglar ad his king glower at the wizard. The wizard mind you not the elf. He wondered if perhaps the Istari was slightly mad, because Balin knew if either of the two had been looking at him in that manner he'd be running, and if both of them had been, he would probably just have offed himself there and then. It would have definitely been less messy. He glanced at the elf lord, even he seemed to guess that the wizard was going to get it and was hurrying through his explanation. Balin bit back a grin when both Thorin and Bilbo thanked the elf courteously while still glowering at the wizard. Balin was impressed despite himself, they now had the location of a hidden doorway into the mountain and a date for which they had to aim for. He glanced around the room, finding the wizard had fled. Perhaps not completely mental he thought, dragging Thorin back towards the rest of the group.

_(Just for you here is the short hand version of what was written in Ori's journal about the hibiscus flower in full. The flowers of the red hibiscus are brewed into a strong red tea which is known for it's lust inducing powers. The drink is forbidden amongst humans for this very reason.) _


	31. Chapter 30-the truth hurts

_**AN: I apologise now my brain is warped. I don't own any of the characters I am just corrupting them. Thank you to those of you are still following me and welcome to those have just joined me. Please let me know what you think of the story, I do enjoy getting your reviews. **_

_**** means Sindarin.**_

Chapter Thirty – the truth hurts.

Dwalin had still not come back out from the bathing room when Thorin and Balin returned to the company. A fact which both thrilled and worried the resident thief, Nori kept eyeing the gauze and the warrior's pack, twitching with the effort to remain seated next to Bifur and not pry into whatever it was his brother was getting into. A rough hand on his knee grounded him and he turned to smile briefly at his One, leaning in for a chaste kiss. His mind turned to more pleasing thoughts and he tugged Bifur away from the company into the darkening grounds. Left on the terrace Bofur groaned and hid his head in Dori's shoulder, the steely haired dwarf merely patted him on the top of his hat and smirked into his pipe. He was happy for his rebel brother, even if he didn't want to think about either of his brothers doing well anything more than holding hands. Besides the continued interactions between his brother and Bifur drew the behatted dwarf towards Dori more and more, and that was something he was not going to complain about. Dori knew he was seen as a polite, well mannered, well-to-do dwarf and really didn't want to lose that image, but there was something about Bofur that drew him in. He didn't know if it was the permanently cheeky smile, the naughty streak a furlong wide or the warped sense of humour. Dori did know he valued the friendship he'd formed with the other and was quite happy to keep it at that, he wasn't going to object if the other forgot himself sometimes though.

Behind the gauze and oblivious to time passing Dwalin sat curled into a ball. He had his large hands fisted into his hair and his eyes were screwed shut. He was deliberately trying not to think about the company scribe and failing miserably. The younger dwarf had caught his attention when they were at the hobbits house, and drew it back to himself time and time again, normally when the warrior wasn't expecting it. Since they had arrived at the elfen village Dwalin had found not only his mind but his eyes drawn to the dwarf. The drawing in the book had nearly broken him, and now he was fighting for control. He didn't know how Ori saw him, but his previous impressions of the smaller dwarf had changed completely, and he was firmly stuck in Dwalin's mind. The warrior wouldn't have minded but he didn't think he would be looked kindly on by the scribe. Sure the laddie had initiated physical contact, but he was overly (for a dwarf) touchy feely with everyone. Sure the lad seemed interested in Dwalin, but he swallowed history for fun and the warrior's tails of by-gone battles would call to his inquisitive mind, the laddie had sat for hours listening to Oin and Balin. Dwalin groaned and pressed his forehead tighter to his knees. He was stuck at a point of no return. If he acknowledged Ori as his One, then he was doomed to failure. If he didn't acknowledge Ori as his One then he would be forever tormented by that image. The image firmly stuck in his mind was joined by a hazy memory of the night before he could remember the laddie sitting wearing his undershirt and a pair of leather trousers the night before. He'd gotten flashes of pale caramel skin when the scribe had moved and the memory of it hazy though they were, combined with the sketch and the mischievous look the scribe had worn when talking to the hobbit broke down Dawlin's last restraints. He swore fluently into his knees praying for some form of guidance, it didn't come. Instead he got Thorin's voice filtering through the gauze barking orders.

Thorin was annoyed. He was proud at how he'd handled that elf and Gandalf, he was impressed with the hobbit's blank face throughout, he was definitely annoyed though. They now had to be at the mountain for Durin's day, which kind of sucked as he'd been enjoying the reprieve Rivendell had granted them, not that he'd admit it to anyone. He was annoyed so he was taking it out on his company. He had not failed to notice his best warrior was missing, nor had he failed to see that Ori was also gone. He had expected everyone to be waiting to hear what had gone on. "Dawlin," he roared, "Hangover or not get out here!" He was somewhat mollified when the warrior appeared, although wondered briefly about the blush staining his friend's cheeks. "We will be leaving soon, I need lists of what we need." He gestured around the group, "What do we already have? What can we get without accepting help from the elfs? You know better than most, can you and your brother come up with something." He stopped and ran a hand over his face, suddenly looking tired, "Where's our scribe?" he asked in general. When everybody shrugged he growled, "and our thief? Bifur? Did the hobbit even come back with us?" He was met with blank looks and sighed. "Why me?" Dwalin walked passed him and patted his elbow gently, he looked sharply at the other man. His eyes were still unfocused and Thorin had a horrible feeling the warrior wasn't quiet with him. Still at least one of the company was doing as he'd asked.

Bilbo hadn't returned to the company terrace with Thorin and Balin, instead he went in search of the elf twins. He figured they would be leaving soon and he wanted to get his goods from them. It didn't take him long to track one of the twins down, knowing the other would be nearby, Bilbo stepped confidently into the grassy arena. "Elledan," he greeted calmly, "do we still have business?" The elf shot him a look of surprise, his brother dropping out of a tree behind the hobbit. Bilbo stood his ground as the elfs circled him, to their watching eyes he was completely at ease, hands loosely at his sides and feet barely denting the grass. He smiled at them, "after all you promised me something in return for hiding you." Tilting his head and deliberately not tracking their movements he managed to put them further off guard, "you also made my life awkward with the company leader." His stance changed slightly, causing him to lean on one leg, hip jutting, his voice deepened, and his eyes turned a chilly blue, "You had better not be breaking a promise to me, your people have caused mine enough pain." Elledan winced from where he was now behind the hobbit, the brothers had been planning on ambushing the hobbit to get some answers from him, they now weren't sure taking him on was a good idea. Bilbo raised an eyebrow seemingly hearing their unspoken conversation, "No it wouldn't," he said softly, two gleaming blades appearing in his hands, "thanks to your people being oath breakers," he twirled the blades easily, feeling the elfs track their movements, "we are not quite as pathetic as you would have history paint us." Bilbo's voice became solid and the twins took a step away from him as the temperature in the arena seemed to drop drastically, "Thanks to your people we became killers. You are the reasons we stained the green lands of the Shire with blood. You are the reason so many of my people are broken inside. You are OATHBREAKERS!" His voice echoed from the walls. At the terrace dwarfen heads turned towards the sound, across the valley elfen complexions turned deathly white. Bilbo stood unheeding in the centre of the arena facing off against the twins. His head was thrown back, hair blowing in the breeze, his eyes seemed to glow. **We are peoples of the earth. We are the link. We are the chains holding two races grounded. We are descendants from Narvi and Celebrimbor and you denied us aid!**

He flung his arms out the embroidery on his bracers catching the cold moon light and showing ancient symbols of the Sindarin and dwarfen races. Gasps echoed out making him aware of more elfs surrounding the clearing. **OATHBREAKERS!** he shouted his voice deeper than that of a dwarf, and older than that of an elf, it rattled the very foundations of Imaraldis, **You are all oath breakers,** he continued lowering his voice again, his point being made. The elfs watching fell to their knees, crying out in denial. Unseen Bilbo left the arena, once more an unpresuming, gentle hobbit. He had just returned the blades to his bracers when Nori and Bifur rounded the corner at full belt weapons drawn.

Bifur pulled Bilbo close to him, checking him over for injury as Nori situated himself between the hobbit and the slower responding elfs. Bilbo placed a gentle hand on Nori's shoulder and the dwarf straightened from his crouch, lowering twin daggers. Standing between the two dwarfs Bilbo drew himself to his full height, he pointed a hand at the now waiting elfs, waiting until Elrond appeared at their forefront wearing a deep frown. **Tell your people why they are Oath breakers my Lord," he spat, voice and hand steady. **I name you, Unbaraki! Vesta!** He stepped forward Nori and Bifur by his side the trio looking dangerous in the moonlight. ** I hope you feel in your own special circle of hell!" The dwarfs placed a hand on each of his shoulders. They may not have understood all of his words and the tone of his voice made them not wish to interfere, but they would show their support. Elrond paled as his sons swept to his side frowns marring their features, a grave question in their eyes. Bilbo looked upon them one last time, frowning sadly, before turning and letting his dwarfen companions lead him away from the gathered elfs. Nori and Bifur didn't speak just rubbed soothing circles of his back trying to calm his now rapid breathing down. They joined eyes over his head, their hobbit had more to him than met the eye.

_**Translation.**_

_**Unbaraki-ancient dwarfish for oath breaker**_

_**Vesta-grey elfish for Oath breaker.**_


	32. Chapter 31

_**AN: I apologise now my brain is warped. I don't own any of the characters I am just corrupting them. Thank you to those of you are still following me and welcome to those have just joined me. Please let me know what you think of the story, I do enjoy getting your reviews. **_

_**** means Sindarin.**_

Chapter Thirty One.

Ori had heard Bilbo's yell and recognised it as the hobbit, so now the dwarf was racing back to the company as fast as he physically could. He had no way of tracking Bilbo through the rabbit warren of passages that made up the valley's arrangement, so he was heading back to where he had last seen his friend, he would look from there if he had too. He pushed passed white faced elfs, completely disregarding them, careless of rudeness or insult he offered. By the time he reached the terrace he was angry and it showed. His normally calm face was set in a furious scowl and his soft brown eyes were hard and showed no emotion. The sight that greeted him in no way improved his temper. "Where's Bilbo?!" he roared, making the still staring dwarfs whip round to look at him. Ori forced his voice lower, not knowing the more gentle tone made many of the company's skin crawl. "Tell me you didn't let him wander off when there are wizards and elfs here."

Ori eyed the king as he stepped forward a worried frown maring his countance. Thorin swallowed, knowing that the scribe wouldn't hurt him, but cautious all the same. He was opening his mouth to reply when Dwalin swept by him and laid a hand on the scribe's shoulder. Thorin couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him when those brown eyes focused solely on Dwalin. "Calm Master Ori," the warrior rumbled, holding the furious gaze. "Master Baggins did not return with our king or my brother, we think he tried to find some solitude." Dwalin's muscles twitched as those brown eyes narrowed at him and the scribe took a deliberate step forward. "Master Ori," he pleaded, feeling a rush of emotions completely out of place for the conversation. He licked his lips, nerves and indecision returning full force, under the watching eyes of the company the warrior seemed to shake. A hand on his arm had Dwalin forcing his eyes to meet with the scribe's brown ones, the warmth of the fingers calming him down considerably, he swallowed and squared his shoulders, forcefully grabbing Ori's own and drawing a cry of protest from Dori. He ignored the oldest Ri brother, "You will calm Master Ori!" he commanded. "Until we know what, if anything, has happened to Master Baggins, You will be calm." Dwalin knew he was breathing heavily by the time he had finished speaking, he also knew he was leaning in far too close for dwarfen propriety, but he ignored the scandalised gasps. He had recognised something in the scribe's eyes and knew the lad need someone or thing to ground him before he switched into a battle rage. He could feel the pulse thundering wildly under his grip and was surprised and impress the lad hadn't snapped on his way back to the terrace, for the pulse to still be so fast when he was calming down meant the scribe had more self- control that most if not all dwarfen members of the company, maybe more than them put together. So lost was he in his own thoughts, so focused on holding Ori's gaze that Dwalin nearly jumped out of his skin when long fingers curled around his wrists and the scribe leant his forehead on the warriors. Dwalin froze at the proximity, but all Ori did was close his eyes and take a steadying breath. Understanding washed through the older dwarf and he pulled the scribe into a hug, feeling him start to shake as adrenaline flooded his system with no escape. He felt Ori stiffen and start to pull away, "Relax," he rumbled into the scribe's ear, "Just breath." The smaller dwarf sagged against him, tucking his head into Dwalin's neck, breathing deeply. Dwalin forced himself to stay relaxed, as fingers curled into his clothes and hot breath tickled his throat, he had not allowed even his brother this close in years, (he heard Balin gasp behind him and tuned him out), and he was standing holding Ori far to familiarly to his chest, dressed in nothing but his under clothes and weapon-less. In that instant Dwalin realised his mind had been made up for him, he could not lose his scribe, if that meant he had to hold any stronger feelings than friendship locked in side of him then Dwalin would do so. He rubbed circles on Ori's back, breathing in the scribe's unique scent and fighting the urge to bury his nose in the auburn hair under his nose.

Dori sighed as he watched his youngest brother lean into the warrior's support. He and Dwalin had never seen eye to eye, the larger dwarf having arrest Nori to many times for that, but Dori was willing to forgive a lot if the warrior was capable of looking after Ori. It was in proper for anyone but family to be stood how they were, Dori looked again, and shook his head even amongst families that would be inproper. A warm, mitten wearing hand grasped his shoulder and squeezed comfortingly. Dori leant into the touch feeling a moustache tickle the shell of his ear, well he reasoned it wasn't proper for families to be standing as he currently was. He smiled softly and leant further into the warm body behind him, he would leave them for now. A warm arm wrapped around his middle, and a chin rested on his shoulder, he leant his head back feeling the fur of a hat tickle his cheek, he wondered how the other always knew when he needed a shoulder to lean on.

Fili and Kili were torn, they had heard Bilbo cry, but it wasn't until Ori had rushed back onto the terrace that they had put two and two together and realised it was Bilbo. They then watched as their friend fell apart in front of their eyes. They met each other's eyes and Fili drew his younger brother into the circle of his arms, and both watched in amazement as Ori crumbled into Dwalin's embrace barely fighting it. Kili sagged against Fili's chest, feeling the blonde's arms tighten. He breathed in a shuddering breath, he was worried about Bilbo he was worried about Ori, he tilted his head and took in the company, it hit him hard. He was worried about them all. Fili tightened his arms when he felt his brother relax against his chest. He buried his face into his brother's onyx locks and tried to calm the storm of feelings swirling in his chest.

Balin watched tore between amusement and mothering as Ori stood and stared down their king. He recognised the look in the scribe's eyes and was relieved when Dwalin stepped forward to try and calm the younger dwarf down. Then relief turned to amazement as he took in how gentle his younger brother was being with the scribe. His eyes nearly jumped from his head when he witnessed his brother initiate a hug, his younger brother didn't like to have people close to him, the fact he not only drew the younger one to him, but did so whilst unarmed and armour-less had Balin's head spinning. A strong hand caught his arm, steadying him. Balin turned to look at who had seen his moment of weakness, and sagged in relief when he met the eyes of his oldest friend. The wrinkled hand on his elbow tightened in reassurance and Balin saw his own confused emotions looking back at him out of grey eyes. He leant slightly towards the other, careful never to break the lines of propriety. Oin saw his friend needed more though and laid a gentle arm on his friend's shoulders, expecting a rebuff all the same, no matter how much Balin needed it. Balin stiffened as he felt his friend wrap an arm around his shoulder, but the warmth was soothing and the weight was grounding, besides he reasoned it was Oin, the healer had been close to him for more years than he could remember, so anyone that had an objection could stuff themselves. He would just have to make it up to his friend for having to do this.

Bombur and Gloin remained among the packs, the company's belongings spread around them. They watched the interactions going on around them with wide eyes. Gloin's mouth fell open as he tried to take in the sight of Dwalin hugging someone, actually hugging someone! His eyes widened as he saw his brother with an arm around Balin's shoulders, he knew they were old friends but not that close. He gave up any sembalance of control when he saw prim and proper Dori, leaning back against Bofur with his eyes closed and head rested on the miner-come-toymaker's shoulder. He'd even let the other wrap an arm around his waist. Gloin narrowed his eyes completely disregarding the Durin brothers curled up together since that was normal, they must have had something put in their drinks for them to act that way. Bombur was shocked, but not as judging as Gloin. When Bifur had been hurt he and Bofur had lost many of the boundaries that constricted their folk. Oh some remained but they had taught you give and take comfort when you could and hugs weren't necessarily a bad thing. He tilted his head to look more closely, although the way Dori and Bofur were standing was a bit odd.

Thorin had been relieved when his oldest friend stepped forward in his place to confront the scribe and the immediately felt guilty. It was his place as company leader to make sure his men were well, and he was handing the load off to someone else. An image of accusing eyes floated in his mind and he sighed hanging his head and rubbing a distracted hand over his face. Dwalin was doing a better job than he would have though, he'd probably have spent the scribe on his first and only attempted killing spree. He was as worried as Ori though, he was three members of his company missing and whoever had screamed like that was still out there. He had no doubt that Nori and Bifur could handle whoever it was between the two of them, but he had never seen his Bilbo fight. His head shot up and he narrowed his eyes in the direction of the shout, If his burglar was hurt someone would pay dearly. His fingers curled and he was about to growl when the scandalised gasps form beside him caught his attention. He turned to look curiously, and his mouth dropped. Dwalin was hugging someone. Thorin resisted the urge to rub his eyes, there was no doubt that Dwalin was hugging the scribe.

It was into this scene that a tired Bilbo and two confused dwarfs walked. Bifur and Nori exchanged a glance, in an instant deciding not to mention what they had seen and heard form Bilbo, it was cute the way the company had seemingly clung together, even if Nori was a bit disgruntled it was the head guard hugging his baby brother. Bilbo ignored it all though and walked over to Thorin. The king seemingly unaware of watching eyes pulled the tired hobbit into a gentle hug before checking him over for injuries. Nori and Bifur leant against a post side by side, watching the interactions quietly, other than Thorin they thought their entrance had been unnoticed, but Dwalin sought out Nori's eyes and gently pushed Ori from his embrace steadying the scribe with a hand on his shoulder. He broke contact with Nori to lean down and whisper something to the scribe. Nori watched as Ori offered the warrior a shakey smile and gentle push in his own direction before his baby brother was swallowed in a hug by Fili and Kili. He eyes Dwalin cautiously as the larger dwarf made his way over to him, Bifur a calming weight at his side. Dwalin bowed low when he reached the pair and Nori's eyebrows flew up his forehead, momentarily joining his hair line, before his face was back to been an uncaring mask. "Master Nori," began Dwalin, his voice steady. "I wish to apologise for my actions and words towards you on the journey so far," the warrior met the green eyes of Nori with a wry smile, carefully ignoring the shocked gazes of the watching dwarfs, "My attitude has been immature and I am sure you will honour your contract. It was childish of me to hold a grudge over our past," Dawlin offered a large hand and a disarming smile, "I ask not for your trust, that would be too much for me to expect, but I ask for your patience and perhaps your forgiveness for my transgressions this journey."

Nori stood staring at the warrior in shock, he knew he must look unbecoming, but he had never expected an apology from Dwalin of all people. A sharp elbow in his side brought him back and he realised he hadn't replied and that Dwalin was still standing there although he had lowered his hand. Nori bowed deliberately lowering his eyes and stiffly baring the back of his neck, he heard Dwalin gasp his meaning taken. "I Accept your apology Master Dwalin," he began formally, "As a respected and strong dwarf you have my respect and my forgiveness, perhaps even my trust will grow with time," he paused and offered his first true smile, to the guardsman, "Allow me to offer my own apologises for my behaviour this journey." He held out a hand and relaxed slightly when Dwalin shook it warmly, the surprise in the room was evident, but both dwarfs ignored it. "Perhaps we should put our combined past to rest Master Guardsman, at least for the rest of this journey." Nori released Dwalin's hand and bowed again, "Nori of Ri, at your service."

Dwalin's deep chuckle filled the too silent terrace, before he to bowed, "Please to meet you Master Nori, Dwalin son of Frenwin at yours and your families." He smiled at the thief, "You are wise Master Nori," He winked at Bifur, "Hold on to him aye?"


	33. Chapter 33-Revenge is Worthless

_**AN: I apologise now my brain is warped. I don't own any of the characters I am just corrupting them. Thank you to those of you are still following me and welcome to those have just joined me. Please let me know what you think of the story, I do enjoy getting your reviews. **_

_**** means Sindarin.**_

Chapter Thirty Two-Revenge is Worthless.

While Nori and Dwalin had been shocking the rest of the company Thorin had remained oblivious and was systematically checking Bilbo over for injuries, and rapidly annoying the smaller man. "Enough Master Oakenshield," he hissed, "I am unharmed. So please desist." Thorin stepped back and took in the careworn expression on the company burglar's face, raising a disbelieving eyebrow as he did so. "Honestly Mater Oakenshield," sighed Bilbo, "I am fine, we do however need to leave this valley before dawn. Your wizard can only buy us so much time at the Council of Elders. What is still left that needs doing?"

Thorin glanced around the terrace taking in Bilbo's words, his shoulders drooped, "everything," he groaned quietly. "How are we going to be ready to leave before dawn Bil…Master Baggins?" He waved a large hand at the still cluttered terrace, the unpacked packs, the undressed dwarfs and the lump that consisted of a hugging Fili, Kili and Ori. "We are hardly ready to leave by next week let alone the morrow." Thorin could feel panic rising in him, and his blue eyes darted from side to side taking in all that needed to be done, his brow furrowed as he made calculations in his head.

Bilbo watched from behind tired, but caring eyes as the company's leader seeming started to have a panic attack. An attack that stopped as soon as Bilbo's smaller hands grasped the dwarfs. "Breathe Master Oakenshield. Take deep breaths. It can be done, one just has to know which order to do things in." Seeing he had the dwarf's attention Bilbo led Thorin slightly further away from the group, "I am assuming you started them working as soon as you got back, so you will have a good idea what needs doing, what we need and so on. Now if there is one thing hobbits are good at it is planning." Bilbo allowed his eyes to rove around the group, "We have more than enough bodies here to get everything done. First thing, get Mister Dwalin to check over everybody's weapons. He can make sure they are intact, have a decent edge and so on." He grinned as he noticed Thorin making notes on a rough sheet of paper, the runes were harsh against the creamy paper and he was fascinated for a second, "Sorry," he smiled disarmingly, "Guess I'm already tired, this will suck. Right food, Mister Nori is good enough to lift what you need from the kitchens, send your nephews to help him, they are light enough of foot. We need stuff that will keep more than fresh meat and vegetable though. Herbs, roots, berries and nuts we can pick in the wild, I know enough about them that we shouldn't go hungry. Kili's quite good with that bow of his so he can hunt if we have time, and I've heard Mister Bofur is good at fishing." Thorin nodded, more marks appearing on the paper. Bilbo thought for a second. "Oin will need some fresh, clean wraps and to replace some of his rarer herbs, Mister Bifur should be able to tell him where to find most of them, well the herbs anyway. Master Balin, might be able to sweet talk the healers into giving some wrappings. Good luck to him, they are all a bit het up. That might help him, might hinder him. Either way he is our best bet there, even elfs fall for the innocent, friendly grandfather thingy he pulls off so well." Bilbo glanced at the list again, pointing, "You do know I can't read that." Thorin relaxed his grip on the pencil ever so slightly, and allowed his frown to lessen, Bilbo rubbed a hand across his tired eyes, "Need to get Ori to teach me sometime. Right we've got weapons, food and healing covered. Bed rolls, clothes and armour? Erm, Mister Dori and myself can make sure everyone's stuff is functional. I'm okay at basic sowing and Mister Dori is like Ori always sowing or knitting." He broke off on a yawn, "Mister Gloin could check the armour, maybe with Bombur, I heard he is good with leathers and I know Mister Gloin is the best blacksmith out of you all." Bilbo allowed himself to sag against a near-by pillar. He rolled his shoulders, silently cursing as they cracked, before wearily chuckling at Thorin's obvious sympathetic wince. "Sorry Master Oakenshield, I'm not built like a dwarrow, to much stress and my joints make funny noises. Do we have any rope? One can never have too much rope. We need to check we have flint as well, because as much as I like my matches they are useless if they get wet." Thorin stopped writing and rolled his eyes, "What?" I'm a hobbit we like our comforts. Get over it." Bilbo tilted his head "Mister Bifur could manage to get us some rope I'm sure. The elfs would leave him well enough alone he scares them. He could probably find some flint as well. Ori can start making sure the packs are evenly distributed. We won't have time to source ponies so the packs need to be evenly distributed. It's no good giving Mister Dori and Mister Dwalin the most and expecting them to be able to function properly at the end of the day." Bilbo stopped talking and looked carefully at the king, he laid a gentle hand on the muscled forearm, rubbing his thumb almost caressingly across the pulse point, Thorin stopped scratching on the parchment and looked measuring at the hobbit. Bilbo smiled softly at him, "We all need to be on equal footing Master Oakenshield, and by that I mean even myself and Mister Ori will be carrying the same weight as the rest of you in our packs," he smirked at the almost blissed out dwarf in front of him, "It's not our fault the rest of you carry all those extra weapons."

Thorin stared after the retreating form of Bilbo, mentally kicking himself for being drawn in again. The soft looking man was dangerous in his own right. It was a shame, Thorin thought, he couldn't just keep talking his way out of situations, would save a lot of bloodshed. He straightened from his unkingly slouch and looked around the company, "Right men," he stated, drawing all eyes onto him. "We have to be ready to leave by dawn, so here's how we are going to do it. Dwalin will be in charge of checking weapons, by Mhaal, let him check them. Gloin will be in charge of checking the metal armour and Mister Bombur will be checking your leather gear. If any of it is damaged let them fix it." Thorin looked around the group and saw the afore mentioned dwarfs setting up their affects next to each other, he allowed himself a small smile at the sight of them working together. "Mister Bifur, could you please find us some coils of strong rope and some flints if these flighty creatures have any. If you could Oin in the direction of any herbs he needs it would be a great help." Bifur nodded and rested his closed fist over his left chest, Thorin nodded, "Oin we need a list of what herbs you need, Balin could you get us some clean fresh wraps my friend." Balin and Oin nodded and bustled about, and before Thorin had started talking again, Bifur had a list and was leaving the terrace. "Mister Dori, could you help Master Baggins with checking over the packs, bed rolls and spare gear we have with us. It would be best if we didn't start this leg of the journey with holey clothes and blankets," he smiled blandly when Dori merely snorted. "Mister Nori could you take my nephews and perhaps get us some food. Dried items such as cram or jerky mainly. We should be able to supplement them on our way. Shut up Dwalin." This last was aimed at the warrior who had just opened his mouth to object at the thievery, "Mister Nori's contract only covers the company. Besides they are only elfs." With a flip of his dark locks Thorin sent the three on their way. "Mister Ori, would you be so kind as to start preparing the packs, I know at the minuet there isn't much to do, but you can start by making sure the right people have their own belongings, later if you could be so kind as to share the load equally between all fourteen packs I would be most grateful. We will be going on foot so from now on we all have to pull our weight. Mister Bofur would you be so kind as to fill our water skins," Thorin grabbed the miner's elbow as he passed him and lowered his voice so no-one else could hear, "then come back and help me plan our route when we leave this valley," When Bofur nodded looking confused Thorin sighed, "You are better at directions than me, I got lost twice trying to find Bil.. Master Baggins' home, besides you have travelled these wilds more than me." Bofur nodded and took off with a cheeky grin, water skins flapping in a strange dance around him.

Thorin sighed and leant against the pillar behind him as he looked around the terrace. Everyone but himself had something to do and he felt strangely guilty about the fact. He straightened and marched over to Dori and Bilbo, "What can I do?" he asked them almost pleadingly. To his annoyance they met each other's eyes before Bilbo tugged him down next to him, and handed him a pile of blankets. "Check these over, if they are fine put them on your left, if they are full of holes give them to Mister Dori." Bilbo gestured to another pile, "Then start on that lot," He pushed to his feet, "I'll be back shortly, I have a couple of things I need to grab, but if your helping means I won't slow us down leaving." Thorin opened his mouth to object but Bilbo was already leaving the terrace, so instead he turned dark eyes to Ori for answers. The scribe merely shrugged and gestured weekly, Thorin rolled his eyes and turned to Dori who repeated the same gesture. So instead of getting his answers Thorin focused on the task Bilbo had set him. He had to prove himself to the hobbit.

Dawn crept over the valley of Rivendell, and humbled inhabitants crept to the newly dubbed dwarf terrace. Silence reigned when they found it empty of inhabitance. No sign was left that it had recently played host to a gathering of thirteen dwarfs, bar a lone table in the centre of the room, on which stood several clear bottles, filled with a glowing scarlet liquid, all marked with an unknown rune. An open note lay by the bottles and Elledan and Ellroih leant close to read the wobbly Sindarin, ** We the Company of Thorin Oakenshield thank you for your hospitality during our stay and for opening your home to us. We are aware that to strangers we can come across as rather unmannered and uncultured and we are all the more thankful that you allowed us this sanctuary. We cannot comment on the treatment the wizard treated you with throughout our stay, he is unfortunately not someone you can keep on a leash. Could you pass him our thanks for getting us so far and let him know that all of us (Yes Gandalf even Master Baggins and Mister Dwalin) would be pleased if he decided to re-join us. To the white wizard our burglar says F.U.B.I.S (no I really don't know what it means but my brother is dying on the floor since he's read that over my shoulder.) To Master Elrond, I don't really know how to translate everything I have been told so I'll say this myself. I am glad your sons do not take after you, they at least appear to have honour and a good heart. Take better care of them, I never thought any of us would say this, but after last night we all have a soft spot for those two. 'Dan & 'Roih, Mhaal's Gogaz Leib. (Oh and here's a lesson in Khazdul. That means Mhaal's blessings on you.) Our burglar says we should offer greetings of sincerity and kindness to her lady, and wish her health and happiness, none of the rest of the company know of who he speaks, but he does hold you in high regard, so that is well enough for us. Meri al Narvi. Ut khuzdaz Durin gelmag nos vaen dekhaz dornessiti. Ut Nommaz, Galadriel. We leave you in peace, although our hobbit is frowning at the fact we also leave you with the last of the shire's best wine. My apologises for the state of my Sindarin, when you can read, write and speak three languages fully and partially understand another four it can get a bit confusing. Please accept these liqueurs as a sign of our appreciation and as an apology for our leaving as we did.

Ori of Ri, transcriber for the company of his royal highness, Dorni Thorin Oakenshield, Brav Khazad-dum Khaz.

P.S. Elledan& Elleroih, the beer under the table is for you, the clear crystal bottle is for the lady, we understand you have different tastes.

The company stopped and looked back down at the valley of Rivendell as the sun painted it in crimson and flame. Ori stood by Bilbo's side gazing as nature painted the white city in a horror of colours, "Bilbo?" he whispered, "Just what was so bad about the wine that we had to leave our last bottles of dwarfen ale for the elf twins and your last bottle of clear spirit for the lady?" Bilbo opened his mouth to reply but Thorin cut in "Master Baggins! I suggest you keep up." Bilbo threw him a look and went to reply to Ori, but after a glance back down to the valley he merely shrugged, "Revenge is tastes sour in my mouth if innocents suffer. Revenge is Worthless in the end Ori." He gestured to the backs of the company, "Let's keep up shall we."

_**Words Meri-Galadriel=Friend of Narvi. We the dwarfs of Durin make peace with the beautiful elfen queen. We hope we find you in good health. (A traditional, honorific greeting of the line of Durin that only an elf of Galadriel's character could hope to understand the respect behind).**_

_**Dorni-king**_

_**Brav-hero**_

_**Khaz-battle.**_


	34. Chapter 33-on the road again

_**AN: I apologise now my brain is warped. I don't own any of the characters I am just corrupting them. Thank you to those of you are still following me and welcome to those have just joined me. Please let me know what you think of the story, I do enjoy getting your reviews. **_

_**I am thinking of starting a collections of short stories. If**__**you have any ideas you want to see written and message me, I will see if I can do them justice. **_

Chapter Thirty Three- on the road again.

The sun was sitting high in the sky when any of the company spoke again and even then it was polite nothings. Most seemed torn between joy at being away from the elfs and dismay at being on the move again. Those that had stronger emotions would have been had to spot from an outsiders view.

Thorin was fuming having received no answers from any of his dwarfs about Bilbo's whereabouts, nor any answers from the hobbit himself. He was smarting because Ori had been drawn into his burglar's plan, both had smiled softly talking quietly between themselves for a few minutes, then the scribe had sat in a corner for a while before re-joining the group, then Bilbo had disappeared when they were half way out of Rivendell, only to reappear without explanation just before they actually left the valley. Thorin was feeling uncharacteristically jealous, and was taking it out on everyone, but more particularly on the hobbit. Every uncharitable thought he'd ever had about Bilbo came to the front of his mind as they walked on. He could feel himself frowning and wanted to slap himself when he reverted back to the grouchy dwarf who had caused the hobbit to snap before, he'd stopped himself by telling himself he didn't care what Bilbo thought. The hobbit was just there to get his kingdom back. He glanced back at the lagging man and repressed a snort, to help retake his kingdom indeed, he would be surprised if the smaller man made it to Erebore.

Bilbo was walking steadily on, his eyes focused on his feet and deliberately not making eye contact with any of the company. He could feel Thorin's disapproval starting to grow again, but since he had no idea what even went on in the dwarf's head he pushed the surprising hurt that caused to one side and instead focused on how his revenge hadn't tasted as sweet as he had thought it would. Ori's question had made him feel guilty for a variety of reasons. He felt guilty for wanting the elfs to suffer through what his own folk had, he felt guilty at not including the lady and the twins, they were of age and if he was going to make normal elfs suffer then the seer and the wanderers should have had to as well. He felt guilty for not explaining to Ori what the scribe was getting into when he wrote the thank you note. He frowned studying his toes carefully as he walked, unaware of the sun climbing higher in the sky. He huffed, as he thought back to the care he'd taken to doctor the wine. The rich ruby liquid had been transformed into the colour of a lusted after Shire wine, one that was rarely gifted to outsiders, it would have the opposite effect to normal though. The mixture of red hibiscus flowers, burnt Mastic leaves ground coarse and the shredded stamens of the crocus blossom, would induce an visionary state in those that consumed it. The wine would lower their resistance to the horrors that would try to creep into their minds. The horrors that Bilbo had seen in his sleep and brush into the abyss of denial since the Fell Winter. Horrors that help from the elfs could have prevented. Suddenly Bilbo no longer felt guilty and he straightened his spin and stared at the back of Thorin's head. He would not take any insults from the dwarf, he had lived through his own horrors. Fair enough they weren't a dragon or a battle against the pale orc, but they were still real enough and Thorin would soon learn that hobbits were not to be crossed. For there is a saying in the shire, A hidden flame can start a greater devastation than one seen easily. Thorin had also underestimated Bilbo's family line. With Thorin a king amongst his people, he Fili and Kili represented royalty, Gloin, Oin, Dwalin and Balin represented the nobility, Dori, Nori and Ori were from the middle class and the Ur family represented the working class. Bilbo knew he could fit in any of those layers. His grandfather Took was the Thain of the Shire, the only hereditary title around for his people. His grandmother had been a Bolger, the only family of higher rank (well of sorts) being the Tooks. His father had been _the Baggins,_ a well respected middle class gentle hobbit_._ His grandmother on his father's side had been an Underhill, a hard working woman with strict morals and an extortionist sense of humour. Bilbo smirked and deliberately slowed his step. He was currently playing at the polite, middle class gentle hobbit but if pushed to far he was next in line to be Thrain, and he had been brought up by Belladonna Took who was every inch her mother's daughter. Bilbo looked down his nose at the king's distain. His own flame was still hidden from all bar Ori and he intended to keep it that way.

Ori was worried, Bilbo had been silent since leaving Rivendell and his reply weighed heavily on the scribes mind. There was also the fact that no one had made a comment on his moment with Dwalin, not even the warrior himself. Then there was the fact that Thorin seemed to be slipping into his old distainful attitude towards hobbits, the one he'd had before Bilbo took him to task again and again. His piercings were giving him trouble, the tender skin around them objecting to the pull the weight of his pack put on his skin. For once in his life Ori couldn't decide which problem to focus his rather impressive mind on. He knew it would take a long time to get Dwalin to see him as anything other as a young scribe who was the little brother of Nori the thief, even if the warrior and Nori had made a strange sort of peace. Dori had become more and more distant since they had left the Shire and Ori was actually missing his mothering nature, the lack of fussing had him worried there was something wrong with his oldest brother. The problem with Bilbo was complicated. The hobbit had presented a new idea about revenge to Ori and the scribe wasn't sure what to make of the idea that revenge was worthless. Retribution and revenge were a large feature in dwarfen society and for his friend to be so worried about taking his own version of revenge (Ori hadn't dared to ask just what he'd done) it made Ori question everything he'd been brought up to believe. Thorin's attitude he knew he could do nothing about, the man was his king first and they had never been close, in-fact Ori knew that if it wasn't for Dori the king would never have accepted his application to come on the quest. He was more worried in that if it came down to it his loyalty now lay with Bilbo and not his king. He felt himself stumble, but barely felt the steadying hand on his elbow so lost was he in his own thoughts, all the same he leant into it's warmth.

Dwalin was focused inwards for the beginning of the day's journey. He was dwelling on his interactions with the young scribe and his reactions to him. For once the warrior was not aware of what was going on around him. He had fallen into step beside Ori and was staring at the back of Master Baggins without seeing it. He needed to figure out what Ori wanted from him and fast. He knew it was not safe to be walking around with his head in the clouds, but having not paid any attention to his more delicate emotions for most of his life, Dwalin was now struggling to think of anything else. His gut reaction to any situation that required tact was to step back and let his brother handle it, yet where Ori was concerned he found himself stepping up to the plate. He'd even pushed his best friend and king out of the way to help the scribe the night before. He needed to sort this out and fast. For all he knew the scribe was in love with the hobbit. Dwalin narrowed his eyes at the almost delicate shoulders in front of him, the unpleasant coiling in his gut at that thought brought him back to the present with an unpleasant bump. The hobbit seemed pensive, as did Ori who Dwalin was surprised to find at his side. Thorin seemed angry, at what or who Dwalin didn't first understand until he caught the vicious glance thrown at the smaller man in front of him. The warrior resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Thorin may be his best friend and his king, but if even Dwalin'd had his eyes opened to the usefulness and downright viciousness of the hobbit then Thorin must have been wearing blinkers for most of the journey so far. Ori stumbling next to him had Dwalin reaching a steadying hand out, curling his fingers around the deceptively slender elbow. He sighed quietly when bar shifting slightly towards the heat his gesture went unnoticed. Dwalin looked around taking in the tiered eyes and worried expressions of the company. "Thorin!" he barked, "We are stopping for lunch." He released Ori's elbow and strode towards the king, reaching him just before Thorin gathered his thoughts to reply. "Pull your head out of your arse man," growled Dwalin getting right in the other man's face, "Whatever happened between you barking orders and us leaving get the hell over it." Dwalin turned on his heel and went to help Bombur dish out portions of the dried jerky Nori had managed to flinch from the elfs' kitchen.

Thorin stared at the back of his best friend and most loyal support in complete shock. He had no idea what had just happened and until he figured it out he was not saying a word. He accepted his jerky from Bombur with a nod of thanks and sat on his pack while the rest flopped thankfully to the ground. He would allow this stop but most other meals would be eaten on the go, they couldn't afford to keep stopping whenever people felt tired, but he felt that they had made a good start and they'd had no sleep the night before and some of them would still be the worse for wear from the drink they had consumed. He allowed his eyes to rove around the company, a motley collection to be sure but they had shown their worth in their own way time and again, even the hobbit. Thorin narrowed his eyes at the smaller man, Bilbo was still standing up, wandering around the company, seemingly checking how everyone was. Ori smiled tiredly at him and Thorin watched in confusion as Bilbo slapped his own forehead, the gentle exclamation of his own stupidity drawing Dwalin's gaze. The warrior and the king watched as the hobbit unshouldered his pack and took out a small jar filled with a purple colour goo. Ori's eyes lit up and Thorin watched in shock as Dwalin's eyes trained solely on the scribe to the exclusion of everything else. Ori's squeak of joy had him frowning in confusion and he had yet another question unanswered when Bilbo moved between Ori and Thorin blocking the scribe from the king's view. Thorin looked up his eyes narrowed, and then tilted his head, the hobbit had blocked his view but clearly not Dwalin's. The warrior was staring at whatever was happening, his checks glowing and mouth open. Thorin pushed to his feet, "Right!" he snapped," rest time over," he pulled his pack on, "we move out." He'd turned his back on the company and started walking away so fast that he missed, Dwalin falling off his own pack in shock and being helped up by a wickedly grinning Ori.

When the company was on the move again the scribe leant towards the warrior deliberately invading the other's space again. "So Master Dwalin," he purred throatily, causing Bilbo to choke on a laugh behind them. Ori shot him a glare and turned his brown eyes back to Dwalin, "I wanted to apologise for my inappropriate physical contact last night," he lowered his voice, looking up at the warrior through his lashes, "can you forgive me?"

Dwalin was mesmerised, he knew he couldn't fight it, to hear Ori's voice turn so husky and with the scribe looking at him like that, there was really only one answer. "Always Ori," he groaned, leaning in closer himself, their shoulders were almost touching and Dwalin could feel his control snapping, "If you can forgive mine."

Ori laid a hand on the muscled forearm that was swinging loosely between their bodies, he repressed a grin at Dwalin's rather vocal (for the taciturn dwarf) gasp. "There is nothing to forgive Master Dwalin," he curled his fingers around to stroke the softer skin of the inner arm, having seen Bilbo do it to great effect. He was surprised at the response it got from the warrior though.

"Ori!" He exclaimed, his grey eyes fluttering shut, and his feet stumbling.

Ori pulled away sharply, "My apologises Master Dwalin," he pulled the sleeves of his knits down over his hands uncomfortably, "I will leave you be." Ori fell back to where Bilbo was walking silently.

Dwalin's followed his movement with his eyes a look of desperation painted across his features momentarily, "I didn't mean you had to leave," he whispered so quietly that only Bilbo heard him. Bilbo stared at the broad shoulders of the dwarf in front of him. He'd never gotten Ori's attraction to the warrior. Yes he understood Dwalin had a fantastic body and was actually handsome, but the man's character was abrasive and just downright rude. Bilbo rolled his shoulders back and straightened his spine, a look of determination flashing across his normally placid face. He steered Ori to Bifur and Nori, before striding over to the warrior.

"Master Dwalin," he began softly, "is there anything I can help with?" He refused to flinch back as the warrior glowered down at him. Waiting patiently, Bilbo matched his steps easily to the dwarf next to him, walking in silence. Dwalin didn't answer, but seemed to relax, Bilbo glanced at the dwarf next to him and watched him watch the sky gradually changing colour.

The reds and pinks had faded to a pale, but darkening green when Dwalin finally spoke, "Master Baggins," he rumbled, "How do you do it?" Bilbo tilted his head silently asking a question. Dwalin sighed softly, "How do you always know when any of us need some support, a kick up the arse, a laugh and on and on. We're not exactly easy to read to outsiders, no offence." He looked down at the smaller man, momentarily getting distracted by the strange colour combinations. "You also came to see if you could help me and I have been nothing but rude to you since I met you. I need to apologise for that by the way."

Bilbo couldn't help the chuckle that came from him as the warrior rambled, "relax Master Dwalin, I've already told you I don't bite." He smiled warmly at the warrior, "to answer your question I don't rightly known, I'm not much use in reading my own folk." He shrugged, and patted Dwalin on the shoulder standing far enough away so the warrior wouldn't feel uncomfortable, "apology accepted Master Dwalin and thank you for apologising." When Dwalin seemed unlikely to be replying before full dark he chuckled again, "Just holler if you do want to talk Master Dwalin, before he sauntered off catching up to Bofur and smiling widely at the be-hatted dwarf. "Bofur!" Bilbo exclaimed happily, before lowering his voice confidentially, "do you know when we will be stopping for the night? I can't see in the dark as well as the rest of you."

Bofur smirked at him and instead of replying ran off to skip along next to Thorin, Bilbo could only assume to badger the royal dwarf into stopping for the night. By the time he finally succeeded Bilbo was struggling to hold back his laugh, so when Thorin turned to look at him it appeared that he was out of breath. He instantly stopped laughing when the king looked disdainfully at him and tutted. Bilbo narrowed his eyes at the broad fur covered shoulders and his nostrils flared, the king was grating on his nerves already, how the hell did Thorin end up featuring in his hibiscus dream.


	35. Chapter 34-A Peaceful Night

_**AN: I apologise now my brain is warped. Please review I would love to hear your thoughts on what I write it really makes my day. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit that is the property of Tolkien. I just took the characters out to play with.**_

Chapter Thirty Four- A peaceful night.

Days and nights passed in a stony silence between Thorin and Bilbo. Yet while their king and burglar grew steadily more icy to each other the rest of the company formed even closer bonds. Their fifth day out from Rivendell saw Dwalin and Ori finally speaking to each other again. To the amusement of the Ri brothers Ori was trying to teach the warrior how to knit and failing miserably. His slender fingers gentle covered the thicker digits holding the needles as he attempted to direct Dwalin in a basic pattern. To Nori's great delight it merely distracted the warrior further, Dwalin had nearly broken his own neck to stare at Ori's face so close to his own and had wound up dropping several stitches. .

Nori had become enamoured of the idea of his baby brother and the captain of the royal guard becoming a couple and he was watching their interactions with great interest. He and Bifur had found images in their packs the previous night and took great delight in showing each other them, Nori was offended he hadn't received one the first time round though. Now he and Bifur were watching the rest of the company carefully to see if they would also receive a drawing or sketch. Nori sat up suddenly "Ori!" he yelped, putting two and two together. The scribe and warrior jumped and looked at him guiltily, and Nori bit down the urge to yell, "never mind," he muttered flapping his hand, "you two were knitting. Get on with it." Nori deliberately turned his back on them to watch his older brother and Bifur's cousin.

Dwalin had unconsciously ducked further behind Ori at the yelp from the thief and so when the smaller man turned back to him they were press shoulder down to hip as Ori leant over him to try and teach him. Dwalin leant back against the warmth radiating from Ori's body, and felt a warmth spread through his gut as a soft gasp sounded against his ear. He closed his eyes and dropped the needles swiftly turning his large hands and encasing Ori's more slender ones within them. Ori pushed closer to Dwalins back and leant so his mouth was directly next to Dwalin's ear "Master Dwalin?" he breathed, the hot air causing the warrior too shudder. "That is not knitting." Dwalin merely tightened his grip, causing Ori to grin against his neck. "Master Dwalin?" Ori lowered his head so his nose skimmed the joint between the thick neck and broad shoulder of the dwarf in front of him. "What are you doing?" he whispered across the bare skin, hearing Dwalin barely restraining a groan, he bit back a grin. "I don't believe this is proper Master Dwalin," he drawled pressing himself closer, letting his own enjoyment of the situation press against the warriors back. Dwalin stiffened as his eyes flew open and he twisted to look at Ori's face. Ori merely smiled innocently, whilest freeing one of his hands. He leant forward and placed his forehead against that of the warriors his brown eyes darkening rapidly. "I do hope this is improper," he breathed his lips inches from Dwalin's own. Watching as Dwalin's eyes went wide.

Dwalin was struggling to process what was going on. Ori was a hot weight against his back and the gasp that blew air across his ear were driving his control to snapping point. He had captured Ori's smaller hands reflexively trying to control himself, only for the scribe to press closer, whispering words into his ear, Dwalin had tightened his grip deliberately setting himself but it had seemed to only encourage the scribe as Ori had ran his nose along his neck and Dwalin had shifted. Despite the question he was asked he was incapable of doing more than uttering a groan when the words blew hotly against his skin. Then Ori had pressed closer and Dwalin had felt something that had him almost breaking his neck to be able to look at the younger man, when Ori had leant in and pressed his forehead Dwalin had to tighten every muscle in his body to stop himself claiming the lips inches from his own. He knew he was inexperienced, every unbonded dwarf was, yet Ori seemed to know exactly what buttons to press. Dwalin felt a hand on his thigh and his eyes rolled back in his head as he struggled to control himself, barely registering Ori's statement. When it finally sank in he snapped his eyes open and he stared at Ori in shock. "What?" he gasped unable to believe his ears.

Ori glanced around and seeing that they were out of the circle of firelight and out of hearing range for everyone but Bilbo decided to take a risk. He walked around Dwalin swinging his slender hips slightly, he stopped in front of the warrior placing one hand back on the muscled leg and another on the rock beside Dwalin's hip. "I do hope," he growled, the words rumbling in his chest, "that your actions are improper," he continued walking his fingers to Dwalin's inner thigh, causing the larger dwarf's breathing to quicken. Ori looked directly into Dwalin's eyes before letting his eyes trail down the broad chest before settling lower. Ori bit his lip and looked back up into Dwalin's eyes again, "Well Master Dwalin," he rasped, "Are they?" He moved his hands up To rest lightly on Dwalin's chest, his own slender legs either side of Dwalin's knees. When the warrior merely mouthed wordlessly at him Ori smirked, causing the larger dwarf to blush. He pushed lightly, using only a portion of his strength, forcing the unresisting warrior to lie back against the rock.

Dwalin found himself staring at a cloudless sky instead of into brown eyes and was completely lost as for what he was supposed to do. He could have sworn Ori was flirting with him, but he hadn't thought the scribe was interested in him at all, he went to sit up again but a soft hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned his head to see Ori kneeling on the flat rock beside him, eyes twinkling with mirth and some unexplained emotion. Dwalin heard a crinkle of parchment and looked at Ori in confusion. In reply the smaller man merely settled more comfortably holding up a folded sheet of paper. Dwalin's eyes shot wide again as he recognised the image on the small bit he could see, before flying panicked to lock with Ori's own. "Relax Master Dwalin," Ori purred, feeling the panic flood the older man's body. He smiled causing most of the blood to leave Dwalin's brain, "If I hadn't wanted you to see that drawing I would never of posed for it." He leant in his nose running along Dwalin's check bone, before his lips reached the warrior's ear again, Dwalin bit back a growl at the loss of seeing those eyes before Ori's words registered with him, before he could say anything the scribe was talking again. "You know I wear those leather trousers, did you know I wore the leather arm band and glove regularly as well?" he inquired innocently and Dwalin felt his heart rate rocket. However when slender legs straddled his hips he could have sworn his heart stopped. Ori leant forward his hands either side of Dwalin's shoulders, and ground down slightly, he smirked into grey eyes, revelling in the fact it was all down to him they were so unfocused. He shifted his hips, licking his lips when he felt Dwalin begin to respond. " 'sup to You Master Dwalin," he groaned, gasping as Dwalin's hips shifted under him, he leant forward more, leaving no space between them and so they were nose to nose. "It's completely up to you," he pressed a kiss to Dwalin's partially open lips, "Are your actions improper?"

By the time Dwalin managed to get his thoughts in order Ori was sitting by Nori, his brother's arm thrown around his shoulder and both brothers turning red at something Bilbo was relating to them. Dwalin swallowed hard as Ori turned to look at him the glint in the scribe's brown eyes promising pleasure if he could only gather the courage to act.

Sixth day in and Ori was skipping alongside Bilbo singing at the top of his voice. Bofur wincing when he got the tune terribly wrong and Dori cackling evilly at the miner's discomfort. Thorin was walking at the front of the company, his back ram rod straight and his expression getting darker every time Dori laughed. Balin was talking animatedly with Oin, the old healer showing him some herb or other, the casual arms wrapped around a shoulder or a waist causing them both to turn red at points when they were looked at too long. Fili and Kili were bugging Bilbo who was taking their jests in good humour, and teasing them back. So far he had embarrassed them seven times and it wasn't lunch time yet, they had not managed to get him to blush once, but their enthusiasm was undimmed not knowing their entwined fingers were giving him all the ammunition he needed to dig up long forgotten exploits from his youth. Gloin and Bombur were talking about the meals they had cooked to woe their wives. Bifur was trying to feed Nori flowers and the thief was weaving them into his fantastic hair instead of doing so, causing Bilbo to laugh every time he saw them. Dwalin was lost in brown study.

When his best warrior had fallen over his feet for the tenth time that day Thorin called a halt to their march and the company found shelter within several standing stones, just as the sky began to show the first tinges of pink. Dwalin waited impatiently for Ori to come to him but the scribe kept his distance.

By the fourteenth day out of Rivendell Dwalin was demented. He didn't know how to approach Ori and the scribe hadn't come to him since that first time. The company had stopped for the night within a day's walk from the Misty Mountains and so Dwalin was sitting chin in his hands glaring at the mountains towering on the horizon. He wanted to answer Ori's question with an affirmative, but the scribe managed to tie him in knots and leave him gasping like a laded fish, so the warrior kept his distance lost in his own thoughts.

In fact he was so lost in his own thoughts that he failed to notice Ori's speculative gaze on him or Bilbo's severely annoyed glower at his back. He failed to notice Bilbo whisper to Ori or the scribes eyes light up with understanding. What he did notice was the sound of parchment crumbling and sharp edges digging into the palm of his hand when he balled his fists up in frustration. He looked down at his hands, before carefully smoothing out the parchment. It was the drawing that had first sent his draw to Ori into overdrive and he glanced up guiltily to check no one could see him, before falling to stare at it. He greedily drank in the image on the parchment silently cursing his own weakness in not being able to make a move when Ori had clearly made the first step. He drew back, holding the paper at arms-length to study it properly, a soft groan breaking from his mouth as he noticed the slight change that had been made. He was by Ori's side before he realised what he was doing, the parchment once again crumpled in his hand. In his rush he failed to notice the scribe was once again standing outside the ring of light left by the fire. He grabbed Ori by his arm and drug him yet further away, letting the darkness swallow them, their eyes could see clearly in the night and he figured none of the company would be able to hear anything, he completely forgot about Bilbo, but the hobbit didn't cross his mind. "Ori!" he growled backing the scribe against a conveniently situated tree, entrapping him with large hands on his slender hips.

Ori smiled peacefully at him fighting back the groan when he felt Dwalins grab him, "Yes Master Dwali," he sighed, "you have ignored me for over a week and now you want to talk!" he raised an eyebrow, Tilting his head and bearing his neck slightly. "What can I help you with?" he whispered sultrily, running his hands down Dwalin's chest to rest them on top of the larger man's belt buckle. He felt Dwalin breath deeply, watching his nostrils flare as the warrior struggled to regain control. Ori relented and moved his arms to rest on top of Dwalin's tattooed ones.

Dwalin pressed his thumbs into the sharp hip bones he could feel under his fingers, "Have you really got them?" he growled, "The changes to the picture, when did you get them?" he knew it was pointless to deny he had seen the original, and he was desperate to know.

Ori grinned and pushed him back, "Your answer first Master Dwalin." He smirked, fingers curled on the buckle of his belt.

"Yes" rasped the warrior, "yes I meant to be improper." He tried to step forward into Ori's space only to have the scribe dance out of range again. "I hope you meant what you said Ori," he managed to get out despite the fact his tongue seemed heavy. He watched Ori loosen his belt and unhitch his several layers of clothing. Ori's brown eyes met his own and Dwalin's breath caught in his throat at the sheer lust in them, before mischief spread across the scribe's angular face. Dwalin struggled for control as in one fluid movement Ori merely pulled his shirts over his head.

Standing shirtless in the cool night air, Ori watched as Dwalin clenched and unclenched his hands. He smirked, "Do you like the original Master Dwalin," he drawled, reversing their positions so Dwalin's back was flat against the tree. He pressed closer to the warrior at his nod and grabbed the narrow hips in a punishing grip. Dwalin's groan ripped through the air and Ori's grin deepened, "are you going to participate some this time Master Dwalin?" he asked cheekily, he leant in and ran his tongue around the shell of Dwalin's ear, causing the warrior to tilt his head bearing his neck. Ori licked his lips and stepped back slightly his hands still on Dwalin's hips. He stood there not moving waiting for Dwalin to make a move. The larger dwarf cautiously moved a large hand to brush over Ori's bare skin, the fingertips brushing his nipple raised goosebumps in their wake and Ori caught his bottom lip between his teeth as they explored first one piercing and then the other. The flash of white teeth seemed to be Dwalin's breaking point as he surged forward catching Ori's lips with his own. Ori's groan echoed around the air followed closely by Dwalin's as Ori quickly took control again. He pushed back had causing Dwalin to hit the trunk of the tree with a thud, his fingers biting into the warrior's hips dragging another wanton sound from Dwalin. He caught Dwalin's bottom lip between his teeth, and then soothed the sting with his tongue. His clever fingers wound into Dwalin's clothes, they worked quickly, and soon Dwalin was standing as shirtless as Ori. Ori racked his fingernails down the strong muscles of Dwalin's stomach and the warrior flung his head back at the feelings racing through his body, he wanted the moment to never end yet at the same time he didn't know If he could take much more. His chest heaved as he gasped for air, and Ori took it as an opportunity to kiss down over it's flat plains. Dwalin could do little other than tighten his grip on Ori's hip and shoulder as his legs turned to jelly. The sharp sting of teeth drawing blood had him seeing stars and he groaned shaking like a leaf.

"Ori?" called a voice through the darkness, "If you want anything to eat you better get back to the fire." Dwalin cursed as he felt Ori draw away from him. He felt like he'd been denied something, though he had no idea what. He slid down to sit at the base of the tree as Ori released him, the bark scratching trails of fire down the skin of his back.

Ori smirked down taking in the marks he'd made on Dwalin's chest and stomach, before pulling his own shirts back over his head and tossing Dwalin his own clothes. He placed a chaste kiss on the warrior's cheek before turning his back on him and walking back to the camp, "I'm coming Dori," he hollered, "I told Bilbo I wouldn't be long so he better have kept me some."

Dwalin sat in shock at the base of the tree, he couldn't process what had just happened. It was the burn radiating from the scratches on his stomach, the bite mark on his chest and bark burns on his back, contrasting with the goosebumps forming from the cool night air that brought him back to himself. He grumbled pulling himself back into his armour and clothing before stopping back to the camp. He was surprised when Bilbo met him with a relieved smile and a bowl of stew, "Thank Vaccras Master Dwalin," he chirped, "Dinner then fix your god awful king." He patted Dwalin's arm just as the warrior was leaving him in confusion, "Oh and Master Dwalin," he whispered conspiritively, "I'm glad Ori didn't break you to badly."


	36. Chapter 35

_**AN: I apologise now my brain is warped. I don't own any of the characters I am just corrupting them. Thank you to those of you are still following me and welcome to those have just joined me. Please let me know what you think of the story, I do enjoy getting your reviews. **_

Chapter Thirty Five.

Ori was once again avoiding Dwalin and had chosen to walk quietly next to Bilbo. This time Dwalin didn't mind as much as it gave him time to think. He now knew the scribe was interested in him, he knew he was interested in the scribe, he just had to work up some of his legendary courage to talk to Dori and Nori. He winced he was really not looking forward to that conversation. The companies response to Nori and Bifur had been acceptance, well after they had gotten over their shock, despite the fact neither had asked the other's family for permission. Dwalin knew it was his job to make the first move as he was the elder and Ori had done all of the work so far. He straightened his shoulders as his eyes caught sight of Thorin striding at the front of the company. He had wondered what Mister Baggins had meant when he had said fix his king and only now, nearly a full day later, he was starting to understand what he had meant. Thorin was being, and Dwalin had no qualms about admitting this, a giant arse. He narrowed his eyes at Thorin's back he didn't know what was wrong with his friend and king but he would be finding out. So focused was he on Thorin that he failed to see Ori sidle up beside his brother.

"Master Balin." Balin looked around wildly at the quiet voice at his side. He smiled warmly when he saw it was the young scribe who had shaken him from his thoughts. He took in Ori's determination, and the sleeves of his knits pulled over his hands. He laid a gentle hand on the younger's arm trying to put him at ease. Ori smiled at him and his brown eyes landed on something in front of them seemingly giving him courage. Balin looked but he couldn't pinpoint where the scribe had been looking, so turned his full attention back to Ori.

"Yes Mister Ori, can I help you with something today?" he kept his voice gentle not wanting to startle the skittish boy.

"I hope so Master Balin!" Balin raised his bushy eyebrows in response to the answer but Ori merely smiled blindingly at him before continuing, his voice gentle but strong. "I know this isn't the way it should be done Master Balin," he sighed softly and looked over Balin's shoulder again, "but I think I could be waiting until I am in my tomb for it to happen the correct way. Now I think about it most of our company isn't exactly normal though so it shouldn't matter so much"

Balin was now intrigued and leant in slightly, still keeping the correct distance, but enough to make the conversation more private. "Aye laddie. We wouldn't want that." He chuckled softly the rest of Ori's words sunk in. "I agree with that statement, but now you have me curious what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Ori looked the older dwarf directly in the eye. "I wish to have your blessing to court Master Dwalin, Balin son of Frenwin." He stated confidently and quietly. He held up a hand to forestall Balin's answer, "Bare in mind Master Balin that although I may be young I have intelligence and although I may appear weak I could easily take on any member of this company." He raised his head, brown eyes hardening, "this bit may not be the dwarfs way, but I believe your brother to be my one and I will fight to be able to claim him as such, my asking is merely a formality as one of us had to do it and Dwalin is terrified that Dori will squash him like jelly and Nori will poison him. I ask because I know Master Dwlain would want your blessing, and I want him to be happy."

Balin waited patiently until Ori had finished speaking, hiding his surprise thanks only to years of practice. He had always viewed the scribe as a gentle, scared lad, with little to recommend him other than his ability with words. However looking into Ori's eyes he saw a glow that only existed when dwarfen folk talked of treasure, and that glow was solely for his brother. Balin swallowed looking the youth over carefully. The lad said he could match anyone in the company, the older dwarf realised this might be true. If the lad had inherited even a quarter of the strength that Master Dori showed or possessed a quarter of the skills Master Nori knew then he would be a dangerous opponent. He nodded slowly. "Very well Master Ori, I give you my blessing, although why a young lad like you has found his one in my brother I will never understand."

He was rewarded with a brilliant smile and the scribe suddenly looking nervous again, "Thank you Master Balin," Ori breathed. He hadn't lied with what he had stated but he was glad he didn't have to go against the wishes of a dwarf he admired. "Can I ask one more thing? Can you not tell Master Dwalin I asked?" He took in Balin's surprised and alarmed expression, "It's nothing bad Master Balin, I just want to see if he sees me the same way. See if he will ask Dori and Nori for their blessing since it is his place to do so being the elder."

Balin nodded smiling gently, hiding his smirk with great difficulty, that was a struggle he would watch with glee in his brother. He slapped a hand conspiritively on Ori's shoulder, and the lad fell back to start another conversation with Bilbo and Balin strode away to find Oin. When Dwalin looked back from his glowering at Thorin the scribe and his brother were once again nowhere near each other.

While Ori was securing his relationship with Dwalin the warrior was contemplating the back of his king. It didn't take him long to figure out some of what the problem was. Thorin was twitchy, brushing a braid behind an ear, tugging his gloves straight on his hands, caressing the hilt of his sword. All were signs of him being hurt emotionally. Dwalin raised an eyebrow he didn't know who or what had upset his king but the fact they had managed to do so to the extreme he was still fidgeting two weeks after leaving Rivendell was alarming and strangely heart-warming at the same time. Dalwin had feared Thorin had locked his emotions down so tight he could only feel anger. The rest of the problem only took the raised voice of Bilbo to reach them for Dwalin to figure it out. Thorin's back had stiffened and the fidgeting instantly stopped, Dwalin felt his mouth fall open and he glanced back at the company to see the hobbit in conversation with Ori. Abandoning his king and deciding to talk to him when they stopped for the night, Dwalin allowed his step to slow and soon was walking alongside the hobbit and Ori. Dwalin smiled softly across at Ori and received a smirk in reply. He closed his eyes for a second remembering the last time he had seen that smirk, and almost tripped on the uneven ground. A small hand closed on his sleeve holding him upright with surprising strength.

"Do be careful Master Dwalin," said a high pitched (compared to the dwarfs) voice. He glanced down to see Bilbo looking up at him, a look that was a cross between amusement and worry in his eyes, but face kept impressively blank. "I do need you to fix your king before I strangle him with his own braids." To Dwalin's amusement the hobbit glared angrily at Thorin's back and the warrior bit back a smirk when the left fur covered shoulder twitched, he turned his attention back to Bilbo. "Although he would probably enjoy it contrary piece of…" Bilbo trailed off, "Sorry Master Dwalin, as you can see he is getting on my nerves slightly." Dwalin allowed himself to smile in response to the brilliant one aimed at him and Bilbo relaxed. "Did you want to talk to me or Master Ori?" he queried, "it's just that Ori will probably be avoiding you until you grow a pair," Dwalin followed Bilbo's finger and groaned, before turning his attention back to the still talking hobbit. "He likes you, you know. Well I should hope you know you were both vocal enough about it last night." Bilbo smirked up at the warrior, chuckling evilly as the cheeks turned scarlet under his beard. "I can almost see why he licks you, master Dwalin, almost." Bilbo's eyes turned onto Thorin and Dwalin bit back a relieved sigh. "I can't see why I like him though," Dwalin raised an eyebrow, surprised at such a confession from the man next to him. "Oh he's good looking and if he were a hobbit I'd have definitely tried to take him for a roll in the hay before now." Beside him Dwalin flushed even darker as he twigged onto what Bilbo meant, "But your dwarfen rules mean that's out and he is annoying enough that I don't particularly want anything to do with him at the minuet. I don't even know what it is that I've suddenly done that's made him revert to useless hobbit tag-along mode when he interacts with me." He turned to Dwalin smiling softly, "Sorry Master Dwalin," he chuckled, "you know you can shut me up at any time."

Dwalin unstuck his throat and looked down at the hobbit carefully, "I didn't want to shut you up master Baggins." He rumbled, "it is nice you now trust me enough to tell me those things." Dwalin gestured to the king striding along in front of them, "You know he isn't the worse person in the world, and I don't know what is wrong with him, but then again he is emotionally stunted," Dwalin paused and thought a second, "more so then even I." He raised an eyebrow at the hobbit's snort, "Shut up Mister Baggins," he grumbled, "it's not nice to laugh at those less fortunate than yourself." He looked carefully at the hobbit then at Ori's back, "Mister Baggins?" he asked getting a hum in response. "How can I go about talking to Master Dori and Nori without dying painfully?" he was aware he suddenly sounded small and unsure, but he figured the hobbit wouldn't tell anyone and the smaller man would know what to do.

Bilbo looked at the dwarf walking beside him. He took in the dropped shoulders, the teeth pulling worriedly at the corner of the mouth and the eyes trained on Ori's back. "Master Dwalin," he sighed, "just talk to them. Yes they care for Ori, but trust me they will not hurt you." He sighed when the dwarf seemed to crumple more into himself, "Oh for the love of Vaccras' smithy!" he stopped short and by simple act of grabbing Dwalin's arm forced the large dwarf to do the same. He deliberately invaded the warrior's space, growling words as he did so, prodding a sharp finger into Dwalin's chest, ignoring the winces his actions caused in the entire company. "You Master Dwlain"…he emphasised his displeasure with a sharp prod, "Need to grow some balls and just," he prodded again causing Dwalin to step back, "ASK!" he huffed and stormed off to Bofur grabbing the be-hatted dwarf by the arm and forcing him to move. Slowly the rest of the company followed after.

Ori, Dori and Nori had been following close in Thorin's footsteps and so had missed the end interaction between Bilbo and Dwalin. Nori was feeling mischievous and as he watched the sun slowly start sinking he turned on his baby brother, "Sooo Ori," he drawled. "Is he going to ask permission or is he still in shock with your drawing skills?"

To the confusion of Dori, the youngest Ri brother merely chuckled, "I don't know Nori, what do you think. You want a wager on when he'll dare ask?" Ori leant in confidentially making sure Thorin couldn't hear, "Besides I can't draw that well, the real artist is yet undiscovered by your snooping."

He grinned at his shell shocked brothers before skipping away to walk by Thorin's side. "Erm, your majesty?" he started, careful not to allow sarcasm into his voice. Thorin looked at him in shock. "I just wanted to tell you that Bilbo had only gotten me to copy some Sindarin over, you know in Rivendell when we were keeping secrets. I don't know what he said but his eyes were sad when you shouted at him." Ori looked innocent at the now gapping king, "erm I also wanted to ask if we were going to stop at the bottom of the mountain tonight?" Thorin drew his head back looking startled, Ori pointed nervously, "it's just we're kind of standing next to the start of the actual range rather than the annoying little hills we've been wandering over for days and…" he was cut off by a large hand clamping over his mouth and despite himself he leaned back into the warm body behind him.

Thorin stared open mouthed at the sight of the company scribe using it's main warrior as a place to rest. He had to clear his throat to be able to speak, still shocked as he was at the scribe's sneak attack on his attitude (oh yes Thorin wasn't stupid he knew what the scribe had been saying and was impressed in spite of himself) and then at the familiarity his best fried exhibited with the scribe. "Erm yes Master Ori, "he blinked looking around the company, eyes falling on Bilbo shaking his head, his face hidden behind one hand, Thorin felt his lips twitch despite his anger. "You are right. I know it's early but we shall make camp here tonight." He looked back at the scribe who had his eyes closed and Dwalin who had moved his hand on to the delicate shoulder. "Besides I don't think I can handle drama in the mountains.

Bilbo's snort echoed around the company, but before Throin could take him to task Ori's voice bounced from the walls, "What the hell is your problem?!" Thorin whipped back around and saw a shaken Dwalin staring after Ori's retreating back. He was swiftly by his best friend's side, laying a comforting hand on the muscled arm. He kept the thought that Dwalin currently looked like a kicked puppy to himself. To his surprise Dwalin straightened his back and his eyes turned stony.

Thorin gapped unattractively as the large dwarf strode away from him, "Master Dori. Master Nori." He rumbled, and to Thorin's surprise both Balin and Ori had whipped round to look at Dwalin with eyes and mouths wide open. Dwalin continued unperturbed, but with a lower voice and as close as he was Thorin had to strain to hear him. "I wish to ask for your blessing to court your younger brother. Ori of Ri is my One and your blessing is all that is currently stopping me from declaring myself full…Ompf!" Dwalin's speak was cut off and the camp came to a complete standstill as Ori launched himself at the warrior dwarf.

"ORI!" yelped Dori while Nori stood making fish impersonations at the sight of his baby brother wrapped around the guard who had arrested him more times than he could count.

Bilbo broke the stalemate. "Excellent!" he stated, apparently to himself but turning the dwarfs' attention from the kissing couple to him, "Now I know that block head can be trained, perhaps there is hope after all." Bilbo pottered his back to the company, seemingly unaware of the attention on him, but smirking at the fire he had managed to get started, "I still think it would like it if I strangled him with his own braids." He turned faking surprise at the watching dwarfs, "Erm, Oh! Hello. Can I help anyone?" He stuttered out, moving to his pack and removing the roots he'd dug up earlier that day, "erm Bombur do you have the pan?" he looked at the red haired dwarf, and gestured at the roots. "I'll make a stew with these and those rabbits Kili caught, it should make a nice change to jerky and cram and will give us energy to get up that really big mountain. I also found some herbs so it shuld be really warming and will be just the thing to keep us warm this high up." Bilbo was rambling deliberately, tracking Ori and Dwalin out of the corner of his eye, only when they had disappeared into the wood-line did he stop talking and smile. "Okay enough!" he grouched. Someone else help with this setting up camp thing rather than just standing around like a bunch of lemons. Thorin was the first to move, stomping away to sulk on a rock, Bilbo rolled his eyes before turning to smile at Fili who had crept up to him while he was staring. "Yes Fi?" he asked gently as he could seeing the blonde dwarf acting unusually nervous.

"Bilbo, could you teach me how to cook properly?" Fili whispered. "I can cook rabbit on a spit most days but even that goes wrong sometimes and I want to …2 he trailed off looking around them nervously.

"You want to be able to cook for Kili?" asked Bilbo softly, a gentle smile on his face.

Fili nodded, "Yes. Erm part of dwarfen courting is cooking your intended your best dish and burnt rabbit isn't exactly a best dish." He stopped and looked at Bilbo, both of them unaware Kili was listening in a soft smile on his face. "I just want to prove myself to him Bilbo," Fili sighed. "I eventually admitted my feeling to him you know. At Rivendell. Erm we kissed, well he kissed me and I tried to stop myself but I kissed back and since then we haven't really spoke to each other after admitting everything, we haven't really done anything together other than when we were teasing you. I miss him Bilbo and I want to prove to him that I was serious at Rivendell and …" Fili trailed off as Bilbo stared behind him eyes wide. He turned and saw Kili standing there a frown on his usually smooth forehead, "Ah crap," muttered Fili, "Hi Ki," he tried to sound jaunty, behind him Bilbo winced when it came out only worried. "Are you here to help Bilbo cook as well? They are your rabbits and Bombur seems to be hiding so I thought it was only fair to help him…erm Kili?" Fili leant back as Kili towered over him, hands on his hips. Fili gulped as his brother silently reached down a hand, he grasped it, and glad the gloves covered his sweaty fingers.

Kili tugged sharply bringing FIli to his feet and into his chest, he wrapped an arm around his brother's waist, holding securely against him. His finger splayed against Fili's hip tightened as his brother tried to pull back. Kili didn't care about anyone who was watching, knowing Ori and Dwalin had made enough of a display and Bilbo's threat of temper was enough to have the other dwarfs sitting around the fire Gloin had got going. He released Fili's hand to trial his fingers through the blond locks, he was gloveless so he deliberately scrapped his nails along Fili's scalp, relishing in the soft groan it got him. He leant close so they were standing nose to nose, his breath ghosting across Fili's lips, "I am rather turned on brother," he whispered, dragging the pads of his fingers of Fili's ear, he smirked as the pupils dilated in the blue eyes he was staring in to. He licked his lips the tip of his tongue just brushed Fili's lips. He grabbed Fili's hand and brought it to his growing erection, "Feel that brother?" he gasped as Fili curled his fingers slightly, Kili forced himself to keep his hips still. "You do that to me Broth..er." he sucked in a breath through his nose as Fili pressed his palm flat against his groin, "you do that to me Fi. The you that you are," Kili kissed the full lips in front of him chastely, exercising iron control for the first time in his life, "Why would I want you to change?" he breathed against the full lips, a strangled noise breaking passed his lips, as Fili slid his hand down and grasped his length fully. Kili forced himself to keep going, unaware his hands hand found his way under Fili's shirt, "Why would I need you to change, you have me, you don't need to catch me, I'm already hooked." He bent his head slightly, stopping only when their lips were so close a breath of wind would struggle to get between them, "This is your last chance to leave brother." He managed to gasp out through clenched teeth as Fili's fingers teased him through his breeches, Kili curled his fingers, the nails digging into the soft skin of his brothers back, the responding squeeze from Fili had Kili's eyes rolling back in his head.

Fili smirked "I'm not going anywhere," he growled, loosening the ties of Kili's breeches and ran his fingertips over the satin skin beneath his fingers, "I want to see you come apart underneath me. I want to hear you gasping my name, I want to taste the salt on your skin, I need to see your eyes black with lust," he looked up into Kili's eyes, "Just like they are now," he croaked. "KIli!" he yelped.

Kili's control snapped and he swept Fili upwards. Fili locked his legs around Kili's waist , gasping as a warm hand slipped passed the waist band of his trousers, and cupped his arse cheeks. "Kili." He groaned, whether in encouragement or warning he didn't know. Kili spoke no words, instead brushing his lips along Fili's collar bone, walking slowly towards an outcrop of rocks.

Bilbo was still sat by the fire, staring at now empty air. His eyes were so dark their colour was undistinguishable. His mouth was dry and without warning flashes of his dream came flooding back. He looked across the camp at Thorin's broad fur covered shoulders and growled softly. He would be getting no sleep that night and he was going to kill Fili and Kili in the morn. Dwalin and Ori he couldn't get quite so mad at. A deep groan echoed out of the trees towards the camp and Bilbo nearly cried. Nope he was just as mad at them. He heaved the pan from the flames and wandered over to the rest of the company. "Eat up," he managed chirpily. "We have a long day tomorrow." Another moan echoed around the camp, this time from the outcrop of rocks, Bilbo chuckled, "You might want to find a way to block your ears tonight." He smirked at Dori's pale face, before smiling cockily at Nori, "Although I'm sure some of you can find another way to pass the time." Nori went bright red and Bifur choked on the flowers he was eating. Bilbo rolled his eyes and no longer hungry, pulled out his bed roll and pulled the blanket over his head, fingers stuffed in his ears. Around the camp fire chaos suddenly reigned. Nori took advantage of the confusion to pull Bifur away from the group. Dori was hiding his head in Bofur's shoulder muttering indecipherably, while the be-hatted dwarf patted him on the back, his own face pale and eyes glittering. Oin had buried his ear trumpet in his pack at the first groan and was now sitting laughing at Balin's pained expression, his hand never leaving the other's knee. Bombur and Gloin were bright red, being the only two left who knew exactly why those noises were being made. Thorin was sitting staring at the lump that was Bilbo Baggins. He had heard the change in Bilbo's voice and was interested despite himself. It wasn't embarrassment, of that he would bet his kingship on, but it was something darker that Thorin had no name for yet.

**_I wonder if anyone spots the deliberate error I made during Bilbo's speech with Dwalin, the warrior certainly didn't._**


	37. Chapter 36mountain Goats

_**AN: I apologise now my brain is warped. I don't own any of the characters I am just corrupting them. Thank you to those of you are still following me and welcome to those have just joined me. Please let me know what you think of the story, I do enjoy getting your reviews. A big hug to those who favourited or followed my story, I would love to know what you think. **_

_**DeRanged: I couldn't message you back, but I will on here. It's just part of Thorin's character…I mean even Dwalin the emotionally stunted is more awake to this than Thorin…but then again I think it's jealousy this time…mostly.**_

Chapter Thirty Six-Mountain Goats.

When Thorin awoke the company to make a start the next day both he and Bilbo were in a foul mood. While Thorin was, for once, content just to sit and huff into his breakfast Bilbo was a different matter altogether. He had spent the whole night achingly aroused and with Thorin's eyes on his back hadn't dared do a thing about it, he was not one to give a show and get nothing in return. It hadn't helped his case when the quite whispers from Nori and Bifur had turned into muffled gasps and cries after the rest of the dwarfs had fallen asleep. So no Bilbo was not in a good mood at all. He growled inwardly as Thorin glowered across at him, he didn't notice the almost possessive gaze behind the distain and so glowered back at the dwarf, chin raised stubbornly. His final straw came when Bifur almost sashayed across the half packed up camp to hand him a bowl of watery porridge. He sat slurping it miserable, he'd always hated cram and now they were giving him a liquid version, he squinted into the morning light counting heads and to the confusion of the watching dwarfs (namely Thorin and Bombur) a wicked gin settled on his face. He pushed to his feet and wandered across to hand his bowl to Nori who was responsible for the cleaning that morning, he didn't comment on how carefully the auburn haired dwarf was sitting but stopped just short of Nori being able to easily reach the bowl without having to move. Nori stopped with his arm out stretched and looked up at Bilbo his green eyes strangely almost as effective as his little brother's brown ones at doing an impression of an upset puppy. Bilbo tilted his head and smiled innocently down at the thief. Nori wasn't beyond begging though, "Please Mister Baggins." He wheedled, "Play nicely." Nori stopped seemingly wondering how much to say, before lowering his voice, Bilbo had to strain to hear him but didn't move closer, "We didn't, erm in Rivendell, we didn't…no more than…erm oh this is embarrassing Mister Baggins," he stretched slightly and gasped, "Please Bilbo" he almost begged. At Bilbo's sigh he raised a hopeful eyebrow and Bilbo relented, understanding what the thief was trying to tell him.

"Fine Mister Nori," he smiled and handed the dish to the relieved dwarf, "can't go back to calling me Mister Baggins now though Mister Nori," he held up a finger and Nori stopped, Bilbo leant in and whispered in his ear, "Just be nice to Dwalin today, he might be a bit more ornery than normal." Bilbo sashayed away the evil grin back on his face as he passed the water skins and a stunned Nori behind him. As he reached the tree line "Holy Shit You mean the Guardsman …." He turned to look back at Nori as the dwarf trailed off, his nod had Nori smirking gleefully before turning back to the dishes to hide his face. The puzzled looks on the rest of the companies face had Bilbo's mood improving slightly. Not enough that he was letting either of the two couple off though. He bit his lip when he finally came across Ori and Dwalin wrapped around each other. The warrior had Ori wrapped in his embrace, but even in sleep Ori was draped across the larger dwarf's chest. Their clothing was scattered around the clearing, but somehow Ori had retained the leather armband and glove. Bilbo's eyebrow twitched, apparently Dwalin had a quirk, and Ori was already willing to indulge. Bilbo's returning smile was all teeth and had Dwalin been awake would have had the warrior running for the hills, Bilbo quietly made his way to where they were lying, standing just behind Dwalin. His revenge was simplicity itself, he merely unturned the full water canteen over their naked bodies, before beating a hasty retreat. A water canteen that had been freshly filled from a stream running down from the mountains. Two cries of alarm echoed back to the camp as he skirted around the company towards the outcrop of rocks. He sighed when he reached them, peering around carefully, Fili was handsy with his knives and Kili was quick with his bow if startled so a different approach was needed. He knew how to wake them up, being the only one in the company who'd managed to do it without gaining a black eye. They looked cute he decided and despite his uncomfortable, sleepless night he was loathed to wake them. He knew he had to though as he'd given Fili his word he would stand up for them, and if the rest of the company saw this a hell would break loose. Fili was bare as the day he was born bare the multitude of weaponry still strapped to his person, Bilbo could understand keeping some close, but the position of some of those blades, he shrugged his shoulders taking in the scratches and bites littering the blonde dwarf's skin. Apparently Kili was aggressive, Bilbo shrugged it didn't really surprise him. He turned his eyes onto the dark haired dwarf. Kili's undershirt was still on him but ripped from collar to hem, a dark bruise blooming on the pale skin of his throat, Bilbo shook his head with a sigh, the lad would have a hell of a job hiding that, he was also trouser-less but had somehow retained his boots. Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle and knelt besides the two resting a gentle hand on each of their shoulders. "Come on lads," he crooned softly, smiling as Kili swatted at his hand in his sleep, "it's time to wake up."

Fili wrapped a hand around his arm, "Mister Boggins?" he croaked his voice sounding wrecked.

"Ah Fili," grinned Bilbo, "Guess I found out which of you was the shouter last night eh?" He chuckled as Fili blushed, nudging the hiding dwarf off his knee Bilbo stood, "you two best get up and dressed before someone else comes looking for you."

By the time they were all ready to go, four of the dwarfs looking worse for were as the cautiously shifted their packs to try and get them more comfortable, Bilbo's mood was fantastic. He bit back a chuckle at Dwalin's baleful glower at the steep mountain path that was in front of him, he had to literally bite his lip as he took in Nori standing with eyes closed after the thief had taken a fast step. Bilbo didn't know if he dared look at the Durin brothers but did so anyway, they seemed chirpy enough but Kili looked like he had been dragged through the underbrush that surrounded them the bruise on his throat standing out glaringly in the bright morning light. Bilbo curled his left hand into a fist, focusing on the pain of his nails biting into the skin to stop him laughing outright when Kili hissed as he tried to grab Ori to tickle him back, the scribe dancing out of range with comprehension and glee dawning in his brown eyes. Fili's braids were wonky and despite his best efforts he was blushing whenever he caught sight of either his brother or Bilbo. He was walking fine but Bilbo felt his lower lip wobble and promptly bit it again when the blonde had to close his eyes when his pack shifted, a hand going to the base of his back.

When Thorin looked back at the company at midday it was with worry. There seemed to have been some sort of roll reversal and he didn't know just what exactly was going on. Dwalin was trailing at the back of the group, face set, but he blushed a deep red when Ori, dropped back to talk to him, Thorin had shifted his gaze and so missed the gentle hand the scribe ran down the warrior's back. Fili seemed to be permanently glowing, it was a fascinating colour on his nephew, but Thorin was worried he would pop a blood vessel. The lad's pack seemed to be forever getting shifted about, even in the short space of time Thorin watched. Kili seemed okay if a bit subdued, although as Thorin watched he winced as he stepped wrong Thorin made a mental note to get Bil…Master Baggins or Oin to check him over when they stopped. Dori and Bofur seemed to be clinging to each other and deliberately not looking at their kin, white faced and quiet they worried Thorin. Bilbo seemed to be vibrating with delight where he was walking alongside Nori, he was alternatively skipping and walking, chattering ninety to the dozen about what Thorin couldn't tell, Nori seemed glad of the distraction though so Thorin said nothing. Bombur, Gloin, Balin and Oin seemed to be okay if quiet, and Bifur, Thorin nearly missed his footing as he looked at Bifur. The dwarf was walking with the swagger Thorin had come to associate with the miner before his accident. The grin on his face was positively filthy and Thorin watched in amazement as at his glance Nori flushed to the roots of his hair. He turned sharply back to the path and walked on his brow furrowed in a frown. It wasn't until Bilbo's wail reached his ears that he even realised it was sleeting and heavily at that. Thorin swore himself when his wet hair crept under the fur of his coat.

It had actually taken nearly a full hour of sleet to ruin Bilbo's mood, but when his old waxed jacket gave up its job, it evaporated in an instant. Fili and Kili had his waxed leather cape and Ori had his traveling cloak, he wouldn't ask for them back, the others probably needed them more, but he did not like the feel of cold wet mush dripping passed his collar, he definitely didn't appreciate the cold the now soaked shirt brought to his skin when it stuck. His head snapped up and he checked his waist coat was buttoned, sighing with relief when it was. Wet white shirts were never a good idea unless you wanted to show off, and Bilbo didn't want to show off. To distract himself he watched the back of his company leader, his endless chatter to Nori stopping as he lost himself in his thoughts.

The places of the company shifted again as the paths became narrower, and Bilbo found himself between Bofur and Dwalin, unable to keep admiring Thorin's figure as the night had started to fall and the hail storm that had just started. He lost his footing as the path beneath him crumbled, and it was only down to Dwalin's quick reflexes that he didn't Fall completely, he turned to thank the warrior when a shout from further up the line caught his attention.

_**AN: I am coming to the end of what I will be writting until the next movie comes out. So updates will likely become less, I have four main event chapters left-storm giants, goblins, Gollum and the pale orc. maybe the same number of relationship chapters, so I will only be updating one chapter a week from now until then. I hope you can forgive me. **_


	38. Chapter 37-Stone Giants

_**AN: I apologise now my brain is warped. I don't own any of the characters I am just corrupting them. Thank you to those of you are still following me and welcome to those have just joined me. Please let me know what you think of the story, I do enjoy getting your reviews. A big hug to those who favourited or followed my story, I would love to know what you think. **_

_**FanFiction Queen: I hope this is soon enough. I know, but I've started the story like that so they will continue to be so, I hope it doesn't put you off enjoying the rest. I also hope you will accept the one shot as an apology for my doing so. It should be up by Saturday.**_

Chapter 37-Stone Giants.

Bilbo couldn't hear what Thorin was yelling as his heart was pounding in his ears and the wind wiping around him. He did however hear Balin and Bofur. He stared at them in complete bemusement, failing to understand just how they could be so fascinated by the things. He was horrified, not only was he far too high up on a ridiculously narrow ledge in sideways sleet and high winds, there were things throwing boulders around. He risked a glance at Dwalin standing next to him and was relieved to see that the warrior was as non-pulsed by the situation as him. He felt a tremor and prayed it was merely the impact of a boulder. Then the ledge he was standing on got narrower as stone rained down from above, he backed against the sheer rock behind him, one hand grasping Bofur's elbow the other gripping Dwalin's hand in sheer terror. He heard Kili's anguish yell from up front and watched in horror as the ground separated. He could hear Fili's desperate gasps as his younger brother was separated from him, he leant forward heedless of his own fate and his heart broke as he took in Kili's horror stricken face. Suddenly they were all moving and Bilbo realised they were on the knees of their own giant. He reached around Bofur to grab Fili's elbow, his left elbow pressing the be-hatted dwarf flat against the rock behind as he did. Reaching for Ori, Bilbo ended up standing legs akimbo, a dwarf held in both hands and arms forming a barrio to stop two more falling off. Beside him he could hear Bofur swearing in a high pitched voice, Fili was sobbing, but he focused solely on keeping his dwarfs on the knee of the giant. The giant who was rather pathetic at this fighting malarkey, having just being head-butted into the side of the cliff by one of it's fellows. Bilbo's eyes fluttered shut for a second as he saw the rest of the company make it to safety, just in time. The stone giant was moving again and Bilbo cursed fluently himself as he felt Fili sag in relief at seeing Kili safe, he tightened his grip on the blond dwarf's elbow and pushed Bofur back harder against the giant's thigh. Ori had twisted slightly to cling to Dwalin, placing himself slightly in front of the warrior and Bilbo relaxed that elbow slightly to shift his grip on the scribe.

Their giant seemed to be getting into the fight, and if Bilbo wasn't now feeling sick he would have cheered the uppercut it dealt in return for the head-butt. Praying they wouldn't move to far from the rest of the company Bilbo let himself believe that they might survive if their giant may actually know how to fight. His belief was short lived as he watched a boulder speeding through the air and smash into their giant's head, decapitating it easily. He heard Kili's scream echo across the storm and Nori's cry of rage bounced around them, but their giant was falling and all Bilbo could do was press his dwarfs (and he didn't even ponder when Dwalin had been included in that list) further into the giant's thigh as the hurtled towards the cliff face. He squeezed his eyes shut, hearing Ori and Dwalin exchanging soft vows of love as their lives seemed about to be ended. Bilbo swore loudly, cursing fluently in Westron, Sindarin and Shire as Bofur sobbed quietly next to him and Fili's voice offered a prayer of crossing. There was a certain amount of pain and complete darkness, before Bilbo heard Fili's cry of shock and lunged blindly, flinging the blonde dwarf back against the cliff face as the rock beneath them crumbled away with the falling giant. Bilbo hadn't had a chance to realise they had survived the crush of rock on rock before the ground beneath him disappeared and he yelped, twisting his body to find a grip.

Bofur was the first to come to his senses and realised they were alive, he was lying across a curled up Dwalin and sobbing Ori. He heard a faint rumbling, and a crash next to him as Fili was flung away from the edge of the path. A sharp yelp drew his attention and he dived for the edge, Dwalin's grip on his boot the only thing stopping him from going over, "Bilbo!" he bellowed fear for his smaller friend over taking him, "Grab my hand," he almost screamed, feeling Ori flattening himself to the rock next to him. They both screamed as Bilbo slipped down, before finding another grip. "No, No, No, No, No…" whispered Ori next to him, Bofur forced himself to slide further forward his friend's hand just out of reach. Dwalin's grip on his ankle was painful and the rocks were biting through his leathers, but Ori had a grip on his shoulder and Bofur was leaning over further than he had thought he would ever have done, all his training fleeing his head as he saw the sheer terror in his friends eyes. Fili had come round behind them, and he was screaming for help, warning Bofur of the approach of the rest of the company, "hold on Bilbo," he hissed, "just hold on." He watched as Bilbo closed his eyes, nodded and somehow managed to swing his other hand over to grab another small piece of jutting rock. Bofur was surprised the smaller man had been able to hold on as long as he had. The packs were heavy, all of their hands were numb from the sleet and the wind, the rocks were slick beneath his own grasp and Bilbo was a creature of rolling green hills, and corn fields not of mountains and stone.

Thorin ran towards his nephew's voice, leaps ahead of the rest of the company. He'd been panicking quietly since the ground had separated, now he knew his nephew was at least alive, but he was screaming for help in such a way that Thorin's mouth was dry and his heart pounding. He had hear no sound from his oldest friend and no noise from their burglar. If either were hurt, if Fili was hurt. He stopped short at seeing Fili apparently unharmed, being pushed aside as Kili wrapped himself physically around his older brother, both his nephews shaking as they clung together. He suddenly realised Bofur was hanging nearly off the edge of a sheer drop with Dwalin grasping both his and Ori's ankles in a death hold. The warrior looked at Thorin in desperation, "get hobbit," he huffed, voice raw, "Bofur can't reach." Thorin's eyes widened in horror, and he rushed to the edge of the drop, staring in horror at the hobbit hanging on with his eyes shut, literally a hands breadth from Bofur's hands. Dwalin huffed and somehow managed to drag Bofur and Ori far enough back from the ledge that he could let go at the same second Thorin made his mind up and vaulted the edge of the cliff. His work worn fingers found a grip easily, and practice had his boots digging into the rock, yet he found even hanging how he was he had to lean back and down to reach Bilbo. His fingers closed on the strap of the hobbit's pack and he found himself suddenly looking into wide almost golden eyes. Bilbo seemed to realise what was happening as he managed to jamb his toes against the rock to push himself at the same time Thorin threw him upwards with all his strength. Bilbo released his death grip on the small ledge and reached his hands towards Bofur and Ori's outstretched arms. Thorin sighed in relief as they managed to grab and arm each and haul the hobbit up to safety. He steadfastly refused to look down as he set about pulling himself up, he was denying that he felt very height aware at that moment. He hollered as his boots lost their grip and like a miracle, Dwalin managed to grab his hand in both of his, the warrior obviously straining everything to pull his old friend to safety. Thorin lay on the ledge, gripping the rock underneath him in relief as Dwalin slumped next to him panting. The noise coming from the company drew Thorin's eyes across and he felt a spark of hurt that Dwalin had been the only one to notice he had nearly fallen. The company was surrounding the wide eyed hobbit, "I thought we'd lost our burglar," wheezed Dwalin next to him as Thorin pushed to his feet. That was all it took for Thorin to snap. "He's been lost ever since he left home." Thorin could feel his chest tighten as the beautiful eyes of the hobbit went flat, but he pushed on, he was their king and he'd almost died, the same as the hobbit, who had fallen off the blood cliff and needed rescuing. Thorin shuddered at the thought of the hobbit falling to his death, he gasped for breath at the thought of how badly he would have coped if he'd rounded the corner to find his oldest friend or his nephew dead on the ground. "He should never have come!" He turned his back on the betrayed eyes of Fili and Kili, on the disappointed look from Balin, from Nori, Bifur, Bombur and Bofur crowded around the hobbit as if they had almost lost a brother. "He has no place amongst us," he growled. Turning his back on the company and ducking into a conveniently situated cave, "Dwalin!" he snapped when the warrior went to turn towards the company rather than following him.

They were in the cave alone for a few moments and Dwalin shot his oldest friend a look of disgust, not able to speak before the rest of the company crowded in. Fili and Kili were still clinging to each other, although Kili had managed to pry one of his hands free to grasp Bilbo's hand. Ori untangled himself from Bilbo and started to walk towards Dwalin, yet stopped his hand still wrapped around the strap of Bilbo's pack, Thorin watched as Dwalin ignored his look and went towards the scribe. The warrior wrapped himself in Ori's spare arm, one hand grasping Bilbo's strap next to the scribes hand the other fisting in his brother's shirt. Balin was alternating between grabbing Dwalin's arm and Bilbo's shoulder with his left hand, he seemed unable to unwrap his right arm from around Oin's waist. Oin's had his Brother's beard in his grasp, his head buried in Balin's neck and his free hand, grabbing Bilbo's elbow. Bofur was still wrapped around the hobbit, in a mass that consisted of Bombur, Nori, Dori, and Bifur who were alternating between stroking a hand over the hair of a relative, holding onto each other and Bilbo. Thorin huffed and sulked against the wall waiting for someone to notice he was there. He wanted to check the hobbit was okay himself but he knew his words made it unlikely he would be allowed with in an arm's reach of their burglar let alone be allowed to squirrel him away and check him over for injuries. He shook his head unable to understand why he couldn't make his mind up whether he hated the hobbit or wanted to wrap him up in wool.

"Enough!" Thorin roared, "We will wait here for the night. Gloin," he glowered at the red haired dwarf, "Get a fire going!" he huffed as Gloin snuggled closer to his brother, his eyes trailing to the hobbit, before attempting to do as he was asked. Thorin closed his eyes for a second. "Dwalin, can you check around the edges of the cave? I don't want any surprises. Oin check everyone for injuries, treat what you can. Fili, Kili…" he trailed off when they clung closer to each other, "never mind, the rest of you find something useful to do and stop hugging the hobbit. Really one would think you all wanted to marry him." He ignored the incredulous looks sent his way and turned his back on them, "I will take first watch, Bombur when Gloin ever gets a fire going see to a meal."


	39. Chapter 38-You Don't belong

_**AN: I apologise now my brain is warped. I don't own any of the characters I am just corrupting them. Thank you to those of you are still following me and welcome to those have just joined me. Please let me know what you think of the story, I do enjoy getting your reviews. A big hug to those who favourited or followed my story, I would love to know what you think.**_

_**Arlewena: Yes, Yes he is. I cant blame him this time though, he did just nearly die himself, and he doesn't know Bilbo fell off rescuing Fili.**_

Chapter Thirty Eight-you don't belong.

Bilbo was miserable, he was cold, he hurt both physically and emotionally, but most of all he was angry. He was trembling, yet he couldn't decide if it were with rage, misery, shock or cold so he shrugged and turned to help Bombur with the meal. He had wanted to thank Thorin for saving his life, but right now he was back to wanting to strangle the dwarf with his own braids and so avoided the king with everything he had. So what if he thought him rude, it would sort itself out, but all the same Bilbo hoped it was soon as the mood swings were giving him neck ache. His heart felt heavy as he looked around the waterlogged, beaten down dwarfs surrounding him. They all looked broken, like something inside them had snapped. Fili and Kili had sat down on the floor next to the fire and bar curling closer into each other hadn't moved. Fili's head was tucked under Kili's chin and the brunet's hold had to be painful, but all Fili had done was tangle their legs together, his own hands fisted in his brother's shirt. Both of their eyes were shut. Thorin was sitting behind them, his back to the company as he glared out into the night, but Kili was leaning against his uncle, and Thorin was leaning against his nephew. Bifur was holding Nori's arm with both his hands and Nori was running his free hand over Bifur's face checking for injuries from falling rocks. Dori was shaking, rocking himself backwards and forwards as Bofur desperately tried to calm him, Bilbo watched as the grey-haired dwarf leant into Bofur's touch, his eyes falling shut as he finally cried out his anguish at the thought of losing his baby brother, and had Bofur been able to hear his thoughts the realisation that he'd almost lost the miner. Bofur's arms closed around Dori's shoulders and he met Bilbo's eyes with an almost frantic look. Bilbo shook his head gently and looked away. Bombur was twitching next to him, and Bilbo nudged him, "go to them," he whispered, "they need to see if you are okay as well," Bombur was up and away before Bilbo had finished talking, both of them excelling at ignoring Thorin's loud tut. Bilbo allowed his eyes to rove further, following Bombur as he fussed over his cousin and brother. Balin was sitting behind Oin, the healer leaning back against the white haired dwarf's chest grasping tightly at the arm around his waist and finger's now tangled in his brother's hair. Gloin had one hand wrapped around the locket at his throat, the other stroking his brother's beard calmingly. Ori had Dwalin in a bear hug, the warrior was shaking slightly where he was sat huddled on the floor, and Ori seemed unable to let him go. Bilbo hung his head, as Thorin's word's rushed back to him, the loneliness sweeping through his body. He bit his lip to force back a sob, Thorin was right, he really had no place here, at least at home he'd had the gang even if he didn't really fit there, the Gaffer looked after him and Gardener would have been sitting with him. Here he had no one. He had no family, only friends who (and he didn't begrudge them this at all) had their own families and One's to be concerned about.

Thorin sat with his back to the company sharpening his sword, he could see their reflections in the weapon and he had to bite his lip guiltily as he realised the hobbit was sitting alone after nearly dying. He had known before Dwalin had glared at him that he shouldn't have said those things, but he had been unable to help himself. He watched as Bilbo rattled the pot to get the companies attention, he watched as Bofur and Dori were the first to the hobbit their concerned gazes being ignored as the hobbit seemed to shrink in on himself.

There was no talk from the company as they ate their food. There was no talk from the company as they settled into what seemed to be a large pile to sleep, Thorin watched as Bilbo moved back into the shadows, so engrossed by the burglar was he that he jumped when someone roughly shoved a bowl of stew into his hands. "Go eat Thorin," growled Bofur, looking as upset as Thorin had ever seen the happy-go-lucky miner, "Just don't!" he snapped as Thorin opened his mouth to talk, "Go away and eat before I say something I will regret to my own king." He flapped his hands when Thorin still sat there staring stupidly up at him. "Go away and eat," he almost growled, "I will take first watch for the night proper." He watched as Thorin walked slowly away and wondered if he should have warned the dwarf about the company's displeasure at him, before deciding it was none of his business.

Bofur watched as the company settled down to sleep, he sighed sadly as he saw Bilbo deliberately separate himself from them, his small form shivering as the fire had died down. He had to bite back a growl when no one dare call the hobbit back, Thorin had scared them all earlier as they had all thought he had come to at least respect the hobbit at Rivendell. He watched as sleep claimed all but two of the company. He knew Thorin was awake, as the grip on the pommel of his sword never loosened and the breathing pattern stayed the same. He knew Bilbo was still awake as the smaller man was shivering, but other whys lying perfectly still. The night was passing slowly and Bofur had settled against the wall of a cave, hidden from the wind and rain by a rocky outcrop, but still able to see everything. So it was that he noticed Bilbo creep silently passed the rest of the company, he held his breath praying that his new friend was not going to leave them. He sat forwards as Bilbo silently made his way to the mouth of the cave, pushing to his feet without realising, "Wher'd you thing you're going?" Bofur gasped, feeling stupid even as he said the words.

He watched as Bilbo's back stiffened and the dwarf nearly cried at the cold look on his face, "Back to Rivendell," he whispered, not quite making eye contact with Bofur.

"No! No!" Bofur hissed, stumbling towards Bilbo, half reaching out a shaking hand, "You can't turn back now!" he almost sobbed, "You're part of the c'pany!" he could feel himself shaking, he had to get Bilbo to stay, he couldn't let his friend leave over Thorin's stupid words. He could feel his heart breaking at the look on his friend's face. It would kill Ori, Kili and Fili. "You're one of us!" he stammered out, not realising his voice had become high pitched towards the end.

Bilbo sighed softly, seeming like it was hurting to stay and talk, "I'm not though am I?" he said, finally meeting Bofur's eye's, and the dwarf stepped forward, wrapping a hand around Bilbo's wrist trying to stop the words. He nearly sobbed out loud as Bilbo gently freed his arm, "Thorin said I should never have come," Bofur frowned as the smaller man's shoulders slumped, "and he was right." Bofur had to lean in to hear Bilbo properly now, he wanted to beg his friend to stay and yet at the same time he wanted to go and kick his king until Thorin apologised, he realised he'd failed to say anything when Bilbo gave him a sad smile and continued, "I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking," he took a deep breath that Bofur echoed, closing his mittened hand around Bilbo's wrist again. "I should never have run out my door," muttered Bilbo, shifting his feet uncomfortably.

Bofur was grasping at straws, "You're homesick," he said kicking himself when it came out sounding surprised. "I understand." He continued nodding his head, only realising he had made a tremendous mistake when Bilbo's fists clenched and his face went cold again, no light shining in his strangely colour eyes.

"No you don't!" he snapped, and Bofur drew a breath, pain hitting him in the heart. He saw regret flash momentarily across Bilbo's face and watch his friend steel himself. He knew what was coming would not be nice, "You don't understand. None of you do! You're dwarfs! You're used to this life, to living on the road, to never belonging anywhere!" he took a deep breath and Bofur final got it, Bilbo was deliberately trying to hurt him, he couldn't deny it was working, but he knew the hobbit meant little of what he was saying. He watched, knowing his face was crinkled in pain despite knowing that. He watched as Bilbo closed his eyes seemingly in pain himself. "I'm sorry, I…I…d…didn't …" he trailed off and took a shaky breath no longer able to meet Bofur's eyes.

Bofur felt his heart shatter. Bilbo was pushing him away, making it easier on Bofur to accept his leaving. That Bilbo was willing to do that for him made Bofur's heart hurt more than the words just uttered, "No you're right," he whimpered, looking around the still sleeping company, unable to see the pain in Bilbo's eyes. "We don't belong anywhere," Bofur felt his words hit home and wince, he hadn't meant to make Bilbo feel worse, he was just rambling. He laid a hand on Bilbo's arm and forced a smile onto his face when his friend finally looked at him, "I wish you all the luck in the world."

Thorin shut his eyes where he was lying in the dark. Bilbo's word had sent shard of ice into his heart, he had been behind Bofur's begging him to stay, he had been behind anything that made his hobbit stay. He knew when Bofur wished the other luck that Bilbo would still be leaving. He would be leaving them with no good bye other than to Bofur. He would be leaving them thinking no one cared. His creeping away in the night would make it easier on the company their anger would make it easier to bare his parting, but it would make it harder on his hobbit. Thorin swallowed. His hobbit would be leaving him. His fingers tightened around the hilt of his sword, Bilbo would be leaving him thinking Thorin hated him. He opened his eyes when the conversation across the cave continued.

Bofur felt himself smile properly at the look of relief and sadness in Bilbo's eyes. "I really do," he stated, moving his hand to grasp Bilbo's shoulder. Shaking it. Bilbo finally smiled back at him, gave a last glance around the cave before turning to leave. It was then that it caught Bofur's eye. "What's that?" He heard himself holler.

Thorin was pushing to one elbow when he saw it. The sand on the floor of the cave seemed to be trickling downwards in lines. "Wake up!" he yelled as Bilbo half pulled his sword free the blue glow bathing the cave in a ghostly light. Bofur stumbled as the floor shifted and Thorin watched Bilbo grab his arm, as he pushed to his feet. Then the floor disappeared beneath his feet and he was falling into blackness. He crashed heavily onto rock and slid yet further downwards. He could hear from the cries and clanks behind him that the company had also fallen and he didn't know whether to be relieved that they hadn't been separated, or horrified that they were there with him. Then he was falling again, and landing on a wooden latter floor, staring down into blackness, and then he was being landed on by the rest of the company. "Look Out!" Bilbo's voice sounded high and strained, and it was then Thorin heard them. Goblins!

_**AN: Be nice and leave me a review. Pretty please:D Also if you get bored waiting for a chapter update on this story I am working on a new one called An Unexpected Encounter. **_


	40. Chapter 39 - Gollum

_**AN: I apologise now my brain is warped. I don't own any of the characters I am just corrupting them. Thank you to those of you are still following me and welcome to those have just joined me. Please let me know what you think of the story, I do enjoy getting your reviews. A big hug to those who favourited or followed my story, I would love to know what you think. **_

_**I will be quoting from and using the book for this chapter…I prefer it to the film version.**_

_**FanFiction Queen: I posted the one shot now it's under 'Revenge' in "It's Worth Fighting For." I hope you approve. **_

Chapter Thirty nine - Gollum.

They were upon them before the company could think about moving. Sharp claws racked at skin and cloths, grabbing at weapons and pulling dwarfs apart before they could get their bearings. "Get off him!" ah that was Dori fighting to get to Bofur, thought Bilbo dimly. "ORI!" Bilbo winced at the roar in his ear, that would be Dwalin. "No you don't," a quite snarl, ah Nori fighting back. Dammit thought Bilbo, fighting back with really sharp elbows. He doubled up gasping for breath. His head spun sickeningly and for one horrible moment Bilbo though he was going to pass out. When he got control of himself he was alone and no matter how he strained his ears he couldn't hear the company. He was completely alone. He fought back a shiver and settled his thankfully intact pack firmly onto his shoulders. A flash of cream catches his eyes and as he stoops over it he realises it's Ori's journal…both of them, his private one and the journal documenting the quest. He slides his pack off and glancing around carefully settles the leather bound books into it's depths. He yelps silently as he kicks something as he stands back up. The carved red wooden box looks familiar, he risks lowering his gaze to look inside and realises it is Dori's work box. That to goes into his pack and he now starts a determined search for the company's belongs. Most packs seem to have been shredded and tossed over the edge, but he manages to find Kili's bow and several arrows, which after some fussing he manages to attach to his own back. A pack of dry rations, and several sachets of Oin's herbs, go into his pack. He is just reaching for Bifur's sheathed skinning knife when a rustling catches his attention. He straightens, pulling his pack on as he does. It takes seconds for him to draw one of his blades, but in that time it is already upon him. He struggles back trying to get a decent grip on another of his blades with one hand and trying desperately not to drop the elfen blade from the other. He feels air beneath his heels and throws himself forward, managing to dislodge the goblin as he does so. He breaths slightly trying to steady himself when he realises he's made a stupid mistake. Pain shoots through his shoulder as teeth sink through the leather of his under waist coat, he snarls and slams the elfen blade up and back, under his arm while using the other hand to ram the hilt on his own knife into the creature's skull. It unfortunately doesn't let go completely, but did withdraw it's teeth. Bilbo pulls the elfen blade free, his mind flashing back to the last time he had killed, his distraction was enough for the goblin to pull him back wards from the ledge. At some point during the fall it let him go, and Bilbo fought to get his blades sheathed before he killed himself on them. He managed to get his own blade in its arm holder, but smacked the hand holding the elfen blade of the rock face hard. He growled letting go of the blade a cradling his arm to his chest. A sharp rock caught a glancing blow to his head and blackness claimed him.

When Bilbo came too he was alone, his elfen blade lay but a few feet from him and he was just reaching for it taking it's dull silver blade as being safe when a sing song voice hissing caught his attention. He froze, brain finally catching up through the sharp pain in his head, the dull, itchy pain in his shoulder, throbbing pain in his wrist and the general ache of his body. Two glowing eyes crept towards the gurgling goblin and Bilbo had to force himself not to whimper. The creature to which the eyes smashed the goblin in the forehead with a stone, before pulling it away by it's feet. Bilbo waited holding his breath until, the sound of skin grating over rough stone disappeared. He waited until the sound of bare feet stepping softly also faded from his hearing before he dared to move. He stiffly got to his feet, eyes straining in the dull light given off by the fungi he'd fallen into. He listened carefully for several seconds before he dared move again. His pointed ears twitched slightly as they followed the sound of an echo before his brain decided it was far enough away to be safe-ish. He stooped and grabbed at the sword, pointing it steadily in front of him, trusting it to glow if goblins or orcs were near. He walked silently, feet not even whispering on the uneven floor, despite him stumbling in the darkness. His ears were more important to him since he couldn't see well, he kept stopping to listen as he inched his way down the tunnel. He tripped and stumbled, once even falling completely, yet not once did he make a sound. On his hands and knees in the dark he closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm, his free hand scrabbled on the ground, fingers closing around a circlet of cold metal. He shudder at it's touch against his skin, something about it offended his hobbit senses, despite this he slipped it into his pocket and pushed to his feet reaching out with his free had to find the wall. He didn't want to end up on his knees again. He forced himself forwards, the whirring sounds of bats becoming less the deeper he went, the cold was increasing. He shivered quietly suddenly glad of the extra weight of his pack, without warning he ended up treading in water. He stopped short, he couldn't swim and by the silence that had given him no warning it was a large underground lake of some sort. Even straining his ears he could only hear a sort of whispery exhale.

He raised the sword sharply, that sound was to close for comfort, _"_Bless us and splash us, my precious! I guess it's a choice feast; at least a tasty morsel it'd make us, Gollum!

Bilbo raised the dagger threateningly, yet he kept his voice calm and friendly as if he were greeting a hobbit in the Shire, "Who are you?"

The creature looked at him, "What iss he, my preciouss?" whispered Gollum_, _sounding as if he was talking only to himself.

Bilbo drew himself up and knew that if the creature had wanted to and he himself had not been so on edge he would have already been dead, "I am Mr Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, Heir to the Thrain." He paused he didn't think the creature really cared but if he kept it talking long enough he might get through this. "I have lost the dwarfs, the dratted wizard is useless and I don't know where I am; and I don't want to know, if only I can get away." He's probably signed his own death warrant with that but he wouldn't go down without a fight. The elfen sword flashed slightly in the glow his eyes could now pick up.

"What's he got in his handses?" his Gollum, and Bilbo saw he was looking at the blade in distaste and fear.

"A Sword!" stated Bilbo bluntly, "A blade which came out of Gondolian.

He raised and eye brow as the creature hissed and seemed to make an effort at being polite. Bilbo shrugged, he wasn't letting his guard down. "Praps ye sit here and chats a bitsy, my precious. It like riddles, praps it does, does it?"

Bilbo bit back a snort, it seemed the creature was indeed anxious to appear friendly, for now at least. Bilbo hadn't missed the gleam in it's eyes. "Very well," he agreed cautiously, his mind already running through riddles, he wanted to see how good the creature was first. "You ask first."

"_What has roots nobody sees,_

_Is taller than trees,_

_Up, up it goes,_

_And yet never grows?" _

"Mountains," drawled Bilbo, fighting down a shudder at the thing's hissing.

Gollum (if that was really it's name) looked at him. "Does it guess easy? It must have a competition with us, my precious! If precious asks, and it doesn't answer, we eats it, my precious! If it asks us, and we doesn't answer, then we does what it wants, eh? We shows it the way out, yes!"

"All right," sighed Bilbo acting put upon, if he lost he hadn't agreed it could eat him without a fight so there was still a chance he could get out of this alive even if he lost.

"_Thirty white horses on a red hill,_

_First they champ,_

_Then they stamp,_

_Then they stand still."_

He could have asked a harder one but he wanted to see how well he would have to play. Gollum grinned at him, "Teeth! Teeth! My preciouss; but we only has six!" it seemed to hiss happily showing them off to Bilbo. "My turn again," it cried clapping it's hands, and it's happiness struck Bilbo as rather odd, if endearing.

"_Voiceless it cries,_

_Wingless it flutters,_

_Toothless it bites,_

_Mouthless mutters!"_

The smirk he was graced with swiftly stopped Bilbo feeling sorry for the creature and he puzzled for a moment, "WIND!" he yelled triumphantly. He decided to up his game and made one up on the spot.

"_An eye in a blue face,_

_Saw an eye in a green face,_

'_That eye is like to this eye'_

_Said the first eye,_

'_But in a low place,_

_Not in a high place.'"_

Gollum hissed and spluttered for a while and Bilbo almost thought he'd won, not sure if he was sure he trusted the creature to keep it's word. "Sun on the daisies, it means it does preciousss." Bilbo shuddered at the narrowed eyes and watched as Gollum's eyes were slowly becoming hard. Nope he decided, definitely didn't trust the creature to keep it' sword.

"_It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,_

_Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt._

_It lies behind stars and under hill,_

_And empty holes it fills_

_It comes first and follows after,_

_Ends life, kills laughter."_

Bilbo shivered remembering a seemingly endless night, one without stars, where the wind had whipped out torches, where the cold bit and darkness smothered. "Dark!" he answered sharply and in his unsettled state gave what he thought was an easy riddle,

"_A box without hinges, key, or a lid,_

_Yet golden treasure inside is hid."_

Bilbo was amazed when the creature didn't seem to know and felt pity welling once again in his chest. He pushed it aside angrily, "It's not a kettle boiling over as you seem to think with the noise you're making," he snapped. Mentally slapping himself, swallowed when the glowing eyes took on a crafty, thoughtful look. "Eggs!" it hissed triumphant.

"_Alive without breath,_

_As cold as death;_

_Never thirsty, ever drinking,_

_All in mail never clinking."_

Bilbo could see the creature thought this an easy one, yet his own fall addled brain refused to co-operate. It wasn't until "Is it nice, my preciouss? Is it juicy? Is it scrumptiously crunchable?" was hissed at him as the creature leered at him in the darkness that he finally convinced his brain to work. The cold clammy water he was standing in didn't help. His head shot up. Cold clammy! Doesn't breath, doesn't drink, in mail…."Fish!" he spat, breathing deeply. His next riddle slipped passed his lips as his over wrought brain tried it's hardest to keep up. He mentally kicked himself to Rivendell and back as it was not the time for the riddle. If he hadn't just given the answer he had it would have been fine, but as it was…" Fish on little table, man sitting at table on a stool, cat gets bones, my preciouss."

"Bollocks," sighed Bilbo looking at Gollum for the next riddle.

"_This thing all things devours:_

_Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;_

_Gnaws iron, bites steel;_

_Grinds hard stones to meal;_

_Slays kings, ruins town,_

_And beats high mountains down."_

Given the situation Bilbo was in, he automatically thought back over the tales of vicious and dangerous creatures he had heard tales of throughout his life. To his frustration none of the fit, ad he murmured to himself as he thought. Gollums eyes went wide, but Bilbo failed to notice the creature creeping towards him. "Time," muttered Bilbo, halting Gollum in his tracks with a snarl. "What?" asked Bilbo looking up and squaring up. His eyes widened. "Time!" he stated, "The answer is time!"

Gollum snarled at him and Bilbo returned the favour, dagger never wavering as he stared in to corpse eyes. The creature leant in, "Ask us a question, preciouss? Yes, yess, yess." The creature hissed, and Bilbo could feel a grin growing despite himself as it continued, unknowingly changing the rules of the game, "Ask us! Ask US!" The creature all but screeched. Bilbo sighed deciding to humour it, before it brought hordes of goblins down on both their heads.

"Alright, fine, I'll ask you a question." His free hand brushed over his pocket , feeling the hard ring there, he was distracted a second. "What have I got in my pocket?" Bilbo asked himself, fortunately for him, Gollum took it as his question.

"Not Fair!" it hissed, "It isn't fair, precious, is it, to ask us what it's got in it's nasty little pocketses?"

Bilbo stuck to his words though, "You asked me to give you a question I did," he raised his voice slightly, "Now, What have I got in my pockets?"

He was hissed at for his trouble and caught "Three guesses…" in amongst the spluttering the creature was doing.

"Very well," he sighed, "You get three guesses. Get on with it."

"Handses!" hissed the creature, screeching again when Bilbo shook his head.

"Knife?" it asked this time more unsure.

Bilbo surprised both himself and the creature by chuckling, "I have plenty of Knives," he explained, "But not in my pockets. Last guess."

"String or Nothing!" spat the creature and Bilbo smirked at the clever way it had wangled two guesses.

"Both wrong," he cried very much relieved, he might finally get out of the stinking place, besides his feet were getting cold. "Well? What about your promise?" he snapped losing patience when the creature merely sat staring at him, "I want to go. You must show me the way."

He watched alarmed as the creatures eyes widened and it disappeared into the lake. Bilbo wanted to press against the wall, but from what he had been able to see in the dim light had shown him the creature could probably clime the bloody things. He waited silent, with his dagger held steadily out in front of him. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, if it was going to creep up on him, he would hear it this time. A screech rang out across the water and Bilbo froze, the pitch of it hurting his ears. He unconsciously backed against the wall. He heard a small rhythmic splashing as the creature neared him and against his judgement he turned and ran, his damaged hand tucked into his pocket, dagger held steadily in front of him. He stumbled, hearing a ragged breathing behind him and felt the cold smooth band of metal slip onto his finger. Fear washed over him and he froze, the creature raced passed him and shaking himself, Bilbo left the ring on his finger against his better judgement, deciding if it made the creature not see him this once he was better off ignoring his instincts. He hurried to catch up with the creature, stumbling to a silent stop behind the now unmoving Gollum. He could hear it whispering about goblins and across the room he could see an opening that showed the dawn breaking. Gollum was between him and the exit and had come to a dead stop. Suddenly Gollum hissed menacingly and softly, Bilbo froze hardly daring to breath, he had forgotten that a creature so able to live in the dark would have sharper senses than it's eyes. He realised that it was sound Gollum was relying on but his sense of smell. And Bilbo realised he probably stood out like a beacon in this place. Despite everything his natural scent would still be strong, especially since he was still bleeding from several lacerations. The creature would be able to smell lavender and cut grass, so even if he didn't know what the smells were he had been around Bilbo long enough to know who it was. Bilbo's suspicions were proved right when the creatures eyes glowed green and zone in on the area he was standing. He realised he couldn't kill Gollum, pity was staying his hand, he gasped, silently and shudderingly, squaring his shoulders as he settled on a decision. He stepped back giving himself space, then as the creature leapt towards him he sprung himself. It wasn't a great leap, but it got him over Gollum's head, he could hear the creature wailing behind him. He sheathed his dagger and raced for the opening. His breath was coming in gasps now. It seemed that the goblins had heard the wail and were anxious to catch whatever had made it. Two of them were straining at a huge stone, rolling it slowly across the opening.

Bilbo put on a burst of speed and reach the opening just in time to slid between the stone and the wall, his buttons got caught but he tugged himself free, the brass buttons flying in all directions as he all but fell down the slope leading away from the door. He knew his shadow would have shown as he was stuck, but the goblins were standing on their doorstep picking up the nice brass buttons, bewildered expressions on their hideous faces. He was free of the goblins now he just had to find the company. Who since he hadn't seen any sign of them in the caves had hopefully escaped.


	41. Chapter 40-Goblin Town

_**AN: I apologise now my brain is warped. I don't own any of the characters I am just corrupting them. Thank you to those of you are still following me and welcome to those have just joined me. Please let me know what you think of the story, I do enjoy getting your reviews. A big hug to those who favourited or followed my story, I would love to know what you think. **_

_**Back to the film and no more writing Gollum….I hate writing Gollum… too many s's.**_

Chapter Forty-Goblin Town.

By the time the dwarfs had their senses back enough to fight, it was too late. They had been stripped of weapons and what remained of their packs was not worth dying for. Ori rolled his eyes as he heard Dwalin's bellow of pain after he had yelled, the goblins would be paying dearly if so much as a hair on his One's head was out of place. He realised Bilbo wasn't with them before Nori had hissed he thought the burglar had fallen, and he could only hope his friend had a plan. Ori glanced around the company with a sigh, he had to hope Bilbo was still his friend. A prod from the sharp end of a spear reminded him that it was not the time to be dwelling on Thorin's stupidity. He growled when he heard Dori yelp from in front of him, fixing the goblin that did so with a gimlet eye. The creature shrank back momentarily before realising it had the upper hand. Ori ground his teeth. He didn't have long to dwell though as after their forced run across really unstable bridges, (Ori had told himself not to look down, but when the thing had wobbled he'd looked down,) they had been shoved to their knees in front of a hideously ugly looking goblin. Ori would swear it was the most, completely ugly creature he had ever seen. The thing seemed to be talking and by the time Ori had tuned back into it's ramblings from his glowing at the creatures who had Dori, Nori and Dwalin in their grips it was pointing at him, "Start with the youngest!" it howled.

"Excuse me!" snapped Ori, "don't you point that disgusting thing at me. Who do you even think you are?" he stood in front of the company, hands on his feet, deliberately copying Bilbo's offended look and blending it with Dori's mothering pose. The flabby goblin shifted like a small child. "I might be the youngest but manners cost…urk." He was cut off as he felt a hand close in his scarf and yank backwards, he had no choice but to stop talking as his air supply had been cut off. By the time he had his breath back Thorin was standing in front of the company, in pretty much the same pose Ori had been seconds before. It had a less impressive result though and Ori secretly thought his king should have stuck with brooding and glowering.

"Well, well, well… Look who it is," mocked the ugly thing, and Ori narrowed his eyes, "Thorin, son of Thraine, son of Thror, King under the mountain." Ori Growled low in his throat as the Goblin king mock curtsies, before putting a thoughtful finger to his lips. A hand bunched in the back of Ori's jumper as he started forward, stopping him from interrupting. "Oh but I'm forgetting," flapped the goblin, and arm wrapped around Ori's waist as he surged forward again. "You don't have a mountain," the thing bent looking sneeringly at Thorin, "and you're not a king," he grinned cruelly, "Which…makes you… no-body really." He finished looking sad. Ori snapped and he could feel himself fighting against Dori and Nori's hold, it wasn't until Dwalin managed to reach him and he felt the tremors running through the warrior's body that he went limp. His hands had curled into fists and he could feel his blunt nails drawing blood from the palms of his hands and he bit his lip to stop himself screaming at the hideous thing.

He felt awed when Thorin merely raised his head to look at the goblin king, at least until the creature started talking again, "I know someone," it began, "Who would pay a pretty price for your head." It paused and Ori started to shake in Dwalin's grip, causing the warrior to hold on tighter, both of them dreading the next words. "Just the head," sniggered the goblin, "nothing attached." It chuckled, causing the others around them to snicker. Ori kicked out catching one in the ankle. It went down with a thud but Dwalin's Boot stomping down on it's neck stopped it making any other noise. One down, thought Ori. The goblin king continued, "You know of whom I speak," he continued in an almost bored tone, and Ori went still, staring in shock, he felt Dwalin's hands tighten on his arms. He turned his head and their eyes met, before they quickly looked back at the interaction going on. "An old enemy of yours," that finger was pointing again and if he weren't afraid he would catch something Ori would have been tempted to bite it off. Thorin went still and Ori began counting down from ten in his head, Dwalin's breathing behind him made him think the warrior was on the same wavelength. "A pale orc on a white warg." Bragged the goblin, and Ori swore under his breath, watching Thorin's shoulders stiffen.

"Azog the defiler was destroyed," growled Thorin, but Ori was too busy concentrating on the goblin's face to pay him full attention, Dwalin would watch their king, Ori would watch the threat. The goblin pulled what Ori assumed was a mock offended expression as Thorin continued, "he was slain in battle long ago." Ori winced at the shine of triumph in the goblin's eyes.

The goblin leant in and Ori tensed again, "So you think his defiling days are through do you," hissed the large male, his tone almost caressing. Ori shuddered. He was proved right. The large goblin moved to a twisted little thing suspended in the air, "Send word to the pale orc." They both chuckled and Ori could feel the rest of the company finally catching on that this was really bad. He couldn't blame them, if he hadn't read as much as he had and Dwalin hadn't been as experienced as he was they too would only just be catching on that this was worse than just being captured by goblins. Ori closed his eyes as if in pain when he caught sight of the expression on Fili and Kili's faces, they at least would be going down swinging. The scribe winced as the goblin continued, "Tell him I found his prize." The small thing tittered and whizzed off laughing. Ori was repeating every swear word he ever knew under his breath and he unconsciously pulled Dwalin behind him, twinging their fingers together. He risked a glance around him. Nori's hair was all over the place, strands sticking up in random places, the last few withered flowers finally falling out, yet he stood shoulder to shoulder with Bifur, who was supporting a bruised cheek and cut lip. They were both staring directly at the goblin king, eyes narrowed and lips curled in disgust. Balin and Oin were holding hands, yet Ori doubted it was for support, there was a twist to their wrists that he recognised. The first goblins that came at those two were in for a surprise. Fili and Kili had stepped partially forward to be in line to help their uncle. Bombur and Gloin stood together, their impressive combined girth creating a gap in the goblins surrounding them, Ori marked it as a possible escape route if they got the chance. Dori and Bofur stood together. The miner's normally cheery face as set in a heavy scowl, his large fists clenched at his sides reminded Ori that he was a miner before toy maker, strength before delicy. Dori's muscles were coiled under his layers and as Ori watched the tendons in his neck twitched. The scribe could feel himself starting to smirk, especially as he ran a hand over Dwalin's still attached knuckle dusters. Unarmed were they, let the bastards try. His smirk slipped as he heard the goblin king singing in a high pitched, off key voice. It was nice he could get excited about something thought Ori dispassionately, but he wouldn't need the torture machines if he kept going. Ori was suddenly glad Bilbo was not there, he risked a glance at the grosse goblin, oh dear Mahl no it was dancing make it stop please. A shriek filled the air and the huge goblin was scrabbling backwards staring at undisguised horror and anger at a blade that hade clattered onto the floor. "Orcrist" breathed Dwalin into Ori's neck, "We're screwed." Ori raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "We weren't already?"

"…Goblincleaver. The biter the blade that sliced a thousand necks. Slice them, beat them, KILL THEM!"

"Stop encouraging them!" screamed Ori as he dived under the metal links of a goblin whip, and rolling to pull Kili back with him. They were strong for none warriors, but Ori soon realised they were out numbered, aching and tired. They were not going to win without a miracle. He watched as Bofur took out a goblin going after Dori with his closed fist and Dori returned the favour by breaking another's neck. A shout had him scrambling towards Thorin, who had disappeared under a small mountain of the creatures. He literally threw goblins out of his way as he tried to run forward, he was actually making head way the creatures clearing from his enraged path when a sharp whip wrapped around his ankle pulling him to the planks heavily. "Kill them all," spat the goblin king as Ori grappled with the goblin now looming over him. He hissed as he closed his hands around its neck, it was a big brute and Ori was already exhausted, so he only had half an ear on the crazy assed goblin. "Cut off his head!"

"Oh HELL NO!" spat Ori, slamming his forehead into the orcs, it slumped over exhausted and Ori reached a hand over his head to grab at the smaller goblin waving a knife at his king, remembering a move taught to him by Nori, the scribe twisted. He caught sight of said brother standing back to back with Bifur, both of the wielding a goblin's bone knife, he smirked as he felt the ankle in his grasp snap loudly. The Goblin screamed, and Ori had just transferred his grip to it's neck when a blinding flash of light and wave of force flung him physically to the floor.

All he could see was darkness, he put a hand to his head, "Ow dammit", he groaned, squinting towards the direction the wave of force had come from, it was getting steadily lighter there. His eyes widened, it was the damn wizard. Now he was pissed.

Ori had already started to stand when the wizard's voice washed over them, "Take up arms," he rumbled, "Fight." He looked around and Ori was already moving, "FIGHT!"

The rest of the dwarfs seemed to take heart from this, Ori was already screaming though. "What the hell you meddling, interfering, stupid, annoying, petty arse of an Istari!" He glowered at the wizard catching the war hammer Dwalin had threw at him with ease and took out an approaching goblin without looking. He advanced on the wizard muttering under his breath, "I wish Bilbo was here you arse, oh he would give it to you good and proper," he paused, "What the hell took you so long!" Ori turned hearing a rumble, and raised his voice to even louder. "Thorin!" he bellowed, sighing in relief when his king turned and caught the blow sending the goblin king over the edge.

Then they were running and fighting, and fighting and running. Ori was once again swearing loudly. He had lost sight of his brothers and Dwalin at one point and finally let his anger loose. Between Bombur's belly and Ori's borrowed war hammer they dispatched most of the goblins running at them. Ori had a moment to marvel in his One's smarts when they regrouped, before they were running again. Ori could feel his breath starting to labour and he stopped swearing saving his energy for fighting and running. There was a moment when he had a chance to catch his breath when they were spread out on the walk ways and he was between Oin and Balin, he marvelled as he realised the two of them were warriors first. Thorin was moving fluidly taking down his foes with ease. Nori and Dori were standing back to back, Dori's barbed short sword and Nori's weighted stave blurring in a deadly dance. Ori shook his head it was always strange seeing his brother's fighting with anything other than daggers. Bombur was bounce goblins over the edge of the walkway, his stomach reaching them before they realised what was happening. Gloin was swinging his two handed battle axe in one hand, a smaller walking axe in the other. Gandalf could apparently fight, Ori had to admit he was surprised. Bofur and Bifur were taking great advantage of the long reach of their weapons, the miner's face still set in a scowl and Bifur grinning manically. Fili had both swords out defending his brother's back, while Kili spared with a particularly determined goblin. Ori raised an eye brow as the brunette dwarf used a ladder as a shield. Beside him Dwalin was losing himself to the battle rage and Ori took a deep breath, let out a roar and let himself float.

He barely realised they had jumped across a cavernous gap, as he continued battling through the goblins in front of them. They ran across the rickety walkways, Ori's anger fuelling his blows, he didn't realise he was singing until other Voices took up the refrain around him. Their escape came to a dramatic halt when the goblin king burst up through the walk way in front of them. Ori shook off the battle rage enough to listen, "You thought you could escape me?" sneered the thing, raising it's mace back to strike. Ori gasped as he and Nori pulled the old fool back from the blows, "What are you going to do now wizard?" taunted the goblin. Ori ignored his brother and shoved grey clad man back on his feet. To his surprise Gandalf's response was instant. He poked the thing in one of it's blood shot eyes, slashed across its belly as it was flailing in pain , then sliced it's throat. Ori nodded, it should be dead now.

He tilted his head, "Gandalf? What's that Noooooo…." The walkway beneath his feet broke away from its moorings. Ori just shut his eyes as the other's screamed, he was so done with these caves, he was becoming a hobbit. Nice and gentle hills, no steep drops, plenty of food. Ori winced as they landed hard, Bifur's weight crushing the wood into his ribs. "ow" he groaned, opening his eyes as a rather ill sounding Bofur chirped, "That could have been worse." Ori swore and shut his eyes again, bracing himself. "HolySH…." He was cut off as the weight of the goblin king landing forced the air from his lungs. "Ye've got 't be kidd'n me!" groaned a deep rumbling voice from somewhere on his left. He agreed whole heartedly with Dwalin.

"Gandalf!" Kili's scream of warning had Ori fighting to free himself from the wreckage, he looked around. Dwalin was pulling Nori from the scrap, his brother barely able to support himself, he rushed over and pulled Nori's arm around his shoulder supporting pretty much all of his brother's weight. Dwalin turned to Gandalf, "There's too many, we can't fight them," he huffed sounding disappointed even as he was helping Dori from the splinted wood and pulling him along.

"there's only one thing that will save us," huffed Gandalf, "daylight."

"Excellent," Ori found himself snarling as he brushed passed the wizard, placing a supporting hand on Oin's back as the healer helped Balin from the rubble. Making sure everyone was out Ori followed the company towards daylight. Suddenly they were running between shrubs and the occasional sickly coloured tree and Ori rejoiced the daylight seemed to give him strength and he adjusted his grip on his brother's waist and hoisted Nori's staff and Dwalin's war hammer in the other arm. The company ran until Kili fell over his own feet. "Gandalf!" shouted Ori, "we must rest," he realised his ribs now really hurt, "need to breath," he looked at Thorin, "Sorry majesty, need to breath, he said daylight safe." Ori gestured in the wizard's direction with the weapons, ignoring the surprise in the king's eyes.

"Aye Ori," gasped Thorin, "you are right again," we will rest now." He held up a hand, "No Gandalf. I said we would rest. We have to take a rest."

The wizard looked around the company and took in the exhausted and somewhat battered dwarfs. "Very well." He seemed to be counting, and his face furrowed in frown, "Where's Bilbo?" he asked concern now evident in his voice, "Where is your hobbit?"


	42. Chapter 41- Where is the hobbit?

_**AN: I apologise now my brain is warped. I don't own any of the characters I am just corrupting them. Thank you to those of you are still following me and welcome to those have just joined me. Please let me know what you think of the story, I do enjoy getting your reviews. A big hug to those who favourited or followed my story, I would love to know what you think. **_

Chapter Fortyone-Where is the hobbit?

Thorin looked up at the wizard from where he had collapsed onto the ground, he could hear Fili counting the company out loud, hear Bofur swearing. "What?" he snarled, pushing himself up into a sitting position, "What do you mean where is the hobbit?" he pushed to his feet slowly, closing his eyes as new aches made themselves known. Kili was looking around as if he expected Bilbo to magically appear out of thin air, "Stop it nephew." He groaned rubbing a hand over his grubby face and probably making it worse.

"Curse that hobbit, now he's lost!" snipped Dwalin, the worry shining through in his voice, "I thought he was with Dori."

"Don't blame me," snarled Dori, turning with an unimpressed face when Gandalf asked where he'd last seen him.

"Urgh," groaned Nori, "I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." He pushed up from Ori and hissed as his ribs pulled, "he has a habit of being able to make himself so small I don't think they knew he was there."

Gandalf whirled on Nori demanding to know exactly what happened and Thorin watched with a pained heart as Ori stepped in front of his brother.

"I'll tell you what happened," snapped Thorin, striding forward, forcing his face to be annoyed rather than show the strange burn he was feeling in his eyes at the thought of Bilbo leaving the company. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it," he felt his voice waver but whipped it back, pointing a finger in what he hoped was the direction of the Shire. "He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out his door." Thorin clenched his fists by his sides, forcing himself not to beg the wizard to find, his hobbit and bring him back safely. He shook his head, he didn't have time for these ridiculous thoughts, "We will not be seeing our hobbit again," he paused and took a shaking breath, "He is long gone!" He watched as the company slumped around him, with even Nori closing his eyes and shaking his head. Thorin thought that there had been only two times in his life when he felt worse, when the dragon attacked and at the gates of Moria.

Bilbo sighed in relief when he finally spotted the company. Yet he was hesitant about walking in amongst them, what if Bofur had told them of his words. He had realised that he did actually have a place amongst them, Ori was like his brother, Fili and Kili the same. Bofur made him feel accepted, Bombur was like a fussing older brother who wanted to feed him, and he hadn't really gotten to know the others yet, but Dwalin had managed to move onto the list of 'his' dwarfs, with Bifur and Nori not far behind. Bilbo realised he may have screwed up his chance of a family by taking Thorin's words to deeply. He sulked behind a tree listening to the cries around him. He bristled at Dwalin's words at first, but then caught the pain under his voice. Thorin's words again cut him to the core and standing there battered and bruised Bilbo asked himself why the words had to hurt so much. It wasn't like he wanted anything from the dwarf beyond his rather impressive body, even if he had finally been nice at Rivendell, he'd reverted back to being an arse when they'd left though. Bilbo shut his eyes thinking about slinking away again, when his hair tugged on the string of Kili's bow. Bilbo straightened his eyes going hard. He glared at the golden band on his finger, before pulling it off sharply. He hesitated to throw it far from him as it would come in useful in facing a dragon, he sighed and shoved it into a pocket in distaste, he'd keep it but if it fell out he would be rather happy. He pulled his game face on and took a deep breath to ensure his eyes were their mixture of normal colours. Then he stepped around the tree trunk.

"Nope!" he stated simply, "he isn't." it felt strange talking about himself in third person, but he went with it. The look of shocks on their faces made him feel a twinge but he forced it down and jumped on it. Served them right for doubting him, although he could forgive Bofur his doubts at least.

Gandalf spoiled his moment, "Bilbo Baggins," he huffed, "I've never been so happy to see someone in my entire life."

Bilbo merely raised an eyebrow at him, before returning to checking his dwarfs. He'd have to forgive Nori as well, he didn't think the thief was fully with them yet. He patted Balin on the shoulder softly as he passed.

"Bilbo," yelped Kili looking like a hyper active puppy, "We'd almost given you up." Bilbo's shoulders slumped at the sight of that smile, he'd be forgiving Kili as well.

Fili stepped forward looking at him as if he had given birth or something, "How on earth did you get passed the goblins?" his blue eyes were wide and Bilbo felt himself forgiving Fili as well, he was getting soft in his old age.

Dwalin caught his attention, "How on earth indeed?" breathed the warrior. Bilbo chuckled sheepishly, he didn't trust the ring and so was thankful for Gandalf for the first time in his life when the wizard butted in, "Well, What does it matter?" stuttered the wizard and Bilbo changed his mind, "He's back," yep he'd definitely changed his mind, now Thorin was looking at him in suspicion rather than just shock.

The dwarf stepped forward his ingrained suspicion warring with the need to hide Bilbo away and mother him until he looked healthy again. "It matters," he found himself snarling, mentally slapping himself for the aggression, "I want to know!" he stated, as he met Bilbo's eyes and his question change on his tongue, his voice softening, "Why did you come back?"

Bilbo met his gaze head on and he smiled slightly, "Look, I know you doubt me." He stated, settling his hands into his trouser pockets, "and…and I know you always have." He turned to face Thorin fully, and for some reason the dwarf realised that Bilbo was only answering his question alone. Not Dwalin's not Fili's, Kili's or Bofur's, his! He drew in a breath the smell of lavender and cut grass soothing his anger, he focused on Bilbo's face as the other man talked. "And you're right I often think of Bag End, I miss my books, and my arm chair and my garden." He paused and Thorin could have sworn his face took on a wistful air, for seconds, before the familiar worry lines were back, yet still Bilbo continued in a matter of fact voice that cracked the ice around Thorin's heart slightly. "You see that's where I belong, that's home." Thorin's shoulder's drooped, he had hoped, he mentally shook himself and focused on his hobbit again, "and that's why I came back, 'cuz…" Bilbo paused and looked around the group, he seemed hesitant yet unabashed with what he was going to say next. Thorin watched as his eyes linger on Ori, Bofur, Fili and Kili as he talked, "You don't have one, a home. It was taken from you." He turned back and looked directly at Thorin, the dwarfs was astonished by the colours rolling in those expressive eyes. "But I will help you take it back if I can." Thorin stared at the hobbit standing proudly in front of him. It struck him then that the man had left everything behind to help them, that he had saved their lives time and time again. Thorin lowered his eyes still unable to show his hobbit the emotions that fought with in him when he was near. The hobbit had come back even though Thorin's words had made him doubt his ties in the company. His eyes flew back to the smaller man who was now checking the company over with his eyes. Thorin felt himself flush from the roots of his hair to below his collar. And shut his eyes, failing to see Bilbo throw him a quizzical look over the blush.

"Alright," Bilbo clapped his hands to get attention and end whatever moment he'd just had. He could fall for Thorin while looking in the dwarf's eyes and that was a strange thought he could do without while being around the emotionally stunted male. "Why don't we crawl down the very steep, scree cover slope behind us and find somewhere in the trees to camp?" He looked pleadingly at Dwalin when no-one made a move.

Dwalin was in awe of how Bilbo had managed Thorin and his plan sounded like a good one he needed to check Ori over for injuries and maybe have the scribe just cuddle him. "Well I suppose we'll hear anyone coming that way Master Baggins. Stop rolling your eyes at me you haven't given me permission to use your first name." He looked around the group, some of the company seemed physically unable to move. Bilbo met his eye and nodded. He set about arranging dwarfs into couples. Nori and Bifur propped each other up, the taller dwarf sloped over Bifur's sturdy shoulders. Dori was shuffled towards Bofur, and Bilbo somehow managed to get the prim dwarf to wrap a gentle but strong arm around the wheezing miner's waist. Balin and Oin needed no prompting and were both using Oin's staff for support. Fili and Kili somehow managed to have injured different legs and so it made sense for them to prop each other up. Thorin had watched in amusement as Bilbo pared the people who trusted each other the most together, he frowned when he realised that left him with the wizard or the hobbit though. Bilbo smiled wanly at the frown and shooed the wizard after Dwalin and Ori, just in case. Dwalin and Ori walked side by side, testing a route out down the slope, followed by the couples Bilbo had pushed together. Bilbo deliberately linked Thorin and dragged the sulking dwarf down the slope. Bombur and Gloin brought up the rear being the least injured.

It didn't take long for the company managed to find a circle of trees, out of sight but not out of sound from the scree slope. It only took a double nod from Thorin and Gandalf for the company to sink to the ground where they stood.

_**AN: Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	43. Chapter 42

_**AN: I apologise now my brain is warped. I don't own any of the characters I am just corrupting them. Thank you to those of you are still following me and welcome to those have just joined me. Please let me know what you think of the story, I do enjoy getting your reviews. A big hug to those who favourited or followed my story, I would love to know what you think.**_

_**Fluff warning.**_

_****__**FanFiction Queen: I did a happy dance when I read your review, got me some funny looks I tell you. I think that is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said about my writing, believe me I would have taken it as a compliment even if it was meant as an insult :D. I have thought but I haven't decided yet, I'm opening it up to people who read the story regularly so let me know what you think.**_

Chapter Forty two.

The sun was still high in the sky so the company went without a fire. It was probably a good thing though as no-one seemed to be able to move. Even Gandalf had slumped exhausted on the ground.

Thorin had dropped where he stood, dragging Bilbo down with him. Pain and exhaustion warring in his body had him leaning into the gentle fingers, untangling his hair, he closed his eyes curling into the heat at his side. Bilbo bit his lip and tried not to groan at the pressure the dwarf was putting on his wounds. At least if Thorin was asleep or well, Bilbo supposed passed out was a better description, he could glower, growl or snap at him. Meaning Bilbo wouldn't have to work at pretending he couldn't take the dwarf down in a fight or actually go through with the threat of strangling him with his own braids. He absently picked a leaf from the silver streaked locks. He keeps one hand working through the hair, his exhausted mind seems to think it's a shame that such hair is mired by their travels and so works to fix it the best it can. The small part of his brain that wasn't completely exhausted kept his eyes roving around the clearing and his ears pricked for any noise.

Dwalin and Ori had collapsed in a huddle. Ori drawing the larger warrior into his arms as they sank. Dwalin had the handle of his axe sticking in his left thigh and Ori was lying across the war hammer and Nori's staff, but neither could bring themselves to move. Ori hummed as Dwalin ran hot, gentle hands over his bruised ribs. The warmth felt fantastic and he could never get enough of the warrior's hands on his skin. In return he set about attempting to do something with the mass of hair that had fallen out of its braids. Dwalin might shave his head for is tattoos, but his beard and the hair around the tattooed section was long and thick. Dwalin huffed sleepily into Ori's neck as the scribe's clever fingers eased the stress of the last few days from his body.

Nori was lying against Bifur's chest, the shorter man had leant against a tree and manoeuvred Nori into resting against him. Nori was coming back to himself properly now and bar the fact he was in Bifur's arms he really wished he wasn't as everything hurt. Bifur huffed in disapproval as he could not get Nori's hair to go back into its tri lobbed shape. It didn't help that his fingers were stiff and his eyes tired. He gave up and glanced around, no one was looking in their direction so he undid the last few braids holding the hair in place. The eyebrows and beard he left alone. It was bad enough anyone could see his One with his hair unbraided. Bifur couldn't wait until they could have a private room, he lost himself in his head as he swiftly and gently braided the auburn mass back into a simple twist. He was beside himself with not knowing how his one would look without the braids keeping all that hair from his questing fingers. Humming softly Bifur braided a row of his own family's style into Nori's hair. The thief twisted his head to look at his One and gave him a gentle smile as he ran questioning fingers over the new plait. He pressed a gentle kiss to Bifur's lips before snuggling into the other's neck, Bifur merely smiled and tightened his arms around Nori's waist.

Bofur and Dori were sitting propped against a rock, well that wasn't exactly true. Bofur was propped against a rock, his head tilted back, Dori was propped against Bofur's side. His arm was still around the miner's waist and his head was resting on his shoulder. Bofur's arm was slung inelegantly over Dori's shoulder, offering warmth and Dori snuggled further into the heat. Gentle snores were coming from Bofur's mouth and Dori drifted peacefully beside him, neither, asleep or awake, unknown to him he was humming Bofur's tavern song under his breath.

Balin and Oin were in a pile on the floor. They were older than the others and being warriors most of their lives did not detract from the fact. As soon as it had been declared safe, Balin had sunk to the leaf strewn ground pulling Oin down with him. The healer hadn't objected merely shifting so Balin could curl up against his chest. Their legs were tangled, with Oin's arm slung over Balin's chest as the white haired dwarf slept on the floor besides Oin's equally comatose form.

Fili and Kili were a mass of limbs. They were the youngest there and having just found out that they were each other's One, along with the whole brother thing had them overly protective of each other. They were the most awake out of the group, and so their wide eyes twitched around the clearing softening as they landed on a couple before hardening as they checked the area again. They met Bilbo's eyes and smiled slightly before moving on again. Fili's hand was curled into Kili's hair and Kili's hand was curled around Fili's waist.

Bombur was lying on his back staring at the sky, his brain was telling him he hadn't eaten in far too long, yet his body was for once telling him that everything hurt too much to want food and could he please listen and go to sleep. He gave up the fight, and slipped into a grey in-between state.

Gloin was lying face down on the forest floor, his fingers were curled deep into the soil and if one listened carefully enough one would have heard he praising every god and goddess that he was back on solid ground.

Gandalf was sitting staring straight ahead, his eyes weren't seeing anything though as he was sleeping in his own fashion. The staff was on the ground by his lax hand and his sword across his knee.

The sun sank lower on the horizon, and the air turned chill, making those already huddled together snuggle further into the warmth at their sides. As the sky turned a pale green on the horizon and darkening to purple above their heads, an unearthly howl split the air. Those already awake bolted to their feet unsettling those asleep. The howls grew louder and soon the whole company was on their feet staring pale faced and wide eyed at the top of the scree slope.

"Run!" yelped Bilbo, just as another sound hit his ears.

_**AN: please review and let me know what you think**_

_****__**I want to know if people would prefer me to continue the story as one long one (as in the book) or in three seperate sections (as in the movies) please let me know what you think, your responses dictate how I will continue. :D**_


	44. Chapter 43- Out of the frying pan

_**AN: I apologise now my brain is warped. I don't own any of the characters I am just corrupting them. Thank you to those of you are still following me and welcome to those have just joined me. Please let me know what you think of the story, I do enjoy getting your reviews. A big hug to those who favourited or followed my story, I would love to know what you think.**_

_**Random bit of information do you know Ori can be translated as 'work' in Khazdul?**_

_**FanFiction Queen. That's one vote for long. I'm glad you find it cute they are driving me mad and I'm writing them, which way do you mean? I can't say I've ever done that, but that's mainly because I haven't been in about ten years. I think yours may have gotten more interesting responses than just some funny looks though. I have actually sung it at work :S I didn't realise they'd opened the shop...that wasn't fun.**_

_**FallenDarkness666. I don't think I'll get 'Here's to us.' as a chapter in this fic so I've wrote it as a one shot in 'It's worth fighting for' it's teh chapter under the song title. I hope I did it justice for you. **_

Chapter Forty three- Out of the frying pan.

Bilbo watched in horror as they crested the top of the slope, then he turned and started to push Thorin into a run, he caught Fili and Kili's hands in his own as he ran. His fear more acute as he remembered what had happened in the Shire when a group of warg riders lead by a female orc had come across a group of tired travellers. "Move" he hissed to Nori as he ran passed. Soon the rest of the company caught on and they ran for all they were worth. Bilbo's eyes went wide as he realised they were running to a ledge, he yanked on Thorin's sleeve and hauled the larger man to a stop.

Thorin's eyes widened, "Climb!" he yelled, he knew he had to get the company into the trees and fast so he pulled himself up first. He knew if they saw him acting like an elf they would follow without question. He was followed into his tree by his nephews. Balin, Oin and Dwalin were scrambling up their own tree to his left. Nori was moving slowly and Thorin watched in horror as Bilbo ran back to help him. The hobbit's dagger was in one hand as he wrapped a supporting hand around Nori's waist pulling the tall dwarf, "Bifur," Thorin winced the hobbit had a pair of lungs on him. The toymaker dropped to the forest floor and with the help of Ori got Nori high enough into a tree. Bilbo chucked up a small pouch and Thorin realised it was the burglar's water flask, along with what he recognised as the last of Oin's willow bark. Nori took it gratefully. Thorin's throat seased up as he watched Bilbo face down the lead, un-mounted warg on his own. Against the size of the creature his hobbit seemed even smaller and yet Bilbo did not flinch as it prowled closer through the trees.

Bilbo locked his knees and stared into the eyes of his approaching death, his brain didn't seem to be processing threats properly anymore, but he still sighed with relief as he saw the last of the dwarfs finally haul themselves into a tree. He turned tail and ran, he wasn't expecting the leap the warg made to end up in front of him. He heard Kili's scream of rage as if in a blur as he stared back baring his own teeth. He raised the dagger and blinked in shock when the stupid thing impaled itself on the blade. He looked out of his eye lashes at the now approaching warg riders. He supposed he had to work with them so would he. A short struggle freed his blade, and a running jump got him into the tree. It was Nori's hand that saved him falling straight back out into the jaws of yet another warg.

Bilbo perched in the tree beside Nori, he was shaking hard but still kept a tight grip of the elfish dagger, he would have felt more at home using his own blades but he still kept up the charade. Something inside him was fraying though and he didn't know how long it would be until he snapped. He felt the branch under his feet lurch and he swayed with the movement his tree was now making, a yelping growl caught his attention and he glanced directly down, freezing when he realised the wargs were attempting to climb the spindly trees after their prey. He locked eyes with Nori and saw panic sweep through the thief. He sheathed his dagger and determinedly grasped the elbow nearest to him. Bending his knees he watched in horror as the tree containing Dwalin, Balin, Oin and Thorin started to sway dangerously, he gasped taking in great gulps of air and tightening his grip on Nori's elbow. He felt the movements of the air surrounding their own tree and praying Bifur and Ori had caught on readied himself to jump, his voice had deserted him and he was focused solely on the tremors flowing up the trunk of his tree. He snapped his head to one side, witnessing Fili nearly slipping from another tree after he had attempted a jump, only Kili's catlike grace saving the blonde dwarf. Bilbo knew his grip on Nori's elbow must be painful by now, but their own tree was creaking and he was leaning forward, and Nori seemed to be reading his thoughts as they leapt together. Bilbo managed to catch Ori, saving the scribe from going too far while, Nori had grabbed Bifur's hand.

Bilbo looked around them with wild eyes, the last of the pines were already groaning dangerously under the wargs assault and the last tree was balance precariously on the edge. All it would take to end them all was to knock that one off balance. His body was reacting even as his mind whirled through scenarios, and he landed safely in the last pine, Ori stumble next to him gripping the trunk for dear life. Bilbo glanced back at the wargs and saw them circling, a chill went down his spine as a large figure appeared on the only rock. His own fingers cut into the bark of the tree as he stared down at the imposing hulk of an orc he had been told was dead. Its laugh chilled him to the bone as he pressed himself further into the trunk, horror was rushing through his veins even as the wargs began their final attack.

He flinched as something bright exploded on the ground setting the nearest warg aflame. His eyes widened as he realised what it was and he was soon reaching for the burning pine cones himself. With a sure aim he was careful to only hit the wargs and not the floor covered in dried pine cones, yet despite his (and from the swearing around him, the company's) best efforts the flames were soon dancing along the ground. The rider-less wargs were soon taking flight, but Bilbo's heart sank as he took in the manic rage now painted across the features of the pale orc. He swallowed hard and risked a glimpse at Thorin while the other dwarfs were cheering after the retreating wargs. The look on the dwarf king's face was nothing good, and as Bilbo shifted on his branch he felt a gentle shudder roll through the tree, "Gandalf!" he yelled, just as with a screeching groan the pine started to lean dangerously over the edge. Screams of fear soon echoed around him as dwarf hung out over endless sky. Gandalf seemed to have the safest seat and Bilbo prayed the wizard could be of some use here, the man simply had to have more tricks up his sleeve than fireworks. He watched in horror as Ori slipped grabbing desperately at his brother as he fell, only Dori's massive strength stopping them both from plummeting to their depths. Bilbo closed his eyes and offered prayers to every deity he had ever heard of as he watched dark droplets already welling from the steel-haired dwarf's fingers. He didn't think even Dori would be able to hold out long in his exhausted state.

Thorin had watched and reacted in a sort of numb horror to the entire situation so far. He had hoped beyond hope that the goblin king had merely been mocking him with tales of the pale orc's survival. The siluete on the edges of his vision shattered that hope, he stared aghast at the forked metal now embedded in the end of the creatures arm, until he was somehow staring down into darkness, his friends, family and loyal companions barely hanging on for their lives. Anger flooded through him as he struggled to get a safe purchase on the rough bark. "Mister Gandalf!" Dori's desperate plea snapped something inside of him and as he watched the tea merchant clinging manically to the wizard's staff in a last ditch attempt to save the life of himself and his baby brother, the anger crystallised. He would not die like this, he would not let his people die like this. He managed to get a grip and stood firmly on the trunk beneath him. His eyes burnt with the same flames he could see around him, he would destroy this monster once and for all, he would not let it take from him again. He roared, his cry of rage echoing back to him despite the crackling flames and thick smoke around them all. He stepped forward, his footing sure, he unsheathed Orcrist and held her aloft, oaken-shield strapped firmly to his arm, he charged!

_**AN: I need to put the battle with Azog in a separate chapter, please don't kill me. Also please let me know what you think. Be nice and leave me a review.**_

_****__**I want to know if people would prefer me to continue the story as one long one (as in the book) or in three seperate sections (as in the movies) please let me know what you think, your responses dictate how I will continue. :D**_


	45. Chapter 44-Azog the Defiler

_**AN: I apologise now my brain is warped. I don't own any of the characters I am just corrupting them. Thank you to those of you are still following me and welcome to those have just joined me. Please let me know what you think of the story, I do enjoy getting your reviews. A big hug to those who favourited or followed my story, I would love to know what you think. **_

_***Shire tongue* Azog mightn't understand it but certain of the orcs certainly will.**_

Chapter Forty four- Azog the defiler.

Thorin's eyes were fixed firmly on the orc and he charged forward, rage thundered through his veins as he closed in on an old enemy, the murderer of his grandfather, the scourge of his kin. His feet hit solid ground and his paced increased, a snarl breaking free from his twisted lips, his tiredness vanished and battle rage started unchecked. He had failed to take into account the huge white warg Azog sat astride, and Thorin realised his mistake when as it was leaping at him. He attempted to flatten out but its hind legs knocked him backwards. His fingers tightened reflexively around the handle of the sword anchoring it to his grasp as he rolled, winded, pulling himself to his feet. Anger still flowed through his veins and he stared down the massive warg as it circled around to attack him again. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this could end very badly, it would be painful and messy, but he stood firm, not flinching in the face of his death. Azog's mace caught him hard, and he landed harder barely missing impaling himself on Orcrist, shards of pain shot down his arm and shoulder as he struggled to push himself up. He could hear Balin cursing the creature in the distance, but it was a struggle to merely try and stand and he would be damned if he were to die lying on the ground. He tightened his fingers on the hilt of Orcrist again just as the white warg clamped its massive jaws around his body, pinning his shield arm to his chest. Thorin screamed in agony as massive teeth ripped through his armour and deep into his flesh, he could feel himself fading and for a moment wondered if he should just stop fighting. His eyes fluttered as his brain brought to mind an image of grey-green-blue eyes, he tried to breathe deeply but the pain cut too deep. Rational thought flooded his mind as he heard a roar of rage reach him, he vaguely wondered why his hobbit was screaming. His eyes flew open, his hobbit, his Bilbo. Thorin gritted his teeth and with monumental effort slammed the blade of Orcrist into the warg's muzzle, he was released, flung to land heavily on the bare rock. He felt ribs finally shatter as he gasped in pain unable to make a true noise. He groped desperately for the handle of his sword, as he felt the fight leaving him, through hazy eyes he stared into the face of the orc raising it's blade to end his life. He would not show it fear, his only regret being that he would never get the chance to apologise to the hobbit for his actions. He waited for the blade to fall, but it never came, the orc was thrown out of his line of sight and with a last burst of strength he turned his head. Just before his vision faded he saw the hobbit drawing back from an unmoving orc, standing tall over his own fallen body.

Bilbo had watched Thorin's charge in dread, for a moment-when the dwarf stood after the warg had knocked him flying-Bilbo saw the king Balin had described. He scrambled for purchase on the tree as he caught sight of the wicked grin on the face of the pale orc, his fingers gripped desperately as Dwalin fought beside him to reach the downed king. When the monstrous warg closed its teeth around Thorin's body, the fine threads holding back Scribe snapped suddenly. Bilbo allowed memories to flood through his mind as he hauled himself onto the trunk of the tree. His eyes blazed as he watched Thorin land hard and a snarl twisted his face. The blades at his wrist seemed to fall easily into his hands and he threw his head back in a roar of rage that had the pale orc glancing around. He stared it down as it sneered at him and with a careless wave of a massive hand made a gesture to end Thorin's life. Deaf to the cries and roars around him Bilbo lost it, he charge forward berserker rage flooding his every sense, he felt the sharp prick of pine needles under his feet, he felt the red burn of hot ash brush his legs. In his mind's eye he saw his mother fall and suddenly the pain in his chest at seeing Thorin lying there made so much more sense, the insufferable dwarf was family, he didn't quite know how he fitted, but he was family, and Bilbo would burn in the darkest circles of the inferno before he let another family member fall. He ignored the threat to himself as he hurtled bodily into the orc standing with blade raised above Thorin. In a practiced moved he slammed an elbow into the creature's ribs, breaking them and sending them both rolling from the impact. They came to a stop and straddling the thing's waist Bilbo plunged his blades into its neck and heart before it even drew a breath. He staggered back to stand between Thorin's unmoving form and the remaining orcs. He lowered his head, blades crossed in front of him as he stared down the pale orc.

He could feel a snarl tearing at his throat and he let it flow, his voice rose clearly above the whelps and growls coming from the enemy, *I reign curses on you* Bilbo snarled watching several of the creature stiffen. He focused his gaze on them, if he could thin their courage then it might delay them attacking until the dwarfs could get back in the tree, berserker rage or not, Bilbo wasn't stupid enough to think he would survive taking on them all, although watching Thorin fall had certainly made him wish he could. *Cowards! Murderers! Weaklings!* Three orcs started backing their mounts at his words, unable to understand the actual words, but the language of the Shire forced their minds back to failed battles and defenceless creatures turning savage. Bilbo broke gazes with them, his anger swelling as he heard Thorin's breathing turning shallow and laboured behind him, he flexed his shoulders and directed his next words at Azog, *Bring it on Bitch!*

Just as the remaining orcs charged forwards several of the dwarfs managed to make it. Bilbo stared down an approaching Azog, determined to keep himself between the creature and Thorin until he was physically removed. He only realised how much smaller the wolves and orcs that had attacked the Shire were when the white warg picked him up with its nose and flung him side-wards. Despite the wind leaving his body as he landed he smirked deliberately keeping Azog's attention away from Thorin's prone form, *That all you got?* The orc snarled what Bilbo assumed was an insult at him as the huge warg pressed a single paw onto Bilbo's body, crushing him into the ground. He forced himself to stay limp, to minimise the pressure it would put on his organs at first. He supposed Fili and Kili might miss him if he died, Ori would as well. Bofur, well the miner had better not forget how to smile. He would never know if Thorin managed to take back his throne. His back stiffened and Bilbo swore loudly as pain shot through his body as the creature increased it's pressure, he narrowed his eyes at it, deliberately staring it in the eye and baring his teeth in a challenge. He had made a promise and the stupid, over stuffed rug was not going to make him break it. He still had one arm free, the warg probably not known just how much a small wound from those blades would hurt it. He smiled baring his teeth and egging it on further, as he managed to move his arm. Just before he struck he glanced up at Azog seeing realisation show in the huge orc's eyes a second too late. He plunged the knife in-between the warg's toes, relishing the howl of pain it gave, he hung on grimly to the blade determined not to lose his last small piece of home. The blade finally came free and as the warg turned back to him now snarling in anger, Bilbo saw large winged shapes swooping behind it. He yelled in rage, struggling to his feet as a taloned foot scooped up Thorin. It was only by a hairs-breadth that he wasn't decapitated by the pain and blood crazed warg.

One of the eagles noticed his raging figure and snatched him up in its talons. Bilbo tried to fight against its grip only realising the stupidity of his actions when it released him. His cry of fear was cut short as he landed on the back of another bird. He gripped the feathers beneath his fingers with white knuckled hands, blades turned harmlessly sideways.

"Thorin!" Fili's cry to his uncle was full of pain and Bilbo bit back a sob as he finally absorbed the completely unmoving form of the dwarfen king. Even in the dark and from the distance Bilbo could see just how broken Thorin's body was, the silver mail was tarnished and the face darkened by free flowing blood. He swallowed hard, despite the constant fighting between the two of them Bilbo did not know if he could survive the pain that he would feel if the dwarf died, it hurt enough to see him injured. He buried his head into the neck of the eagle, eyes never once leaving the still form of the king, even as tears filled his eyes and flowed unendingly down his cheeks.

The dwarfs clung to the back of the eagles as they swept through the inky night. Silence reigned after Fili's cry as they all tried to absorb what could well be the company's greatest loss.

_**AN: oh god I'm exhausted writing this much action, I need Beorn's house so I can write some humour. Please review and let me know what you think of my take on Bilbo's fight. **_

_**Two more chapters to tell me whether you want one long single story or three shorter ones. **_


	46. Chapter 45 - The Hug

_**AN: I apologise now my brain is warped. I don't own any of the characters I am just corrupting them. Thank you to those of you are still following me and welcome to those have just joined me. Please let me know what you think of the story, I do enjoy getting your reviews. A big hug to those who favourited or followed my story, I would love to know what you think.**_

_**FanFiction Queen. Please don't hunt me down, I am harmless and unarmed. I need the movie to see how PJ/Fran make it flow, sorry. I have this chapter, then one more as a peace offering. **_

Chapter Forty five- The hug.

The eagles flew through what remained of the light, and as the sharp light of morning hit the weary eyes of both dwarfs and a hobbit, they finally began to descend. Bilbo jumped from the back of his ride before it had landed when he realised Thorin was being set gently on the rock. Fili and Kili at his side even as he collapsed on his knees next to the broken body of the king. The brothers curled their fingers into Thorin's fur, eyes dark and faces blank. Bilbo was watching the dwarf carefully, "Gandalf!" he screamed jolting to his feet, the watching dwarfs cried out when they realised the reason behind the pain of his cry. Thorin's chest was unmoving, as he lay on the cold rock beneath him, Bilbo backed away slowly shaking his head. Even as Gandalf was kneeling beside the silent for of the dwarf king he was turning away. He could feel his own breathing becoming wheezy and he slipped further away from the company to avoid worrying any not completely focused on the king. He failed to see the wizard perform his most advanced magic to date, he did hear the silence fall over the company completely and he stared at the now white glowing horizon with burning eyes.

Thorin gasped, desperately drawing air painfully into his lungs. His eyes fluttered as he tried to place where he was. His head was swimming and images flashed through his mind as he struggled to understand them. He squinted peering into the relieved face of an older than normal looking Gandalf, everything clicked into place and he struggled to sit up, fighting against the hand on his shoulder. "The Halfling," he gasped, worry making his voice weak, the last he had seen of the smaller man was him standing between his own body and certain death. Gandalf smiled at him and shifted so he could see passed the man's shoulder.

"Shh," soothed the wizard, "it's alright, Bilbo is here. He's quite safe"

Thorin flopped back in relief as he saw the hobbit staring off into the horizon. His brow furrowed as he took in the smaller man's defeated posture and he suddenly realised that despite what Gandalf had told him it was not alright. He pushed the hand off his shoulder and slowly sat up trying to ignore the sharp pains moving sent through his body. He had to allow his head to stop spinning before attempting to stand, the queasy feeling didnt pass though and he knew he must be pale under the dirt. He could feel his anger growing again as he realised his hobbit had nearly died protecting him (the smaller man seemed to be the line of Durin's personal protector-Fili had told him that he owed Bilbo his life) and once again he was alone after doing so. He struggled to his feet accepting the help of his nephews and Dwalin only until he was upright, "You!" he growled, causing Bilbo to whirl round and face him a mixture of confusion, sadness and disbelief on his face, Thorin swallowed the urge to hug the smaller man. The anger reigned easily at the minuet but he knew he would give in before the day was over, "What were you doing?" he watched the soft affection disappear from Bilbo's eyes the swirl of colours crystallising and becoming hard. Thorin forged on, talking over the top of the exasperated gasp that left the hobbit's mouth, "you nearly got yourself killed!" Thorin took a step forward eyes running over Bilbo's form trying to find out if the smaller man was hurt. "Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild, that you had no place amongst us," he strode forward, as he spoke desperately drawing closer to Bilbo's now rigid form. He could see the anger blazing in those eyes, but the smaller man's face was blank, Thorin knew he had to fix this situation and fast. "I have never been so wrong, in all my life," he felt his voice waver on the edge of a sob and instead of trying to talk more pulled the angry hobbit into the warmest hug he could manage. Drawing a shuddering breath he buried his nose into the mass of curls, savouring the smell of lavender and cut grass that still hung around the hobbit. He closed his eyes and prayed Bilbo would accept this apology, "I'm sorry," he breathed into a delicate ear.

Bilbo was at first disbelieving when he heard Thorin's voice behind him, then relieved and then rapidly angry. Now he was just really confused. He fought the hug even as he realised Thorin was trying to apologise, it wasn't until an actual apology was whispered into his ear that he stopped fighting. He knew how hard it was for the dwarf to say those two words, so cautiously he wrapped his arms around the taller male's waist, cautious of crossing a line or worse re-injuring him. At his touch the arms around his shoulder tightened and he felt a smile slip onto his face, he curled his fingers into the furs beneath his fingers hearing the shocked silence of the company dissolve into cheers. He cuddled closer to the wide chest momentarily forgetting the dwarf's physical boundaries.

Thorin felt his hobbit try to cling closer to him and instead of pulling away he returned the favour. He knew he was pushing the boundaries of his people to far but at that moment in Bilbo's arms he didn't care, the pain of his wounds seemed to fade and the screaming of responsibility in his head drew into the back-ground. He felt at peace.

_**AN: there is more to come but I needed this chapter to focus on just Bilbo and Thorin. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. **_


	47. Chapter 46last one until the new movie

_**AN: I apologise now my brain is warped. I don't own any of the characters I am just corrupting them. Thank you to those of you are still following me and welcome to those have just joined me. Please let me know what you think of the story, I do enjoy getting your reviews. A big hug to those who favourited or followed my story, I would love to know what you think.**_

_**FanFiction Queen. Some of the changes worked, some not so much. I reserve judgement to the last film. Thank you for that I am glad I can please. yes **_**I will be working on Unexpected Encounter, I feel the need to show the dwarves of that fic some love...my poor abused dears. also I will be putting One shots into Worth Fighting. so any asks feel free to tell me. No I haven't had time yet RL has an annoying habit of cutting into my writing/reading/relaxing time :D**

Chapter Forty six- The Carrock.

As Bilbo and Thorin seemed disinclined to let each other go from the hug any time soon, the rest of the company started to set up some sort of camp on a lip of the large rock they were on. Steps led downwards form this lip and the rock around it protected them from the sharp wind that had picked up. It was slow going as several members of the company seemed unable to let each other go. Dwalin and Ori were, in-particular, nearly glued to each other's sides. Ori's arm was around Dwalin's waist and the warrior had a hand fisted in the scribe's knits. The rest weren't so bad, but Fili and Kili worked side-by-side, hands, shoulder and hips brushing as they attempted to salvage what small rations they had left. Gloin, Oin and Balin were huddled against the rock face, Nori and Bifur had their hands entwined as the counted the few knives the goblins had overlooked on Nori's person. Gandalf had somehow managed to create a fire and Bombur, Bofur and Dori were huddled near to the heat.

When Thorin finally released Bilbo the hobbit looked at him carefully, he was unsurprised to see that the dwarf was blushing, he was surprised to see the smile gracing the king's face. He sighed, the smile made the dwarf look decades younger and Bilbo could almost imagine falling for this softer version of Thorin. Silently he took the king's hand and led the injured dwarf down to the company. Seeing the others occupied he pushed Thorin to sit against the rock face and dropping his pack-the only one remaining out of the company-snuggled into the still unresisting dwarf's side. He drifted into a shallow sleep as he watched the rest of the company, the adrenaline rush from the berserker rage wiping what little energy he'd had left out. Beside him Thorin dozed fitfully, his dark head resting of Bilbo's amber-honey curls.

It took a while for the rest of the company to notice them, but silence reigned for a long while when they did. A silence that was interrupted when one of the eagles returned with a fresh kill of venison and as if by silent accord, the company turned to deal with it leaving the two too sleep.

Bilbo sniffed, his head was on a comfortable pillow, even if the pillow was breathing it was comfortable, and he could swear he could smell roasted venison. His eyes flew open and he jerked away from Thorin with a yelp. The yelp woke the dwarf who straightened suddenly, before grabbing his ribs with a hiss. Bilbo was back by his side in an instant, running hands under furs and armour to check how badly hurt the dwarf was, "Oin," his voice sounded hoarse, "get over here."

The healer was at his side in an instant and both of them-ignoring Thorin's protests-soon had the king stripped down to his waste. Oin let out a cry of alarm at seeing the state of his cousin's ribs and probed them with gentle fingers. Bilbo had grabbed his pack as soon as he had seen the first puncture wound. They weren't deep, thanks to the armour, but they were wide and still bleeding sluggishly, there was also a great risk of infection thanks to the animal to whom the teeth had belonged to. The torso and right shoulder were also littered with almost black bruises and Bilbo fingers shook as he attempted to pull the last few herbs he had left from his pack. He smiled wanly at Oin as the company healer took them gently from him before closing his eyes with a huff. As he struggled to calm himself he realised more of the company could be injured and he turned to peer cautiously at them. Nori seemed to be recovering well, but Bilbo could see the shadow of bruising along the base of his skull that would need careful watching, Bifur seemed unlikely to be leaving the thief's side though so Bilbo hoped he could rely on the toy maker to notice any problems. He eyes Bifur, frowning at the cautious way the dwarf was putting weight of his right leg. Oin would have to check that, Bilbo could only treat injuries with his herbs and the last of them were currently being used on Thorin. Bofur was supporting a nasty cut over his right eye, but Dori had managed to get his hands on the water skin Bilbo had tossed to Nori and was dabbing it clean even as he watched. The skin on Dori's hand's seemed raw and he was holding his shoulders stiff as he worked. Bilbo managed to catch Bofur's eye and miraculously the be-hatted dwarf seemed to understand his frustrated hand gestures, taking the cloth from Dori's hands and encasing them carefully in his own as he inspected them. It was hard to tell if Dwalin or Ori had any injuries as they were entwined so closely to each other. He sighed he'd have to trust them to notice any themselves and hope they had enough sense to ask for help if they needed it. Bofur seemed okay if a little ruffled, he was roasting what appeared to be half a deer, Gloin was working next to him on what appeared to be the other half. The red haired warrior seed fine, if a little tired. Fili and Kili seemed more in shock than injured and so Bilbo hauled himself off the ground to check on them. Their eyes widened when they noticed him approaching them and he was sitting on the ground, with both of them wrapped around him before he even knew what was going on. To his relief neither seemed to be crying, but he still ran soothing hands in circles on their backs, deliberately not mentioning they had added a fresh layer of bruises to his already battered form. He closed his eyes and snuggled into their warmth when he realised they wouldn't be letting him go anytime soon. He really hoped they didn't have to move before the following morning.

**AN: and that's it until the next film comes out, don't kill me. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I have two other hobbit fanfictions on the go "An Unexpected Encounter" is a Dwalin/Bilbo fic ( I haven't decided if it's going to be couple or not) and "It's Worth Fighting for" is going to be a collection of one shots and contains what happened to the elves under Bilbo's revenge. I suggest these as a peace offering until the second film comes out. **


End file.
